Look Beyond Segunda Temporada
by Sicario Heart
Summary: Estamos ante una nueva temporada, mas intensa y que al igual que El Imperio Contraataca promete ser mas intensa, profunda e interesante. Acompáñenme en este viaje.
1. Chapter 1

Look Beyond Segunda Temporada

Resumen:

Y llego el día

El día en que todos los héroes que se alzaron a proteger el mundo y sus habitantes tendrán que romper sus reglas

Cuando toda alianza será olvidada

Cuando toda promesa será rota

Cuando nuestros redentores se negaran a salvarnos

El inicio de su caída

Acompáñenme a la segunda temporada de la más emocionante historia que envuelve a todos los héroes que marcaron a toda una generación en el más grandioso crossover que involucra a los héroes del fantástico mundo de los comics así como del anime en una aventura que no podrán dejar de leer.

Notas: Este es un fan fic hecho para todas las personas que me han brindado tanto su tiempo para leer mis proyectos asi como tambien me han brindado su amistad con sus siempre atentos comentarios asi como palabras de aliento en estos tiempos donde se me esta presionando mucho tanto en el trabajo como en la vida personal, por ellos es que les entrego la segunda temporada la cual tendra una publicacion de cada cierto tiempo llena de gran emocion y una trama digna de los mejores lectores como lo son todos ustedes quienes no tengo palabras para seguir agradeciendoles mas de 27mil lecturas para la primera temporada asi como las muchas visitas que las miniseries que giran en torno a este proyecto han recibido con el paso del tiempo

Ahora sin mas preambulo les hago entrega del incio de la segunda temporada


	2. Chapter 2

Prologo…

Notas del capítulo:

ADVERTENCIA

PARA PODER ENTENDER LA TRAMA DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA SE TE RECOMIENDA LEER LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA QUE SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADA EN ESTA MISMA PAGINA

GRACIAS

- (Metálica-Turn-the-page)

El invierno nunca parece terminar en una larga y solitaria carretera al este de Omaha mientras tenues copos de nieve caen del nublado cielo que oculta el sol matinal

Y es en el restaurante al costado de esta carretera que nuestra historia comienza

La campanilla en la puerta del restaurante suena cuando esta se abre

La única mesera del restaurante, una madura mujer que tiene un par de anteojos colgando de su cuello vistiendo su uniforme acude a recibir al cliente que acaba de llegar

-Buenos días, tomo su…

La persona que ha abierto su puerta se trata de un amigable y robusto camionero caucásico que viste una gorra sobre su cabeza, una manchada camisa de lana, pantalones de mezclilla y un par de botas usadas, su olor y la barba en su rostro indican que no se ha detenido a para su aseo personal en un par de días mientras que a su lado se encuentra acompañado por una triste Pan de mirada cabizbaja vistiendo una gruesa chamarra sobre su ajustado uniforme color azul que por la forma que esta chamarra cubre más de la mitad de su cuerpo da a notar que el camionero se la ha prestado

-¿Earl? ¿En qué te has metido ahora?

-No digas eso Nelly, encontré a este chica caminando sin rumbo por la carretera

-Traeré algo caliente

El amigable Earl pasa junto con Pan al restaurante donde toman asiento cada uno en uno de los banquillos frente a la barra

La mesera llamada Nelly le entrega una taza de chocolate caliente con algunos malvaviscos a Pan

-Se lo agradezco…

-¿Cariño tienes algún nombre?, ¿Tuviste alguna clase de accidente?

Pan continúa con su triste mirada cabizbaja mientras le responde

-No… yo solo voy de paso

Pan le da un sorbo a su tasa de chocolate caliente mientras que la mesera llamada Nelly se pone sus anteojos para verla detenidamente

-Me parece haber visto tu rostro en alguna parte

-Tal vez en la Tv…

-… ¡Eres esa chica! ¡La chica súper fuerte de la armada of light! ¡Pan!

Pan termina su tasa de chocolate caliente para levantarse del banquillo

-Gracias por el chocolate, ya tengo que irme

Pan le da la espalda tanto a la amable mesera así como al simpático camionero para dirigirse a la salida del restaurante

-Un momento; con poderes o sin ellos no puedo permitirte que te vayas, tus padres o muchas personas más deben estar preocupados por ti

Pan voltea por encima de su hombro a ver a la preocupada mesera

-No hay nadie.

-Como dices eso cariño, tiene que haber alguien

Pan mira melancólicamente las palmas de sus manos las cuales tienen una profunda cicatriz en el centro

-Ya no lo hay… así que les agradecería que dejaran de chingarme

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No eres una heroína?

Pan deja de mirar las palmas de sus manos para con estas empujar la puerta del restaurante

-FUCK OFF…

Pan sale del restaurante para continuar caminando por la solitaria carretera

Y continuar con la penitencia que su decisión le ha causado

Soledad

Al darle la espalda a sus sentimientos

Notas finales del capítulo :

Preludio al llamado...


	3. Chapter 3

[Comentarios - 382] [Reportar Esto]- Tamaño del Texto + | Tabla de Contenidos

El llamado (Pt1)

(Gatheringallthenaviclansforbattle-Avatar-Soundtrack)

Solo han pasado 37 minutos desde que los habitantes del mundo entero presenciaron el ultimátum del ahora omnipotente ser que se hace llamar Dr. DOOM y su hermosa acompañante Dante

Y en solo 37 minutos el mundo entero se ha sumido en el caos total

Los cuerpos de rescate y las fuerzas policiacas no se dan abasto por la ola de destrucción que consume poco a poco las ciudades que habitan

Entre el sonido de las sirenas de los equipos de rescate, policía, disparos de armas automáticas, explosiones y lamentos puede escucharse una voz

-Miembros de la Armada of light…

Esta voz es escuchada por un fornido hombre afroamericano de cabello rapado, gafas oscuras, que tiene colgando en una cadena de oro las letras CAGE chapadas en oro y diamantes a punto de pasar de largo a una familia afroamericana dentro de una camioneta próxima a ser aplastada por uno de los tanques del ejército de Bison que ha entrado en Harlem

A unas cuantas cuadras de distancia dentro de un centro de ayuda a indigentes y adictos un joven caucásico de cabello rubio y corto que porta un gafete con el nombre Daniel Rand insiste en mantener a cubierto a todos los vagabundos y drogadictos puede escuchar esa voz

En Hells Kitchen la bella Dina intenta guiar a multitudes enteras de desesperadas personas a un lugar seguro cuando puede escuchar esa voz

Dentro de un humilde despacho con la divisa de: Misty Knight investigadora privada en sus ventanas en el distrito de Queens una hermosa mujer afroamericana de esponjado y negro cabello estilo afro se encuentra escondida debajo de su escritorio llamando a la hermosa elektra que viste una larga gabardina para que se resguarde con ella pero esta solo observa tristemente por la ventana a una gran cantidad de soldados armados y tanques que disparan y destruyen todo a su paso en la calle frente a su edificio

En ese momento ambas pueden escuchar la voz que las llama

Dentro del edificio de una importante cadena de television un serio hombre caucásico de traje observa las imágenes de los reporteros alrededor del mundo captando con sus camaras el caos en la mayoria de las ciudades del mundo cuando de repente una voz que lo llama aparta su atencion del caos

Las llamas que incendian las casas en un vecindario en los suburbios de Westchester Country New York iluminan el rostro de una hermosa joven pelirroja la cual protege con su cuerpo a un joven ciego

Ya que frente a ellos tienen a un ser humanoide de alargada cabeza, rostro de anfibio, ojos sin pupilas, gruesos labios y un fornido torso cubierto por una armadura que tiene dos filosas proyecciones en la espalda, vistiendo un ajustado atuendo negro, guantes y botas blancas que destruye toda estructura a su alcance

En esos momentos de terror es cuando ambos escuchan la voz que los llama

Las imágenes de uno de los edificios del centro de la ciudad de Boston volverse un enorme malvavisco pueden verse reflejado en una pequeña esfera de cristal que se encuentra sobre una charola con diversos artilugios de magia: cartas de tarot, naipes y un letrero que tiene la leyenda de: Zatanna Ama de la magia

Esta es sostenida por una incrédula y hermosa joven caucásica de cabello negro que viste un sombrero de copa, un ajustado y pequeño esmoquin y debajo de este una ajustada camisa blanca de moño, su pelvis es cubierta con un leotardo negro, un par de medias negras cubren sus bien torneadas piernas y un par de zapatos de tacón

Su incredulidad desaparece al escuchar una voz que la llama

Mientras el caos impera en el centro de la ciudad de Seattle una melancólica lluvia nocturna comienza a cubrir la ciudad

Y sin importarle el caos o la lluvia una misteriosa jovencita que viste una larga y misteriosa gabardina con capucha que oculta en las sombras la mitad de su rostro se abre paso para llegar a la central de autobuses de la ciudad; pero a un paso antes de entrar puede escuchar una voz que la llama

La voz llega a los oídos de un joven afroamericano de rizado y rastafario cabello dentro de la bóveda de un banco de la ciudad de Chicago quien observa como su cómplice introduce pacas de dólares hasta dentro de su ropa interior al tener todos sus bolsillos llenos mientras que la ciudad detrás de ellos arde

Incluso dentro de las sucias cloacas de la ciudad de los vientos el sonido del caos llena su inmundo interior; pero en un momento ese caos se detiene para darle paso a una voz

Entre ese sucio submundo un ser con aspecto humanoide cubierto en las sombras se alza de entre la inmundicia al ser llamado

Dentro de una enorme sala llena de antiguos pergaminos, armaduras samurái y Katana s una joven asiática de 13 a 14 años de cabello negro peinado con dos trenzas vistiendo los harapos de lo que fuera un disfraz erótico de un uniforme de colegiala se ha quedado anonada al ver frente a ella un hombre de cabeza cuadrada que viste un traje lleno de sangre y a su alrededor cientos de cadáveres con los cráneos aplastados

La joven asiática en el momento en el que observa una antigua pero mística katana puede escuchar una voz que la llama

Las llamas que consumen la ciudad de chicago son reflejadas en las vitrinas de un mini mercado el cual es asaltado por un grupo de vándalos quienes han aprovechado el caos para saquear la tienda así como también herir en el abdomen con un cuchillo al dueño asiático quien toma con desesperación su sangrante abdomen mientras algunos vándalos abren la caja registradora y otros están a punto de violar a una cliente

Antes de que uno de ellos pueda bajar el zipper de su pantalón una flecha verde atraviesa sus hombros y manos dejándolos heridos en el suelo del mini mercado desde donde pueden ver a un hombre vestido con un antifaz y capucha verde manipulando un arco y apuntandoles con una flecha

De improvisto la voz lo llama

Dentro de su oficina en el capitolio en la ciudad de Washington la hermosa y madura numero 18 observa con tristeza la fotografía enmarcada de su difunto esposo sobre su escritorio mientras sus compañeros llenos de pánico huyen de las flamas que los han atrapado dentro de esa estructura

La hermosa y madura numero 18 deja de observar la fotografía al escuchar una voz que la llama

En los suburbios de la ciudad de Charlotte una hermosa joven caucásica de cabello castaño y lacio peinado con una cola de caballo, vistiendo un juvenil atuendo se encuentra con sus asustados padres dentro del sótano esperando que las noticias de los ataques en las ciudades próximas terminen

Pero el sonido de la radio es interrumpida cuando puede escuchar una voz que la llama

En uno de los bulevares próximos a la playa de la ciudad de Miami un joven de cabello cortó color café vistiendo una playera, un par de bermudas y sandalias pasea con sus amigos ignorando la vitrina de una tienda de electrónica en donde sus televisores muestran el caos en ciudades próximas

Es entonces que una voz que lo llama lo hace voltear a ver a estos televisores

En el centro de la ciudad de san francisco las personas huyen de un hombre el cual con sus mortales boomerangs victimiza a varias personas, entre la multitud de personas que huyen un hombre puede escuchar una voz que lo ha llamado justo en el momento en el que se da cuenta de que ha dejado muy por detrás a la asustada multitud sin esfuerzo alguno

Dentro del exclusivo casino iceberg de las Vegas Nevada un póquer de ases se refleja en el monoculo de un obeso y maduro hombre de corta estatura que viste un elegante traje y sombrero de copa quien mira con sorpresa al portador de esa mano ganadora: un confiado hombre caucasico de cabello negro y lacio que viste un elegante atuendo así como un par de guantes que solo cubren sus dedos pulgares, medio y anular

La sonrisa de este hombre desaparece cuando escucha una voz que lo llama

En una desolada carretera del desierto de Sonora una motocicleta tipo chopper ilumina con su faro delantero el oscuro camino frente a este mientras un melancólico hombre caucásico de cabello negro y corto vistiendo una chaqueta de piel negra, un par de pantalones de mezclilla y botas la conduce en medio de la oscuridad y el frio de la noche del desierto

La motocicleta se detiene y este hombre observa en todas direcciones esperando encontrar a la persona que lo llama

Una patrulla de la policía siendo arrojada como si fuera un pedazo de papel se refleja en los sorprendidos ojos de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo color verde que viste diminutas y ajustadas prendas de ropa, esposada dentro de una patrulla de la policía en una de las pobremente iluminadas calles de una de las favelas de rio de janeiro

Pero su sorpresa aumenta al escuchar una voz que le llama

En un campo de refugiados de Costa de marfil un médico de corto cabello negro peinado hacia arriba y de gafas oscuras fuma tranquilamente un cigarrillo para ver el cielo

Pero su cigarrillo pronto cae al suelo al escuchar una voz que lo llama

El centro de la ciudad de Oslo, Noruega ha sido cubierto por toneladas de nieve procedentes de un enorme acumulo de nubes las cuales tienen la forma de un huracán

Entre las toneladas de nieve una hermosa niña de cabello corto y blanco que viste un largo abrigo blanco sale de estas para abrir sus congelados parpados al escuchar una voz que la ha llamado mientras abraza con fuerza su muñeco de felpa con forma de una foca bebe

El partido de futbol que se estaba llevando a cabo en el estadio CAMP NOU en la ciudad de Barcelona es interrumpido cuando un fornido y alto hombre de cola de caballo que blande una enorme espada Claymore aterriza en el centro del campo después de haber dado un sorprendente salto desde los palcos

-¡Primitivos Homo sapiens! ¡Arrodíllense ante el Homo superior!

Cientos de aficionados comienzan a arrojarle objetos a este hombre el cual con un solo movimiento de su espada vuelve añicos una gran sección del estadio ante los asombrados aficionados

Así como también a un joven rubio quien puede escuchar una voz que lo llama

Sus ojos en ese momento comienzan a adquirir una tonalidad roja

Detrás de una ventana en un exclusivo y lujoso departamento en el centro de París una hermosa mujer pelirroja de cabello largo que viste una larga bata de seda observa y toca su reflejo en esta ventana con sus dedos mientras la escena de la gran ciudad de parís de noche se muestra ante ella

-Marina… Anaïs…

Los recuerdos de sus amigas se hacen a un lado cuando puede escuchar una voz que la llama

Las iluminadas calles del centro de la ciudad de Berlín muestran a un joven de cabellos plateados que viste un juvenil atuendo mostrando su maestría sobre la table; pero sus habilidades son abruptamente interrumpidas cuando la luz eléctrica de la ciudad comienza a fallar hasta en unos pocos segundos dejar a la ciudad inmersa en oscuridad de la noche

Entre la oscuridad el joven se detiene, no por el hecho de que patinar a ciegas sea peligroso; si no por el hecho de que ha escuchado la voz de una mujer llamándolo

En los nevados bosques de la republica checa una manada de lobos se abre camino en este nevado paisaje pero un lobo de curioso pelaje verde se detiene

Al haber escuchado una voz que lo llama

Dentro de un profundo túnel en una mina de carbón de ucrania un fornido joven que viste un sucio casco, un par de gastados anteojos protectores, una ajustada y sucia playera blanca de tirantes, un par de sucios pantalones de mezclilla y sucias botas industriales apaga la pesada perforadora que opera con sus manos para después quitarse los protectores de oídos sin poder explicarse como con estos puestos pudo escuchar una voz que lo llama

En la enorme república popular de China existe una región tan alejada de la civilización la cual ha recibido el nombre de los cinco picos por las pocas personas que alguna vez la han visitado o las pocas personas que ahora la habitan

En el fondo de una enorme cascada una adolescente de alborotado cabello largo vistiendo un humilde traje de cuello cerrado al estilo chino color verde emerge del fondo de la cascada dando un sorprendente salto alcanzando el cauce el cual golpea con su rodilla

El cauce que esta ha golpeado le parece que lo ha invertido por unos momentos; pero este de inmediato regresa a su poderoso flujo golpeándola hacia el fondo de la cascada

Molesta, la adolescente emerge a la superficie del agua para voltear a ver a un adolescente de su misma edad de cabello rapado vistiendo un humilde traje de cuello cerrado al estilo chino de color gris sobre la orilla tocando despreocupadamente una dañada guitarra acústica

En esos momentos los dos pueden escuchar una voz que los llama

Dentro de una humilde choza en una soleada isla tropical a pocas millas de manila el sueño de un joven de cabellos negros de punta es interrumpido cuando este abre sus ojos y observa en todas direcciones esperando encontrar la mujer que lo ha llamado

Copos de nieve pacíficamente cayendo del cielo son vistos a través de la ventana de uno de los pabellones de terapia intensiva de un hospital de la ciudad de Moscú mientras que sentado al lado de una de sus muchas camas llenas de pacientes graves se encuentra un hombre de cabello verde quien observa a una moribunda mujer conectada a varios aparatos médicos entre ellos a un respirador

El hombre deja de observar tristemente a esta mujer para ver hacia la ventana cuando ha escuchado una voz que lo llama

(Jake´sfirstflight-AvatarSoundtrack)

-Yo soy Louis laine la madre de uno de sus compañeros más jóvenes, Jasón White… de quien recientemente han escuchado la noticia de su muerte…

El fornido Luke Cage baja un poco sus lentes oscuros mostrando su calculadora mirada

El bello rostro de Dina muestra una gran sorpresa

Misty Knight mira en todas direcciones esperando ver alguna bocina u otro aparato que explique el cómo puede escuchar esa voz mientras la triste mirada de elektra comienza a desaparecer para darle paso a una mirada llena de decisión

Daniel Rand se quita el mandil para dirigirse a la salida del centro de ayuda para adictos

El hombre caucásico sale por la salida de emergencia del edifico de la importante cadena de television para correr hacia el caos que domina la ciudad de New York

La joven pelirroja que protege con su cuerpo al joven ciego comienza a dejar de lado el terror que sentía

El sorprendido rostro de Zatanna se refleja en las muchas bolas de cristal que lleva con ella

La misteriosa joven en Seattle duda en entrar a la terminal de autobuses

El joven afroamericano dentro de la bóveda de un banco en la ciudad de chicago deja caer una paca de dólares al suelo

La jovencita asiática observa con más interés la mística katana tirada en el suelo

Una alcantarilla destapada es iluminada por el fuego que consume un edificio de departamentos en la ciudad de chicago

La hermosa numero 18 deja la fotografía que sostenía sobre su elegante escritorio

La seriedad en el rostro del hombre que viste una capucha y antifaz verde no cambia en absoluto

La jovencita caucásica de cabello castaño que peina con una cola de caballo se aleja de sus preocupados padres para aproximarse a la puerta cerrada del sótano

El joven en Miami expresa su sorpresa en una sola palabra

-COOL…

En San Francisco el veloz hombre deja de correr para voltear a ver hacia el hombre que con sus boomerangs siembra el caos y el terror en la ciudad

En el casino iceberg de las vegas el obeso hombre de sombrero de copa y monoculo suspira de alivio al ver que el afortunado hombre con el que juega decide no realizar ninguna apuesta para prestarle atención a la voz que solo él puede escuchar

El motociclista en el desierto de Sonora acelera su motocicleta

Un par de deformadas esposas de policía se reflejan en la ventana de la puerta trasera abierta de una patrulla de policía la cual al irse cerrando comienza a reflejar a la hermosa mujer de cabello verde que viste diminutas y ajustadas prendas huyendo del lugar donde patrullas de policía y autos son arrojados como si fueran hechos de papel

En sierra leona el médico de gafas oscuras se nota incrédulo con esas palabras

En el centro de la ciudad de Oslo la niña de blancos cabellos abraza con más fuerza su foca bebe de peluche

En el estadio CAMP NOU los ojos rojos del joven rubio observan al hombre con la espada en el centro del campo

En parís la hermosa y madura Lucy cierra las cortinas de su ventana para después agacharse, taparse sus oídos con sus manos y cerrar sus ojos

El joven en Berlín toma su patineta del suelo

El lobo de curioso pelaje verde en los nevados bosques de la republica Checa observa a su manada esperándolo

El joven minero en Ucrania comienza a quitarse sus gafas protectoras ante las protestas de sus compañeros de trabajo quienes le dicen que regrese al trabajo

En la cascada de los cinco picos la adolescente nada a la orilla del lago mientras el adolescente comienza a esconder su dañada guitarra en las raíces de un viejo árbol próximo

El joven de cabellos negros de punta en la isla tropical se alegra y con un feliz salto se levanta de la cama

El hombre de cabello verde dentro de la sala de terapia intensiva de un hospital de Moscú deja de ver el pacifico paisaje por la ventana para volver a ver a la moribunda mujer próximo a el

-Yo se que esa noticia al igual que la noticia de la muerte de Pan los debieron haber destrozado, ya que como soy su madre debería estarlo… pero… yo… ¡no lo estoy porque estoy segura de que mi hijo así como pan, vegeta y Bra siguen con vida y sé que todos pueden sentir eso como yo!

El fornido Luke Cage mira de reojo a la familia que necesita ayuda

Dina termina de evacuar al último civil para observar a las fuerzas de Bison aproximándose a ella

Daniel Rand corre con gran velocidad hacia donde se encuentra un tanque del ejército de Bison

Los ojos del hombre caucásico que acaba de salir del edificio de la importante cadena de television al ser iluminado con la luz de la luna sus ojos comienzan a brillar con un intenso tono azul

-¡No deben creer lo que escuchan! ¡Y menos viniendo de un ser que desprecia la vida como es el doctor DOOM! ¡El solo lo ha hecho para hacer que ustedes pierdan la esperanza y su fuerza pero no deben de olvidar que ustedes son los guerreros que han aceptado proteger a este mundo!

(ClimbingUpIknimaya-AvatarSoundtrack)

La hermosa y ahora determinada elektra le da la mano a Misty Knight para que salga de la parte inferior del escritorio y se ponga de pie

Una extraña fuerza invisible golpea al ser de al ser humanoide de alargada cabeza y rostro de anfibio que llena de destrucción los suburbios de Westchester Country para después voltear a ver con gran molestia y un poco de sangre purpura saliendo de su boca a una decidida joven pelirroja haciéndole frente mientras un tímido joven ciego está parado detrás de ella

Zatanna choca sus manos y al comenzar a separarlas una varita mágica comienza a crearse en medio de estas mientras se dirije hacia el caos imperante en el centro de la ciudad de Boston

La joven en Seattle le da la espalda a la central de autobuses para correr en dirección al caótico centro de la ciudad

-¡Contamos con ustedes y ustedes cuentan con nosotros ya que a pesar de que su unión fue muy precipitada y no se conozcan ustedes son personas o seres que han decidido luchar por los seres humanos!

El cómplice del joven afroamericano de cabello rizado dentro de la bóveda del banco en la ciudad de Chicago le dice maldiciones a este ya que lo ha dejado adherido estáticamente en el techo de la bóveda mientras este sale dejando el botin

La jovencita asiática con gran valentía y valiéndose de toda su coordinación esquiva al hombre del cuadrado cráneo para arrojarse al suelo y tomar la mística katana

Las llamas de un edificio de departamentos comienzan a ser extinguidas por una enorme ola de agua la cual después de haber apagado las llamas comienzan a formar el cuerpo de un deforme ser humanoide ante los ojos de cientos de testigos

La hermosa numero 18 sale de su oficina para ver que las salidas de emergencia del capitolio han sido bloqueadas por intensas llamas las cuales son tan fuertes que los extintores no pueden apagar; el resplandor de las llamas es pronto opacado por el resplandor de una esfera de energía que sale de la palma de su mano derecha el cual las extingue abriendo un camino para que ella y todas las personas puedan evacuar el edificio

Los agotados oficiales de policía de chicago retiran las flechas verdes de los vándalos que intentaron asaltar un minimercado mientras los paramédicos estabilizan al dueño de ese establecimiento y un hombre de capucha verde, arco y flechas se aleja de la escena sin ser notado

La hermosa joven caucásica de cabello castaño se despide de sus padres quienes observan atónitos como su hija ha traspasado la puerta cerrada del sótano como si fuera una fantasma

Los alientos de los jóvenes alrededor del joven en Miami comienzan a ser visualizados por el frio que este produce a su alrededor

En la ciudad de San Francisco un boomerang destruye un edificio para después atravesar tres autos y regresar a la mano del malvado hombre que lo ha manipulado hacia ese caótico curso; de repente este boomerang es atrapado por el veloz hombre que huía de este y quien ahora lo observa con gran valentía

El brillo que producen las cartas de póker al caer sobre la mesa se reflejan en el monoculo del sorprendido hombre obeso de sombrero de copa y monoculo cuando ve partir al afortunado hombre con que el jugaba cuando este las suelta para marcharse del casino

-¡Tenemos muchas características pero una de ellas la cual es la más importante en estos difíciles momentos es que podemos hacer un lado nuestros miedos para defender lo que amamos y queremos!

Los neumáticos de la motocicleta conducida por el motociclista en el desierto de sonora comienzan a producir un gran calor, producir chispas e incluso parecer que llamas están a punto de salir de estos

La hermosa mujer de cabello verde que viste cortas y ajustadas ropas detiene su huida para cerrar sus ojos y voltear a ver que varias personas y policías están resultando heridas del lugar del que huye

El médico de gafas oscuras choca su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda con gran emoción

-Ya era hora

La niña de blancos cabellos en Oslo deja de abrazar su bebe foca de peluche para observar que en el centro del cumulo de nubes se encuentra la figura de una mujer flotando en los cielos de Oslo

-¡Es hora de pelear con todas sus fuerzas! ¡Sin temor a un enemigo que intenta hundirnos en la desesperación! ¡Peleen y demuestren de lo que son capaces!

El filo de la espada Claymore del hombre de cola de caballo en el centro del campo de juego del CAMP NOU refleja al serio joven de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos aterrizando frente a él

La hermosa y madura Lucy abre lentamente sus ojos para después lentamente dejar de tapar sus oídos con sus manos y comenzar a ponerse de pie

Sin importarle estar rodeado de oscuridad el joven de cabellos plateados comienza a correr rápidamente hacia unas largas escaleras que llevan hacia abajo y al estar frente a estas da un gran salto donde en el aire colocando su patineta en sus pies para aterrizar con ella sobre el pasamano de metal realizando un genial 50-50 dirigiéndose hacia la planta de energía de la ciudad

El lobo de curioso pelaje verde le da la espalda a su manada para dirigirse rápidamente hacia la ciudad de Praga la cual es iluminada por el resplandor de varias explosiones

El joven minero en Ucrania arroja su casco, sus lentes de protección y la pesada perforadora al suelo para dirigirse hacia el elevador que lleva a la salida de la mina ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros

-¡Peleen por volver a ver a quienes aman!

La adolescente de alborotados cabellos y el adolescente con cabello rapado en la región de los cinco picos corren con gran emoción hacia una humilde cabaña cercana a la gran cascada

El joven de cabellos negros de punta alegremente sube a un pequeño bote de remos que se encontraba en la playa de la paradisiaca isla para embarcarse hacia el inmenso océano

El hombre de cabellos verdes besa la frente de la moribunda mujer dentro del pabellón de terapia intensiva del hospital de Moscú para después dirigirse a la salida de este


	4. Chapter 4

El llamado (Pt2)

Notas del capítulo:

La segunda parte de esta introduccion, especialmente dedidacada a todos los lectores de este proyecto

El resplandor de las llamas de la destrucción de cientos de casas en los suburbios de Westchester Country ilumina el rostro de anfibio de un ser humanoide de alargada cabeza, ojos sin pupilas, gruesos labios y un fornido torso cubierto por una armadura que tiene dos filosas proyecciones en la espalda, vistiendo un ajustado atuendo negro, guantes y botas blancas; alzando sus brazos glorificándose a si mismo

-¡PUI PUI le entregara a DOOM y Dante todo el combustible que quieran!

Un fuerte impacto golpea el rostro de PUI PUI quien al voltear a ver qué fue lo que lo ha golpeado puede ver a una exhausta jovencita pelirroja frente a él con un tímido joven ciego detrás de ella

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan rápida para golpearme?

Un poderoso impacto en su rostro de anfibio hace retroceder a PUIPUI mientras la jovencita pelirroja se aproxima a él luciendo aun mas agotada

-¡No te permitiré seguir con tu destrucción!

Otro tremendo impacto golpea a PUIPUI en su abdomen que lo hace inclinarse

-¡No te lo permitiré!

El cuerpo de PUIPUI comienza a notar graves heridas por la cantidad de impactos que está recibiendo los cuales lo hacen retroceder y a la jovencita pelirroja avanzar

Pero cada paso con el que avanza su cansancio aumenta más y más hasta que esta cae exhausta sobre sus rodillas

El herido PUIPUI puede sentir que los poderosos impactos con los que fue atacado han cesado y con una sorprendente velocidad desaparece para aparecer frente a la jovencita pelirroja a la que toma por el cuello

-¡Estas muerta Perra!

-¡Suéltala!

A pesar de la valentía de sus palabras y la postura con las que las ha dicho el joven ciego tropieza en su intento de acudir a donde pudo escuchar las palabras de ese maligno ser

Los intentos por proteger a la joven pelirroja por parte del joven ciego le parecen jocosos a PUIPUI quien comienza a reír burlonamente

-¿¡Eso es lo mejor que los seres de este planeta pueden hacer?!

La risa burlona de PUIPUI resuena en los oídos de este joven quien comienza a llenarse de una tremenda ira y ante su asombro de una borrosa visión del burlesco ser frente a el

-Eso es… síguete riendo pendejo…

Usando la risa burlona como su guía el joven apunta su borrosa mirada hacia donde esta proviene

La borrosa mirada de Scott comienza a aclararse en un fondo carmesí el cual comienza a tomar la forma de una poderosa energía cubriendo sus ojos

El rostro de la joven pelirroja así como el burlón rostro de anfibio de PUIPUI son iluminados por un brillo carmesí el cual antes de pueda ver de dónde proviene su cráneo explota al impactarse una poderosa onda de energía en su rostro

El cuerpo sin cabeza de PUIPUI suelta el cuello de la joven pelirroja para después desplomarse en el suelo ante los incrédulos ojos de esta quien deja de ver este cuerpo sin cabeza para voltear a ver al joven ciego quien se encuentra cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y ocultándolos con sus manos

-¡Scott!

-Jean…

Jean toma a Scott con sus brazos pero este la aparta de su lado

-Jean corre, puedo sentir que si abro mis ojos… no quiero hacerte daño no podría vivir si lo hiciera

-Scott… me acabas de salvar la vida no te dejare necesitamos refugio

-Pero no puedo ver

-Entonces yo veré por los dos

Jean ayuda a ponerse de pie a Scott y ella como su guía comienza la búsqueda por un refugio alejándose del caos que los rodea

El tanque de las fuerzas de Bison es detenido por la fornida palma de la mano del fornido Luke Cage salvando a la familia que estaba a punto de ser aplastada por este carro de guerra colocándose frente a este

El cañón del tanque comienza a moverse hasta apuntarle a este quien con un poderoso gancho de su mano libre es capaz de dañar el cañón provocando que la mortal carga estalle dentro imposibilitando al tanque para que pueda disparar de nuevo

El fornido Luke Cage mira por encima de su hombro a la familia saliendo de la camioneta para huir del peligro pero al voltear a ver a su lado derecho puede ver a una gran multitud de asustados testigos de su hazaña

-¡Hey esto no es BET! ¡Salgan de aquí!

En ese momento el rechinido de las orugas de metal de los tanques del ejército de Bison hacen que dirija su mirada hacia los flancos del tanque que está deteniendo encontrando que dos tanques próximos a este comenzado a apuntar sus cañones hacia los asustados testigos

-¡Mierda no podre con todos a la vez!

De pronto una explosión de poder se suscita frente al tanque a su derecha provocando que este sea partido a la mitad

Antes de que su mortal carga sea disparada el cañón del tanque que se encuentra a su izquierda es cortado cuando un par de filosos objetos con forma de media luna lo atraviesan inhabilitándolo

-¡¿Escuche bien?! ¡El famoso POWER MAN esta divulgando sus límites!

El fornido Luke Cage comienza a sonreír confiadamente al ver la figura de Ironfist cubriendo su rostro con un antifaz amarillo, vistiendo un ajustado atuendo color verde de un amplio cuello en V que muestra en su fornido pecho un tatuaje de un dragón negro, de su cintura cuelga un largo cinturón amarillo y en sus pies calza un par de zapatillas amarillas salir de entre los restos del tanque a su derecha

-¡¿Y tu desde cuando dejas a esos mugrosos adictos Daniel?!

-No te pongas celoso; regresare después de que evite que estos hijos de perra arruinen el centro de rehabilitación con sus tanques

Ironfist da un ágil salto para colocarse frente al confiado Luke Cage

-¿Y qué hay del otro loco del disfraz?

Luke Cage e Ironfist voltean hacia el tanque de la izquierda encontrando que sobre este hay un misterioso hombre de pie disfrazado con un ajustado disfraz blanco con la figura de una media luna en su pecho, una larga capa que cae de sus hombros, una capucha que oculta su rostro pero no el resplandor azul de sus ojos

-Soy Moon Knight

El sonido de las mecánicas orugas de los tanques del ejército de Bison aproximándose interrumpe su encuentro; Luke Cage quien junto con Ironfist observa a un mayor número de tanques aproximándose

-¡Carajo! ¡¿Crees que nos paguen por esto?!

-¡¿Tengo la apariencia de ser un banco Luke?! ¿Qué dices les pateamos el trasero como en los viejos tiempos?

El puño de Ironfist comienza a brillar con una energía dorada cuando este sube su puño hacia su cara

-Y por los nuevos…

Ironfist, Luke Cage y Moon Knight se arrojan contra las fuerzas de Bison

Los fuertemente armados soldados de Bison le apuntan con sus armas a la desarmada Dina quien es la única que se interpone entre ellos y el que puedan seguir con su camino de destrucción y muerte

Los gatillos son presionados y una lluvia de balas se dirige contra ella quien ha tomado un fuerte aliento y con furia grita en su contra

Una poderosa onda sónica que no solo desvía la mortífera lluvia de balas si no que arroja los autos estacionados en la calle golpea a los numerosos soldados de Bison quienes son arrojados a varios metros de distancia cayendo muertos sobre la sucia calle

Dina deja de gritar al ver que su onda sónica ha acabado con las fuerzas de Bison pero el resplandor del fuego de la destrucción en otras partes de la ciudad iluminando su bello rostro la hace correr en dirección a donde estas se encuentran

El puño derecho de Misty Knight impactándose sobre el rostro de un soldado de Bison quien cae al suelo después de haber recibido tal golpe es reflejado en el visor de la máscara de gas de un soldado de Bison quien se prepara para disparar su arma en contra de la ruda Misty Knight

De pronto la imagen en su visor cambia a la de una pierna la cual se impacta fuertemente contra él; los soldados de Bison en las cercanías rodean a la atacante de su compañero la cual es la hermosa Elektra que deja caer la larga gabardina que cubria el corsé color rojo manchado de sangre que viste y deja al descubierto su bien definido abdomen, un pantalón de piel color rojo y un par de botas de tacón del mismo color mientras que de sus antebrazos caen ligeros vendajes de seda los cuales se deslizan sobre los filosos SAI que esta manipula a la perfección

Con una muestra de mortal agilidad y coordinados movimientos Elektra acaba uno por uno a los soldados de Bison que la habían rodeado ante una indiferente mirada de Misty Knight

-Genial; miren a la stripper ninja ¡Oye si ya terminaste de hacer tu rutina hay mas traseros que patear por allá chica!

Elektra le sonríe a Misty y esta le responde también con una sonrisa para después las dos correr hacia donde varios soldados de Bison preparan sus armas

Los cientos de autos que se encuentran en una de las grandes avenidas próximas a la plaza Copley del centro de la ciudad de Boston son iluminados por un extraño brillo rosa y en un segundo estos son transformados en chocolates

Los edificios próximos a esta plaza son iluminados por el mismo brillo rosa y en un segundo son transformados en gigantescos malvaviscos

Las personas que huyen del centro Copley son iluminadas por este brillo rosa transformándose en cientos de gomas de mascar

Una de estas gomas de mascar es tomada por la arrugada mano de un ser de corta estatura, piel amarillenta, rostro de anfibio, de su barbilla caen un par de bigotes que asemejan los de un pez gato, vistiendo una larga capa color naranja, un holgado ropaje color azul que cubre desde su cintura hasta sus tobillos sujetado por un cinturón con una gran hebilla con una M grabada en su centro

-Majin boo puedes convertir a todos los seres de este mundo en los confites que quieras, mientras claro mandemos sus almas con el señor DOOM y la inmaculada señorita Dante

Este extraño ser de bigotes se dirige a un regordete ser de piel rosa, de su regordeta cabeza sale un largo mechón de carne, próximos a este tiene varios hoyos, de sus anchos hombros cae una capa color morado atada a su cuello con un simple nudo, su regordete torso es cubierto por un chaleco negro el cual no puede cubrir por completo su gran volumen, mientras que sus robustas manos son ocultas por un par de guantes amarillos, su pelvis es cubierta por un gran par de holgadas ropas blocas sujetadas por un cinturón negro y una hebilla dorada en su centro con la letra M grabada en este, sus piernas visten un par de ajustadas mallas negras y botas amarillas

-Si amo Babidi

Al disponerse Majin boo a comer los cientos de confites el sonido de reflectores y la luz que estos producen hacen que tanto el cómo su amo volteen a ver de dónde proviene ese sonido encontrando a la hermosa Zatanna a pocos metros de ellos iluminada por un par de reflectores que flotan mágicamente sobre ella

-Sean bienvenidos, han llegado justo a tiempo para el espectáculo de magia de la asombrosa Zatanna ama de la magia

-Criatura estúpida crees que eres la ama de la magia ¡pero solo yo Babidi soy el más grande amo de la magia con la que cree al poderoso demonio Majin boo el cual acabo fácilmente con todos los supremos KAIOSAMAS!

-¡Te transformare en un dulce de café!

Una descarga de energía color rosa sale del mechón en la cabeza de Majin boo hacia Zatanna

-Que amable de tu parte…

Zatanna se quita su sombrero de copa para rápidamente apuntar su vacio interior hacia esta energía la cual al entrar en su sombrero se transforma en un ramo de flores

-En entregarle flores a una mujer

Zatanna recibe una ovación de un público invisible ante la molestia de Babidi y Majin boo que de los hoyos en su cabeza comienza a salir humo

-¡Me molesta que no te transformaste en comida!

Con una increíble velocidad Majin boo se arroja contra Zatanna quien con un movimiento de sus manos hace desaparecer las flores en su sombrero para rápidamente sacar de este un pequeño pañuelo el cual arroja contra Majin boo

El pequeño pañuelo al estar frente a Majin boo se vuelve gigantesco envolviéndolo tanto a él como a su molesto amo Babidi quien intenta huir

-¡PA, PA RA PA!

El conjuro de Babidi no puede desacelerar el crecimiento del pañuelo y ante sus asombrados ojos es envuelto por este

Unos segundos después una parvada de palomas salen del interior del pañuelo para volar coordinadamente hacia Zatanna

-¿Demonio?, ¿amo de la magia? Ya no se ven tan amenazantes ahora

Zatanna sonríe mientras extiende sus brazos en donde estas aves se posan para ver después el centro de la ciudad

-Creo que será mejor arreglar esto, no puedo permitir que esta ciudad se vea como ese juego de mesa CANDYLAND

Las palomas vuelan coordinadamente rodeando el centro de la ciudad transformándose en un brillante polvo que cae sobre este como una lluvia de brillantina la cual comienza a volver a la normalidad a todos los autos, edificios y los cientos de personas que se habían convertido en confites para saciar el hambre de Majin boo

El centro de la ciudad de Seattle es asolado por la fuerza de un fornido hombre calvo hecho de acero el cual se jacta de la destrucción que provoca con su poder arrojando un auto contra un establecimiento para después tomar un camión de bomberos y arrojarlo al final de la calle provocando que las personas huyan de ahí despavoridas

-¡De eso estaba hablando DOOM y la señorita Dante! ¡Respeto! ¡Ahora si me respetan! ¡Respeten al hombre absorbente!

En ese instante la delicada mano de una joven toca su rostro absorbiendo todo el acero de su cuerpo

-Con que el hombre absorbente he

El fornido hombre calvo cae inconsciente sobre el mojado concreto de la calle a los pies de la atractiva figura de acero de una joven

El acero de su cuerpo refleja el flash de una cámara digital, la atractiva figura de acero voltea a ver de dónde provino el resplandor pudiendo ver a un sorprendido joven quien le ha tomado una fotografía y el cual la mira temeroso detrás de un auto volcado

El acero que cubre la atractiva figura de la joven comienza a desaparecer hasta mostrar la figura de una hermosa joven caucásica de cabello castaño y corto la cual viste una pequeña chamarra de piel color café así como una playera verde, un par de gastados pantalones de mezclilla y botas

-Ni creas que me hare llamar la mujer absorbente…

La hermosa joven toma una larga gabardina del mojado piso así como un par de guantes mientras el joven toma en video con su móvil la huida de esta joven

Las chispas que producen el impacto de la filosa hoja de la mística katana siendo blandida por la jovencita asiática de colas de caballo y revelador uniforme erótico contra el brazo derecho de un confiado hombre de cabeza cuadrada y ensangrentado traje ilumina por unos momentos el decidido rostro de esta

-¿Bromeas putita?

El asombro de esta joven al ver que a pesar del filo de la katana el hombre continua con su brazo intacto no la hace reaccionar rápidamente para esquivar el puño de este hombre con lo cual logra arrojarla a poca distancia cayendo sobre sus rodillas

-¿Tu? una perra que de seguro el clan de ese idiota de TAKEO trajo a este país para ser su esclava sexual contra mi ¡El poderoso HAMMERHEAD quien se ha vuelto invencible gracias al poderoso DOOM y la inmaculada señorita Dante! ¡Todo ese semen de los que te violaron una y otra vez de seguro te volvió loca pequeña putita!

HAMMERHEAD ríe burlonamente al ver que la joven se ha vuelto a poner de pie y aunque arrastra la katana por el suelo se dirige para atacarlo de nuevo pero con el mismo resultado

Su katana no puede provocarle el más mínimo daño

El duro rostro de HAMMERHEAD se impacta contra el cuerpo de la jovencita asiática a quien le parece que ha sido envestida por un auto al impactarse fuertemente en el suelo soltando la Katana

El pie de HAMMERHEAD se impacta contra la espalda de la jovencita asiática evitando que pueda ponerse de pie de nuevo y él pueda desabrochar su pantalón

-Es tiempo de que recuerdes cual es tu lugar…

La furia que la jovencita asiática siente en ese momento le da la fuerza para tomar de nuevo la Katana la cual al ser tomada por su mano el filo comienza a brillar con una tonalidad amarilla y sin poder explicarlo la jovencita obtiene el conocimiento de cientos de años de experiencia de legendarios espadachines

El filo de la katana rodeado de una energía amarilla atraviesa la pierna del asombrado HAMMERHEAD quien retira esta de la espalda de la jovencita asiática la cual con una sorprendente velocidad atraviesa su dura cabeza desde la barbilla

La energía amarilla comienza a extinguirse mientras el cuerpo sin vida de HAMMERHEAD cae a un lado de esta jovencita quien observa su cuerpo bañado por la sangre de ese malvado hombre para después limpiar un poco su rostro y huir de la lujosa habitación aun blandiendo esa misteriosa Katana

El centro de la ciudad de San Francisco ha quedado estática después de un gran caos ocasionado por la destructiva fuerza de los boomerangs arrojados por un hombre de rizos rojos que viste una boina azul, una larga bufanda blanca, una camisa azul debajo de una larga gabardina azul, un par de largos guantes negros, así como un par de pantalones y botas del mismo color quien observa incrédulo como un hombre de cabello rubio que viste una camisa blanca y pantalones caquis ha detenido uno de sus boomerangs que parecían invencibles

-Adivino; ese tal DOOM y Dante te dijeron que acabaras con toda la ciudad

El hombre de los boomerangs arroja con ira uno de sus boomerangs en contra del hombre rubio pero para su sorpresa el boomerang pasa a centímetros de su rostro

-¡Imposible que fallara!

-Y también adivino que estos dos no pudieron confiarle la destrucción de la ciudad a un villano más eficiente

-¡Cállate!

El hombre de los boomerangs abre su abrigo mostrando que en su interior tiene más de los cuales toma dos que le arroja con mucha más ira que el anterior

Estos boomerangs solo pasan a centímetros del cuerpo del hombre rubio quien se aproxima a el

-En serio viejo mírate pareces un mensajero con ese atuendo

-¡Es imposible que haya vuelto a fallar!

El hombre de los boomerangs arroja mas y mas boomerangs en contra del hombre rubio quien cada vez que esquiva un boomerang con una increíble velocidad se aproxima mas y mas hasta que antes de que el hombre de los boomerangs pueda arrojar otro el hombre rubio desaparece frente a sus ojos

-¡Desaparecio en un FLASH!

En ese mismo instante el hombre de los boomerangs puede sentir a alguien tocar su hombro; al voltear solo puede ver un enfurecido puño impactándose fuertemente en su rostro

El zócalo de la ciudad de México es un verdadero caos mientras grandes demonios de piel blanca, malévolos ojos rojos, largos cuernos que salen de sus grandes cabezas, delgados brazos y piernas salen de una abertura del piso del zócalo

-¡Demonios!

-¡El infierno ha llegado!

Los cientos de personas en el zócalo intentan huir pero una mujer con su bebe en brazos es tomada por la demoniaca mano de uno de estos seres

-¡Genial esta trae un bocadillo extra!

El demoniaco ser está a punto de engullir a la asustada mujer con su bebe en brazos cuando una cadena envuelta en llamas toma su demoniaca garra

La cadena es empuñada por un demoniaco motociclista de cráneo envuelto en llamas que viste una satánica chaqueta de piel negra y agresivas púas en sus hombros y mangas, conduciendo una demoniaca motocicleta de ruedas de fuego arribando con una tremenda velocidad al zócalo arrojando a este demonio contra de dos demoniacos seres que se disponían a engullir a un par de asustados peatones pudiendo escapar estos y la asustada mujer con su niño en brazos

-¡Hey nadie arroja a mi hermano!

-Si nadie exceptuándonos

El demoniaco motociclista detiene su motocicleta frente a estos demoniacos seres para señalarlos con sus dedos envueltos en llamas

-¡Tienen la sangre de inocentes en sus manos! ¡Los cuales serán vengados!

El demoniaco motociclista acelera su motocicleta hacia donde se encuentran estos demoniacos seres quienes lo esperan abriendo sus demoniacos hocicos

Patrullas de policía que formaban un cerco en una empobrecida calle de la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro salen disparados por los aires como si fueran papel al ser pateados por un robusto hombre de toscas facciones quien solo viste un gastado pantalón corto exponiendo su velludo cuerpo

-¡Huyan de la furia de CANONFOOT!

CANONFOOT se prepara para patear a un par de heridas oficiales de policía cuando su velluda espalda se llena de fuego y tiene que revolcarse sobre la calle para apagar las llamas

La furiosa mirada de CANONFOOT observa el lugar donde las oficiales de policía se encontraban heridas observando que estas se han puesto de pie gracias a la ayuda de la hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes que viste cortas y provocativas ropas quien lo observa retadoramente

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para interponerte entre CANONFOOT y su diversión?!

La mujer observa el miedo de las oficiales a las que ha salvado y que ahora están a su lado para después mirar con gran ira a CANONFOOT quien se prepara para patearla

-Arde…

Entes de que el poderoso pie de CANONFOOT llegue a tocarla el cuerpo de este es envuelto en llamas

Desesperado intenta apagar las llamas que cubren su cuerpo rodando en el suelo pero eso solo aviva las llamas

Los oficiales presentes observan con horror como el cuerpo del brutal CANONFOOT es convertido en una pira llameante

Mientras que la mujer sonríe

-¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?!

-¿Combustión espontanea?

De pronto un látigo toma agresivamente a esta arrojándola al frente del cerco policiaco

-¿Qué paso?

La hermosa mujer con gran sorpresa puede ver aterrizar a la hermosa sailor Vesta sobre una de las patrullas de policía acompañada por varios oficiales de la B.O.P.E apuntandole con sus armas de grueso calibre

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-Mi nombre es Sailor Vesta y pertenezco a la New armada of light; los verdaderos héroes que salvaran este mundo

La hermosa mujer se muestra muy molesta con sailor Vesta mientras se pone de pie e intenta quitarse el látigo de esta con su mano libre

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

De repente el látigo de Sailor Vesta comienza a llenarse de llamas pero para sorpresa de la hermosa mujer Sailor Vesta comienza a reír

-Tus pobres hechizos de fuego no resultaran conmigo si quieres ver un verdadero hechizo de fuego entonces aprende de esto: ¡Llamas de Vesta!

Tremendas llamas arrojan a la hermosa mujer contra una pobre casa de la favela

Los rudos oficiales del B.O.P.E se apuran en entrar en la pobre casa encontrando el humeante cuerpo inconsciente de la hermosa mujer el cual a pesar de ser consumida por las llamas su cuerpo no tiene ninguna quemadura

Sailor Vesta aparta a los oficiales del B.O.P.E para después de sonreír confiadamente activar el Bluetooth en su oído con su mano

-Soy Vesta, avisen a N.E.R.V. que capture a una mutante para ellos

En Oslo la niña de blancos cabellos observa con gran seriedad a la tempestad de hielo que tiene lugar en los cielos pudiendo ver que en medio de esta se encuentra la figura de una hermosa mujer de corto cabello azul y fría piel tan blanca que podría igualarse con la de la nieve la cual es pocamente cubierta por un ajustado atuendo azul revelando su escultural figura con un revelador escote en forma de un copo de nieve

-Esta región del mundo es llamada el infierno de nieve por los marineros…

La fría mirada de esta mujer observa los congelados cadáveres de los cientos de personas que estaban en el ahora congelado centro de la ciudad

- DOOM y la señorita Dante me dieron el poder suficiente para ser la nueva reina de este infierno de nieve ¡Solo yo KILLER FROST!

-¡Pagaras por la muerte de mi padre!

Con gran sorpresa en su fría mirada Killerfrost observa a quien le ha dicho esto encontrando a una decidida niña de cabellos blancos quien sostiene un muñeco de felpa con forma de una foca bebe con una mano entre la multitud de cientos de cadáveres congelados

-¡Es imposible que algo este vivo allá abajo!

La fria figura de Killerfrost aterriza algunos metros de la triste nina de cabellos blancos

-¡No te preocupes niña solucionare el problema congelandote personalmente!

Killerfrost pone sus manos frente a ella apuntando con las palmas de sus manos a donde esta triste niña se encuentra y de estas sale una poderosa vendisca de hielo

La triste niña suelta su foca bebe de felpa para colocar sus manos frente a ella produciendo una ventisca de hielo tan poderosa como la de Killerfrost originando que estas ventiscas choquen la una contra la otra produciendo una poderosa explocion de hielo que cubre a toda la ciudad

Unos cuantos minutos después el congelado centro de Oslo es asediado por cientos de helicópteros del ejército noruego los cuales se reflejan en los enormes tempanos de hielo donde se encuentran aprisionada tanto la triste niña de blancos cabellos como Killerfrost

Los tempanos dejan de reflejar a los helicópteros para reflejar el rostro de Sailor Paras quien al ver su reflejo comienza a hacer muecas

-Parece que tenemos mas inquilinas para las instalaciones de N.E.R.V. Je, je

Los miles de espectadores en el campo del estadio NOU CAMP observan con emoción y expectación al malvado hombre que hace unos momentos interrumpió el partido de futbol y que se hace llamar Vargas

Con un solo golpe de su gran espada Claymore redujo a escombros una parte del estadio; todo parecía apuntar que ese sería el destino de toda la estructura pero solo un joven de cabello rubio y ojos rojos que viste la playera del equipo local es el único que le ha hecho frente a este villano

-Patético oponente…

Vargas con un gran poderío se arroja con su gran espada Claymore hacia este joven; los espectadores que se encuentran en las cercanías de este joven huyen de ese lugar

Instantes antes de que la poderosa espada de Vargas pueda herirlo el joven corta la piel de su dedo índice, instantáneamente una cadena se materializa a partir de la sangre que brota de su dedo logrando bloquear el ataque de espada de Vargas con esta

Las chispas que producen la espada Claymore contra la cadena iluminan el sonriente rostro de Vargas ya que este observa la dificultad que le produce al joven bloquear su ataque

-Fue un bonito truco… ¡Pero esto no es show de magia es una pelea!

La cadena no soporta más el embate de Vargas y esta se rompe ante la incrédula mirada del joven quien esquiva rápidamente el poderoso golpe de Vargas por pocos milímetros

Las violentas ráfagas de aire de este golpe se dirigen en contra de una sección del estadio pero no son lo suficientemente rápidas logrando que los cientos de aficionados ahí reunidos puedan escapar

Vargas observa la poca destrucción de su ataque

-¡¿Dime cual es el nombre que llevara tu tumba?!

El joven observa seriamente a Vargas mientras una nueva cadena comienza a materializarse de su sangre la cual luce mucho más poderosa que la anterior

-Kurapica

-¡Escribiré tu nombre en tu lapida!

Vargas arroja el filo de su espada contra Kurapica quien esquiva su ataque saltando por encima de el

Al aterrizar Kurapica ataca a Vargas con su cadena la cual Vargas corta con su espada para aproximarse rápidamente contra el

Vargas prepara su espada para atravesarlo con esta cuando de pronto tanto su espada como su cuerpo se detienen

Sin comprenderlo Vargas voltea a ver a su espada dándose cuenta de que esta aprisionada por varias cadenas

-¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Si yo corte tu cadena!

-¡Sí! ¡Pero no cortaste a las otras cadenas que invoque de mi sangre!

Vargas recuerda que gotas de sangre procedentes de la mano de Kurapica cayeron cuando este salto encima de el; de cada una de esas gotas de sangre han emergido varias cadenas las cuales no solo aprisionan su espada si no todo su cuerpo

Sin perder un segundo Kurapica rápidamente se arroja contra Vargas atravesando con su cadena su pecho

Mientras Kurapica se encuentra detrás de Vargas puede escuchar a este comenzar a reír

-No es indigno ser vencido por alguien mejor… gracias por darme la muerte que un guerrero merece…

El herido cuerpo de Vargas comienza a caer al campo de futbol

-En batalla…

Un sepulcral silencio llena el estadio después de que el cuerpo sin vida de Vargas cae al campo de futbol

De pronto un niño entre los miles de aficionados del equipo local salta de la emoción

-¡Sí!

Los miles de aficionados en el estadio e incluso los jugadores aplauden a un sorprendido Kurapica quien sonríe al verse en las gigantescas pantallas del estadio mientras recibe las miles de ovaciones

En el centro de la ciudad de Praga un pesado cañón de circo que es manipulado por un fornido hombre calvo con un gran bigote en su rostro y que viste un ajustado leotardo apunta con este a un edificio

El fornido hombre activa el cañón e inmediatamente un hombre que porta una pesada armadura con la forma de un misil es disparado contra el edificio destruyéndolo

Entre los escombros el hombre que fue disparado por el cañón comienza a levantarse

La poca gente en el centro de Praga huye pero la mayoría de ellos son atrapados por una gigantesca serpiente pitón la cual pertenece a una seductora mujer

El resto de las personas huye de un diabólico payaso montado en un monociclo el cual exhala una tremenda llamarada de fuego

En el centro de la plaza un maligno maestro de ceremonias alza sus brazos

-¡Damas y caballeros de Praga! ¡El circo del crimen les saluda mostrándoles nuestros trucos más recientes cortesía del doctor DOOM y la señorita Dante! ¡Es hora del espectáculo!

El maligno maestro de ceremonias le hace la señal al hombre fornido para que dispare el cañón hacia el palacio de gobierno de la ciudad pero antes de que active el cañón un veloz lobo de pelaje verde se arroja contra el fornido hombre el cual se prepara para golpearlo

Ante sus asombrados ojos el lobo se transforma un en pesado elefante el cual enviste fuertemente al fornido hombre

-Inaudito…

El elefante de piel verde se transforma en ese momento en un desnudo adolescente de piel y cabello verde el cual observa seriamente al maligno maestro de ceremonias

-El show se acabo

-Princesa pitón, Payaso muéstrenle lo que le hacemos a los aguafiestas

La gigantesca serpiente se arroja contra este joven quien rápidamente se transforma en un águila color verde la cual con sus garras toma a la gigantesca pitón que arroja contra su propia dueña

Una exhalación de fuego sale de la boca del payaso contra el águila verde la cual se eleva varios pies de altura hasta perderse en el cielo nocturno regresando en picada con la forma de un gran rinoceronte verde el cual con sus patas traseras apaga la exhalación de fuego para golpear después a este payaso con su cuerno frontal

Después de dejar inconsciente al payaso el rinoceronte voltea a ver hacia el maligno maestro de ceremonias el cual dispara el cañón en su contra

Pero a segundos antes de que el hombre bala se impacte en su cuerpo el rinoceronte verde se transforma en un pequeño ratón esquivoando la mortal bola de cañón

Con una gran velocidad el pequeño raton llega hasta donde el maligno maestro de ceremonias se encuentra transformándose después en una cabra montesa color verde la cual golpea con su cornamenta el cuerpo de este arrojándolo hacia la princesa pitón antes de que esta pueda ponerse de pie

La cabra montesa verde se transforma en un sonriente joven de piel verde el cual salta de alegría

-¡Fin del show!

-¡No te muevas!

El joven de piel verde observa que frente a él se encuentra Daken

-¡Déjame en paz yo salve a todas esas personas!

El joven de piel verde comienza a transformarse en un animal pero antes de que su transformación se complete Daken con las garras de su mano derecha traspasa su hombro y lo arroja hacia el suelo no sin antes darle una poderosa patada en el rostro con la cual lo arroja a varios metros de distancia

El joven de piel verde cae inconsciente sobre la acera mientras Daken activa el Bluetooth en su oído

-Aquí Daken, necesito transporte para mí y un mutante a las instalaciones de N.E.R.V.

La planta de energía más grande de todo Berlín está siendo atacada por un grotesco ser de aspecto de reptil que posee un gran cuerpo muy robusto cubierto por escamas color verde oscuro, garras en sus manos, sus pies y su espalda, en sus hombros presenta pequeñas elevaciones parecidas a los que presentan los crustáceos, los ojos resaltan de su cabeza de reptil donde abre su gran hocico con el cual absorbe toda la luz que la planta produce

-¡YAKON AUN NO SATISFECHO!

De pronto el resplandor de varias descargas eléctricas llama la atención de Yakon quien voltea a su espalda encontrando al joven de cabellos plateados de pie sobre su patineta siendo rodeado por poderosas descargas de energía que salen de sus manos

-¡La cena se acabó monstruo!

De pronto el cuerpo de Yakon estalla sorprendiendo al joven quien no puede creer lo que ocurre hasta que puede escuchar el sonido de un motor turbo cargado y música Heavy Metal proveniente del cielo

El joven voltea a ver que a pocos metros sobre él se encuentra Lobo montando su motocicleta espacial empuñando un par de pesadas armas laser

-¡El maestro efectivo esta aquí perras!

El joven observa que Lobo ahora tiene su atención en el

-¡Ja! ¡Otro mutante culero a quien disparar!

Las armas laser de Lobo son disparadas en contra de este joven quien con una gran agilidad esquiva los mortales disparos de Lobo los cuales destruyen todo lo que tocan incluyendo a trabajadores de la planta

-¡Eres un monstruo!

El joven de cabellos plateados toma impulso para después de esquivar los disparos de las armas laser de lobo desaparecer a gran velocidad y aparecer detrás de este dándole dos poderosas patadas en el rostro

En el aire el joven de cabellos plateados da un giro de 180º poniéndose frente al pálido rostro de Lobo el cual golpea con su puño lleno de energía

-¡¿Cómo si no hubiera escuchado eso antes?!

Para sorpresa de este joven lobo no ha recibido daño alguno de su golpe y aprisiona con sus brazos a este a quien comienza a comprimir con estos

-¡Eso es lo que mi madre dijo cuando nací!

La fuerza que lobo ejerce en sus brazos basta para dejar inconsciente a este joven en pocos segundos; a quien arroja hacia el suelo

Lobo al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de este joven tirado en el suelo activa un bluetooth en su oído

-Osborn tengo a otro pinche mutante para esos científicos culeros, para que le digas a esas brujas de colores que lo trasporten

Lobo guarda sus armas lasers en compartimientos a los costados de su motocicleta espacial para después destapar una botella de whiskey y terminar con el contenido de esta en pocos segundos

La avenida de los campos elíseos en la ciudad de París Francia es llamada la avenida más hermosa del mundo; pero esta belleza es hecha a un lado al ser ahora un mausoleo de cientos de estatuas de personas petrificadas dentro de autobuses, automóviles e incluso personas que caminaban por la acerca

Una asustada multitud de personas huyen pero estas pronto son convertidas en piedra cuando los petrificados ojos de una estatua viviente de un serio hombre se posan sobre ellos

Las estatuas pronto son convertidas en añicos por la gigantesca tenaza de metal perteneciente a un gigantesco robot el cual en su parte superior tiene un gigantesco cerebro humano dentro de un tanque de un espeso líquido morado

-¡Estúpida maquina del infierno no destruyas mis preciadas obras!

-El arte humano es ilógico, forma de vida llamada Gárgola se te fue encomendada la misión de conseguir combustible al infierno y es lo que el Dr. Willow hará con o sin tu artística ayuda

La molestia en el petrificado rostro de gárgola desaparece al ver a la hermosa y madura lucy abrirse paso entre las estatuas de piedra de los inocentes habitantes de la ciudad mientras el viento mece la delgada bata de seda que viste hacia las estatuas de piedra a su alrededor

-Tiene valor madmuasel lo reconozco; pero DOOM y la señorita Dante me han encomendado preservar mi hermosa ciudad y no han encontrado una mejor manera que dándome este maravilloso don de volver piedra cualquier cosa que desee preservando su belleza por toda la eternidad

Gárgola se aproxima delicadamente con Lucy y al llegar a estar frente a ella Gárgola le ofrece su mano

-Por favor señorita permítame volver su belleza en piedra y así conservarla por siempre

La hermosa y madura Lucy eleva su puño derecho hacia su rostro sorprendiendo a Gárgola quien no comprende su actitud

-¡RAYEARTH!

No sucede absolutamente nada

-No… no puede ser ¡Rayearth!

-¿Qué pasa madmuasel?, le prometo que no es doloroso por favor permítame hacerla bella para siempre

Gárgola está a punto de tocar a Lucy cuando la terrible tenaza de acero del Dr. Willow la golpea enviándola hacia la ventana de un autobús la cual vuelve mil pedazos

Gárgola iracundo voltea a ver al Dr. Willow

-¡Willow tu! ¡Tu remedo de robot! ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?!

-¡No estamos aquí para preservar nada! ¡La única lógica es conseguir combustible! ¡No perder el tiempo intentando proteger algo tan fugaz como el concepto de la belleza humana! ¡Así como también me encanta hacerte enojar!

La mecánica risa del Dr. Willow resuena por la calle así como también en el interior del autobús donde Lucy fue arrojada con gran violencia

Tirada en el suelo de este Lucy observa el reflejo de su lastimado y herido rostro en un pedazo de vidrio tirado en el suelo

-¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué me has abandonado Rayearth?

Notas finales del capítulo :


	5. Chapter 5

El llamado (Pt3)

Notas del capítulo:

Hola como siempre es un gusto para mi traerles esta historia asi como un nuevo capitulo el cual se lo dedico a todos los lectores quienes gracias a su lectura y comentario me alientan para continuar, me estoy esforzando mucho para conseguir un poco de tiempo para conectarme y asi poder traerles un nuevo capitulo asi como intentar responder sus siempre buenos comentarios jeje sin mas preambulo aqui les entrego el tercer episodio de la segunda temporada donde damos por terminada la introduccion con estas tres primeras partes

Una joven, vivaz y apurada Lucy se abre camino por las concurridas calles de París mientras en sus manos carga varios recipientes con café y varias carpetas llenas de documentos

-¡Lo siento! ¡Disculpe!

Lucy se abre paso entre dos hombres los cuales se molestan cuando esta los empuja para abrirse camino

-¡Fíjate!

-¡Llevo prisa lo siento!

Lucy entra en un edificio del centro de parís donde al entrar se apura en tomar un lleno asesor dejando atrás a otras dos personas que lo querían tomar

-¡Lo siento tengo más prisa que ustedes!

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran mientras las muchas personas dentro miran molestos a Lucy la cual es la responsable de su incomodidad por la carga que lleva consigo

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor la primera en bajar es Lucy quien se apura en abrirse camino entre una multitud de diseñadores de moda y modelos hasta una oficina con las puertas cerradas

-¡Siento llegar tarde!

Dentro de la oficina se encuentran varios diseñadores de moda de diferentes nacionalidades las cuales están sentados alrededor de una larga mesa de juntas ubicado al final de la oficina, al final de esta mesa se encuentra una hermosa mujer de cabello cano y corto la cual viste un elegante traje

-¿Qué te demoro esta vez Lucy?

-Lo siento mucho señora, hay un chico nuevo en la cafetería y se tardo un poco con sus ordenes

Lucy apurada comienza a entregarle sus respectivos cafés y una carpeta a cada uno de los diseñadores sentados alrededor de la mesa

-Bueno de hecho eso es una forma elegante de decir que lo hice a un lado y yo misma los prepare je, je

El apuro de Lucy desaparece cuando está a punto de entregar el último café a la elegante señora sentada al final de la mesa a quien respetuosamente Lucy le entrega su café

-Aquí tiene señora su café semidescremado light sin espuma a 28 grados centígrados lleno a un 70%

-Gracias cariño pero… ¿No notas algo raro esta mañana?

-¿Qué? ¿Algo raro?

Lucy observa la mesa y puede ver que hay un lugar vacio

-¿La señora Magda se reporto enferma?

-¿Lucy podrías explicarme esto?

La hermosa mujer le muestra a Lucy varios bocetos de diseños de moda

-Son los bocetos de la señora Magda…

-Lucy soy la administradora de una de las marcas con más renombre en el mundo de la moda; si Magda ya confeso ¿Qué te hace creer que no lograre oír tu confesión?

Lucy la observa apenada

-Lo siento, cuando llegue aquí traje conmigo algunos de mis bocetos pero algunos de ellos se extraviaron, no quería llamar a la señorita Magda una ladrona pero siempre sospeche que ella los había tomado

-Ella los tomo Lucy, se adjudico el hecho de haberlos creado pero al exigirle más de esos maravillosos atuendos nos confeso que te los había robado y ahora no tendríamos un desfile de moda este fin de semana el cual cancelar

-Me siento apenada señora esto no hubiera pasado si yo…

-Si tú nos hubieras dicho eso desde el principio; ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo explicar a los dueños la pérdida de más de 5 millones de dólares en publicad

-Yo puedo crear la línea Céfiro para el fin de semana señora

Una leve sonrisa comienza a esbozarse en el rostro de la elegante mujer de cabello cano

-Lucy, no tienes la experiencia, eres una asistente, Ponte en mi lugar no puedo darle una responsabilidad tan grande a alguien desconocida

-Que esto podría bastar para hacerla alguien muy conocida

La elegante mujer de cabello cano duda con las decididas palabras de Lucy

-Deme esa oportunidad tenemos todo por ganar y nada que perder como usted lo hizo cuando comenzó con sus diseños

La elegante mujer observa fijamente la decidida mirada de Lucy

-Adelante Lucy tu presentaras tu línea Céfiro este fin de semana

Lucy comienza a emocionarse y llenarse de una gran alegría hasta el punto de gritar de felicidad y dar un emotivo salto

-¡No se arrepentirá de esto! ¡Ninguno lo hará!

Lucy voltea a ver con gran decisión a los diseñadores sentados alrededor de la mesa

-¡Muy bien es hora de traer a Céfiro a las pasarelas de Paris!

El teléfono comienza a sonar dentro de una solitaria y humilde casa, los muebles próximos a la mesa que sostiene el teléfono se encuentran llenos de ejemplares del mismo libro

El teléfono sigue sonando cuando una hermosa joven de cabello corto y castaño que porta un par de anteojos se aproxima a contestar el teléfono, al hacerlo descuidadamente deja caer uno de los libros que están en un mueble próximo al teléfono

La portada del libro es un dibujo del mundo de céfiro y su titulo es viaje al reino de céfiro por Anaïs Hououji

-¿Si?

-Anaïs?

Anaïs se comienza a sonreír

-¿Lucy?, ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡¿Dónde estás?! Había pasado mucho desde que escuche tu voz

Al otro lado del teléfono Lucy se encuentra muy emocionada mientras que detrás de ella se encuentra una gran multitud de diseñadores comenzando a crear sus diseños

-Si han pasado ya como dos años desde que conseguí una beca para estudiar diseño de modas en Paris, je fue un nombre elegante para decir que fui la chalan de la gerente ejecutiva de Dior

La sonrisa en el rostro de Anaïs es suplantada por un suspiro

-Oh al parecer otra vida arruinada por Céfiro…

-¡De hecho todo lo contrario!

-¿Qué?

-¡Con mis diseños basados en nuestras aventuras tendré una pasarela el próximo fin de semana!

La mano de Anaïs que sostiene el teléfono comienza a empuñarse con fuerza

-No puedo creerlo…

-¡Es un sueño!, pero te llamaba para ver si podrías venir a mi pasarela, el boleto de avión va por mi parte

-Ah no Lucy, no me parece que aun sea tiempo…

-¡Por favor Anaïs ya ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos! ¡Va a ser genial las tres pero ahora juntas en la ciudad luz! ¡Te imaginas las tres de nuevo pero ahora en la torre Eiffel tal vez podríamos regresar a Céfiro!

Una tierna risa comienza a escucharse por el parlante del teléfono mientras un melancólico rostro comienza a dibujarse en el rostro de Anaïs

-Por favor no bromees con eso Lucy

-Ah bueno, ¿No tendrás el número de esa seriecita de Marina?

-Lucy, ¿crees que puedes llamar a alguien que no has visto en 2 años y pedir cosas?, creo que ya se te subieron los humos

-Oh por dios no vamos a comenzar de nuevo, solo estas celosa

-¿Celosa?

-Si yo me fui sin terminar mis estudios mientras que tú con toda tu educación universitaria en literatura escribió un libro de nuestras aventuras cuyas copias no se vendieron ni para papel reciclable

-¡Cierra la boca Lucy!

-Tú y marina están celosas de que yo si pude continuar con mi vida después de lo de céfiro; tome mi oportunidad cuando la vi

-Si como la tomaste cuando decidiste escapar de ser el pilar condenándome a nunca más ver a parís

-Sabes ni siquiera sé porque te llame; voy a colgar

-Yo no sé porque aun no te he colgado

Ambas cuelgan el teléfono

El presente

El ferri del rio serna está abarrotado de cientos de personas que han huido de la destrucción causada por el Dr. Willow pero su terror aumenta cuando pueden ver a la petrificada figura de gárgola a punto de tocar las aguas del rio con su mano

Al sumergir su mano en las aguas del rio estas comienzan a petrificarse llegando a la proa del ferri el cual comienza a ser convertido en piedra

-Aun recuerdo esa llamada como si hubiera sido ayer…

Al escuchar esa dulce voz gárgola aparta su mano de las aguas del rio serna interrumpiendo la transformación del ferri y las personas dentro de este para voltear a ver detrás logrando ver a la hermosa Lucy cabizbaja quien a pesar de tener varias heridas en su cuerpo está de pie frente a el

-Es usted madmuasel…

La explosión de varias cuadras de la ciudad ilumina el tanque donde el gigantesco cerebro del Dr. Willow se encuentra cuando este voltea a ver qué es lo que ha captado la atención de gárgola

-Es esa mujer de nuevo ¡termínala!

-¿Qué clase de artista seria si no permito a la belleza expresarse?

-Yo hui… Nunca pude ver a mis amigas de nuevo a los ojos después de haber regresado de Céfiro ya que mi decisión les costó muy caro…

-¡Locuras! ¡Debió haber tenido daño cerebral con el golpe que le propine! ¡Acabala de una buena vez!

El Dr. Willow aparta su atención de gárgola y Lucy para abrir la tenaza mecánica de su robótico cuerpo preparándose para destruir una gran parte de la ciudad mientras que Gárgola presta atención a Lucy

-Madmuasel yo tengo que convertirla en estos momentos en piedra si no ese maldito robot la destruirá

-Ellas perdieron algo…

-¿Qué?

Lucy observa con melancolía el cielo nocturno

-Lo veía en su mirada; la chispa… la emoción que tenían durante nuestras aventuras en Céfiro desapareció… me engañe a mi misma diciéndome que era parte de madurar pero…

Lucy voltea a ver a Gárgola

-Era dolor al haber perdido al único hombre que ellas habían amado… hui y seguí creyendo que el engaño era la única forma de madurar… yo deje apropósito mis bocetos próximos a Magda porque sabía que los robaría y eso me daría una oportunidad de triunfar

-Madmuasel

-¡Pero ahora entiendo que el único triunfo es estar con las personas a las que quieres! ¡No apartándote de ellas!

Lucy pone su mano derecha frente a su rostro donde comienza a aparecer un rubí en el dorso de su mano

-¡Rayearth!

En ese instante el rubí en el dorso de la mano de Lucy se llena de fuego y esta es envuelta en llamas ante la mirada atónita de gárgola

-Hermoso…

Las llamas que rodean a Lucy se concentran en un gran tornado de fuego el cual en un instante forma una línea de fuego que se dirige hacia al Dr. Willow así como también contra gárgola; al estar frente a ellos se divide en siete líneas las cuales cortan por la mitad el cuerpo de gárgola y el gigantesco cuerpo del doctor Willow es cortado en seis partes

Tanto las personas en el Ferri como las personas escondidas en las calles aledañas a la pelea observan atónitos al imponente genio Rayearth aparecer detrás de los restos del Dr. Willow y gárgola mientras que las líneas de fuego iluminan su imponente cuerpo

Lucy desde el interior de Rayearth toca delicadamente las paredes de este

-¿Rayearth?…

-Si mi niña

-Perdóname

-Siempre lo has estado mi niña; pero estoy seguro que también te quieres disculpar con dos personas importantes

-Gracias Rayearth… ¡¿Qué es ese sonido?!

Al voltear hacia el cielo Lucy solamente puede ver el robótico pie del EVA-00 impactándose con gran violencia en el torso de Rayearth arrojándolo violentamente hacia el rio serna

Sin mostrar piedad alguna EL EVA-00 aterriza sobre el pecho del genio para después sacar de su fuselaje una ametralladora activándola a poca distancia del rostro de este genio

Para cuando el cargador está vacío el rostro del genio Rayearth esta apenas reconocible comenzando a desaparecer dejando a una Lucy inconsciente hundiéndose en las aguas del rio Serna

-Aquí la piloto Ayanami; la amenaza en Paris ha sido neutralizada regreso a la base

El EVA-00 regresa a su modalidad de avión y a una velocidad supersónica desaparece en el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de parís

Las torres de la catedral de san Basilio comienzan a derrumbarse mientras dos tentáculos de metal que viajan rápidamente en el aire las cortan como si estas fueran mantequilla

Cientos de personas en la plaza roja huyen aterrorizadas del portador de tales tentáculos de metal; un hombre de piel pálida, ojos rojos, cabello rubio y largo que viste un ajustado atuendo color rojo, una banda color roja en la frente con el símbolo griego de omega, hombreras plateadas y botas de color rojo metálico

Los tentáculos metálicos de este hombre atrapan a cinco personas, al hacerlo este tentáculo de metal comienza a ser cubierto por una onda de energía la cual envuelve a estas personas las cuales comienzan a marchitarse y secarse hasta convertirse en un grupo de momias

-¡Eso se sintió bien!

De repente este hombre es rodeado por un numeroso grupo de soldados fuertemente armados

-¡Ríndase ahora está rodeado!

El pálido hombre los mira confiadamente con sus ojos rojos mientras una confiada sonrisa se forma en su pálido rostro

-¿Yo?... creo que deberían ver quien es en verdad el que está rodeado camaradas…

De repente alrededor de los cuellos de los soldados aparece un látigo hecho de energía color carmesí

En ese momento un hombre vistiendo una armadura metálica color negro y rojo muy parecida a la de ironman pero con filosas garras de metal de las cuales salen dos látigos de energía color carmesí comienza a aparecer detrás de las patrullas de policía

El hombre con la armadura extiende sus brazos cortando las cabezas de los muchos soldados que los rodean

-Tenías razón con este nuevo gobierno dinamo carmesí, nadie tiene bien puesta la cabeza

-Eso parece omega red…

-Yo por mi parte obedeceré a DOOM, después de todo él fue el que me libero de ese sueño criogénico de casi 30 años

-Y a mí de esa sucia celda de prisión…

Omega red observa una asustada multitud que huye de ellos atrayendo la atención de dinamo carmesí

-Haz lo que te plazca debes estar hambriento

Omega red comienza a reír mientras arroja sus tentáculos de metal para capturar a un gran número de personas

-¡Ataca cadena!

De pronto los tentáculos de omega red son desviados de la multitud por una cadena de metal

-¡¿Pero por los cuernos de Satanás que paso?!

Frente a la asustada multitud que huye; el hombre de cabello verde portando una armadura rosa les hace frente

-¿¡Quien eres tú!?

-¡Mi nombre es Shun el caballero de Andrómeda!

-Debe de ser uno de esos integrantes de la armada of light

-¡O un afeminado muy valiente!

Los tentáculos de omega red se mueven como si fueran animales rabiosos mientras este mira con sus ojos rojos a shun

-¡Quiero ver como es la sangre de este afeminado!

Omega red le arroja sus tentáculos metálicos a shun con gran velocidad

-¡Defensa rodante!

Las cadenas de la armadura de shun comienzan a girar a gran velocidad a su alrededor bloqueando a los tentáculos de metal de omega red

-¡Eso no me detendrá!

Omega red ataca una y otra vez a shun pero a pesar del poder de sus tentáculos de metal no logran pasar la defensa rodante de shun

-¡Imposible esas cadenas forman un muro de acero!

-Mientras la defensa rodante cubra mi cuerpo no hay nada en este mundo que pueda atravesarla

Dinamo carmesí se aproxima a donde la defensa rodante de shun se encuentra

-Ahora veo… ¿pero seguro que nada puede atravesar esa defensa?

Shun se nota confundido por esas palabras cuando en ese instante su visión comienza a hacerse borrosa

-Me siento débil… ¿Cómo es posible?

Omega red comienza a sonreír maliciosamente

-Tus cadenas dejan pasar aire para que puedas respirar y en ese mismo aire hay esporas toxicas que mi cuerpo desprende

Shun con esa noticia cae con una rodilla al suelo mientras puede sentir como se debilita cada segundo, desesperado intenta cubrir su boca

-Muy tarde la toxina de las esporas ya está dentro de tu cuerpo y la única forma de salvarte es matando a omega red

Omega red hace chocar sus metálicos tentáculos mientras este saca la legua maliciosamente esperando el momento en que shun deje de usar su defensa rodante mientras dinamo carmesí lo observa seriamente y shun puede sentir como sus fuerzas están a punto de abandonar su cuerpo dejándolo a merced de ese monstruo

-¿Este será mi fin?... hermano…

La defensa rodante de shun se debilita y está a punto de detenerse mientras este luce indefenso en el suelo

-La toxina hizo lo suyo, es hora de que hagamos lo nuestro y acabamos con él para llevarle a DOOM el combustible que necesita

De repente shun se levanta un poco y voltea a ver a dinamo carmesí y a omega red con gran valentía

-¡Ataca cadena!

La cadena de Andrómeda de shun ataca a dinamo carmesí pero este desvía sin dificultad su cadena con una de sus filosas garras de metal

A pesar de que su ataque no resulto Shun no deja de mirar valerosamente a sus dos oponentes frente a el

-Omega red absorbe la vida de este patético héroe

Omega red no se mueve, al ver esta acción por parte de su compañero dinamo carmesí voltea a verlo

-¡Qué esperas acabalo!

El cuerpo de omega red está completamente congelado sorprendiendo a dinamo carmesí y haciendo que una sonrisa aparezca en el rostro de shun cuando pueden ver como varios copos de nieve comienzan a aparecer solo en el lugar donde ellos se encuentran

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡Parece que está nevando cristal!

-¡Exacto!, en la región de los hielos eternos donde fui entrenado como caballero la nieve siempre se presenta de esta forma; cortante como un cristal y brillante como una joya

-¡Es imposible mi armadura dice que donde yo me encuentro la temperatura se encuentra próxima al cero absoluto!

-Esa es la otra cara de esta belleza; ¡la sombra de la muerte!, con una mezcla de miedo y respeto los habitantes de esa región llaman a esto…

La armadura de dinamo carmesí comienza a congelarse mientras con dificultad puede ver a un hombre de cabello rubio el cual viste un elegante conjunto de gabardina y traje acercándose a el

-¡Polvo de diamante!

El hombre de la gabardina y traje golpea con sus puños el frio aire que rodea a dinamo carmesí y a omega red; en ese momento toda esta se concentra hacia ellos hasta que sus cuerpos se tornan en dos témpanos de hielo del cual el que se convirtió omega red se rompe en mil pedazos

-Dasvidania camaradas…

-¡Hyoga!

Hyoga voltea a ver con un rostro de alegría a shun

-¡Shun ha pasado tiempo!

Hyoga se aproxima con shun y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie

-Te pondrás bien escuche lo que ese monstruo dijo y ahora su toxina debe de estar dejando tu cuerpo

-Sí, te debo la vida Hyoga, gracias

-Vamos te ayudare a ponerte de pie

Mientras que Hyoga ayuda a ponerse de pie a Shun el tempano que se convirtió dinamo carmesí se rompe mostrando que parte de su armadura se ha roto pero sus filosas garras así como los látigos de energía continúan funcionando

-¡Que no saben que no pueden mostrarle la espalda a sus enemigos si la pelea no ha terminado!

Hyoga se prepara para pelear con el pero shun se lo impide provocando que dinamo carmesí se moleste

-¡¿Tú serás mi oponente?! ¡Creí haberte dicho que tus cadenas no son nada para mí!

Shun en ese momento cierra sus ojos para quitarse los antebrazos de su armadura mientras pone sus brazos frente a el

-¡¿Te burlas de mi?!

Dinamo carmesí en ese momento hace chocar sus látigos de energía contra la plaza roja la cual destruye

-¡Te mostrare que no debes burlarte de mí!

Dinamo carmesí arroja sus látigos de energía a gran velocidad contra shun

-¡Shun ten cuidado se mueven tan rápido como la misma luz!

Shun en ese momento abre sus ojos

-¡Tormenta nebular!

Una violenta tormenta de fuertes vientos rosas desvía los poderosos y veloces látigos de energía de dinamo carmesí y el cuerpo de este recibe la poderosa técnica

El cuerpo sin vida de dinamo carmesí con su armadura rota se estrella sobre la plaza roja de Moscú a pocos metros de un agotado shun quien en ese momento recibe una palmada en la espalda por parte de su amigo Hyoga

-Veo que algunas cosas en este mundo si cambian

En ese momento un sequito de rudos hombres de traje acompañados por vehiculos de lujo de alto blindaje se colocar alrededor de Hyoga

-Hyoga…

-Oh no tienes porque preocuparte por ellos son mi equipo de seguridad; les dije que nos dieran unos minutos para desasernos de esos locos; ¿Te parece si nos ponemos al corriente? soy dueño de un popular club de caballeros a pocos minutos de aquí

Shun seriamente aparta la mano de Hyoga de su hombro

-Lo siento Hyoga pero algunas cosas en este mundo nunca cambian; como las responsabilidades

Shun le da la espalda a Hyoga para alejarse de el mientras que su serio sequito de rudos guardaespaldas le abre las puertas de su auto de lujo para que este pueda entrar y así Hyoga dentro de su auto de lujo acompañado por sus rudos guardaespaldas salen de la plaza roja

El pacifico sonido de las toneladas de agua de la cascada de los cinco picos cayendo, llena el ambiente del interior de una humilde choza

Repentinamente el pacifico sonido es opacado cuando la voz de una emocionada adolescente llena el interior de esta humilde choza

-¡Padre! ¡Padre!

Una adolescente de alborotados cabellos negros vistiendo un traje de cuello cerrado estilo chino color verde entra en la humilde choza acompañada por un adolescente de cabello rapado que viste un traje de cuello cerrado estilo chino color gris

-¡Padre! ¡Es increíble padre!

Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros que peina con una larga trenza vistiendo un vestido chino color rojo sale de la humilde cocina

-Shiryuu, Sun Lian ¿Qué es lo que es tan increíble?

La jovencita de alborotados cabellos negros llamada Shiryuu con emoción se pone frente a esta mujer

-¡Hemos sido llamados madre!

-Si llamados a la cena, tomen asiento

La madre de Shiryuu y Sun Lian comienza a poner platos sobre la mesa

-¡No! ¡La armada of light madre! ¡Quieren que sea parte de la armada of light!

-Creo que yo también escuche el mensaje hermana

Shiryuu voltea desinteresadamente a ver a su hermano

-Nadie te hablo roquero, la armada of light no es un grupo de rock de cuarta

Sun Lian pone sus manos detrás de su nuca para darle la espalda a su hermana

-Como sea…

-¿Armada of light?, Shiryuu no me digas que de nuevo escuchaste noticias del exterior

-Mama esto es muy importante

-Tan importante como para deshonrarme

Shiryuu, Sun y su madre voltean a ver detrás de ellos a un serio hombre de largos cabellos negros el cual viste un traje de cuello cerrado estilo chino color blanco de pie en la entrada de la humilde choza

-Padre…

El padre de Shiryuu y Sun entra en la choza para después colocarse frente a su hija

-Les he dicho que no deben escuchar noticias del exterior, ¿no he sido lo suficientemente claro?

El padre de Shiryuu y Sun Lian voltea a ver a su hijo quien lo observa con temor

-¿O es que necesitan que vuelva a aclarárselos?

Shiryuu con valentía le hace frente a su padre

-¡Pero padre tu a mi edad también corriste a proteger este mundo al escuchar el llamado de athena!

-Era joven, inexperto para saber que este mundo no necesita a héroes

-¡Pero padre!

El padre de Shiryuu y Sun Lian se enfurece con sus hijos

-¡No se hablara más! ¡Nadie irá en ayuda de ese llamado! ¡Ni saldrá de esta región! ¡Lo único que trae ese mundo fuera de esta región son problemas!

De pronto las humildes ventanas de madera de la choza estallan en pedazos cuando varias explosiones seguidas de varios agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. bajando de helicópteros negros tipo BlackHawk aterrizando usando rapel entran disparando a la humilde choza

Shiryuu y Sun se arrojan contra los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R mientras que su padre se pone a cubierto con su esposa

-¡Shiryuu! ¡Sun Lian! ¡Deténganse no tienen experiencia!

Un agente de H.A.M.E.R. cae al suelo después de recibir una fuerte patada de Shiryuu y otros dos cuando Sun Lian los golpea con sus puños

Antes de que Shiryuu y Sun Lian puedan realizar otro movimiento un agente de H.A.M.M.E.R activa una bomba de humo la cual los hace perderse entre el espeso humo y al ser iluminados por una parpadeante luz estroboscópica su confusión aumenta; los agentes se colocan visores de calor identificando fácilmente a Shiryuu y Sun Lian para dispararles sus electrificados dardos de taser s

Shiryuu y Sun Lian caen al suelo después de haber recibido una descarga de 5000 voltios mientras el humo comienza a disiparse mostrando al numeroso grupo de agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R apuntándoles con sus armas de grueso calibre

-¡Perímetro asegurado señor!

Ikki quien viste un conjunto de mercenario color negro entra en la humilde choza ante la temerosa mirada de la madre y la seria mirada del padre de Shiryuu y Sun Lian

-Ikki…

-Shiryu el granjero ermitaño; jamás creí que lo vería

-Y yo jamás creí que alguien que llame amigo alguna vez me traicionaría; ¿Ahora eres un mensajero de la muerte Ikki?

-Solo soy un hombre de familia, que a diferencia de ti no le preocupa ensuciarse las manos con la sangre de enemigos o amigos con tal de protegerla

-Renuncie a la violencia hace mucho

-Lo sé Shiryu y por eso sé que no te opondrás cuando te arrebate a tus hijos

La esposa de Shiryu se muestra muy triste al ver como los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. toman brutalmente los cuerpos de sus hijos para llevarlos fuera de la humilde choza

-¡No por favor toma mi vida pero no la de ellos!

-Alto

Los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. se detienen a unos cuantos pasos de salir de la humilde choza con los hijos de Shiryu cautivos

-SHUN REI muestra más preocupación por sus hijos que tu Shiryu

Shiryu no le responde a Ikki solamente lo observa con gran seriedad

-Adiós viejo amigo

Shiryu envuelto por una poderosa cosmo energía se pone de pie con una sorprendente velocidad arrojándose contra Ikki

-¡LA COLERA DEL!

De pronto un ala de fuego emerge del cuerpo de Ikki y esta es suficiente para vaporizar el cuerpo de SHUN REI, destruir la mitad de la humilde choza y arrojar a un mal herido Shiryu al fondo de la cascada

-¡Padre!

La fría mirada de Ikki se posa un momento en el fondo de la cascada para después voltear a ver a los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R.

-¡Nos vamos! ¡Muévanse!

Los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. con Shiryuu y Sun Lian cautivos suben a un helicóptero BlackHawk mientras que en el fondo de la cascada el cuerpo mal herido de Shiryu emerge a la superficie mostrando que la imagen en su espalda está a punto de desaparecer

La luz matutina ilumina un saturado centro de refugiados localizado en Coney Island donde a los refugiados les es repartido un vaso de café y un pedazo de pan; entre los que reciben esta ayuda se encuentran Jean acompañada por Scott quien le comparte la mitad de su pan, ayudando con la repartición se encuentra Daniel Rand observado por una agotada Misty Knight quien tiene a su lado a la hermosa elektra mientras un despreocupado Luke Cage esta reclinado sobre una malla de acero en las afueras de este centro

En esos momentos de paz es cuando un refugiado pide silencio mientras otro sube el volumen de un televisor ubicado en una tienda donde los refugiados se concentran así como Jean, Scott, Daniel Rand, Misty Knight y la hermosa elektra

-¡Es el presidente!

El televisor muestra en su pantalla al presidente de los estados unidos de pie sobre un podio rodeado por varios reporteros y cientos de curiosas personas a las afueras de la casa blanca

-Queridos conciudadanos, la raza humana ha demostrado una vez más su gran determinación ante las más duras adversidades; el infierno ha respondido al ultimátum que nuestros pueblos unidos lanzamos y por nuestra parte ellos han recibido nuestra respuesta al haberle hecho frente a sus malignos mutantes con nuestros cuerpos de rescate y fuerzas armadas, pero a pesar de sus heroicos esfuerzos y sacrificios no habríamos logrado la victoria a no ser por un grupo de héroes que habían pasado mucho tiempo en el anonimato

Jean, Scott e incluso Daniel Rand y Misty Knight se emocionan al escuchar esas palabras

-¡Habitantes del mundo permítanme presentarles a estos héroes!

La pantalla del televisor muestra a un confiado Norman Osborn aparecer al lado derecho del presidente acompañado por Spiderman; detrás de ellos se encuentra la hermosa viuda negra y a sus costados se encuentran las sailor quartetto, una seria Rei Ayanami, un serio Ikki, un Rudo Lobo, Hisoka, Daken, Bullseye con su disfraz de Hawkeye, una confiada Asuka, el capitán átomo con su seria postura, Sensui y detrás de ellos un simpático Deadpool brincando intentando aparecer en las pantallas de televisión

Jean, Scott, Daniel, Misty Knight y elektra no pueden creer lo que observan sus ojos

-Gracias señor presidente, mi nombre es Norman Osborn y seré el encargado de proteger el mundo y su estilo de vida junto con los más poderosos héroes de este mundo que forman:

La new armada of light

(Sevennationarmy-thewhitestripes-glitchMobRemix)

-Todas las operaciones de la organización S.H.I.E.L.D. y su iniciativa: la armada of light serán terminadas de inmediato debido a sus actos de la más alta traición; Su ineficacia será remplazada por algo muy superior y más moderno, la organización de pacificación mundial a mi cargo: H.A.M.M.E.R.; sus metas serán mantener este mundo a salvo de quien quiera atacarlo desde dentro o fuera; Pero sus operaciones no estarán completas hasta que todo mutante sea capturado y es por ello que hago un llamado a los pueblos de la tierra para que denuncien a los traidores de la vieja armada of light y a sus cómplices mutantes

Las fotografías de Daniel Rand, Luke Cage, Moon Knight, Misty Knight, Elektra, el joven afroamericano de cabello rizado, la hermosa jovencita asiática blandiendo la katana, el ser humanoide en chicago, Jean, Scott, numero 18, Zatanna, la jovencita de la gabardina en Seattle, el veloz hombre de San Francisco, un motociclista llamado Johnny Blaze, Lucy, Kurapica, Shun y por ultimo Hyoga aparecen en la televisión

Todos en el campo de refugiados comienzan a mostrarse de acuerdo con las palabras de Osborn mientras que Scott toma la mano de Jean

-Es tiempo de irnos…

Scott y Jean comienzan a salir sin llamar la atención de los refugiados quienes tienen toda su atención en el televisor

-Todo mutante debe ser atrapado

Daniel Rand se apresura a salir de la tienda para ir con Luke Cage a quien le advierte que deben de huir

Misty Knight se introduce junto con elektra dentro de un camion el cual enciende para alejarse del centro de refugiados

Serios agentes de policia se encuentran a la entrada del gimnasio de lince en Hells Kitchen mientras su rudo y octogenario propietario les da falsos indicios del paradero de Dina quien se encuentra recargando su espalda sobre una pared proxima a la puerta preguntandose si haber revelado sus fantasticas habilidades fue lo correcto

La joven de la gabardina observa su fotografía en la primera plana de un periódico con el titulo Rogue (picara) colgado en un estante de periódicos para rápidamente ocultar su rostro con la gabardina y comenzar a huir

Dentro del salon de transmicion lleno de televisores de una de las cadenas de televicion mas importantes que trasmiten las imágenes del discurso de Osborn el productor de television llamado Marc Spector observa preocupado la imagen de Moon Knigth como un profugo de la justicia en una de las pantallas que la cadena transmite

Johnny Blaze acelera su motocicleta después de pagar por una taza de atole en una fonda callejera de la ciudad de México después de ver su fotografía en la televisión

-Registrado en el registro súper humano

El joven afroamericano de rizados cabellos observa boquiabierto su fotografía en la televisión en la sala de su casa mientras que su padre, madre y hermana no pueden creer lo que observan

Una mal herida Lucy observa en una sucia esquina próxima al edificio de su departamento como varios oficiales de policía tienen rodeada la cuadra entera

La hermosa numero 18 deja caer el vaso de agua del que estaba bebiendo al ver en su teléfono celular su fotografía en los titulares de las noticias

-Y llevado a las instalaciones ultra secretas de la rama tecnológica y científica de H.A.M.M.E.R; N.E.R.V. para ser estudiado

Dentro de una lavandería la jovencita asiática que viste el uniforme erótico de colegiala manchado de sangre se abre paso cautelosamente para tomar de una desprevenida cliente que observa el discurso de Norman Osborn en la televisión una larga sabana que saca de la secadora y con la que envuelve su cuerpo y parte de su cabeza para ocultar su rostro y comenzar a huir

Dentro de un precinto de la policía de San francisco en la sección de investigación de escena del crimen el veloz hombre rubio deja su identificacion de investigador con el nombre: Barry Allen en su escritorio del cual se levanta apuradamente mientras sus compañeros de trabajo lo observan retirarse sin notar que este se ha ido al ver su fotografía en el boletín de los más buscados

El asustado personal médico de la unidad de cuidados intensivos de uno de los hospitales en la ciudad de Moscú observa como un numeroso grupo de agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. se encuentran apuntándole con sus armas de grueso calibre a un impotente Shun quien no puede atacarlos debido a que algunos de ellos le apuntan a su inconsciente esposa

La luz de los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminan una humilde y rustica choza que se encuentra en medio de una verde pradera llena de vida rodeada por majestuosas montañas que muestran sus nevadas copas

La puerta de esta choza se abre y por esta sale un amable viajero de sombrero de paja y barba con su valija sobre la espalda

-Muchas gracias señora

A solo unos pasos detrás de él una madura y hermosa Anaïs vistiendo los humildes ropajes de la esposa de un granjero despide al viajero

-No tiene por que agradecer, le deseo buena voluntad en su camino

Antes de despedirse el viajero le sonríe a la atenta Anaïs

-Lo hare señora y a cada rincón donde vaya diré que no hay alma mas caritativa que la que usted goza

El viajero le da la espalda a Anaïs para continuar con su camino sin poder ver la tristeza que sus palabras de despedida le han causado

Tristemente Anaïs aparta su mirada del viajero para mirar avergonzada el suelo y tomar con arrepentimiento el centro de su pecho

Recordando con ello el terrible y brutal acto que debió realizar para regresar a Céfiro

Anaïs entra de nuevo en su choza para caminar hacia el fondo de su estancia para estar de pie frente a una ventana en la cual puede ver a su gallardo esposo arando la tierra acompañado por sus pequeños hijos

Al observarlos Anaïs comienza a recuperar la confianza en su mirada mientras sus manos comienzan a regresar del centro de su pecho a sus costados

Anaïs siempre recordara el terrible acto

Pero también recordara que este es su hogar y esa es su familia por quienes está dispuesta a realizar cualquier sacrificio

Un sacrificio el cual sabe que esta próximo al observar caer frente a ella una majestuosa pluma la cual toma entre sus manos

-WINDOM…

En un tranquilo pueblo del estado de Idaho un fornido hombre caucásico de cabello corto y rubio estilo militar aprovecha el sol de la tarde para lavar su auto clásico estacionado en la cochera de una modesta casa de madera la cual tiene en el patio del frente una asta y en la punta de esta la ondeante bandera de los estados unidos

-Fury ¿viniste a darme una mano?

Un confiado Nick Fury camina hacia donde se encuentra este fornido hombre quien no deja de lavar su auto clásico

-¿Qué tal tu familia? ¿Cómo está la pequeña Amy aun le gusta dibujar con crayolas?

-¿Bromeas?; casi tengo que usar mi 9mm para espantar a todos sus pretendientes

El fornido hombre deja de lavar su auto clásico para voltear a ver a Nick Fury quien está frente a el

-Todos estamos bien no gracias a ti

-Dejemos los rencores de lado Guile; Bison ha regresado

-Según las noticias eso ya no es tu trabajo

-Tu bien sabes cómo es la política; a los del G8 no les importa Myanmar o el sudeste asiático, Bison lo sabe y por ello esta masacrando a las personas allá

-(Suspiro); ¿A quienes más has convencido?

-Slade, Lawton, Cash, Barton, Morse, Cammy, Waller y Li

-Dios, ¿esos locos?

-Por ello lo necesito sargento, ¿va a responder a su sentido del deber o no lo hará debido a sus rencores?

Guile arroja el trapo con el que lavaba su auto a la cubeta de agua

-Sube al auto mientras le intento explicar a mi familia que su padre tiene que salir de nuevo a salvar el mundo

Las sombras de un tanto avanzado como secreto laboratorio subterraneo son aparadas despues de que un magico portal luminoso con la forma del simbolo de la resurreccion egipcia emerge entre estas

Pronto un confiado Tony Stark acompañado por su hermosa asistente y la hermosa Bulma salen por esta

Al salir los tres el portal mágico desaparece dejándolos entre las sombras del laboratorio subterráneo

-Jarvis reconocimiento de voz; inicia protocolos

-Reconocimiento aceptado, bienvenido señor Stark

Las luces del laboratorio subterráneo se encienden mostrando el avanzado laboratorio lleno de mejoradas versiones de la armadura de Ironman que la hermosa bulma observa atentamente

-¿Te refieres a esa IA como Jarvis?

-Es mas como un asistente

Bulma le sonríe amigablemente a Tony Stark

-Puedes ponerte cariñoso con las maquinas pero los dos terminaran como mis asistentes cuando termine de mejorar tus armaduras

Tony Stark le responde con una sonrisa

-Me agradara ver que lo intentes

Pepper seriamente se pone en medio de los dos

-Si ya terminaron con sus infantiles argumentos recuerden que no tenemos mucho tiempo para tomar toda la tecnología que podamos para cambiar de localización el laboratorio

Confiadamente Tony Stark se cruza de brazos

-Ya no estoy tan seguro que cambiar de sitio el laboratorio sea lo correcto Pepper; este lugar luce muy secreto para mi

-¿Qué los hizo demorarse tanto?

Tony Stark, bulma y Pepper observan al serio Batman comenzando a emerger de las sombras de una de las esquina del laboratorio

-Corrección ya no tan secreta… ¿Batman qué no deberías estar en una cueva?

-Deja tu humor barato para otra ocasión Tony debemos de cambiar el plan de batalla

-¿Qué? oye no puedes venir al laboratorio secreto de alguien insultar su grandioso humor y decir que cambiemos el plan de batalla; ¿Pepper qué plan de batalla?

-Creo que se refiere al que decidimos en las playas de Centroamérica

-Oh… ¿y cómo es que sabes de eso no estabas ahí?

Batman se aproxima al confiado Tony Stark

-Cuando me aproximo a las personas no es para hacer alarde de mi traje Stark

Batman toma con su mano un diminuto rastreador así como micrófono que estaba en el cuello de la elegante camisa de Tony Stark quien lo observa retadoramente

-Solo estas celoso que mi traje es mucho mejor

Batman observa con gran seriedad tanto a Tony Stark como a Bulma y Pepper

-Tenemos que traer de vuelta a Vegeta, su hija así como también a Pan y Jasón

-¿Pero no fuiste tú el que dijo que debían de marcharse?

-Creí que era lo mejor había analizado toda posibilidad y evento pero al parecer no esperaba la inteligencia de Luthor…

Tony Stark se golpea su frente con la palma de su mano

-¡No ese sujeto!

-Sea lo que sea que haya planeado confiaba con que sacaríamos a vegeta, Bra, Jasón y Pan de la jugada

Tony Stark le dice confiadamente al oído a Pepper

-Sabía que era mala idea

Tony Stark se dirige con Batman

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en traerlos de nuevo ¿pero como propones traerlos de vuelta? Contamos con la tecnología para crear un colisionador de neutrones pero no del tiempo

-Es tiempo de mirar hacia una fuerza equiparable con la de la ciencia pero siempre una incógnita, impredecible y secreta que solo unos cuantos pueden llegar a comprender…

Tony Stark deja escapar un suave suspiro para voltear a ver a su hermosa asistente

-Pepper llama al Dr. Strange y dile que se prepare con todo libro, conjuro u aliado místico que tenga; ya que es tiempo para que la ciencia y la magia se unan para volver a integrar a la Armada Of light

Los restos de una alegre fiesta infantil pueden observarse en el interior de un gran jardín y la sala de una mansión en la ciudad de Viena

Un grupo de alegres niños caucásicos de cabello rubio juegan en el enorme interior de la mansión mientras que una mujer madura de cabello corto y castaño vistiendo un costoso conjunto casual se encuentra en la cocina disfrutando un vaso de vino tinto acompañada por dos mujeres jóvenes europeas rubias; en la sala un hombre europeo de cabello rubio que viste un costoso conjunto casual observa la pantalla del televisor en la cual se encuentra Norman Osborn pronunciando su discurso

-Un americano a cargo de la seguridad del mundo… que sorpresa

Una de las mujeres jóvenes en la cocina reprende a este hombre por sus palabras

-Basta Helmut, tú sabes que a papa no le gusta la política en su casa

-Solo digo lo obvio hermana

En ese momento uno de los alegres niños hala las ropas de este hombre

-¡Papa! ¡Papa!

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Una estrella fugaz se estrello en la entrada

-Que imaginación tienes

El sonido del timbre de la puerta suena interrumpiendo a este hombre

-Dile a tus primos que no jueguen con el timbre de la puerta; tu abuelo se puede molestar

El timbre suena de nuevo

-No me molesta en absoluto hijo yo abriré la puerta

Un maduro hombre caucasico de cabello cano, largo y barba, serios anteojos, vistiendo un elegante traje baja las escaleras del segundo piso para dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada la cual abre sorprendiéndose al ver quien ha tocado a su puerta

-¿Edward?…

En la puerta de entrada se encuentra de pie un serio Edward Elric con sus manos en los bolsillos

-Necesitamos cruzar algunas palabras Hohenheim

La gente próxima a la rueda de prensa del presidente comienza a aplaudir a Norman Osborn así como a cada integrante de su new armada of light mientras la prensa filma y toma fotografías a sus nuevos héroes

El televisor se apaga por los delicados dedos de una desidida Lois Laine quien es acompañada por la seria Misato Katsuragi, Steven Hiller, un tímido Shinji Ikari, una ruda pero hermosa María Hill y un sombrío Spawn dentro de una desarreglada habitacion de motel que sus paredes tienen adheridos cientos de recortes de revistas politicas tanto de ultra derecha como de izquierda

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras?

Lois se dirige hacia un reservado hombre caucasico que les da la espalda sentado al final de la habitacion vistiendo un formal sombrero de detective color azul, una gabardina del mismo color mientras continua trabajando en una gran pizarra la cual muestra varias imágenes de periodicos y recortes de revistas de diversos tipos conectados por medio de un delgado hilo

-¿Lois tan desesperada estas que le haces una pregunta?

El hombre voltea a verlos mostrando que oculta su rostro bajo una mascara que no expresa ninguna emocion o faccion facial

-¿A pregunta?

Una joven, vivaz y apurada Lucy se abre camino por las concurridas calles de París mientras en sus manos carga varios recipientes con café y varias carpetas llenas de documentos

-¡Lo siento! ¡Disculpe!

Lucy se abre paso entre dos hombres los cuales se molestan cuando esta los empuja para abrirse camino

-¡Fíjate!

-¡Llevo prisa lo siento!

Lucy entra en un edificio del centro de parís donde al entrar se apura en tomar un lleno asesor dejando atrás a otras dos personas que lo querían tomar

-¡Lo siento tengo más prisa que ustedes!

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran mientras las muchas personas dentro miran molestos a Lucy la cual es la responsable de su incomodidad por la carga que lleva consigo

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor la primera en bajar es Lucy quien se apura en abrirse camino entre una multitud de diseñadores de moda y modelos hasta una oficina con las puertas cerradas

-¡Siento llegar tarde!

Dentro de la oficina se encuentran varios diseñadores de moda de diferentes nacionalidades las cuales están sentados alrededor de una larga mesa de juntas ubicado al final de la oficina, al final de esta mesa se encuentra una hermosa mujer de cabello cano y corto la cual viste un elegante traje

-¿Qué te demoro esta vez Lucy?

-Lo siento mucho señora, hay un chico nuevo en la cafetería y se tardo un poco con sus ordenes

Lucy apurada comienza a entregarle sus respectivos cafés y una carpeta a cada uno de los diseñadores sentados alrededor de la mesa

-Bueno de hecho eso es una forma elegante de decir que lo hice a un lado y yo misma los prepare je, je

El apuro de Lucy desaparece cuando está a punto de entregar el último café a la elegante señora sentada al final de la mesa a quien respetuosamente Lucy le entrega su café

-Aquí tiene señora su café semidescremado light sin espuma a 28 grados centígrados lleno a un 70%

-Gracias cariño pero… ¿No notas algo raro esta mañana?

-¿Qué? ¿Algo raro?

Lucy observa la mesa y puede ver que hay un lugar vacio

-¿La señora Magda se reporto enferma?

-¿Lucy podrías explicarme esto?

La hermosa mujer le muestra a Lucy varios bocetos de diseños de moda

-Son los bocetos de la señora Magda…

-Lucy soy la administradora de una de las marcas con más renombre en el mundo de la moda; si Magda ya confeso ¿Qué te hace creer que no lograre oír tu confesión?

Lucy la observa apenada

-Lo siento, cuando llegue aquí traje conmigo algunos de mis bocetos pero algunos de ellos se extraviaron, no quería llamar a la señorita Magda una ladrona pero siempre sospeche que ella los había tomado

-Ella los tomo Lucy, se adjudico el hecho de haberlos creado pero al exigirle más de esos maravillosos atuendos nos confeso que te los había robado y ahora no tendríamos un desfile de moda este fin de semana el cual cancelar

-Me siento apenada señora esto no hubiera pasado si yo…

-Si tú nos hubieras dicho eso desde el principio; ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo explicar a los dueños la pérdida de más de 5 millones de dólares en publicad

-Yo puedo crear la línea Céfiro para el fin de semana señora

Una leve sonrisa comienza a esbozarse en el rostro de la elegante mujer de cabello cano

-Lucy, no tienes la experiencia, eres una asistente, Ponte en mi lugar no puedo darle una responsabilidad tan grande a alguien desconocida

-Que esto podría bastar para hacerla alguien muy conocida

La elegante mujer de cabello cano duda con las decididas palabras de Lucy

-Deme esa oportunidad tenemos todo por ganar y nada que perder como usted lo hizo cuando comenzó con sus diseños

La elegante mujer observa fijamente la decidida mirada de Lucy

-Adelante Lucy tu presentaras tu línea Céfiro este fin de semana

Lucy comienza a emocionarse y llenarse de una gran alegría hasta el punto de gritar de felicidad y dar un emotivo salto

-¡No se arrepentirá de esto! ¡Ninguno lo hará!

Lucy voltea a ver con gran decisión a los diseñadores sentados alrededor de la mesa

-¡Muy bien es hora de traer a Céfiro a las pasarelas de Paris!

El teléfono comienza a sonar dentro de una solitaria y humilde casa, los muebles próximos a la mesa que sostiene el teléfono se encuentran llenos de ejemplares del mismo libro

El teléfono sigue sonando cuando una hermosa joven de cabello corto y castaño que porta un par de anteojos se aproxima a contestar el teléfono, al hacerlo descuidadamente deja caer uno de los libros que están en un mueble próximo al teléfono

La portada del libro es un dibujo del mundo de céfiro y su titulo es viaje al reino de céfiro por Anaïs Hououji

-¿Si?

-Anaïs?

Anaïs se comienza a sonreír

-¿Lucy?, ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡¿Dónde estás?! Había pasado mucho desde que escuche tu voz

Al otro lado del teléfono Lucy se encuentra muy emocionada mientras que detrás de ella se encuentra una gran multitud de diseñadores comenzando a crear sus diseños

-Si han pasado ya como dos años desde que conseguí una beca para estudiar diseño de modas en Paris, je fue un nombre elegante para decir que fui la chalan de la gerente ejecutiva de Dior

La sonrisa en el rostro de Anaïs es suplantada por un suspiro

-Oh al parecer otra vida arruinada por Céfiro…

-¡De hecho todo lo contrario!

-¿Qué?

-¡Con mis diseños basados en nuestras aventuras tendré una pasarela el próximo fin de semana!

La mano de Anaïs que sostiene el teléfono comienza a empuñarse con fuerza

-No puedo creerlo…

-¡Es un sueño!, pero te llamaba para ver si podrías venir a mi pasarela, el boleto de avión va por mi parte

-Ah no Lucy, no me parece que aun sea tiempo…

-¡Por favor Anaïs ya ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos! ¡Va a ser genial las tres pero ahora juntas en la ciudad luz! ¡Te imaginas las tres de nuevo pero ahora en la torre Eiffel tal vez podríamos regresar a Céfiro!

Una tierna risa comienza a escucharse por el parlante del teléfono mientras un melancólico rostro comienza a dibujarse en el rostro de Anaïs

-Por favor no bromees con eso Lucy

-Ah bueno, ¿No tendrás el número de esa seriecita de Marina?

-Lucy, ¿crees que puedes llamar a alguien que no has visto en 2 años y pedir cosas?, creo que ya se te subieron los humos

-Oh por dios no vamos a comenzar de nuevo, solo estas celosa

-¿Celosa?

-Si yo me fui sin terminar mis estudios mientras que tú con toda tu educación universitaria en literatura escribió un libro de nuestras aventuras cuyas copias no se vendieron ni para papel reciclable

-¡Cierra la boca Lucy!

-Tú y marina están celosas de que yo si pude continuar con mi vida después de lo de céfiro; tome mi oportunidad cuando la vi

-Si como la tomaste cuando decidiste escapar de ser el pilar condenándome a nunca más ver a parís

-Sabes ni siquiera sé porque te llame; voy a colgar

-Yo no sé porque aun no te he colgado

Ambas cuelgan el teléfono

El presente

El ferri del rio serna está abarrotado de cientos de personas que han huido de la destrucción causada por el Dr. Willow pero su terror aumenta cuando pueden ver a la petrificada figura de gárgola a punto de tocar las aguas del rio con su mano

Al sumergir su mano en las aguas del rio estas comienzan a petrificarse llegando a la proa del ferri el cual comienza a ser convertido en piedra

-Aun recuerdo esa llamada como si hubiera sido ayer…

Al escuchar esa dulce voz gárgola aparta su mano de las aguas del rio serna interrumpiendo la transformación del ferri y las personas dentro de este para voltear a ver detrás logrando ver a la hermosa Lucy cabizbaja quien a pesar de tener varias heridas en su cuerpo está de pie frente a el

-Es usted madmuasel…

La explosión de varias cuadras de la ciudad ilumina el tanque donde el gigantesco cerebro del Dr. Willow se encuentra cuando este voltea a ver qué es lo que ha captado la atención de gárgola

-Es esa mujer de nuevo ¡termínala!

-¿Qué clase de artista seria si no permito a la belleza expresarse?

-Yo hui… Nunca pude ver a mis amigas de nuevo a los ojos después de haber regresado de Céfiro ya que mi decisión les costó muy caro…

-¡Locuras! ¡Debió haber tenido daño cerebral con el golpe que le propine! ¡Acabala de una buena vez!

El Dr. Willow aparta su atención de gárgola y Lucy para abrir la tenaza mecánica de su robótico cuerpo preparándose para destruir una gran parte de la ciudad mientras que Gárgola presta atención a Lucy

-Madmuasel yo tengo que convertirla en estos momentos en piedra si no ese maldito robot la destruirá

-Ellas perdieron algo…

-¿Qué?

Lucy observa con melancolía el cielo nocturno

-Lo veía en su mirada; la chispa… la emoción que tenían durante nuestras aventuras en Céfiro desapareció… me engañe a mi misma diciéndome que era parte de madurar pero…

Lucy voltea a ver a Gárgola

-Era dolor al haber perdido al único hombre que ellas habían amado… hui y seguí creyendo que el engaño era la única forma de madurar… yo deje apropósito mis bocetos próximos a Magda porque sabía que los robaría y eso me daría una oportunidad de triunfar

-Madmuasel

-¡Pero ahora entiendo que el único triunfo es estar con las personas a las que quieres! ¡No apartándote de ellas!

Lucy pone su mano derecha frente a su rostro donde comienza a aparecer un rubí en el dorso de su mano

-¡Rayearth!

En ese instante el rubí en el dorso de la mano de Lucy se llena de fuego y esta es envuelta en llamas ante la mirada atónita de gárgola

-Hermoso…

Las llamas que rodean a Lucy se concentran en un gran tornado de fuego el cual en un instante forma una línea de fuego que se dirige hacia al Dr. Willow así como también contra gárgola; al estar frente a ellos se divide en siete líneas las cuales cortan por la mitad el cuerpo de gárgola y el gigantesco cuerpo del doctor Willow es cortado en seis partes

Tanto las personas en el Ferri como las personas escondidas en las calles aledañas a la pelea observan atónitos al imponente genio Rayearth aparecer detrás de los restos del Dr. Willow y gárgola mientras que las líneas de fuego iluminan su imponente cuerpo

Lucy desde el interior de Rayearth toca delicadamente las paredes de este

-¿Rayearth?…

-Si mi niña

-Perdóname

-Siempre lo has estado mi niña; pero estoy seguro que también te quieres disculpar con dos personas importantes

-Gracias Rayearth… ¡¿Qué es ese sonido?!

Al voltear hacia el cielo Lucy solamente puede ver el robótico pie del EVA-00 impactándose con gran violencia en el torso de Rayearth arrojándolo violentamente hacia el rio serna

Sin mostrar piedad alguna EL EVA-00 aterriza sobre el pecho del genio para después sacar de su fuselaje una ametralladora activándola a poca distancia del rostro de este genio

Para cuando el cargador está vacío el rostro del genio Rayearth esta apenas reconocible comenzando a desaparecer dejando a una Lucy inconsciente hundiéndose en las aguas del rio Serna

-Aquí la piloto Ayanami; la amenaza en Paris ha sido neutralizada regreso a la base

El EVA-00 regresa a su modalidad de avión y a una velocidad supersónica desaparece en el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de parís

Las torres de la catedral de san Basilio comienzan a derrumbarse mientras dos tentáculos de metal que viajan rápidamente en el aire las cortan como si estas fueran mantequilla

Cientos de personas en la plaza roja huyen aterrorizadas del portador de tales tentáculos de metal; un hombre de piel pálida, ojos rojos, cabello rubio y largo que viste un ajustado atuendo color rojo, una banda color roja en la frente con el símbolo griego de omega, hombreras plateadas y botas de color rojo metálico

Los tentáculos metálicos de este hombre atrapan a cinco personas, al hacerlo este tentáculo de metal comienza a ser cubierto por una onda de energía la cual envuelve a estas personas las cuales comienzan a marchitarse y secarse hasta convertirse en un grupo de momias

-¡Eso se sintió bien!

De repente este hombre es rodeado por un numeroso grupo de soldados fuertemente armados

-¡Ríndase ahora está rodeado!

El pálido hombre los mira confiadamente con sus ojos rojos mientras una confiada sonrisa se forma en su pálido rostro

-¿Yo?... creo que deberían ver quien es en verdad el que está rodeado camaradas…

De repente alrededor de los cuellos de los soldados aparece un látigo hecho de energía color carmesí

En ese momento un hombre vistiendo una armadura metálica color negro y rojo muy parecida a la de ironman pero con filosas garras de metal de las cuales salen dos látigos de energía color carmesí comienza a aparecer detrás de las patrullas de policía

El hombre con la armadura extiende sus brazos cortando las cabezas de los muchos soldados que los rodean

-Tenías razón con este nuevo gobierno dinamo carmesí, nadie tiene bien puesta la cabeza

-Eso parece omega red…

-Yo por mi parte obedeceré a DOOM, después de todo él fue el que me libero de ese sueño criogénico de casi 30 años

-Y a mí de esa sucia celda de prisión…

Omega red observa una asustada multitud que huye de ellos atrayendo la atención de dinamo carmesí

-Haz lo que te plazca debes estar hambriento

Omega red comienza a reír mientras arroja sus tentáculos de metal para capturar a un gran número de personas

-¡Ataca cadena!

De pronto los tentáculos de omega red son desviados de la multitud por una cadena de metal

-¡¿Pero por los cuernos de Satanás que paso?!

Frente a la asustada multitud que huye; el hombre de cabello verde portando una armadura rosa les hace frente

-¿¡Quien eres tú!?

-¡Mi nombre es Shun el caballero de Andrómeda!

-Debe de ser uno de esos integrantes de la armada of light

-¡O un afeminado muy valiente!

Los tentáculos de omega red se mueven como si fueran animales rabiosos mientras este mira con sus ojos rojos a shun

-¡Quiero ver como es la sangre de este afeminado!

Omega red le arroja sus tentáculos metálicos a shun con gran velocidad

-¡Defensa rodante!

Las cadenas de la armadura de shun comienzan a girar a gran velocidad a su alrededor bloqueando a los tentáculos de metal de omega red

-¡Eso no me detendrá!

Omega red ataca una y otra vez a shun pero a pesar del poder de sus tentáculos de metal no logran pasar la defensa rodante de shun

-¡Imposible esas cadenas forman un muro de acero!

-Mientras la defensa rodante cubra mi cuerpo no hay nada en este mundo que pueda atravesarla

Dinamo carmesí se aproxima a donde la defensa rodante de shun se encuentra

-Ahora veo… ¿pero seguro que nada puede atravesar esa defensa?

Shun se nota confundido por esas palabras cuando en ese instante su visión comienza a hacerse borrosa

-Me siento débil… ¿Cómo es posible?

Omega red comienza a sonreír maliciosamente

-Tus cadenas dejan pasar aire para que puedas respirar y en ese mismo aire hay esporas toxicas que mi cuerpo desprende

Shun con esa noticia cae con una rodilla al suelo mientras puede sentir como se debilita cada segundo, desesperado intenta cubrir su boca

-Muy tarde la toxina de las esporas ya está dentro de tu cuerpo y la única forma de salvarte es matando a omega red

Omega red hace chocar sus metálicos tentáculos mientras este saca la legua maliciosamente esperando el momento en que shun deje de usar su defensa rodante mientras dinamo carmesí lo observa seriamente y shun puede sentir como sus fuerzas están a punto de abandonar su cuerpo dejándolo a merced de ese monstruo

-¿Este será mi fin?... hermano…

La defensa rodante de shun se debilita y está a punto de detenerse mientras este luce indefenso en el suelo

-La toxina hizo lo suyo, es hora de que hagamos lo nuestro y acabamos con él para llevarle a DOOM el combustible que necesita

De repente shun se levanta un poco y voltea a ver a dinamo carmesí y a omega red con gran valentía

-¡Ataca cadena!

La cadena de Andrómeda de shun ataca a dinamo carmesí pero este desvía sin dificultad su cadena con una de sus filosas garras de metal

A pesar de que su ataque no resulto Shun no deja de mirar valerosamente a sus dos oponentes frente a el

-Omega red absorbe la vida de este patético héroe

Omega red no se mueve, al ver esta acción por parte de su compañero dinamo carmesí voltea a verlo

-¡Qué esperas acabalo!

El cuerpo de omega red está completamente congelado sorprendiendo a dinamo carmesí y haciendo que una sonrisa aparezca en el rostro de shun cuando pueden ver como varios copos de nieve comienzan a aparecer solo en el lugar donde ellos se encuentran

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡Parece que está nevando cristal!

-¡Exacto!, en la región de los hielos eternos donde fui entrenado como caballero la nieve siempre se presenta de esta forma; cortante como un cristal y brillante como una joya

-¡Es imposible mi armadura dice que donde yo me encuentro la temperatura se encuentra próxima al cero absoluto!

-Esa es la otra cara de esta belleza; ¡la sombra de la muerte!, con una mezcla de miedo y respeto los habitantes de esa región llaman a esto…

La armadura de dinamo carmesí comienza a congelarse mientras con dificultad puede ver a un hombre de cabello rubio el cual viste un elegante conjunto de gabardina y traje acercándose a el

-¡Polvo de diamante!

El hombre de la gabardina y traje golpea con sus puños el frio aire que rodea a dinamo carmesí y a omega red; en ese momento toda esta se concentra hacia ellos hasta que sus cuerpos se tornan en dos témpanos de hielo del cual el que se convirtió omega red se rompe en mil pedazos

-Dasvidania camaradas…

-¡Hyoga!

Hyoga voltea a ver con un rostro de alegría a shun

-¡Shun ha pasado tiempo!

Hyoga se aproxima con shun y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie

-Te pondrás bien escuche lo que ese monstruo dijo y ahora su toxina debe de estar dejando tu cuerpo

-Sí, te debo la vida Hyoga, gracias

-Vamos te ayudare a ponerte de pie

Mientras que Hyoga ayuda a ponerse de pie a Shun el tempano que se convirtió dinamo carmesí se rompe mostrando que parte de su armadura se ha roto pero sus filosas garras así como los látigos de energía continúan funcionando

-¡Que no saben que no pueden mostrarle la espalda a sus enemigos si la pelea no ha terminado!

Hyoga se prepara para pelear con el pero shun se lo impide provocando que dinamo carmesí se moleste

-¡¿Tú serás mi oponente?! ¡Creí haberte dicho que tus cadenas no son nada para mí!

Shun en ese momento cierra sus ojos para quitarse los antebrazos de su armadura mientras pone sus brazos frente a el

-¡¿Te burlas de mi?!

Dinamo carmesí en ese momento hace chocar sus látigos de energía contra la plaza roja la cual destruye

-¡Te mostrare que no debes burlarte de mí!

Dinamo carmesí arroja sus látigos de energía a gran velocidad contra shun

-¡Shun ten cuidado se mueven tan rápido como la misma luz!

Shun en ese momento abre sus ojos

-¡Tormenta nebular!

Una violenta tormenta de fuertes vientos rosas desvía los poderosos y veloces látigos de energía de dinamo carmesí y el cuerpo de este recibe la poderosa técnica

El cuerpo sin vida de dinamo carmesí con su armadura rota se estrella sobre la plaza roja de Moscú a pocos metros de un agotado shun quien en ese momento recibe una palmada en la espalda por parte de su amigo Hyoga

-Veo que algunas cosas en este mundo si cambian

En ese momento un sequito de rudos hombres de traje acompañados por vehiculos de lujo de alto blindaje se colocar alrededor de Hyoga

-Hyoga…

-Oh no tienes porque preocuparte por ellos son mi equipo de seguridad; les dije que nos dieran unos minutos para desasernos de esos locos; ¿Te parece si nos ponemos al corriente? soy dueño de un popular club de caballeros a pocos minutos de aquí

Shun seriamente aparta la mano de Hyoga de su hombro

-Lo siento Hyoga pero algunas cosas en este mundo nunca cambian; como las responsabilidades

Shun le da la espalda a Hyoga para alejarse de el mientras que su serio sequito de rudos guardaespaldas le abre las puertas de su auto de lujo para que este pueda entrar y así Hyoga dentro de su auto de lujo acompañado por sus rudos guardaespaldas salen de la plaza roja

El pacifico sonido de las toneladas de agua de la cascada de los cinco picos cayendo, llena el ambiente del interior de una humilde choza

Repentinamente el pacifico sonido es opacado cuando la voz de una emocionada adolescente llena el interior de esta humilde choza

-¡Padre! ¡Padre!

Una adolescente de alborotados cabellos negros vistiendo un traje de cuello cerrado estilo chino color verde entra en la humilde choza acompañada por un adolescente de cabello rapado que viste un traje de cuello cerrado estilo chino color gris

-¡Padre! ¡Es increíble padre!

Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros que peina con una larga trenza vistiendo un vestido chino color rojo sale de la humilde cocina

-Shiryuu, Sun Lian ¿Qué es lo que es tan increíble?

La jovencita de alborotados cabellos negros llamada Shiryuu con emoción se pone frente a esta mujer

-¡Hemos sido llamados madre!

-Si llamados a la cena, tomen asiento

La madre de Shiryuu y Sun Lian comienza a poner platos sobre la mesa

-¡No! ¡La armada of light madre! ¡Quieren que sea parte de la armada of light!

-Creo que yo también escuche el mensaje hermana

Shiryuu voltea desinteresadamente a ver a su hermano

-Nadie te hablo roquero, la armada of light no es un grupo de rock de cuarta

Sun Lian pone sus manos detrás de su nuca para darle la espalda a su hermana

-Como sea…

-¿Armada of light?, Shiryuu no me digas que de nuevo escuchaste noticias del exterior

-Mama esto es muy importante

-Tan importante como para deshonrarme

Shiryuu, Sun y su madre voltean a ver detrás de ellos a un serio hombre de largos cabellos negros el cual viste un traje de cuello cerrado estilo chino color blanco de pie en la entrada de la humilde choza

-Padre…

El padre de Shiryuu y Sun entra en la choza para después colocarse frente a su hija

-Les he dicho que no deben escuchar noticias del exterior, ¿no he sido lo suficientemente claro?

El padre de Shiryuu y Sun Lian voltea a ver a su hijo quien lo observa con temor

-¿O es que necesitan que vuelva a aclarárselos?

Shiryuu con valentía le hace frente a su padre

-¡Pero padre tu a mi edad también corriste a proteger este mundo al escuchar el llamado de athena!

-Era joven, inexperto para saber que este mundo no necesita a héroes

-¡Pero padre!

El padre de Shiryuu y Sun Lian se enfurece con sus hijos

-¡No se hablara más! ¡Nadie irá en ayuda de ese llamado! ¡Ni saldrá de esta región! ¡Lo único que trae ese mundo fuera de esta región son problemas!

De pronto las humildes ventanas de madera de la choza estallan en pedazos cuando varias explosiones seguidas de varios agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. bajando de helicópteros negros tipo BlackHawk aterrizando usando rapel entran disparando a la humilde choza

Shiryuu y Sun se arrojan contra los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R mientras que su padre se pone a cubierto con su esposa

-¡Shiryuu! ¡Sun Lian! ¡Deténganse no tienen experiencia!

Un agente de H.A.M.E.R. cae al suelo después de recibir una fuerte patada de Shiryuu y otros dos cuando Sun Lian los golpea con sus puños

Antes de que Shiryuu y Sun Lian puedan realizar otro movimiento un agente de H.A.M.M.E.R activa una bomba de humo la cual los hace perderse entre el espeso humo y al ser iluminados por una parpadeante luz estroboscópica su confusión aumenta; los agentes se colocan visores de calor identificando fácilmente a Shiryuu y Sun Lian para dispararles sus electrificados dardos de taser s

Shiryuu y Sun Lian caen al suelo después de haber recibido una descarga de 5000 voltios mientras el humo comienza a disiparse mostrando al numeroso grupo de agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R apuntándoles con sus armas de grueso calibre

-¡Perímetro asegurado señor!

Ikki quien viste un conjunto de mercenario color negro entra en la humilde choza ante la temerosa mirada de la madre y la seria mirada del padre de Shiryuu y Sun Lian

-Ikki…

-Shiryu el granjero ermitaño; jamás creí que lo vería

-Y yo jamás creí que alguien que llame amigo alguna vez me traicionaría; ¿Ahora eres un mensajero de la muerte Ikki?

-Solo soy un hombre de familia, que a diferencia de ti no le preocupa ensuciarse las manos con la sangre de enemigos o amigos con tal de protegerla

-Renuncie a la violencia hace mucho

-Lo sé Shiryu y por eso sé que no te opondrás cuando te arrebate a tus hijos

La esposa de Shiryu se muestra muy triste al ver como los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. toman brutalmente los cuerpos de sus hijos para llevarlos fuera de la humilde choza

-¡No por favor toma mi vida pero no la de ellos!

-Alto

Los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. se detienen a unos cuantos pasos de salir de la humilde choza con los hijos de Shiryu cautivos

-SHUN REI muestra más preocupación por sus hijos que tu Shiryu

Shiryu no le responde a Ikki solamente lo observa con gran seriedad

-Adiós viejo amigo

Shiryu envuelto por una poderosa cosmo energía se pone de pie con una sorprendente velocidad arrojándose contra Ikki

-¡LA COLERA DEL!

De pronto un ala de fuego emerge del cuerpo de Ikki y esta es suficiente para vaporizar el cuerpo de SHUN REI, destruir la mitad de la humilde choza y arrojar a un mal herido Shiryu al fondo de la cascada

-¡Padre!

La fría mirada de Ikki se posa un momento en el fondo de la cascada para después voltear a ver a los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R.

-¡Nos vamos! ¡Muévanse!

Los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. con Shiryuu y Sun Lian cautivos suben a un helicóptero BlackHawk mientras que en el fondo de la cascada el cuerpo mal herido de Shiryu emerge a la superficie mostrando que la imagen en su espalda está a punto de desaparecer

La luz matutina ilumina un saturado centro de refugiados localizado en Coney Island donde a los refugiados les es repartido un vaso de café y un pedazo de pan; entre los que reciben esta ayuda se encuentran Jean acompañada por Scott quien le comparte la mitad de su pan, ayudando con la repartición se encuentra Daniel Rand observado por una agotada Misty Knight quien tiene a su lado a la hermosa elektra mientras un despreocupado Luke Cage esta reclinado sobre una malla de acero en las afueras de este centro

En esos momentos de paz es cuando un refugiado pide silencio mientras otro sube el volumen de un televisor ubicado en una tienda donde los refugiados se concentran así como Jean, Scott, Daniel Rand, Misty Knight y la hermosa elektra

-¡Es el presidente!

El televisor muestra en su pantalla al presidente de los estados unidos de pie sobre un podio rodeado por varios reporteros y cientos de curiosas personas a las afueras de la casa blanca

-Queridos conciudadanos, la raza humana ha demostrado una vez más su gran determinación ante las más duras adversidades; el infierno ha respondido al ultimátum que nuestros pueblos unidos lanzamos y por nuestra parte ellos han recibido nuestra respuesta al haberle hecho frente a sus malignos mutantes con nuestros cuerpos de rescate y fuerzas armadas, pero a pesar de sus heroicos esfuerzos y sacrificios no habríamos logrado la victoria a no ser por un grupo de héroes que habían pasado mucho tiempo en el anonimato

Jean, Scott e incluso Daniel Rand y Misty Knight se emocionan al escuchar esas palabras

-¡Habitantes del mundo permítanme presentarles a estos héroes!

La pantalla del televisor muestra a un confiado Norman Osborn aparecer al lado derecho del presidente acompañado por Spiderman; detrás de ellos se encuentra la hermosa viuda negra y a sus costados se encuentran las sailor quartetto, una seria Rei Ayanami, un serio Ikki, un Rudo Lobo, Hisoka, Daken, Bullseye con su disfraz de Hawkeye, una confiada Asuka, el capitán átomo con su seria postura, Sensui y detrás de ellos un simpático Deadpool brincando intentando aparecer en las pantallas de televisión

Jean, Scott, Daniel, Misty Knight y elektra no pueden creer lo que observan sus ojos

-Gracias señor presidente, mi nombre es Norman Osborn y seré el encargado de proteger el mundo y su estilo de vida junto con los más poderosos héroes de este mundo que forman:

La new armada of light

(Sevennationarmy-thewhitestripes-glitchMobRemix)

-Todas las operaciones de la organización S.H.I.E.L.D. y su iniciativa: la armada of light serán terminadas de inmediato debido a sus actos de la más alta traición; Su ineficacia será remplazada por algo muy superior y más moderno, la organización de pacificación mundial a mi cargo: H.A.M.M.E.R.; sus metas serán mantener este mundo a salvo de quien quiera atacarlo desde dentro o fuera; Pero sus operaciones no estarán completas hasta que todo mutante sea capturado y es por ello que hago un llamado a los pueblos de la tierra para que denuncien a los traidores de la vieja armada of light y a sus cómplices mutantes

Las fotografías de Daniel Rand, Luke Cage, Moon Knight, Misty Knight, Elektra, el joven afroamericano de cabello rizado, la hermosa jovencita asiática blandiendo la katana, el ser humanoide en chicago, Jean, Scott, numero 18, Zatanna, la jovencita de la gabardina en Seattle, el veloz hombre de San Francisco, un motociclista llamado Johnny Blaze, Lucy, Kurapica, Shun y por ultimo Hyoga aparecen en la televisión

Todos en el campo de refugiados comienzan a mostrarse de acuerdo con las palabras de Osborn mientras que Scott toma la mano de Jean

-Es tiempo de irnos…

Scott y Jean comienzan a salir sin llamar la atención de los refugiados quienes tienen toda su atención en el televisor

-Todo mutante debe ser atrapado

Daniel Rand se apresura a salir de la tienda para ir con Luke Cage a quien le advierte que deben de huir

Misty Knight se introduce junto con elektra dentro de un camion el cual enciende para alejarse del centro de refugiados

Serios agentes de policia se encuentran a la entrada del gimnasio de lince en Hells Kitchen mientras su rudo y octogenario propietario les da falsos indicios del paradero de Dina quien se encuentra recargando su espalda sobre una pared proxima a la puerta preguntandose si haber revelado sus fantasticas habilidades fue lo correcto

La joven de la gabardina observa su fotografía en la primera plana de un periódico con el titulo Rogue (picara) colgado en un estante de periódicos para rápidamente ocultar su rostro con la gabardina y comenzar a huir

Dentro del salon de transmicion lleno de televisores de una de las cadenas de televicion mas importantes que trasmiten las imágenes del discurso de Osborn el productor de television llamado Marc Spector observa preocupado la imagen de Moon Knigth como un profugo de la justicia en una de las pantallas que la cadena transmite

Johnny Blaze acelera su motocicleta después de pagar por una taza de atole en una fonda callejera de la ciudad de México después de ver su fotografía en la televisión

-Registrado en el registro súper humano

El joven afroamericano de rizados cabellos observa boquiabierto su fotografía en la televisión en la sala de su casa mientras que su padre, madre y hermana no pueden creer lo que observan

Una mal herida Lucy observa en una sucia esquina próxima al edificio de su departamento como varios oficiales de policía tienen rodeada la cuadra entera

La hermosa numero 18 deja caer el vaso de agua del que estaba bebiendo al ver en su teléfono celular su fotografía en los titulares de las noticias

-Y llevado a las instalaciones ultra secretas de la rama tecnológica y científica de H.A.M.M.E.R; N.E.R.V. para ser estudiado

Dentro de una lavandería la jovencita asiática que viste el uniforme erótico de colegiala manchado de sangre se abre paso cautelosamente para tomar de una desprevenida cliente que observa el discurso de Norman Osborn en la televisión una larga sabana que saca de la secadora y con la que envuelve su cuerpo y parte de su cabeza para ocultar su rostro y comenzar a huir

Dentro de un precinto de la policía de San francisco en la sección de investigación de escena del crimen el veloz hombre rubio deja su identificacion de investigador con el nombre: Barry Allen en su escritorio del cual se levanta apuradamente mientras sus compañeros de trabajo lo observan retirarse sin notar que este se ha ido al ver su fotografía en el boletín de los más buscados

El asustado personal médico de la unidad de cuidados intensivos de uno de los hospitales en la ciudad de Moscú observa como un numeroso grupo de agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. se encuentran apuntándole con sus armas de grueso calibre a un impotente Shun quien no puede atacarlos debido a que algunos de ellos le apuntan a su inconsciente esposa

La luz de los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminan una humilde y rustica choza que se encuentra en medio de una verde pradera llena de vida rodeada por majestuosas montañas que muestran sus nevadas copas

La puerta de esta choza se abre y por esta sale un amable viajero de sombrero de paja y barba con su valija sobre la espalda

-Muchas gracias señora

A solo unos pasos detrás de él una madura y hermosa Anaïs vistiendo los humildes ropajes de la esposa de un granjero despide al viajero

-No tiene por que agradecer, le deseo buena voluntad en su camino

Antes de despedirse el viajero le sonríe a la atenta Anaïs

-Lo hare señora y a cada rincón donde vaya diré que no hay alma mas caritativa que la que usted goza

El viajero le da la espalda a Anaïs para continuar con su camino sin poder ver la tristeza que sus palabras de despedida le han causado

Tristemente Anaïs aparta su mirada del viajero para mirar avergonzada el suelo y tomar con arrepentimiento el centro de su pecho

Recordando con ello el terrible y brutal acto que debió realizar para regresar a Céfiro

Anaïs entra de nuevo en su choza para caminar hacia el fondo de su estancia para estar de pie frente a una ventana en la cual puede ver a su gallardo esposo arando la tierra acompañado por sus pequeños hijos

Al observarlos Anaïs comienza a recuperar la confianza en su mirada mientras sus manos comienzan a regresar del centro de su pecho a sus costados

Anaïs siempre recordara el terrible acto

Pero también recordara que este es su hogar y esa es su familia por quienes está dispuesta a realizar cualquier sacrificio

Un sacrificio el cual sabe que esta próximo al observar caer frente a ella una majestuosa pluma la cual toma entre sus manos

-WINDOM…

En un tranquilo pueblo del estado de Idaho un fornido hombre caucásico de cabello corto y rubio estilo militar aprovecha el sol de la tarde para lavar su auto clásico estacionado en la cochera de una modesta casa de madera la cual tiene en el patio del frente una asta y en la punta de esta la ondeante bandera de los estados unidos

-Fury ¿viniste a darme una mano?

Un confiado Nick Fury camina hacia donde se encuentra este fornido hombre quien no deja de lavar su auto clásico

-¿Qué tal tu familia? ¿Cómo está la pequeña Amy aun le gusta dibujar con crayolas?

-¿Bromeas?; casi tengo que usar mi 9mm para espantar a todos sus pretendientes

El fornido hombre deja de lavar su auto clásico para voltear a ver a Nick Fury quien está frente a el

-Todos estamos bien no gracias a ti

-Dejemos los rencores de lado Guile; Bison ha regresado

-Según las noticias eso ya no es tu trabajo

-Tu bien sabes cómo es la política; a los del G8 no les importa Myanmar o el sudeste asiático, Bison lo sabe y por ello esta masacrando a las personas allá

-(Suspiro); ¿A quienes más has convencido?

-Slade, Lawton, Cash, Barton, Morse, Cammy, Waller y Li

-Dios, ¿esos locos?

-Por ello lo necesito sargento, ¿va a responder a su sentido del deber o no lo hará debido a sus rencores?

Guile arroja el trapo con el que lavaba su auto a la cubeta de agua

-Sube al auto mientras le intento explicar a mi familia que su padre tiene que salir de nuevo a salvar el mundo

Las sombras de un tanto avanzado como secreto laboratorio subterraneo son aparadas despues de que un magico portal luminoso con la forma del simbolo de la resurreccion egipcia emerge entre estas

Pronto un confiado Tony Stark acompañado por su hermosa asistente y la hermosa Bulma salen por esta

Al salir los tres el portal mágico desaparece dejándolos entre las sombras del laboratorio subterráneo

-Jarvis reconocimiento de voz; inicia protocolos

-Reconocimiento aceptado, bienvenido señor Stark

Las luces del laboratorio subterráneo se encienden mostrando el avanzado laboratorio lleno de mejoradas versiones de la armadura de Ironman que la hermosa bulma observa atentamente

-¿Te refieres a esa IA como Jarvis?

-Es mas como un asistente

Bulma le sonríe amigablemente a Tony Stark

-Puedes ponerte cariñoso con las maquinas pero los dos terminaran como mis asistentes cuando termine de mejorar tus armaduras

Tony Stark le responde con una sonrisa

-Me agradara ver que lo intentes

Pepper seriamente se pone en medio de los dos

-Si ya terminaron con sus infantiles argumentos recuerden que no tenemos mucho tiempo para tomar toda la tecnología que podamos para cambiar de localización el laboratorio

Confiadamente Tony Stark se cruza de brazos

-Ya no estoy tan seguro que cambiar de sitio el laboratorio sea lo correcto Pepper; este lugar luce muy secreto para mi

-¿Qué los hizo demorarse tanto?

Tony Stark, bulma y Pepper observan al serio Batman comenzando a emerger de las sombras de una de las esquina del laboratorio

-Corrección ya no tan secreta… ¿Batman qué no deberías estar en una cueva?

-Deja tu humor barato para otra ocasión Tony debemos de cambiar el plan de batalla

-¿Qué? oye no puedes venir al laboratorio secreto de alguien insultar su grandioso humor y decir que cambiemos el plan de batalla; ¿Pepper qué plan de batalla?

-Creo que se refiere al que decidimos en las playas de Centroamérica

-Oh… ¿y cómo es que sabes de eso no estabas ahí?

Batman se aproxima al confiado Tony Stark

-Cuando me aproximo a las personas no es para hacer alarde de mi traje Stark

Batman toma con su mano un diminuto rastreador así como micrófono que estaba en el cuello de la elegante camisa de Tony Stark quien lo observa retadoramente

-Solo estas celoso que mi traje es mucho mejor

Batman observa con gran seriedad tanto a Tony Stark como a Bulma y Pepper

-Tenemos que traer de vuelta a Vegeta, su hija así como también a Pan y Jasón

-¿Pero no fuiste tú el que dijo que debían de marcharse?

-Creí que era lo mejor había analizado toda posibilidad y evento pero al parecer no esperaba la inteligencia de Luthor…

Tony Stark se golpea su frente con la palma de su mano

-¡No ese sujeto!

-Sea lo que sea que haya planeado confiaba con que sacaríamos a vegeta, Bra, Jasón y Pan de la jugada

Tony Stark le dice confiadamente al oído a Pepper

-Sabía que era mala idea

Tony Stark se dirige con Batman

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en traerlos de nuevo ¿pero como propones traerlos de vuelta? Contamos con la tecnología para crear un colisionador de neutrones pero no del tiempo

-Es tiempo de mirar hacia una fuerza equiparable con la de la ciencia pero siempre una incógnita, impredecible y secreta que solo unos cuantos pueden llegar a comprender…

Tony Stark deja escapar un suave suspiro para voltear a ver a su hermosa asistente

-Pepper llama al Dr. Strange y dile que se prepare con todo libro, conjuro u aliado místico que tenga; ya que es tiempo para que la ciencia y la magia se unan para volver a integrar a la Armada Of light

Los restos de una alegre fiesta infantil pueden observarse en el interior de un gran jardín y la sala de una mansión en la ciudad de Viena

Un grupo de alegres niños caucásicos de cabello rubio juegan en el enorme interior de la mansión mientras que una mujer madura de cabello corto y castaño vistiendo un costoso conjunto casual se encuentra en la cocina disfrutando un vaso de vino tinto acompañada por dos mujeres jóvenes europeas rubias; en la sala un hombre europeo de cabello rubio que viste un costoso conjunto casual observa la pantalla del televisor en la cual se encuentra Norman Osborn pronunciando su discurso

-Un americano a cargo de la seguridad del mundo… que sorpresa

Una de las mujeres jóvenes en la cocina reprende a este hombre por sus palabras

-Basta Helmut, tú sabes que a papa no le gusta la política en su casa

-Solo digo lo obvio hermana

En ese momento uno de los alegres niños hala las ropas de este hombre

-¡Papa! ¡Papa!

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Una estrella fugaz se estrello en la entrada

-Que imaginación tienes

El sonido del timbre de la puerta suena interrumpiendo a este hombre

-Dile a tus primos que no jueguen con el timbre de la puerta; tu abuelo se puede molestar

El timbre suena de nuevo

-No me molesta en absoluto hijo yo abriré la puerta

Un maduro hombre caucasico de cabello cano, largo y barba, serios anteojos, vistiendo un elegante traje baja las escaleras del segundo piso para dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada la cual abre sorprendiéndose al ver quien ha tocado a su puerta

-¿Edward?…

En la puerta de entrada se encuentra de pie un serio Edward Elric con sus manos en los bolsillos

-Necesitamos cruzar algunas palabras Hohenheim

La gente próxima a la rueda de prensa del presidente comienza a aplaudir a Norman Osborn así como a cada integrante de su new armada of light mientras la prensa filma y toma fotografías a sus nuevos héroes

El televisor se apaga por los delicados dedos de una desidida Lois Laine quien es acompañada por la seria Misato Katsuragi, Steven Hiller, un tímido Shinji Ikari, una ruda pero hermosa María Hill y un sombrío Spawn dentro de una desarreglada habitacion de motel que sus paredes tienen adheridos cientos de recortes de revistas politicas tanto de ultra derecha como de izquierda

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras?

Lois se dirige hacia un reservado hombre caucasico que les da la espalda sentado al final de la habitacion vistiendo un formal sombrero de detective color azul, una gabardina del mismo color mientras continua trabajando en una gran pizarra la cual muestra varias imágenes de periodicos y recortes de revistas de diversos tipos conectados por medio de un delgado hilo

-¿Lois tan desesperada estas que le haces una pregunta?

El hombre voltea a verlos mostrando que oculta su rostro bajo una mascara que no expresa ninguna emocion o faccion facial

-¿A pregunta?

El llamado (Pt3)

Una joven, vivaz y apurada Lucy se abre camino por las concurridas calles de París mientras en sus manos carga varios recipientes con café y varias carpetas llenas de documentos

-¡Lo siento! ¡Disculpe!

Lucy se abre paso entre dos hombres los cuales se molestan cuando esta los empuja para abrirse camino

-¡Fíjate!

-¡Llevo prisa lo siento!

Lucy entra en un edificio del centro de parís donde al entrar se apura en tomar un lleno asesor dejando atrás a otras dos personas que lo querían tomar

-¡Lo siento tengo más prisa que ustedes!

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran mientras las muchas personas dentro miran molestos a Lucy la cual es la responsable de su incomodidad por la carga que lleva consigo

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor la primera en bajar es Lucy quien se apura en abrirse camino entre una multitud de diseñadores de moda y modelos hasta una oficina con las puertas cerradas

-¡Siento llegar tarde!

Dentro de la oficina se encuentran varios diseñadores de moda de diferentes nacionalidades las cuales están sentados alrededor de una larga mesa de juntas ubicado al final de la oficina, al final de esta mesa se encuentra una hermosa mujer de cabello cano y corto la cual viste un elegante traje

-¿Qué te demoro esta vez Lucy?

-Lo siento mucho señora, hay un chico nuevo en la cafetería y se tardo un poco con sus ordenes

Lucy apurada comienza a entregarle sus respectivos cafés y una carpeta a cada uno de los diseñadores sentados alrededor de la mesa

-Bueno de hecho eso es una forma elegante de decir que lo hice a un lado y yo misma los prepare je, je

El apuro de Lucy desaparece cuando está a punto de entregar el último café a la elegante señora sentada al final de la mesa a quien respetuosamente Lucy le entrega su café

-Aquí tiene señora su café semidescremado light sin espuma a 28 grados centígrados lleno a un 70%

-Gracias cariño pero… ¿No notas algo raro esta mañana?

-¿Qué? ¿Algo raro?

Lucy observa la mesa y puede ver que hay un lugar vacio

-¿La señora Magda se reporto enferma?

-¿Lucy podrías explicarme esto?

La hermosa mujer le muestra a Lucy varios bocetos de diseños de moda

-Son los bocetos de la señora Magda…

-Lucy soy la administradora de una de las marcas con más renombre en el mundo de la moda; si Magda ya confeso ¿Qué te hace creer que no lograre oír tu confesión?

Lucy la observa apenada

-Lo siento, cuando llegue aquí traje conmigo algunos de mis bocetos pero algunos de ellos se extraviaron, no quería llamar a la señorita Magda una ladrona pero siempre sospeche que ella los había tomado

-Ella los tomo Lucy, se adjudico el hecho de haberlos creado pero al exigirle más de esos maravillosos atuendos nos confeso que te los había robado y ahora no tendríamos un desfile de moda este fin de semana el cual cancelar

-Me siento apenada señora esto no hubiera pasado si yo…

-Si tú nos hubieras dicho eso desde el principio; ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo explicar a los dueños la pérdida de más de 5 millones de dólares en publicad

-Yo puedo crear la línea Céfiro para el fin de semana señora

Una leve sonrisa comienza a esbozarse en el rostro de la elegante mujer de cabello cano

-Lucy, no tienes la experiencia, eres una asistente, Ponte en mi lugar no puedo darle una responsabilidad tan grande a alguien desconocida

-Que esto podría bastar para hacerla alguien muy conocida

La elegante mujer de cabello cano duda con las decididas palabras de Lucy

-Deme esa oportunidad tenemos todo por ganar y nada que perder como usted lo hizo cuando comenzó con sus diseños

La elegante mujer observa fijamente la decidida mirada de Lucy

-Adelante Lucy tu presentaras tu línea Céfiro este fin de semana

Lucy comienza a emocionarse y llenarse de una gran alegría hasta el punto de gritar de felicidad y dar un emotivo salto

-¡No se arrepentirá de esto! ¡Ninguno lo hará!

Lucy voltea a ver con gran decisión a los diseñadores sentados alrededor de la mesa

-¡Muy bien es hora de traer a Céfiro a las pasarelas de Paris!

El teléfono comienza a sonar dentro de una solitaria y humilde casa, los muebles próximos a la mesa que sostiene el teléfono se encuentran llenos de ejemplares del mismo libro

El teléfono sigue sonando cuando una hermosa joven de cabello corto y castaño que porta un par de anteojos se aproxima a contestar el teléfono, al hacerlo descuidadamente deja caer uno de los libros que están en un mueble próximo al teléfono

La portada del libro es un dibujo del mundo de céfiro y su titulo es viaje al reino de céfiro por Anaïs Hououji

-¿Si?

-Anaïs?

Anaïs se comienza a sonreír

-¿Lucy?, ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡¿Dónde estás?! Había pasado mucho desde que escuche tu voz

Al otro lado del teléfono Lucy se encuentra muy emocionada mientras que detrás de ella se encuentra una gran multitud de diseñadores comenzando a crear sus diseños

-Si han pasado ya como dos años desde que conseguí una beca para estudiar diseño de modas en Paris, je fue un nombre elegante para decir que fui la chalan de la gerente ejecutiva de Dior

La sonrisa en el rostro de Anaïs es suplantada por un suspiro

-Oh al parecer otra vida arruinada por Céfiro…

-¡De hecho todo lo contrario!

-¿Qué?

-¡Con mis diseños basados en nuestras aventuras tendré una pasarela el próximo fin de semana!

La mano de Anaïs que sostiene el teléfono comienza a empuñarse con fuerza

-No puedo creerlo…

-¡Es un sueño!, pero te llamaba para ver si podrías venir a mi pasarela, el boleto de avión va por mi parte

-Ah no Lucy, no me parece que aun sea tiempo…

-¡Por favor Anaïs ya ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos! ¡Va a ser genial las tres pero ahora juntas en la ciudad luz! ¡Te imaginas las tres de nuevo pero ahora en la torre Eiffel tal vez podríamos regresar a Céfiro!

Una tierna risa comienza a escucharse por el parlante del teléfono mientras un melancólico rostro comienza a dibujarse en el rostro de Anaïs

-Por favor no bromees con eso Lucy

-Ah bueno, ¿No tendrás el número de esa seriecita de Marina?

-Lucy, ¿crees que puedes llamar a alguien que no has visto en 2 años y pedir cosas?, creo que ya se te subieron los humos

-Oh por dios no vamos a comenzar de nuevo, solo estas celosa

-¿Celosa?

-Si yo me fui sin terminar mis estudios mientras que tú con toda tu educación universitaria en literatura escribió un libro de nuestras aventuras cuyas copias no se vendieron ni para papel reciclable

-¡Cierra la boca Lucy!

-Tú y marina están celosas de que yo si pude continuar con mi vida después de lo de céfiro; tome mi oportunidad cuando la vi

-Si como la tomaste cuando decidiste escapar de ser el pilar condenándome a nunca más ver a parís

-Sabes ni siquiera sé porque te llame; voy a colgar

-Yo no sé porque aun no te he colgado

Ambas cuelgan el teléfono

El presente

El ferri del rio serna está abarrotado de cientos de personas que han huido de la destrucción causada por el Dr. Willow pero su terror aumenta cuando pueden ver a la petrificada figura de gárgola a punto de tocar las aguas del rio con su mano

Al sumergir su mano en las aguas del rio estas comienzan a petrificarse llegando a la proa del ferri el cual comienza a ser convertido en piedra

-Aun recuerdo esa llamada como si hubiera sido ayer…

Al escuchar esa dulce voz gárgola aparta su mano de las aguas del rio serna interrumpiendo la transformación del ferri y las personas dentro de este para voltear a ver detrás logrando ver a la hermosa Lucy cabizbaja quien a pesar de tener varias heridas en su cuerpo está de pie frente a el

-Es usted madmuasel…

La explosión de varias cuadras de la ciudad ilumina el tanque donde el gigantesco cerebro del Dr. Willow se encuentra cuando este voltea a ver qué es lo que ha captado la atención de gárgola

-Es esa mujer de nuevo ¡termínala!

-¿Qué clase de artista seria si no permito a la belleza expresarse?

-Yo hui… Nunca pude ver a mis amigas de nuevo a los ojos después de haber regresado de Céfiro ya que mi decisión les costó muy caro…

-¡Locuras! ¡Debió haber tenido daño cerebral con el golpe que le propine! ¡Acabala de una buena vez!

El Dr. Willow aparta su atención de gárgola y Lucy para abrir la tenaza mecánica de su robótico cuerpo preparándose para destruir una gran parte de la ciudad mientras que Gárgola presta atención a Lucy

-Madmuasel yo tengo que convertirla en estos momentos en piedra si no ese maldito robot la destruirá

-Ellas perdieron algo…

-¿Qué?

Lucy observa con melancolía el cielo nocturno

-Lo veía en su mirada; la chispa… la emoción que tenían durante nuestras aventuras en Céfiro desapareció… me engañe a mi misma diciéndome que era parte de madurar pero…

Lucy voltea a ver a Gárgola

-Era dolor al haber perdido al único hombre que ellas habían amado… hui y seguí creyendo que el engaño era la única forma de madurar… yo deje apropósito mis bocetos próximos a Magda porque sabía que los robaría y eso me daría una oportunidad de triunfar

-Madmuasel

-¡Pero ahora entiendo que el único triunfo es estar con las personas a las que quieres! ¡No apartándote de ellas!

Lucy pone su mano derecha frente a su rostro donde comienza a aparecer un rubí en el dorso de su mano

-¡Rayearth!

En ese instante el rubí en el dorso de la mano de Lucy se llena de fuego y esta es envuelta en llamas ante la mirada atónita de gárgola

-Hermoso…

Las llamas que rodean a Lucy se concentran en un gran tornado de fuego el cual en un instante forma una línea de fuego que se dirige hacia al Dr. Willow así como también contra gárgola; al estar frente a ellos se divide en siete líneas las cuales cortan por la mitad el cuerpo de gárgola y el gigantesco cuerpo del doctor Willow es cortado en seis partes

Tanto las personas en el Ferri como las personas escondidas en las calles aledañas a la pelea observan atónitos al imponente genio Rayearth aparecer detrás de los restos del Dr. Willow y gárgola mientras que las líneas de fuego iluminan su imponente cuerpo

Lucy desde el interior de Rayearth toca delicadamente las paredes de este

-¿Rayearth?…

-Si mi niña

-Perdóname

-Siempre lo has estado mi niña; pero estoy seguro que también te quieres disculpar con dos personas importantes

-Gracias Rayearth… ¡¿Qué es ese sonido?!

Al voltear hacia el cielo Lucy solamente puede ver el robótico pie del EVA-00 impactándose con gran violencia en el torso de Rayearth arrojándolo violentamente hacia el rio serna

Sin mostrar piedad alguna EL EVA-00 aterriza sobre el pecho del genio para después sacar de su fuselaje una ametralladora activándola a poca distancia del rostro de este genio

Para cuando el cargador está vacío el rostro del genio Rayearth esta apenas reconocible comenzando a desaparecer dejando a una Lucy inconsciente hundiéndose en las aguas del rio Serna

-Aquí la piloto Ayanami; la amenaza en Paris ha sido neutralizada regreso a la base

El EVA-00 regresa a su modalidad de avión y a una velocidad supersónica desaparece en el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de parís

Las torres de la catedral de san Basilio comienzan a derrumbarse mientras dos tentáculos de metal que viajan rápidamente en el aire las cortan como si estas fueran mantequilla

Cientos de personas en la plaza roja huyen aterrorizadas del portador de tales tentáculos de metal; un hombre de piel pálida, ojos rojos, cabello rubio y largo que viste un ajustado atuendo color rojo, una banda color roja en la frente con el símbolo griego de omega, hombreras plateadas y botas de color rojo metálico

Los tentáculos metálicos de este hombre atrapan a cinco personas, al hacerlo este tentáculo de metal comienza a ser cubierto por una onda de energía la cual envuelve a estas personas las cuales comienzan a marchitarse y secarse hasta convertirse en un grupo de momias

-¡Eso se sintió bien!

De repente este hombre es rodeado por un numeroso grupo de soldados fuertemente armados

-¡Ríndase ahora está rodeado!

El pálido hombre los mira confiadamente con sus ojos rojos mientras una confiada sonrisa se forma en su pálido rostro

-¿Yo?... creo que deberían ver quien es en verdad el que está rodeado camaradas…

De repente alrededor de los cuellos de los soldados aparece un látigo hecho de energía color carmesí

En ese momento un hombre vistiendo una armadura metálica color negro y rojo muy parecida a la de ironman pero con filosas garras de metal de las cuales salen dos látigos de energía color carmesí comienza a aparecer detrás de las patrullas de policía

El hombre con la armadura extiende sus brazos cortando las cabezas de los muchos soldados que los rodean

-Tenías razón con este nuevo gobierno dinamo carmesí, nadie tiene bien puesta la cabeza

-Eso parece omega red…

-Yo por mi parte obedeceré a DOOM, después de todo él fue el que me libero de ese sueño criogénico de casi 30 años

-Y a mí de esa sucia celda de prisión…

Omega red observa una asustada multitud que huye de ellos atrayendo la atención de dinamo carmesí

-Haz lo que te plazca debes estar hambriento

Omega red comienza a reír mientras arroja sus tentáculos de metal para capturar a un gran número de personas

-¡Ataca cadena!

De pronto los tentáculos de omega red son desviados de la multitud por una cadena de metal

-¡¿Pero por los cuernos de Satanás que paso?!

Frente a la asustada multitud que huye; el hombre de cabello verde portando una armadura rosa les hace frente

-¿¡Quien eres tú!?

-¡Mi nombre es Shun el caballero de Andrómeda!

-Debe de ser uno de esos integrantes de la armada of light

-¡O un afeminado muy valiente!

Los tentáculos de omega red se mueven como si fueran animales rabiosos mientras este mira con sus ojos rojos a shun

-¡Quiero ver como es la sangre de este afeminado!

Omega red le arroja sus tentáculos metálicos a shun con gran velocidad

-¡Defensa rodante!

Las cadenas de la armadura de shun comienzan a girar a gran velocidad a su alrededor bloqueando a los tentáculos de metal de omega red

-¡Eso no me detendrá!

Omega red ataca una y otra vez a shun pero a pesar del poder de sus tentáculos de metal no logran pasar la defensa rodante de shun

-¡Imposible esas cadenas forman un muro de acero!

-Mientras la defensa rodante cubra mi cuerpo no hay nada en este mundo que pueda atravesarla

Dinamo carmesí se aproxima a donde la defensa rodante de shun se encuentra

-Ahora veo… ¿pero seguro que nada puede atravesar esa defensa?

Shun se nota confundido por esas palabras cuando en ese instante su visión comienza a hacerse borrosa

-Me siento débil… ¿Cómo es posible?

Omega red comienza a sonreír maliciosamente

-Tus cadenas dejan pasar aire para que puedas respirar y en ese mismo aire hay esporas toxicas que mi cuerpo desprende

Shun con esa noticia cae con una rodilla al suelo mientras puede sentir como se debilita cada segundo, desesperado intenta cubrir su boca

-Muy tarde la toxina de las esporas ya está dentro de tu cuerpo y la única forma de salvarte es matando a omega red

Omega red hace chocar sus metálicos tentáculos mientras este saca la legua maliciosamente esperando el momento en que shun deje de usar su defensa rodante mientras dinamo carmesí lo observa seriamente y shun puede sentir como sus fuerzas están a punto de abandonar su cuerpo dejándolo a merced de ese monstruo

-¿Este será mi fin?... hermano…

La defensa rodante de shun se debilita y está a punto de detenerse mientras este luce indefenso en el suelo

-La toxina hizo lo suyo, es hora de que hagamos lo nuestro y acabamos con él para llevarle a DOOM el combustible que necesita

De repente shun se levanta un poco y voltea a ver a dinamo carmesí y a omega red con gran valentía

-¡Ataca cadena!

La cadena de Andrómeda de shun ataca a dinamo carmesí pero este desvía sin dificultad su cadena con una de sus filosas garras de metal

A pesar de que su ataque no resulto Shun no deja de mirar valerosamente a sus dos oponentes frente a el

-Omega red absorbe la vida de este patético héroe

Omega red no se mueve, al ver esta acción por parte de su compañero dinamo carmesí voltea a verlo

-¡Qué esperas acabalo!

El cuerpo de omega red está completamente congelado sorprendiendo a dinamo carmesí y haciendo que una sonrisa aparezca en el rostro de shun cuando pueden ver como varios copos de nieve comienzan a aparecer solo en el lugar donde ellos se encuentran

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡Parece que está nevando cristal!

-¡Exacto!, en la región de los hielos eternos donde fui entrenado como caballero la nieve siempre se presenta de esta forma; cortante como un cristal y brillante como una joya

-¡Es imposible mi armadura dice que donde yo me encuentro la temperatura se encuentra próxima al cero absoluto!

-Esa es la otra cara de esta belleza; ¡la sombra de la muerte!, con una mezcla de miedo y respeto los habitantes de esa región llaman a esto…

La armadura de dinamo carmesí comienza a congelarse mientras con dificultad puede ver a un hombre de cabello rubio el cual viste un elegante conjunto de gabardina y traje acercándose a el

-¡Polvo de diamante!

El hombre de la gabardina y traje golpea con sus puños el frio aire que rodea a dinamo carmesí y a omega red; en ese momento toda esta se concentra hacia ellos hasta que sus cuerpos se tornan en dos témpanos de hielo del cual el que se convirtió omega red se rompe en mil pedazos

-Dasvidania camaradas…

-¡Hyoga!

Hyoga voltea a ver con un rostro de alegría a shun

-¡Shun ha pasado tiempo!

Hyoga se aproxima con shun y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie

-Te pondrás bien escuche lo que ese monstruo dijo y ahora su toxina debe de estar dejando tu cuerpo

-Sí, te debo la vida Hyoga, gracias

-Vamos te ayudare a ponerte de pie

Mientras que Hyoga ayuda a ponerse de pie a Shun el tempano que se convirtió dinamo carmesí se rompe mostrando que parte de su armadura se ha roto pero sus filosas garras así como los látigos de energía continúan funcionando

-¡Que no saben que no pueden mostrarle la espalda a sus enemigos si la pelea no ha terminado!

Hyoga se prepara para pelear con el pero shun se lo impide provocando que dinamo carmesí se moleste

-¡¿Tú serás mi oponente?! ¡Creí haberte dicho que tus cadenas no son nada para mí!

Shun en ese momento cierra sus ojos para quitarse los antebrazos de su armadura mientras pone sus brazos frente a el

-¡¿Te burlas de mi?!

Dinamo carmesí en ese momento hace chocar sus látigos de energía contra la plaza roja la cual destruye

-¡Te mostrare que no debes burlarte de mí!

Dinamo carmesí arroja sus látigos de energía a gran velocidad contra shun

-¡Shun ten cuidado se mueven tan rápido como la misma luz!

Shun en ese momento abre sus ojos

-¡Tormenta nebular!

Una violenta tormenta de fuertes vientos rosas desvía los poderosos y veloces látigos de energía de dinamo carmesí y el cuerpo de este recibe la poderosa técnica

El cuerpo sin vida de dinamo carmesí con su armadura rota se estrella sobre la plaza roja de Moscú a pocos metros de un agotado shun quien en ese momento recibe una palmada en la espalda por parte de su amigo Hyoga

-Veo que algunas cosas en este mundo si cambian

En ese momento un sequito de rudos hombres de traje acompañados por vehiculos de lujo de alto blindaje se colocar alrededor de Hyoga

-Hyoga…

-Oh no tienes porque preocuparte por ellos son mi equipo de seguridad; les dije que nos dieran unos minutos para desasernos de esos locos; ¿Te parece si nos ponemos al corriente? soy dueño de un popular club de caballeros a pocos minutos de aquí

Shun seriamente aparta la mano de Hyoga de su hombro

-Lo siento Hyoga pero algunas cosas en este mundo nunca cambian; como las responsabilidades

Shun le da la espalda a Hyoga para alejarse de el mientras que su serio sequito de rudos guardaespaldas le abre las puertas de su auto de lujo para que este pueda entrar y así Hyoga dentro de su auto de lujo acompañado por sus rudos guardaespaldas salen de la plaza roja

El pacifico sonido de las toneladas de agua de la cascada de los cinco picos cayendo, llena el ambiente del interior de una humilde choza

Repentinamente el pacifico sonido es opacado cuando la voz de una emocionada adolescente llena el interior de esta humilde choza

-¡Padre! ¡Padre!

Una adolescente de alborotados cabellos negros vistiendo un traje de cuello cerrado estilo chino color verde entra en la humilde choza acompañada por un adolescente de cabello rapado que viste un traje de cuello cerrado estilo chino color gris

-¡Padre! ¡Es increíble padre!

Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros que peina con una larga trenza vistiendo un vestido chino color rojo sale de la humilde cocina

-Shiryuu, Sun Lian ¿Qué es lo que es tan increíble?

La jovencita de alborotados cabellos negros llamada Shiryuu con emoción se pone frente a esta mujer

-¡Hemos sido llamados madre!

-Si llamados a la cena, tomen asiento

La madre de Shiryuu y Sun Lian comienza a poner platos sobre la mesa

-¡No! ¡La armada of light madre! ¡Quieren que sea parte de la armada of light!

-Creo que yo también escuche el mensaje hermana

Shiryuu voltea desinteresadamente a ver a su hermano

-Nadie te hablo roquero, la armada of light no es un grupo de rock de cuarta

Sun Lian pone sus manos detrás de su nuca para darle la espalda a su hermana

-Como sea…

-¿Armada of light?, Shiryuu no me digas que de nuevo escuchaste noticias del exterior

-Mama esto es muy importante

-Tan importante como para deshonrarme

Shiryuu, Sun y su madre voltean a ver detrás de ellos a un serio hombre de largos cabellos negros el cual viste un traje de cuello cerrado estilo chino color blanco de pie en la entrada de la humilde choza

-Padre…

El padre de Shiryuu y Sun entra en la choza para después colocarse frente a su hija

-Les he dicho que no deben escuchar noticias del exterior, ¿no he sido lo suficientemente claro?

El padre de Shiryuu y Sun Lian voltea a ver a su hijo quien lo observa con temor

-¿O es que necesitan que vuelva a aclarárselos?

Shiryuu con valentía le hace frente a su padre

-¡Pero padre tu a mi edad también corriste a proteger este mundo al escuchar el llamado de athena!

-Era joven, inexperto para saber que este mundo no necesita a héroes

-¡Pero padre!

El padre de Shiryuu y Sun Lian se enfurece con sus hijos

-¡No se hablara más! ¡Nadie irá en ayuda de ese llamado! ¡Ni saldrá de esta región! ¡Lo único que trae ese mundo fuera de esta región son problemas!

De pronto las humildes ventanas de madera de la choza estallan en pedazos cuando varias explosiones seguidas de varios agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. bajando de helicópteros negros tipo BlackHawk aterrizando usando rapel entran disparando a la humilde choza

Shiryuu y Sun se arrojan contra los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R mientras que su padre se pone a cubierto con su esposa

-¡Shiryuu! ¡Sun Lian! ¡Deténganse no tienen experiencia!

Un agente de H.A.M.E.R. cae al suelo después de recibir una fuerte patada de Shiryuu y otros dos cuando Sun Lian los golpea con sus puños

Antes de que Shiryuu y Sun Lian puedan realizar otro movimiento un agente de H.A.M.M.E.R activa una bomba de humo la cual los hace perderse entre el espeso humo y al ser iluminados por una parpadeante luz estroboscópica su confusión aumenta; los agentes se colocan visores de calor identificando fácilmente a Shiryuu y Sun Lian para dispararles sus electrificados dardos de taser s

Shiryuu y Sun Lian caen al suelo después de haber recibido una descarga de 5000 voltios mientras el humo comienza a disiparse mostrando al numeroso grupo de agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R apuntándoles con sus armas de grueso calibre

-¡Perímetro asegurado señor!

Ikki quien viste un conjunto de mercenario color negro entra en la humilde choza ante la temerosa mirada de la madre y la seria mirada del padre de Shiryuu y Sun Lian

-Ikki…

-Shiryu el granjero ermitaño; jamás creí que lo vería

-Y yo jamás creí que alguien que llame amigo alguna vez me traicionaría; ¿Ahora eres un mensajero de la muerte Ikki?

-Solo soy un hombre de familia, que a diferencia de ti no le preocupa ensuciarse las manos con la sangre de enemigos o amigos con tal de protegerla

-Renuncie a la violencia hace mucho

-Lo sé Shiryu y por eso sé que no te opondrás cuando te arrebate a tus hijos

La esposa de Shiryu se muestra muy triste al ver como los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. toman brutalmente los cuerpos de sus hijos para llevarlos fuera de la humilde choza

-¡No por favor toma mi vida pero no la de ellos!

-Alto

Los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. se detienen a unos cuantos pasos de salir de la humilde choza con los hijos de Shiryu cautivos

-SHUN REI muestra más preocupación por sus hijos que tu Shiryu

Shiryu no le responde a Ikki solamente lo observa con gran seriedad

-Adiós viejo amigo

Shiryu envuelto por una poderosa cosmo energía se pone de pie con una sorprendente velocidad arrojándose contra Ikki

-¡LA COLERA DEL!

De pronto un ala de fuego emerge del cuerpo de Ikki y esta es suficiente para vaporizar el cuerpo de SHUN REI, destruir la mitad de la humilde choza y arrojar a un mal herido Shiryu al fondo de la cascada

-¡Padre!

La fría mirada de Ikki se posa un momento en el fondo de la cascada para después voltear a ver a los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R.

-¡Nos vamos! ¡Muévanse!

Los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. con Shiryuu y Sun Lian cautivos suben a un helicóptero BlackHawk mientras que en el fondo de la cascada el cuerpo mal herido de Shiryu emerge a la superficie mostrando que la imagen en su espalda está a punto de desaparecer

La luz matutina ilumina un saturado centro de refugiados localizado en Coney Island donde a los refugiados les es repartido un vaso de café y un pedazo de pan; entre los que reciben esta ayuda se encuentran Jean acompañada por Scott quien le comparte la mitad de su pan, ayudando con la repartición se encuentra Daniel Rand observado por una agotada Misty Knight quien tiene a su lado a la hermosa elektra mientras un despreocupado Luke Cage esta reclinado sobre una malla de acero en las afueras de este centro

En esos momentos de paz es cuando un refugiado pide silencio mientras otro sube el volumen de un televisor ubicado en una tienda donde los refugiados se concentran así como Jean, Scott, Daniel Rand, Misty Knight y la hermosa elektra

-¡Es el presidente!

El televisor muestra en su pantalla al presidente de los estados unidos de pie sobre un podio rodeado por varios reporteros y cientos de curiosas personas a las afueras de la casa blanca

-Queridos conciudadanos, la raza humana ha demostrado una vez más su gran determinación ante las más duras adversidades; el infierno ha respondido al ultimátum que nuestros pueblos unidos lanzamos y por nuestra parte ellos han recibido nuestra respuesta al haberle hecho frente a sus malignos mutantes con nuestros cuerpos de rescate y fuerzas armadas, pero a pesar de sus heroicos esfuerzos y sacrificios no habríamos logrado la victoria a no ser por un grupo de héroes que habían pasado mucho tiempo en el anonimato

Jean, Scott e incluso Daniel Rand y Misty Knight se emocionan al escuchar esas palabras

-¡Habitantes del mundo permítanme presentarles a estos héroes!

La pantalla del televisor muestra a un confiado Norman Osborn aparecer al lado derecho del presidente acompañado por Spiderman; detrás de ellos se encuentra la hermosa viuda negra y a sus costados se encuentran las sailor quartetto, una seria Rei Ayanami, un serio Ikki, un Rudo Lobo, Hisoka, Daken, Bullseye con su disfraz de Hawkeye, una confiada Asuka, el capitán átomo con su seria postura, Sensui y detrás de ellos un simpático Deadpool brincando intentando aparecer en las pantallas de televisión

Jean, Scott, Daniel, Misty Knight y elektra no pueden creer lo que observan sus ojos

-Gracias señor presidente, mi nombre es Norman Osborn y seré el encargado de proteger el mundo y su estilo de vida junto con los más poderosos héroes de este mundo que forman:

La new armada of light

(Sevennationarmy-thewhitestripes-glitchMobRemix)

-Todas las operaciones de la organización S.H.I.E.L.D. y su iniciativa: la armada of light serán terminadas de inmediato debido a sus actos de la más alta traición; Su ineficacia será remplazada por algo muy superior y más moderno, la organización de pacificación mundial a mi cargo: H.A.M.M.E.R.; sus metas serán mantener este mundo a salvo de quien quiera atacarlo desde dentro o fuera; Pero sus operaciones no estarán completas hasta que todo mutante sea capturado y es por ello que hago un llamado a los pueblos de la tierra para que denuncien a los traidores de la vieja armada of light y a sus cómplices mutantes

Las fotografías de Daniel Rand, Luke Cage, Moon Knight, Misty Knight, Elektra, el joven afroamericano de cabello rizado, la hermosa jovencita asiática blandiendo la katana, el ser humanoide en chicago, Jean, Scott, numero 18, Zatanna, la jovencita de la gabardina en Seattle, el veloz hombre de San Francisco, un motociclista llamado Johnny Blaze, Lucy, Kurapica, Shun y por ultimo Hyoga aparecen en la televisión

Todos en el campo de refugiados comienzan a mostrarse de acuerdo con las palabras de Osborn mientras que Scott toma la mano de Jean

-Es tiempo de irnos…

Scott y Jean comienzan a salir sin llamar la atención de los refugiados quienes tienen toda su atención en el televisor

-Todo mutante debe ser atrapado

Daniel Rand se apresura a salir de la tienda para ir con Luke Cage a quien le advierte que deben de huir

Misty Knight se introduce junto con elektra dentro de un camion el cual enciende para alejarse del centro de refugiados

Serios agentes de policia se encuentran a la entrada del gimnasio de lince en Hells Kitchen mientras su rudo y octogenario propietario les da falsos indicios del paradero de Dina quien se encuentra recargando su espalda sobre una pared proxima a la puerta preguntandose si haber revelado sus fantasticas habilidades fue lo correcto

La joven de la gabardina observa su fotografía en la primera plana de un periódico con el titulo Rogue (picara) colgado en un estante de periódicos para rápidamente ocultar su rostro con la gabardina y comenzar a huir

Dentro del salon de transmicion lleno de televisores de una de las cadenas de televicion mas importantes que trasmiten las imágenes del discurso de Osborn el productor de television llamado Marc Spector observa preocupado la imagen de Moon Knigth como un profugo de la justicia en una de las pantallas que la cadena transmite

Johnny Blaze acelera su motocicleta después de pagar por una taza de atole en una fonda callejera de la ciudad de México después de ver su fotografía en la televisión

-Registrado en el registro súper humano

El joven afroamericano de rizados cabellos observa boquiabierto su fotografía en la televisión en la sala de su casa mientras que su padre, madre y hermana no pueden creer lo que observan

Una mal herida Lucy observa en una sucia esquina próxima al edificio de su departamento como varios oficiales de policía tienen rodeada la cuadra entera

La hermosa numero 18 deja caer el vaso de agua del que estaba bebiendo al ver en su teléfono celular su fotografía en los titulares de las noticias

-Y llevado a las instalaciones ultra secretas de la rama tecnológica y científica de H.A.M.M.E.R; N.E.R.V. para ser estudiado

Dentro de una lavandería la jovencita asiática que viste el uniforme erótico de colegiala manchado de sangre se abre paso cautelosamente para tomar de una desprevenida cliente que observa el discurso de Norman Osborn en la televisión una larga sabana que saca de la secadora y con la que envuelve su cuerpo y parte de su cabeza para ocultar su rostro y comenzar a huir

Dentro de un precinto de la policía de San francisco en la sección de investigación de escena del crimen el veloz hombre rubio deja su identificacion de investigador con el nombre: Barry Allen en su escritorio del cual se levanta apuradamente mientras sus compañeros de trabajo lo observan retirarse sin notar que este se ha ido al ver su fotografía en el boletín de los más buscados

El asustado personal médico de la unidad de cuidados intensivos de uno de los hospitales en la ciudad de Moscú observa como un numeroso grupo de agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. se encuentran apuntándole con sus armas de grueso calibre a un impotente Shun quien no puede atacarlos debido a que algunos de ellos le apuntan a su inconsciente esposa

La luz de los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminan una humilde y rustica choza que se encuentra en medio de una verde pradera llena de vida rodeada por majestuosas montañas que muestran sus nevadas copas

La puerta de esta choza se abre y por esta sale un amable viajero de sombrero de paja y barba con su valija sobre la espalda

-Muchas gracias señora

A solo unos pasos detrás de él una madura y hermosa Anaïs vistiendo los humildes ropajes de la esposa de un granjero despide al viajero

-No tiene por que agradecer, le deseo buena voluntad en su camino

Antes de despedirse el viajero le sonríe a la atenta Anaïs

-Lo hare señora y a cada rincón donde vaya diré que no hay alma mas caritativa que la que usted goza

El viajero le da la espalda a Anaïs para continuar con su camino sin poder ver la tristeza que sus palabras de despedida le han causado

Tristemente Anaïs aparta su mirada del viajero para mirar avergonzada el suelo y tomar con arrepentimiento el centro de su pecho

Recordando con ello el terrible y brutal acto que debió realizar para regresar a Céfiro

Anaïs entra de nuevo en su choza para caminar hacia el fondo de su estancia para estar de pie frente a una ventana en la cual puede ver a su gallardo esposo arando la tierra acompañado por sus pequeños hijos

Al observarlos Anaïs comienza a recuperar la confianza en su mirada mientras sus manos comienzan a regresar del centro de su pecho a sus costados

Anaïs siempre recordara el terrible acto

Pero también recordara que este es su hogar y esa es su familia por quienes está dispuesta a realizar cualquier sacrificio

Un sacrificio el cual sabe que esta próximo al observar caer frente a ella una majestuosa pluma la cual toma entre sus manos

-WINDOM…

En un tranquilo pueblo del estado de Idaho un fornido hombre caucásico de cabello corto y rubio estilo militar aprovecha el sol de la tarde para lavar su auto clásico estacionado en la cochera de una modesta casa de madera la cual tiene en el patio del frente una asta y en la punta de esta la ondeante bandera de los estados unidos

-Fury ¿viniste a darme una mano?

Un confiado Nick Fury camina hacia donde se encuentra este fornido hombre quien no deja de lavar su auto clásico

-¿Qué tal tu familia? ¿Cómo está la pequeña Amy aun le gusta dibujar con crayolas?

-¿Bromeas?; casi tengo que usar mi 9mm para espantar a todos sus pretendientes

El fornido hombre deja de lavar su auto clásico para voltear a ver a Nick Fury quien está frente a el

-Todos estamos bien no gracias a ti

-Dejemos los rencores de lado Guile; Bison ha regresado

-Según las noticias eso ya no es tu trabajo

-Tu bien sabes cómo es la política; a los del G8 no les importa Myanmar o el sudeste asiático, Bison lo sabe y por ello esta masacrando a las personas allá

-(Suspiro); ¿A quienes más has convencido?

-Slade, Lawton, Cash, Barton, Morse, Cammy, Waller y Li

-Dios, ¿esos locos?

-Por ello lo necesito sargento, ¿va a responder a su sentido del deber o no lo hará debido a sus rencores?

Guile arroja el trapo con el que lavaba su auto a la cubeta de agua

-Sube al auto mientras le intento explicar a mi familia que su padre tiene que salir de nuevo a salvar el mundo

Las sombras de un tanto avanzado como secreto laboratorio subterraneo son aparadas despues de que un magico portal luminoso con la forma del simbolo de la resurreccion egipcia emerge entre estas

Pronto un confiado Tony Stark acompañado por su hermosa asistente y la hermosa Bulma salen por esta

Al salir los tres el portal mágico desaparece dejándolos entre las sombras del laboratorio subterráneo

-Jarvis reconocimiento de voz; inicia protocolos

-Reconocimiento aceptado, bienvenido señor Stark

Las luces del laboratorio subterráneo se encienden mostrando el avanzado laboratorio lleno de mejoradas versiones de la armadura de Ironman que la hermosa bulma observa atentamente

-¿Te refieres a esa IA como Jarvis?

-Es mas como un asistente

Bulma le sonríe amigablemente a Tony Stark

-Puedes ponerte cariñoso con las maquinas pero los dos terminaran como mis asistentes cuando termine de mejorar tus armaduras

Tony Stark le responde con una sonrisa

-Me agradara ver que lo intentes

Pepper seriamente se pone en medio de los dos

-Si ya terminaron con sus infantiles argumentos recuerden que no tenemos mucho tiempo para tomar toda la tecnología que podamos para cambiar de localización el laboratorio

Confiadamente Tony Stark se cruza de brazos

-Ya no estoy tan seguro que cambiar de sitio el laboratorio sea lo correcto Pepper; este lugar luce muy secreto para mi

-¿Qué los hizo demorarse tanto?

Tony Stark, bulma y Pepper observan al serio Batman comenzando a emerger de las sombras de una de las esquina del laboratorio

-Corrección ya no tan secreta… ¿Batman qué no deberías estar en una cueva?

-Deja tu humor barato para otra ocasión Tony debemos de cambiar el plan de batalla

-¿Qué? oye no puedes venir al laboratorio secreto de alguien insultar su grandioso humor y decir que cambiemos el plan de batalla; ¿Pepper qué plan de batalla?

-Creo que se refiere al que decidimos en las playas de Centroamérica

-Oh… ¿y cómo es que sabes de eso no estabas ahí?

Batman se aproxima al confiado Tony Stark

-Cuando me aproximo a las personas no es para hacer alarde de mi traje Stark

Batman toma con su mano un diminuto rastreador así como micrófono que estaba en el cuello de la elegante camisa de Tony Stark quien lo observa retadoramente

-Solo estas celoso que mi traje es mucho mejor

Batman observa con gran seriedad tanto a Tony Stark como a Bulma y Pepper

-Tenemos que traer de vuelta a Vegeta, su hija así como también a Pan y Jasón

-¿Pero no fuiste tú el que dijo que debían de marcharse?

-Creí que era lo mejor había analizado toda posibilidad y evento pero al parecer no esperaba la inteligencia de Luthor…

Tony Stark se golpea su frente con la palma de su mano

-¡No ese sujeto!

-Sea lo que sea que haya planeado confiaba con que sacaríamos a vegeta, Bra, Jasón y Pan de la jugada

Tony Stark le dice confiadamente al oído a Pepper

-Sabía que era mala idea

Tony Stark se dirige con Batman

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en traerlos de nuevo ¿pero como propones traerlos de vuelta? Contamos con la tecnología para crear un colisionador de neutrones pero no del tiempo

-Es tiempo de mirar hacia una fuerza equiparable con la de la ciencia pero siempre una incógnita, impredecible y secreta que solo unos cuantos pueden llegar a comprender…

Tony Stark deja escapar un suave suspiro para voltear a ver a su hermosa asistente

-Pepper llama al Dr. Strange y dile que se prepare con todo libro, conjuro u aliado místico que tenga; ya que es tiempo para que la ciencia y la magia se unan para volver a integrar a la Armada Of light

Los restos de una alegre fiesta infantil pueden observarse en el interior de un gran jardín y la sala de una mansión en la ciudad de Viena

Un grupo de alegres niños caucásicos de cabello rubio juegan en el enorme interior de la mansión mientras que una mujer madura de cabello corto y castaño vistiendo un costoso conjunto casual se encuentra en la cocina disfrutando un vaso de vino tinto acompañada por dos mujeres jóvenes europeas rubias; en la sala un hombre europeo de cabello rubio que viste un costoso conjunto casual observa la pantalla del televisor en la cual se encuentra Norman Osborn pronunciando su discurso

-Un americano a cargo de la seguridad del mundo… que sorpresa

Una de las mujeres jóvenes en la cocina reprende a este hombre por sus palabras

-Basta Helmut, tú sabes que a papa no le gusta la política en su casa

-Solo digo lo obvio hermana

En ese momento uno de los alegres niños hala las ropas de este hombre

-¡Papa! ¡Papa!

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Una estrella fugaz se estrello en la entrada

-Que imaginación tienes

El sonido del timbre de la puerta suena interrumpiendo a este hombre

-Dile a tus primos que no jueguen con el timbre de la puerta; tu abuelo se puede molestar

El timbre suena de nuevo

-No me molesta en absoluto hijo yo abriré la puerta

Un maduro hombre caucasico de cabello cano, largo y barba, serios anteojos, vistiendo un elegante traje baja las escaleras del segundo piso para dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada la cual abre sorprendiéndose al ver quien ha tocado a su puerta

-¿Edward?…

En la puerta de entrada se encuentra de pie un serio Edward Elric con sus manos en los bolsillos

-Necesitamos cruzar algunas palabras Hohenheim

La gente próxima a la rueda de prensa del presidente comienza a aplaudir a Norman Osborn así como a cada integrante de su new armada of light mientras la prensa filma y toma fotografías a sus nuevos héroes

El televisor se apaga por los delicados dedos de una desidida Lois Laine quien es acompañada por la seria Misato Katsuragi, Steven Hiller, un tímido Shinji Ikari, una ruda pero hermosa María Hill y un sombrío Spawn dentro de una desarreglada habitacion de motel que sus paredes tienen adheridos cientos de recortes de revistas politicas tanto de ultra derecha como de izquierda

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras?

Lois se dirige hacia un reservado hombre caucasico que les da la espalda sentado al final de la habitacion vistiendo un formal sombrero de detective color azul, una gabardina del mismo color mientras continua trabajando en una gran pizarra la cual muestra varias imágenes de periodicos y recortes de revistas de diversos tipos conectados por medio de un delgado hilo

-¿Lois tan desesperada estas que le haces una pregunta?

El hombre voltea a verlos mostrando que oculta su rostro bajo una mascara que no expresa ninguna emocion o faccion facial

-¿A pregunta?


	6. Chapter 6

[Comentarios - 382] [Reportar Esto]- Tamaño del Texto + | Tabla de Contenidos

Resistencia

Notas del capítulo:

Como siempre es un orgullo para mi traerles un nuevo capitulo de esta segunda temporada, que como por sus comentarios (que no tardare en contestar jeje) estan observando que estos primeros capitulos estamos (los cuento a ustedes tambien) observando como los huecos que la trama de la primera temporada trajo han comenzado a llenarse ya que como les dije anteriormente y citando a los simpson jeje: ¡Aqui viene lo bueno jovenes!

Para todos ustedes les traigo este nuevo capitulo estoy seguro que lo disfrutaran como yo disfrute escribiendolo hasta luego y nos veremos dentro de poco jeje

La pantalla de alta definición muestra la famosa página de internet de YouTube y en esta el video de presentación titulado: Hawkeye vs bailarines aliens

La delicada mano de una mujer presiona la pantalla reproduciendo este video el cual muestra a las estrafalarias fuerzas especiales Ginyu destruyendo parte de la ciudad de Buenos Aires Argentina terminando su destrucción con una estrafalaria rutina coreográfica

A unos pasos de ellos un resplandor color azul aparece y de este sale el asesino Bullseye vistiendo su atuendo de Hawkeye

La primera reacción por parte de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu es la de risas burlonas al ver que Bullseye les apunta con un arco y una flecha

El alto Butter da un paso al frente del resto de sus compañeros para atrapar sin ninguna dificultad la flecha lanzada por Bullseye con su mano

Antes de que Butter pueda seguir riendo una flecha que viaja a mucha más velocidad que la que atrapo atraviesa la flecha que tiene en su mano atravesando su cráneo

La sorpresa en el rostro de sus compañeros de elite es instantáneamente remplazada por un rostro de dolor al darse cuenta de que ese mismo arquero los ha herido

-¡¿Cuándo arrojo las otras flechas?!

Herido en su pecho el comandante Ginyu voltea a ver a los integrantes de su elite

-¡No se confíen es!

Antes de que pueda terminar la oración dos flechas atraviesan de nuevo su pecho encendiendo la furia de Ricum quien no tiene oportunidad de realizar algún movimiento coreográfico que precede a sus poderosas técnicas ya que una flecha atraviesa su cuello

Jizz con su gran velocidad desaparece; Bullseye comienza a disparar varias flechas en todas direcciones sin ver que Jizz se encuentra detrás de el

Pero antes de que Jizz pueda lastimarlo una de las flechas rebota en uno de los escombros para después atravesar el abdomen de Jizz quien incrédulo cae de rodillas al suelo recibiendo las flechas que Bullseye disparo

Con una confiada sonrisa Bullseye se aproxima al moribundo Gurdo

-Maldito simio… me perforaste un pulmón…

Las desesperadas exhalaciones de aire de Gurdo hacen más grande la confiada sonrisa en el rostro de Bullseye quien activa un moderno Bluetooth en su oído

-Osborn, tengo un sujeto para las instalaciones de N.E.R.V. ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, no tengo ni puta idea de que hace este, pero por favor has que Esos científicos locos lo disequen como una rana de laboratorio

Bullseye comienza a reír mientras Gurdo no puede creer lo que ha escuchado y por primera vez en su vida no le importa mojar sus pantalones frente a sus compañeros

El video termina

Una nueva página de YouTube se abre mostrando un nuevo video titulado:

El truco de magia de Hisoka

Las fuerzas especiales de Cooler se encuentran destruyendo varios automóviles que se encuentran sobre la avenida 9 de Julio de la ciudad de Buenos Aires

Confiado Neiz se aproxima hacia un grupo de asustadas personas que se encuentran atrapadas en el interior de un autobús

En el momento en que está a punto de acabar con estas personas; Neiz se detiene al ver el reflejo en una de las ventanas del autobús a un confiado Hisoka aproximándose a ellos barajando un mazo de cartas

A unos cuantos pasos de ellos Hisoka se detiene para extender en su mano su mazo de cartas

-Escojan una carta, la que quieran

Salza observa a Hisoka sin mucha importancia

-¿Quién es él?

Doore se arroja contra Hisoka

-¡Que importa! ¡Solo es otro cadáver!

En menos de un segundo Doore está frente a Hisoka al cual ataca con su puño pero para su sorpresa así como la de sus otros dos compañeros Hisoka sin dificultad alguna esquiva su poderoso y veloz puño para colocarse detrás de este sorprendido alien quien observa en su puño la carta del dos de tréboles

Hisoka comienza a aproximarse a Salza y Neiz

-Ahora que él ha tomado una carta es tiempo de que ustedes escojan una…

-¡Maldito!

-¡Ataquémoslo juntos!

Tanto Salza como Neiz atacan a Hisoka quien esquiva sus veloces ataques sin dificultad alguna para colocarse detrás de ellos

Salza y Neiz observan molestos la carta del dos de espadas y el dos de diamantes en sus respectivos puños mientras Hisoka les da la espalda

-No me las muestren…

-¡Si los tres lo atacamos al mismo tiempo no escapara de nuestra ira!

Salza, Neiz y Doore atacan juntos a Hisoka quien continua dándoles la espalda pero sorprendiendo a estos Hisoka con gran habilidad se arroja de espaldas contra ellos para antes de que puedan intentar defenderse golpear sus gargantas rompiendo sus tráqueas al instante

Los tres cuerpos sin vida de los tres miembros de las fuerzas especiales de Cooler caen al suelo mientras Hisoka se encuentra de pie en medio de ellos barajando su mazo de cartas

Las cartas de póquer del dos de tréboles, el dos de espadas y el dos de diamantes caen sobre sus cadáveres

-Esas son sus cartas…

El video termina

Una nueva página de YouTube se abre mostrando un nuevo video titulado:

Jaque mate

El video muestra al confiado Freezer en el interior del palacio presidencial de la ciudad de Buenos Aires sentándose en la silla presidencial mientras su enorme padre Lord Cold inspecciona esta sala

-Es un poco precaria ¿No te parece?

-Es un comienzo padre, después de todo teníamos que comenzar por un lado en este nuevo mundo que se nos encargo conquistar

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Ya lo conoces debe de estar por ahí preparando los juegos pirotécnicos para este planeta

Una malévola sonrisa se esboza en el frio rostro de Freezer la cual no dura mucho cuando el cuerpo de su hermano en su forma final atraviesa el suelo de la sala presidencial cayendo sin vida frente al escritorio de la sala volviéndolo añicos

-¡Oh no ese escritorio me agradaba!

-¡Freezer tu hermano!

-Al diablo con el

-Que cliché

Sensui portando una gótica armadura entra en la sala presidencial por el agujero donde Cooler entro

-Eso fue lo mismo que dijo el cuándo le dije que iba a ir por ti

Freezer intenta ocultar el miedo que la fría mirada de Sensui le provoca

-¡Maldito vulgar!

-¡Como osas retar a la familia más poderosa del universo!

Tanto el gigantesco Lord Cold así como Freezer se arrojan en contra se Sensui quien comienza a acumular una poderosa esfera de energía frente a su pierna la cual patea hacia ellos

La poderosa esfera de energía se divide en cientos de poderosas esferas de energía frente a los sorprendidos Freezer y Lord Cold quienes son golpeados cientos de veces por estas

El malherido cuerpo de Lord Cold y Freezer atraviesan la pared del palacio presidencial de Buenos Aires cayendo incoscientes sobre la acera del frente donde varios ciudadanos argentinos graban a Sensui con sus celulares mientras que este observa sin interés desde la abertura en la pared del palacio presidencial

El video termina

Una nueva página de YouTube se abre mostrando un video titulado:

El maestro efectivo

La ciudad de Montecarlo sufre una gran serie de explosiones y destrucción loas cuales hacen que sus acaudalados habitantes huyan de los responsables de esta destrucción

Bojack y su pandilla

Mientras los miembros de su pandilla continúan con la destrucción su líder observa seriamente los elegantes casinos de esta elegante ciudad europea

-Ahora veo porque la inmaculada Dante nos dijo que este sería un buen lugar para comenzar; solo miren el potencial, podemos colocar el burdel intergaláctico por allá; y por allá el casino interplanetario; los enanos de I-131 pueden ser los talladores oficiales, mientras que los contrabandistas de la galaxia del sur pueden colocar sus tiendas de empeño por allá

-¡Aunque al Hombre le gustaría ver eso no se los puedo permitir!

Tanto Bojack así como los miembros de su pandilla voltean hacia el cielo nocturno pudiendo ver al confiado Lobo fumando un enorme habano conduciendo su motocicleta espacial

-¿Pero quién carajos eres tú?

Lobo aterriza a pocos pasos de Bojack a quien le muestra su dedo medio

-¡Yo soy el maestro efectivo!

Bojack y los miembros de su pandilla comienzan a reír

-¡Acábenlo!

Los miembros de la pandilla de Bojack con gran velocidad rodean a lobo a quien atrapan con su técnica PSYCHO TREAD

-¡¿Hey que vergas es esto?! ¡¿Son dentistas o porque me atacan con hilo dental?!

Molesta Zangya le responde a Lobo

-¡No es hilo dental estúpido! esto absorberá toda tu energía dejándote débil para el golpe de gracia

-¡Al hombre no le gustan estas mamadas!

Lobo comienza a reunir todas sus fuerzas y para sorpresa tanto de Bojack como de los miembros de su pandilla este rompe su técnica de energía solo para después tomar los finos hilos de energía en los brazos de Bujin y Bido a quienes con gran brutalidad arroja sus cabezas la una contra la otra estallando las dos

Los hilos de energía desaparecen para que lobo use el filoso garfio en su cadena contra Kogu quien bloquea su ataque con su espada pero no bloquea la cadena que lobo le ha arrojado y con la que lo toma por el cuello para después halarlo hacia él y atravesar su pecho con su puño

Bojack observa con seriedad la fuerza de su contrincante para después arrojarle a Zangya seguida de una esfera de energía

Para sorpresa tanto de Bojack así como de Zangya lobo la rescata para después golpear la esfera de energía de Bojack con su puño y volarle la cabeza a Bojack con un preciso disparo de su arma laser

La sorprendida Zangya observa al confiado lobo quien le aproxima el humeante cañón de su arma laser

-Hazlo nena

Zangya sensualmente sopla el interior del cañón del arma laser apartando el humo

-Tienes una buena boca, ¿Qué te parece ser la perra de un verdadero hombre y no de un gánster de segunda como con el que andabas?

Zangya se nota confundida con esas palabras

-Porque donde está el maestro efectivo esta la feria y no pendejadas

Con un rostro de convencimiento Zangya momentos después aborda la parte trasera de la motocicleta espacial de lobo mientras que este confiado acelera con las cabezas de Bojack y los integrantes de su pandilla decorando el frente de su motocicleta espacial

El video termina

Una nueva ventana de internet se abre mostrando un nuevo video titulado:

Hecho en América:

El monumento a Lincoln en la ciudad de Washington D.C. es iluminado por las luces del cableado público, pero estas son rápidamente remplazadas por luces de enormes reflectores de la policía que se enfocan no en su interior o en la estatua de este famoso presidente si no en el techo donde el gótico Sr. Siniestro se encuentra de pie junto con un complejo artefacto

-¡Yo el Sr. Siniestro he logrado crear una bomba 100 veces más poderosa que cualquier arma nuclear de este mundo el cual ofreceré al omnipotente DOOM y la inmaculada Dante!

Los oficiales que rodean el monumento abren fuego contra el Sr. Siniestro pero sus balas son absorbidas por su cuerpo sin dañarlo

-¡Esfuerzos inútiles de una inútil raza!

El Sr. Siniestro presiona en detonador que tiene en su mano provocando que la poderosa bomba estalle; pero para sorpresa tanto del Sr. Siniestro así como también de todos los habitantes de la ciudad que observaron la intensa luz que genero la poderosa explosión esta se encuentra encerrada en una esfera de energía transparente que ha salido de la mano derecha del serio capitán átomo quien flota a unos cuantos metros del sorprendido Sr. Siniestro

-¡Imposible!

-Mutante, por atentar contra la vida de los habitantes de esta ciudad serás llevado a las instalaciones de N.E.R.V. donde tus poderes serán registrados y estudiados

-¡Me niego no hay mentes más brillantes en este mundo que yo!

-Al rehusar entregarte pacíficamente se me aprueba uso de fuerza letal

El capitán átomo sin perder su seriedad le apunta el Sr. Siniestro con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha

-¡Puedes intentarlo pero mi cuerpo puede absorber cualquier ataque y regenerarse!

Antes de que el señor siniestro pueda alardear más de su maligno poder su cuerpo es desintegrado en miles de millones de partículas seguidas de un fugaz resplandor azul

Al extinguirse ese resplandor azul los oficiales de policía así como algunas personas en la cercanía observan con emoción a un serio capitán átomo volando a gran velocidad por el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Washington

El video termina mostrando varias ventanas de internet las cuales muestran a sailor Pallas y sailor Ceres usando sus poderes para evitar que el puente del puerto de Sídney caiga; así como también otra ventana donde se muestra a sailor Vesta y Sailor Juno fulminando con sus poderes mágicos al gigantesco Lord Slug en las iluminadas calles de Holanda, otra ventana próxima muestra al hijo de Wolverine atravesando el cuerpo de Turles con sus garras sobre la explanada de la mezquita de Azul en Estambul Turquía

Estas ventanas de internet proyectadas por una pantalla táctil sobre la superficie de una avanzada mesa son apartadas con el fino toque de la delicada mano de Lois Laine quien junto con Misato, María Hill, Steven Hiller y el melancólico Shinji observan estos videos

Lois Laine aparta su atencion de la pantalla en la mesa mostrando que ahora se encuentran en un refugio secreto que contiene una gran cantidad de teconologia de espionaje así como tambien un arsenal de armas de fuego

-Ya vi suficiente; no puedo creer que la gente se crea eso de proteger el estilo de vida sin saber que Osborn es un gusano

-¿Por qué no creerlo si han visto por la tv lo contrario?

Con su determinacion Lois observa al formal pregunta con su espalda recargada sobre una de las paredes del refugio

-Si las personas se acostumbran a vivir en el tunel dejan de buscar la salida, aun recuerdo tus palabras pregunta

-Y yo te recuerdo abandonando el periodismo independiente para unirte a los conglomerados que gobiernan el mundo

-Como te lo dije; conoci a alguien que me hizo creer en el periodismo de nuevo y tuve un hijo con el por todos los santos

Misato seriamente se pone entre los dos

-Oigan se que tienen su historia pero justo ahora sera mejor que volvamos nuestras mentes al juego antes de que el dueño de este refugio al que pregunta nos trajo regrese

Misato señala un chaleco blindado color negro que cuelga sobre la pared portando en su parte frontal el simbolo del castigador

Pregunta y Lois regresan a la mesa de pantalla tactil con los demas

Misato toma con sus dedos sobre la pantalla una nueva ventana de internet la cual muestra las fotografías de los más buscados por las agencias policiacas internacionales y en las cuales aparecen las imágenes de los integrantes de la armada of light así como otros criminales

-Rayos ahí estoy

Misato agranda su fotografía que aparece en esa página mientras la hermosa mujer latina de cabello corto niega con su cabeza

-Mas problemas

Lois Laine le sonrie confiadamente a Misato

-La foto no te hace justicia

Misato agranda las imágenes de Steven y Shinji

-Esto descarta totalmente el acudir a un aeropuerto, central del ferrocarril o puerto

Pregunta se cruza de brazos señalando con su dedo indice a Steven y Shinji

-¿Aeropuertos?, ¿Qué estos no tienen poderes mágicos?

La ruda María Hill los observa desinteresada

-No; estos no tienen ningún poder (Bostezo) y nuestro sombrío heroe nos advirtio que no contaramos con el durante el día; como vez llegamos tarde a la repartición de los miembros útiles de la armada of light

Steven observa con molestia a María Hill mientras el desanimo de Shinji aumenta

Pregunta aparta su atención de Steven y Shinji para voltear a ver a Lois Laine

-¿Y donde están los otros?

Lois lo mira a los ojos y con una confiada sonrisa en el rostro le responde:

-Se preparan…

A más de 10,000 pies de altura en el punto más recóndito e inhóspito de los bosques de los territorios del noroeste Canadá

El sol matinal ilumina una estructura hemi romboidal flotando en los cielos, sobre su extenso piso de losas blancas se alza un gran palacio y en su explanada dos jardineras con abundante pasto así como una fila en cada una de frondosas palmeras

En medio de estas jardineras llenas de vivida flora se encuentra un serio Dr. Extrange meditando en posición de flor de loto levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo

En ese momento el símbolo de la reencarnación egipcia formado por una resplandeciente energía aparece a unos pasos del Dr. Extrange y de esta emerge el doctor Fe

-Listo; ya he llevado a Tony, su asistente, bulma, a Louis y al profesor Elric a donde me pidieron mientras que lleve a Keiko, Botan y Koenma a Wakanda, ¿Qué es eso?

La atención del doctor Fe se centra en el gran palacio frente a el

-Increíble

El doctor Fe se quita el casco dorado transformando su cuerpo en el del arqueólogo llamado Kent Nelson quien inspecciona con mucha atención el diseño de la estructura

-Parece tener cierto parecido al diseño de un templo hindú como los que se encuentran en Sri Lanka pero también combina cierta arquitectura de los templos budistas de Myanmar

La emoción en su mirada se aparta de sus ojos al escuchar unas palabras del Dr. Extrange

-Ya están aquí…

Kent voltea hacia uno de los bordes de la estructura flotante donde unos instantes después arriban Kara, Yusuke, Wolverine, el capitán América, Seiya, Daredevil, Kuwabara, pantera negra, Tormenta, Vixen, Tuxedo mask y por ultimo un serio Hiei a quienes Kent así como el Dr. Extrange reciben aproximándose a donde se encuentran

-¡Hey que tal!

-Bienvenidos

Kuwabara inspecciona el lugar con su mirada

-Gracias magos, pero… ¿Dónde estamos?

Vixen se aproxima con el Dr. Extrange

-Un extraño ser felino nos dijo que descubriríamos aquí más de lo que esperaríamos encontrar

En ese momento el sonido del capitán América atrapando un escudo circular que le fue arrojado a gran velocidad interrumpe esta reunión

-Ese ser felino es el maestro carin

Kara, Yusuke, Wolverine, El capitán América, Daredevil, Seiya, Kuwabara, Pantera negra, Tormenta, Vixen, tuxedo mask y Hiei observan aproximándose a ellos a un serio piccolo que ha salido del interior de ese templo

-Él es el guardián de la cima de la torre carin; la entrada a este santuario

Kuwabara se aproxima con piccolo

-¿Guardián? ¿Un gato?; bueno en fin al llegar a la cima de la torre que nos pediste que subiéramos nos pidió que le quitáramos un agua la cual cuando la obtuvimos no me supo tan sagrada

Daredevil sonríe un poco por las palabras de Kuwabara

-Era agua común y corriente, la prueba era quitársela

Kuwabara pone sus manos en su nuca y mira desinteresadamente el cielo

-¿Eso fue una prueba?; espero que de lo que nos hablo piccolo no sea una prueba parecida ya que nadie tardo mucho en quitarle el agua

Piccolo comienza a sonreír

- Es increíble; a pesar de que sus heridas de la batalla con la armada of light de Osborn no sanan completamente, lograron subir la torre, quitarle el agua ultra sagrada al maestro carin y subir hasta este templo en una hora; al parecer no me equivoque sobre ellos

Hiei se cruza de brazos y observa en otra dirección

-Tú fuiste el que más tardo en quitársela

Kuwabara se molesta con hiei

-¡¿Quién eres tu el árbitro oficial?! ¡Creí que solo eras el aguafiestas del grupo!

Piccolo deja de sonreír

-Aun hace falta que pasen la prueba más difícil…

-Síganme…

Piccolo les da la espalda para caminar hacia el interior del extraño templo mientras que Kara, Yusuke, el capitán América, Daredevil, Wolverine, pantera negra, Tormenta, Vixen, Tuxedo mask, Kuwabara y hiei lo siguen

Cuando Kent se disponía a acompañarlos la figura extrasensorial del Dr. Extrange lo detiene

-Reencarnación de Nabú ¿A dónde crees que te diriges?

-¿De qué hablas Extrange?; yo también quiero mejorar mis poderes para ser más útil en la pelea

-Lo serás pero tenemos que reunirnos con otros compañeros que podran ayudarnos en tu entrenamiento

Kent se muerde su labio inferior al ver como Piccolo, Kara, Yusuke, Wolverine, Kuwabara, el capitán América, seiya, Daredevil, Pantera negra, Tormenta, Vixen, tuxedo mask y Hiei se han adentrado en el templo

Un molesto Helmut sale de la casa de su padre acompañado por su hermosa esposa así como por sus alegres hijos

Antes de partir el molesto Helmut observa a su padre acompañado por Edward Elric en la entrada de la casa

-No estoy de acuerdo con tu decision de no llamar a la policia padre por ese fugitivo; pero te amo y te respeto, que pasen una buena noche

Sin decir nada más Helmut sale de la casa en compañía de su esposa y sus dos emocionados hijos

El padre de Edward cierra la puerta y ambos caminan hacia el recibidor de la mansion donde la hermosa mujer rubia y la mujer de cabello castaño salen de la cocina para investigar quien es el misterioso invitado

-¿Papa?

-¿Querido quien es tu invitado?

El padre de Edward intenta esconder su nerviosismo

-Es solo un viejo amigo; no hay por qué preocuparse, lo atendere en mi estudio

El padre de Edward y este suben las escaleras para dirigirse a su estudio donde al entrar a este Edward Elric observa el gran espacio de este así como un gran colección de libros antiguos sobre grandes libreros a los costados

Pero la atencion de Edward pronto se desvia a una fotografia en un marco sobre el escritorio de su padre y su nueva familia

-No te costó mucho olvidarla…

El padre de Edward se sienta al otro lado del escritorio

-Se le llama continuar con tu vida Edward, deberías intentarlo

Edward Elric bosteza mientras le da la espalda

-¿A eso fue que viniste? ¿A mostrarte como un niño molesto por el nuevo matrimonio de su padre?, cielos Edward creí que tener más de 100 años o el haberme dejado de hablar por más de 30 te ayudaría a madurar

-¿Podrías escucharme por primera vez en tu vida?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Vine porque necesito tu ayuda…

Hohenheim observa seriamente a Edward quien lo observa de la misma forma

-Necesito que me ayudes a crear un círculo de transmutación que me lleve de nuevo a casa evitando la ley de equilibrio

-¿Por qué ahora?, pudiste volver hace ya 20 años

La puerta del estudio se abre y por esta la timida hija de Hoheinheim se adentra

-Karla

-Siento interrumpir padre pero a pesar de la hora en que tu invitado decidio acudir aun queda un pedazo de pastel

Edward recibe el pedazo de pastel sobre un fino plato de porcelana de manos de su hermana

-Gracias pero…

-No hables, jeje solo comelo; estoy segura que te facinara ya que yo la mejor repostera de Austria

Edward Elric le sonrie cariñosamente a su hermana para tomar el tenedor y comer un pedazo de este pastel

-¡Esta delicioso!

-Je, lo sabia

-Ah presiosa te agradecemos el gesto pero

-Si lo se tres son multitud papi, pero espero que con esa dulce reprimenda aprenda a llegar a tiempo a los compromisos señor…

-Edward

-¿Cómo?

-Mi nombre es Edward

Karla le sonríe dulcemente a Edward Elric ignorando su consanguinidad

-Es un gusto Edward

Después de despedirse Karla sale del estudio dejando a un melancolico Edward Elric observando el delicioso pastel en sus manos

-Porque tenía miedo… habían pasado más de 40 años desde que los deje a todos y ella…

-La niña Rockbell ya no sería más una niña

-No podía solo presentarme después de 40 años ella ya tendría una vida después de mi… una familia…

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué ahora?

-En los dificiles momentos que he atravesado hasta ahora he encontrado personas que me han hecho recordar el valor que hace años crei perdido y es en este presente que no hay tiempo para esconderse de nuevo; es momento de pelear y defender lo que crees y yo creo que mis capacidades les pueden ser utiles en la batalla que se aproxima, pero mas personas con estas capacidades podrian ayudar aun mas en esta

-Planeas traerlo ¿cierto?

-No solo a él, si no a todos los alquimistas del estado

-Lo que me pides es muy arriesgado; uno no solo crea un circulo de transmutación en contra de las leyes de equilibrio, podrías incluso morir en esa transmutación

-¿Me ayudaras? ¿Si o no?

Hohenheim observa seriamente a su hijo para despues cerrar las cortinas de la ventana de su estudio, abrir un cajon de su escritorio donde despues de tomar algo de este arrojarlo lentamente a su hijo

Edward Elric toma el objeto que su padre le ha arrojado y puede ver que es una tiza

-No sera facil, pero no sera imposible

Edward Elric y su padre sonrien para despues comenzar a dibujar sobre el piso del enorme estudio un circulo de transmutacion

Piccolo seguido por Yusuke, Kuwabara, Vixen, Seiya, El capitán América quien observa su nuevo escudo, Kara, Daredevil, pantera negra, tormenta, tuxedo mask, Wolverine y Hiei caminan por uno de los largos pasillos del templo

-Es un buen escudo, te agradezco el obsequio

-Puede que sea un poco más pesado que el usabas pero estoy seguro que te será de ayuda

-Oye apropósito

Seiya le arroja a Piccolo una gastada bolsa de tela la cual atrapa con su mano sin necesidad de interrumpir su marcha

-El maestro carin también nos dio una bolsa a cada uno con esto

Piccolo abre la bolsa inspeccionando con su mirada el contenido de esta

-Estas son las semillas del ermitaño; les serán muy útiles para satisfacer su hambre o sed al lugar donde se dirigen

Kuwabara se aproxima con Piccolo

-Ya basta de tanto misterio amigo, dinos de una vez que es ese lugar

De repente piccolo se detiene frente a una deteriorada puerta la cual Yusuke observa curiosamente

-¿Esta es?

Kuwabara observa la misma puerta

-Oye amigo esto no impresiona a nadie

-Se encuentran frente a la puerta que lleva a la habitación del tiempo, una habitación donde el tiempo no fluye de la misma forma como lo hace en esta realidad

Kuwabara se muestra confundido

-¿A qué te refieres a que el tiempo no fluye en la misma forma?

-Podrían estar ahí dentro por un año pero aquí podría pasar solo una hora

-¡Genial un año entero para entrenar y patearle el culo a ese bastardo que me ataco con flechas!

-Ese es un lado de la moneda pero…

Vixen se muestra desconfiada al escuchar las palabras de Piccolo

-Los peros nunca son buenos

-Debido a una anterior batalla se tuvo la necesidad de dañar la entrada que lleva a esta realidad distorsionando para siempre el espacio-tiempo de esta

-¿Eso quiere decir qué?

-Que ahí adentro podrían pasar solo una hora y aquí podrían pasar 10 años o incluso pasar dentro de esa habitación 60 años y aquí solamente una hora…

Yusuke y Kuwabara se sorprenden

-¡¿Qué?! Pero eso querría decir que podríamos salir de ahí como ancianos o incluso demasiado tarde para la pelea

Piccolo mira cabizbajo al suelo mientras que Yusuke le da una amistosa palmada en el hombro a Kuwabara

-No hay por qué preocuparnos Kuwabara si queremos volver solo tendremos que volver a abrir la puerta y salir de esa habitación ¿no es cierto piccolo?

-La puerta solo puede ser abierta una sola vez

Kuwabara no puede creer lo que ha escuchado

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor, ¿Entonces para que nos trajiste a una habitación de la que jamás podremos salir?

Piccolo deja de mirar cabizbajo para ver a los ojos a Kuwabara

-Hay una salida… volverse más fuertes de lo que ya son ahora

Piccolo observa con gran valentía a Yusuke, Kuwabara, Vixen, Seiya, El capitán América, Kara, Daredevil, pantera negra, tormenta, tuxedo mask, Wolverine y Hiei

-Mi deber era el mostrarles la puerta, su deber comenzara si deciden cruzarla

El capitán América es el primero en dar un paso hacia la puerta

-Entrar en una habitación donde podríamos no salir nunca si es que no nos volvemos más fuertes…

El capitán América voltea a ver a Yusuke, Kuwabara, Vixen, Seiya, Daredevil, Pantera negra, Tormenta, Kara, Tuxedo mask, Wolverine y hiei para después tomar con gran decisión el picaporte

-¡El ultimo es un huevo podrido!

El capitán América abre la puerta mostrando su brillante interior el cual no permite observar estructura alguna dentro; pero sin importarle esto el entra en la habitación perdiéndose en el intenso brillo que hay dentro

Yusuke y Kuwabara sonríen para después entrar con gran ímpetu en la habitación desapareciendo en su brillante interior

Seiya entra en la habitación desapareciendo en el brillante interior seguido por Kara, Pantera negra, tormenta, Vixen, Wolverine, tuxedo mask, Daredevil y Hiei

Piccolo con una confiada sonrisa se prepara para cerrar la puerta cuando de pronto

-¡Espérenme!

Piccolo voltea en dirección a donde ha escuchado esa voz pudiendo encontrar a Kent Nelson con el cetro y el casco dorados de Nabú en sus manos corriendo con gran apuro hacia la puerta de la habitación del tiempo

-¿Fe?

Kent se arroja hacia el brillante interior de la habitación del tiempo

-¡Sí! ¡Fe es lo que necesita el mundo! ¡Recuérdaselos mientras regresamos!

Kent desaparece en el brillante interior de la habitación del tiempo

El brillo es casi tan intenso como la luz que produce el caluroso sol en la realidad donde un maligno caballero de Géminis observa a un serio Reed Richards acompañado por un serio joven llamado Luffy quien intenta ser el rey de los piratas de pie haciéndole frente a pocos metros de el

-¿Tu de nuevo?

El maligno caballero de géminis comienza a burlarse

-Con tu técnica jamás podrás tocarme

-Tal vez solo no podría lograrlo

Luffy voltea a ver al serio Reed Richards

-Estoy listo

-Recuerda pase lo que pase solo sigue mis movimientos

-¡Lo hare!

-¡Ya tendrán tiempo para ser tiernos entre ustedes cuando los convierta en combustible!

Un brillante haz de luz sale del hombro del maligno caballero de géminis y en ese mismo instante tanto Reed Richards como Luffy adquieren una pequeña forma esférica con la que evitan su ken a la velocidad de la luz el cual destruye el lugar donde estos se encontraban

-¿Qué?

El maligno caballero de géminis observa como Reed Richards así como Luffy han transformado sus cuerpos en esferas rebotan en los restos del Thriller Park

La maligna risa burlona del maligno caballo de géminis puede escucharse en los restos del Thriller Park

-Sus esfuerzos y técnicas solo me provocan risa

Aun burlándose el maligno caballero de géminis evita sin ningún problema la esfera que se ha transformado Luffy

Pero su maligna risa burlona pronto es cortada cuando puede sentir un rápido golpe en su abdomen el cual hace que pierda un poco el aliento; al dirigir su mirada a donde ha sentido el golpe no puede ver que lo ha golpeado

-Su técnica es una burla total

De pronto el maligno caballero de géminis evita el cuerpo esférico de Reed Richards pero en ese momento recibe un fuerte golpe en su rostro y otro en la espalda

-¡¿Pero cómo?!

Las palabras del maligno caballero dorado de géminis pronto son cortadas cuando el cuerpo esférico de Reed Richards y Luffy golpean varias veces su cuerpo

-¡Ya basta! ¡Explosión de galaxias!

La poderosa cosmo energía del maligno caballero dorado de géminis sale de las palmas de sus manos destruyendo aun más la estructura del Thriller Park volviéndola añicos

-Ustedes nunca fueron los oponentes indicados para mí; Sin más estructuras en donde rebotar su técnica no puede continuar

La sonrisa en el rostro del maligno caballero dorado de géminis no dura mucho al ver que tanto el cómo Lina, Susan Storm, Gaudí, Usopp, Franky, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Robín, Brook, Chopper y los miembros de la tripulación del Thriller Park se encuentran de pie en el centro de una gigantesca esfera transparente con las dimensiones del Thriller Park

-¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!

-Al ver que podías moverte más rápido que la luz le pedí a Susan que creara esta estructura para idear esta estrategia

-¡¿Qué estrategia?! ¡Solo rebotan una y otra vez sin sentido!

-Al ojo común tal vez eso le parezca; pero la verdad es que no rebotamos en un lugar sin sentido lo hacemos en un punto especifico para obtener más velocidad y movernos tan rápidos o incluso más que la luz

El maligno caballero dorado de géminis desaparece usando su gran velocidad pero en el lugar donde aparece recibe un fuerte golpe

El maligno caballero dorado de géminis arroja su poderoso ken a la velocidad de la luz en todas direcciones haciendo que muchos resplandores dorados llenen el interior de la gigantesca esfera transparente pero ninguno logra alcanzar al esférico cuerpo de Reed Richards o de Luffy

-¡Aunque puedas moverte a la velocidad de la luz tanto tu cuerpo como tus golpes son limitados por los arcos de movimientos de tus extremidades los cuales me resultan muy fáciles de predecir diezmilésimas antes de que los arrojes por medio de permutaciones!

-¡¿Permutaciones?!

-¡Ecuaciones algorítmicas que pueden encontrar un punto especifico en el espacio sin importar si este se mueve!

Los poderosos impactos del cuerpo de Luffy como de Reed Richards ya han herido el cuerpo del maligno caballero dorado de géminis el cual aun no puede creer como esos dos oponentes que subestimo han logrado herirlo de gravedad

-¡Imposible nadie puede pensar tan rápido!

-¡Yo también llegue a pensar de esa forma pero gracias a estos poderes puedo estirar las fibras neuronales de mi cerebro logrando alcanzar el nivel de esas ecuaciones!

-¡Imposible!

-¡Ahora Luffy es el momento!

-¡Aquí voy!

El maligno caballero dorado de géminis herido levanta su mirada para ver como el profesor Reed Richards transforma su cuerpo en una larga y tensa banda donde el esférico cuerpo de Luffy toma impulso para con una gran velocidad arrojarse contra el propinándole una poderosa patada con ambas piernas en el rostro

El cuerpo inconsciente del maligno caballero de géminis cae en el interior de la esfera transparente

Luffy totalmente agotado cae deslizándose a varios metros mientras que Reed Richards recupera su forma original y agotado observa al inconsciente caballero de géminis tirado en el transparente suelo de la gigantesca esfera perdiendo la tonalidad gris de su cabello para tornarse de color azul

-Eureka

Luffy tirado en el suelo comienza a mostrarse muy feliz flexionando sus brazos una y otra vez

-¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo conseguimos!

Reed Richards voltea a ver hacia donde se encuentra Susan Storm quien a pesar de sus heridas ayuda a ponerse de pie a Nami, Susan un momento después voltea a ver al agotado Reed Richards a quien le sonríe

-¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?!

Luffy en ese momento deja de celebrar para junto con Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Usopp y los restantes miembros de la tripulación del TRHILLER PARK para voltear a ver a Lina Inverse quien mientras es ayudada por Gaudí a ponerse de pie esta observa con gran sorpresa a un sonriente Xellos frente a ella

El sonido de los desesperados gritos de terror de Bra resuena en los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una gran metrópoli intentando negar lo que sus ojos le muestran: los filosos dientes del cadáver viviente en el que su padre se ha transformado aproximándose a ella

De repente esa imagen es remplazada por la del fornido puño de piedra del ser conocido como la mole impactándose con una gran velocidad y poderío en la cabeza de vegeta provocando que una parte de su pútrido cráneo estalle

-¡Conociendo su poder mi golpe no lo detendrá por mucho!

La mole intenta tomar a la aterrorizada Bra pero al intentar tomarla por la cintura esta estalla en pánico

-¡NOOOOO PAPAAAAAA NOOOO POR FAVOR NOOOO!

-¡Niña si no quiere ser el aperitivo de esos monstruos quédese detrás de mí!

-¡NOOOO POR FAVOR NOOOO!

La fina mano de ameria toca el hombro de la frenética Bra

-Magia para dormir

Ese fino toque mágico basta para que Bra se desplome inconsciente a los enormes brazos de la mole

-Eso sí que es magia útil

-¡Luego lo aprenderás para conseguirte citas! ¡A mí lo que me preocupa son los zombis de la armada of light preparándose a servirse un banquete con nosotros!

Ameria mira con preocupación a la mole

-¿Señor Grimm que haremos?

-¿Tu qué crees? ¡Hora de repartir golpes a zombis!

Johnny Storm envuelve su cuerpo en llamas, la mole pone el cuerpo inconsciente de Bra sobre su hombro para ponerse en guardia mientras Ameria y Zelgadis se preparan para arrojar un nuevo hechizo

Los zombis de la liga de los vengadores comienzan a aproximarse a ellos cuando de improvisto uno de ellos estalla en una cadena de explosiones logrando que estos se alejen

-¿Johnny?

-Yo no lo hice feo Ben

-¡Por aquí!

Tanto la mole, Ameria, Johnny Storm y Zelgadis voltean a ver quien les ha llamado encontrando a una persona usando la armadura de War machine dentro de los restos de uno de los túneles del tren subterráneo disparando todo su arsenal contra los zombis

Sin dudarlo la mole, Johnny Storm, Ameria y Zelgadis entran en los restos del tren subterráneo donde se adentran en su oscuro interior seguidos por War Machine

Las violentas explosiones causadas por el velico arsenal de War machine terminan mostrando los restos de lo que fue alguna vez un gran rascacielos estallando cuando del fondo de estos emerge el zombi vegeta con la mitad de su cráneo pero con su pútrido cuerpo siendo rodeado por la poderosa aura dorada de súper saiyajin mientras el oscuro cielo comienza a ser cubierto por espesos nubarrones

De los restos a sus lados comienzan a emerger los descompuestos cadáveres del coronel América, Sailor Moon, las Sailor Scout, Tuxedo Mask, Spiderman, Wolverine, Yusuke, pantera negra, Seiya, Daredevil, Shiryu, Shun, Luke Cage (usando una rara tiara de acero en la cabeza), Hyoga, Moon Knight, Ikki, Flecha verde, el Dr. Extrange, el Dr. Fe, Kara, Hulk, Vixen, Edward Elric, Hiei y cientos de pútridos héroes

De los espesos nubarrones el pútrido cuerpo de tormenta comienza a bajar de los cielos para colocarse al lado de vegeta

-¡No podrán huir de mi! ¡Ni tampoco de mi hambre! ¡Los encontraremos y cuando lo hagamos su carne será nuestra! ¡Para expandir el evangelio de la carne a otros mundos!

Pregunta le da la espalda a Louis y los demas

-Pues espero que se diviertan mientras se preparan porque la gente que se suponía que protegieran tendra que estar en el frente de batalla; Luthor ya casi tiene un pie dentro de la casa blanca y Osborn está incitando a todo el mundo a una cacería de mutantes estilo inquisición

Misato con un desidido porte se pone al lado de Lois Laine

-Si alguien dijera que seria facil entonces ni yo o María Hill estariamos aquí

La sorpresa en el rostro de María Hill despues de escuchar las palabras de misato no es de esperar

-¿Qué?

Lois Laine abraza tanto a Misato como a María Hill, Steven y al melancólico Shinji

-Nosotros somos la resistencia de la armada of light que se divide en un frente de batalla por los medios de comunicación y otro frente para encontrar a nuevos miembros potenciales antes de que el loco de Osborn y sus asesinos los encuentren primero

El silencio impera en el refugio mientras que pregunta aun les da la espalda

-¿Es enserio Lois? ¿tu junto con esas dos, un piloto, un civil y un demonio con problemas con la luz solar van a ir en contra de la mayor fuerza pacificadora mundial?; dios he escuchado cosas descabelladas en mi vida pero tú has ganado el premio

Steven con valentia se pone al frente de Lois

-Lo dice el hermitaño que ve conspiraciones por todos lados

-Se le llama apofenia y si ya he escuchado antes mejores definiciones de mi estado mental de expertos, pero eso no me detendra de mostrar la verdad al pueblo

María Hill se quita el brazo de Lois Laine de encima para observar a misato con molestia

-¿Qué? Yo creía que necesitaban mi ayuda para escapar no para hacerla de niñera de niños con súper poderes

Misato intenta hacer comprender a María Hill

-María por favor

-El loco sin rostro tiene razón ustedes se deschavetaron al creer podrías lograr esa hazaña con una reportera, un demonio a turno nocturno, un loco, un marine y un niño que necesita desesperadamente unos antidepresivos

Steven se molesta con María Hill a la que hace frente

-No me llames marine; yo soy un capitán de la naval de los estados unidos con mas horas de vuelo que cualquiera en mi flota, pilotee el Evangelion 03; la más letal arma creada en este mundo, acabe con un gran hijo de puta del tamaño de un rascacielos en Tokio, le volé el culo a leviatán, ese niño es Shinji Ikari quien piloteo el Evangelion 01; salvo miles de vidas en África y Hawái y eso es mucho más de lo que tu una completa desconocida ha hecho, así que de ahora en adelante lo llamaras Shinji y a mi Steven mostrando respeto ¿Entendido?

María Hill voltea a ver a misato quien confiadamente se cruza de brazos

-Tiene bolas, podemos hacerlo

-Las bolas se requieren pero tambien un cerebro que las acompañe

Lois Laine, Misato, María Hill, Steven y Shinji voltean a ver a pregunta quien ha comenzado a abrir varias ventanas de internet al solo pasar sus manos sobre la pantalla

-No podran usar ningún medio de comunicación como celular, email, cualquier medio de transporte o incluso caminar como peaton por las calles que cuenten con cámaras de vigilancia con reconocimiento facial; nos comunicaremos por medio de codigos que solo nosotros conoceremos y que ocultaremos en varios anuncios de sitios locales de internet así como periodicos independientes

La mascara sin expresiones sobre el rostro de pregunta los observa

-Les doy la bienvenida a mi mundo

Con una confiada actitud Lois Laine y Steven se aproximan a pregunta mientras Misato y María Hill toman una de las muchas valijas negras del arsenal del castigador para comenzar a llenarlas con equipo de visión nocturna y espionaje

Shinji los observa melancolicamente a algunos pasos de distancia

-Y nosotros te damos la bienvenida a nuestra batalla

-Sabia que eras el hombre con el que debiamos acudir para ganar una batalla que parece perdida

-Por favor Lois lo mejor que hago ademas de investigar es en sobrevivir y la clave de la supervivencia como profugos es…

María Hill coloca un equipo de primeros auxilios dentro de la valija para voltear a ver a pregunta

-Dinero

Con gran profesionalismo y rapidez pregunta comienza a abrir varias ventanas que muestran varios mapas de las ciudades mas importantes de no solo la union americana si no tambien de europa las cuales muestran calles sin camaras de seguridad rutas de escape y el sistema de alcantarillado

-Nuestro vigilante de mal carácter favorito, desconociendolo claro; nos ha ayudado con algo de equipo y armamento pero necesitaremos vehiculos, documentos falsos, pagar sobornos, alimento, etc.

Misato revisa el percutor de un 9mm que coloca en la valija

-Todo lo de una vacación familiar

Preocupado Steven voltea a ver seriamente a pregunta

- WOW WOW ¿Asaltaremos un banco o que?

María Hill así como Misato y Lois rien mientras que pregunta cambia los mapas en la pantalla tactil a las paginas del departamento de correccionales de la ciudad de New York

-No

-Qué alivio

-Les robaremos a los ladrones

-¡¿Qué?!

-Algunas penitenciarias federales guardan expedientes de ex convictos que pueden volver a delinquir, cosas como nombres, direcciones y esta ciudad como sabes no es la excepción

-Oh dios no me digan que esta no es la primera vez que hacen esto

Lois Laine confiadamente voltea a ver a Steven

-De hecho me enorgullecen algunas cosas que hice durante mi juventud como mi etapa de robin hood con pregunta

María Hill interrumpe a Lois al poner sobre la superfcie de la avanzada pantalla tactil la valija que ha puesto dentro cuatro armas automáticas 9mm varios cargadores, equipo de visión nocturna, equipo primeros auxilios del ejercito, así como el más avanzado equipo de comunicación mientras que misato le arroja a Steven un chaleco de Kevlar

-¿Qué le paso a las bolas que hace un momento mostraste?

-De hecho capitan deberia saber que misato y yo hemos salido aerosas de robarle a los capos de la droga mas peligrosos

-¡Tenemos a un ganador!

Steven, Lois Laine, Misato y María Hill voltean a ver a Pregunta quien con un toque de sus dedos les arroja la imagen dentro de la avanzada pantalla tactil de un desalineado joven asiático

-¿Kin Youn lian?

-Se hace llamar King Li; salió de prisión hace tres meses y desde que salió la zona donde reside la venta de metanfetaminas se ha duplicado

Misato toma un 9mm de la valija la cual guarda en la parte de atrás de su pantalón

-No se diga mas ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo

Steven preocupado se aproxima al melancolico Shinji

-Oigan yo me niego; yo soy responsable de este chico

Misato se aproxima a Steven quedando sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro

-Y tú también eres mi responsabilidad, ahora mueve el trasero

Lois Laine se dirije con Steven y Shinji

-Capitán Hiller se que es muy dificil pedirle que protega al joven de todos los peligros que tendran que afrontar pero tengo gran confianza en usted y sus habilidades creame que los nuevos miembros que conosca veran esas cualidades como yo lo hice y que intenta que Shinji se de cuenta

Lois Laine mira con calidez y ternura a Shinji quien aparta timidamente su mirada de ella

Steven suspira para despues tomar un par de anteojos de sol sobre una de las repisas del arsenal del castigador

-Lo hare

Lois Laine se emociona a tal grado que lo abraza con gran felicidad

-¡Lo sabia!

Lois Laine deja de abrazar a Steven para ir al lado de pregunta

-Hagan su mejor esfuerzo que les prometo que yo y pregunta lo haremos por nuestra parte al informar a las personas la verdadera historia de estos hechos

Misato y Steven le sonrien con gran confianza a Lois Laine mientras María Hill voltea desinteresadamente en otra direccion y shinji no aparta su timida mirada del suelo

Al salir del refugio del castigador Louis Laine se toma un momento para ver a Misato acompañada por María Hill, Steven y Shinji alejandose

-Si querias mi ayuda en tu batalla Lois la tienes; pero no me visualices saliendo dando un discurso por television

Lois Laine le da un amistoso codazo a pregunta

-Nuestra operación sera algo mucho mas epico pregunta…

Con gran esperanza en su mirada Lois Laine observa partir a Misato, Steven, María Hill y Shinji

-Ya lo veras…

PD: Recomiendo los fics de un autor llamado Mister Conde de Urano y Hadley Doleto en su fic Detrás de la mascara


	7. Chapter 7

N.E.R.V. = DEAD

Notas del capítulo:

Un capitulo que me agrada el traerle a todos ustedes donde veremos un poco mas de esta organizacion como se desenvuelve en nuestra realidad, donde veremos que fue lo que paso con las personas que fueron capturadas por esta misma asi como un poco del pasado de uno de nuestros queridos personajes de Saint Seiya

Con todo gusto a todos ustedes les entrego este nuevo capitulo el cual espero que sea de su agrado hasta la proxima

Oscuridad

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Shun comienza a abrir sus ojos dándose cuenta que se encuentra tirado en medio de un gran salón de piso, paredes y techo color blanco iluminada desde este por una brillante luz blanca la cual no solo lo ilumina a él; ilumina a cientos de personas de diferentes edades, géneros y razas vistiendo diferentes estilos de ropas pero todos ellos portan un extraño collar de acero

Shun inspecciona su cuello con sus manos dándose cuenta de que él también porta uno de estos

-¡¿Pero qué significa esto?!

En el momento en el que Shun está a punto de preguntarle donde se encuentra a la persona junto a él; el sonido de las cientos de personas preguntando lo mismo en diferentes idiomas lo hace guardar silencio

Shun intenta hacer memoria, intentando encontrar en sus recuerdos alguna pista que le indique como llego a ese lugar

El recuerdo de él rodeado por un numeroso grupo de agentes de H.A.M.E.R. quienes le apuntan con sus armas de grueso calibre en la unidad de cuidados intensivos en un hospital de Moscú viene a su mente

Shun está a punto de resistirse cuando puede ver que varios de los agentes les apuntan a su esposa inconsciente sobre la cama conectada a un respirador automático y a varios equipos médicos

Al ser testigo de esa acción por parte de los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R Shun pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza; el numeroso grupo de agentes con brutalidad le colocan un par de esposas de acero para después uno de ellos golpearlo en su cabeza con su arma

De pronto el sonido de una puerta hermética abriéndose trae de vuelta a Shun de sus recuerdos y hace que las otras personas dentro de la habitación guarden silencio y observen a la persona que ha entrado

Se trata de un hombre que tiene sobre su cabeza una capucha negra, que oculta su rostro con una demoniaca mascara de un cráneo, sobre su espalda cuelga una filosa espada medieval, su cuerpo viste un uniforme militar color negro con el logo de N.E.R.V. en sus mangas

-¡Dejen de hablar mutantes hijos de perra!

-¡Oye no me puedes hablar de esa forma! ¡DOOM y Dante me hicieron!

De pronto el collar de acero del hombre que ha dicho eso estalla llevándose su cabeza con la explosión

Las personas que han sido testigos de esa sangrienta escena no pueden creerlo

-¡Te hicieron un pendejo sin cabeza!

Shun y las personas reunidas en el salón voltean a ver al hombre con la máscara de cráneo

-¡Presten atención mutantes hijos de puta ya que no lo repetiré! ¡Yo soy TASKMASTER! ¡Jefe de seguridad de las instalaciones de N.E.R.V.! ¡Lo que me convierte en quien se encargara de hacer su vida un infierno!

Shun observa a una pequeña niña de cabellos tan rubios que parecen blancos rizos abrazando con gran fuerza un bebe foca de felpa con sus manos mientras observa con gran terror a TASKMASTER

Cuando Shun está a punto de darle consuelo a esa niña una mujer de rubios cabellos la abraza junto con un niño de ojos amarillos, piel, cabello y una larga cola de color azul

-¡Como se deben de estar imaginando y para los que son demasiado estúpidos esos lindos collares que tienen en sus cuellos les quitan todos los poderes que esos falsos dioses les dieron!

Todas las personas dentro del salón comienzan a tocar sus collares así como algunos intentan quitárselos

-¡No es una buena idea intentar quitárselos podrían activar el dispositivo de autodestrucción que tienen dentro y volar como el mutante de hace rato!

Las personas que intentaban quitarse el collar detienen sus esfuerzos para ver con gran rencor a TASKMASTER

La mujer que abraza a la niña y el niño de piel azul le responde con gran molestia

-¡Son unos desalmados hacerles esto a pequeños niños!

-Ustedes dejaron de ser humanos cuando hicieron un pacto con DOOM y Dante

Las personas dentro del salón observan como un maduro hombre caucásico de cabello corto peinado con un implacable orden que viste un par de anteojos, una bata blanca y debajo de este un costoso traje al lado de TASKMASTER

-¡Él es el doctor Jonathan Crane encargado de investigar hasta el último aspecto de su psique!

La mujer rubia que abraza al niño de piel azul y la niña de blanca cabellera observa molesta al doctor Crane

-¡Vergüenza debería darle llamarse médico! ¡Un medico no debería hacerle esto a ninguna persona!

El doctor Crane le dice algo al oído a TASKMASTER

-Entendido DOC ¡Quítense la ropa!

Las personas reunidas en el salón no pueden creer lo que han escuchado

-¡Con un carajo! ¡¿Que no escucharon que no me gusta repetir lo que he dicho?!

El disgusto en la mayoría de las personas hace a TASKMASTER darse cuenta de que no lo obedecerán

-¿Con que así lo quieren he?

Un numeroso grupo de hombres fuertemente armados vistiendo coloridos trajes anti radiación color amarillo que asemejan el uniforme de un avicultor con los emblemas de N.E.R.V. entran a la sala

Al hacerlo a base de fuerza bruta comienzan a arrancarle las ropas a toda persona dentro de la sala sin importarles que sean niños o mujeres

El doctor Crane se pone al frente de TASKMASTER

-Desde ahora serán tratados como las bestias que sus falsos dioses hicieron de ustedes

La mayoría dentro de la habitación intentan mostrar alguna clase de resistencia así como Shun pero al hacerlo el sentimiento de derrota y desesperanza crece en ellos dejándolos indefensos ante los brutales soldados de N.E.R.V.

-No recibirán trato especial de ninguna clase, derechos, leyes y compasión se reservan a los humanos, algo que ustedes no son

La mayoría de las personas ahora están en el suelo desnudos intentando cubrirse con sus manos pero no pueden ocultar la gran vergüenza y miedo que sienten en esos momentos

-¡Suelta eso!

Shun desnudo sobre el piso voltea a ver a la niña de cabellera blanca la cual está recibiendo una brutal golpiza por parte de dos soldados de N.E.R.V. quienes ya le han arrancado sus ropas y aunque esta desnuda tirada en el suelo abraza con todas sus fuerzas él bebe foca de felpa que los soldados de N.E.R.V. intentan quitarle

Shun quiere acudir en su ayuda pero el sentimiento de derrota y desesperanza en su interior crece de tal forma que no tiene energía para poder levantarse; es entonces que puede ver al mismo doctor Crane aproximarse a ella

Los soldados de N.E.R.V. al ver al doctor Crane a su lado detienen su brutal golpiza contra la niña

-¿Problemas?

-Es esta mutante que no quiere soltar ese muñeco de felpa

El doctor Crane posa su mirada a esta niña quien no suelta en absoluto a ese bebe foca de felpa a pesar de sus graves heridas

-Déjenla tenerlo

-¿Señor?

-Ella misma lo soltara cuando abandone toda esperanza, lo cual será muy pronto

El doctor Crane se retira y con él los soldados de N.E.R.V.; pero uno de ellos patea brutalmente en el rostro a la niña antes de irse

-¡Aunque me resulta muy divertido verlos sin ropas hijos de puta la reunión social ha terminado!

TASKMASTER patea a una adolescente en el abdomen para que se ponga de pie mientras toma a un joven del cabello para que se levante del suelo mientras una puerta hermética se abre al fondo de la sala

-¡Ya es hora de que conozcan al resto del personal!

Los soldados de N.E.R.V. comienzan a levantar por la fuerza a toda persona dentro del salón a base de brutales golpes e insultos para guiarlos hacia la puerta que acaba de abrirse al fondo

Un confiado TASKMASTER se cruza de brazos mientras es acompañado por el doctor Crane a su lado

-Así y ¡Bienvenidos a N.E.R.V.!

Las personas quienes están siendo brutalmente guiadas por los soldados de N.E.R.V. escuchan con gran melancolía la risa de no solo TASKMASTER si no también la de los soldados de N.E.R.V quienes se burlan de todos ellos

-Nos tratan como ganado

-O incluso peor

-¡Por favor no merezco esto!

-Quiero irme a casa

-¡Cállense! o nos reventaran la cabeza como al idiota de hace rato

Entre la confusión y el miedo en el que Shun se ve rodeado puede ver como la mujer de cabello rubio intenta tranquilizar a la pequeña niña de cabellos blancos y al niño de piel y cola azul

De pronto la gran multitud de personas se detiene por un momento

Shun observa el porqué de su repentino alto

El pasillo los ha llevado hacia un gigantesco y avanzado laboratorio

-¡Muévanse hijos de puta!

Los brutales soldados de N.E.R.V hacen que la multitud avance de nuevo hacia el laboratorio donde pronto más de esos brutales soldados comienzan a separar a cada uno de estos

-¡No los dejare!

Shun es testigo de cómo uno de los soldados de N.E.R.V golpea a la mujer de cabellos rubios quien intenta evitar que la niña de cabellos blancos y el niño de piel azul le sean arrebatados

-¡Ya estuvo bien! ¡Déjenla en paz!

Shun comienza a apartar a varias personas asustadas para abrirse camino para ir en ayuda de la mujer de cabello rubio pero con cada paso que da el sentimiento de derrota y cansancio comienza a crecer en su interior provocando que caiga de rodillas exhausto a pocos pasos de la mujer de cabello rubio quien lo observa desde el suelo

La mirada de la mujer es lo último que Shun ve cuando un soldado de N.E.R.V lo golpea en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

El cómo dos soldados de N.E.R.V arrastran el inconsciente cuerpo de Shun hacia otra sección del enorme laboratorio se refleja en los anteojos de un serio Gendo Ikari quien se encuentra acompañado por la hermosa doctora Ritsuko así como de una multitud de científicos reunidos en la parte superior del laboratorio

-Control, esa será una palabra que se conocerá mucho en N.E.R.V. gracias al proyecto "mente maestra" que mi equipo diseño; señor Ikari

-Entonces doctora Rappaccini…

El serio Gendo Ikari voltea un poco su mirada para ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y negro vistiendo una bata de laboratorio y debajo de este un elegante y ajustado vestido

-¿Mente maestra no depende demasiado de una sola fuente?

-La fuente de la que proviene ese control es muy confiable señor; tanto que lo pruebo jugándome la vida trabajando en el GEO-FRONT todos los días, ya que si no confiara que mi fuente puede impedir que sus cientos de mutantes se salgan de control estaría a millas de aquí

Gendo Ikari regresa su mirada de nuevo en los cientos de prisioneros

-Los instrumentos en el cuerpo de Jasón Wyngarde se mantendrán vigiladas las 24hrs, quiero que sus ondas cerebrales únicas sigan siendo transmitidas por medio de los collares a los sujetos de pruebas para que sigan produciendo debilidad y la ilusión de falta de poderes a esos mutantes veinticuatro-siete doctora Rappaccini

-Ya tengo al equipo de mis mejores neuroquímicos y biomecánicos en ello señor Ikari

El serio Gendo Ikari observa con interés la asustada multitud de prisioneros siendo brutalmente separadas en grupos por los soldados de N.E.R.V.

-M.O.D.O.K.

El numeroso grupo de científicos le abre paso a un avanzado resguardo donde un escuálido hombre comatoso se encuentra tendido

Los avanzados e impresionantes instrumentos médicos que forman el resguardo asemejan una armadura cubriendo el escuálido cuerpo de ese hombre; dejando solamente desprotegido la única parte robusta de este:

Su cabeza

El monitor que registra las ondas cerebrales de este hombre comienza a registrar actividad la cual se transforma en una metálica voz que sale de la bocina en ese aparato

-Señor Ikari

-Puede comenzar de inmediato con los sujetos de prueba asignados

Y con esas palabras el dolor comienza

GEO-FRONT…

Oscuridad

Una hermosa adolescente de cabello castaño que peina con una cola de caballo comienza a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse completamente desnuda con muchas agujas conectadas a su cuerpo las cuales a su vez están conectadas a una extraña maquina mientras ella se encuentra sobre una extraña mesa de acero donde esta acostada con sus manos y piernas atadas

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué estoy atada?!

-Sujeto de pruebas numero 283 anteriormente conocida como Kitty Pryde tomada bajo custodia en Charlotte

Kitty voltea a ver quien ha hablado encontrando a una hermosa mujer pelirroja de cabello largo que viste una seria bata de laboratorio detrás de un avanzado panel de control holográfico a pocos metros de la mesa de acero donde se encuentra prisionera manipulando una avanzada pantalla holográfica en sus manos mientras es acompañada por otros tres científicos

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Por favor yo no he hecho nada!

-Sus padres y testigos aseguran que pudo someter al sujeto de prueba numero 489 al volver su cuerpo intangible

La pantalla holográfica en las manos de esa científica desaparece

-Intentaremos tomar una electromiografía en cada uno de sus músculos sometiéndolos a un voltaje más allá del capaz soportado por un humano cualquiera; descubriremos si podemos replicar su mutación por medio de voltaje así como los límites a los que podemos someter sus músculos para lograrlo

Kitty con gran desesperación observa las agujas en cada uno de sus músculos así como una gran carga eléctrica cargándose en la extraña maquina a la que están conectadas las agujas en su cuerpo

-¡No por favor esperen! ¡Por dios no lo hagan!

La científica observa sin interés a la desesperada Kitty quien ha comenzado a llorar

-Después si queda algo de ella M.O.D.O.K. ordeno que se le realice una plasmaferesis, una extracción de medula ósea y sea llevada después a su celda

-Si doctora Necker

-¡No lo hagan!

-Háganlo

Una tremenda corriente eléctrica comienza a recorrer cada uno de los músculos de Kitty quien se retuerce en violentos y dolorosos espasmos sobre la cama de acero mientras la doctora Necker y los otros científicos observan las lecturas en las avanzadas pantallas holográficas frente a ellos

Oscuridad

-¡Hey por favor brother s les digo que no soy uno de los malos!

Un adolescente desnudo se encuentra atado de manos y pies mientras está sentado en una silla de metal en medio de una extraña habitación con paredes llenas de tubos con hoyos mientras un grupo de científicos lo observa detrás de un grueso vidrio blindado en la pared frente a el

-Sujeto de prueba 940 antes conocido como Bobby Drake, testigos corroboraron que sometió al sujeto de prueba 685 congelándolo mientras su cuerpo estaba en un estado de congelación

-¡Oigan podemos hablar de esto se los juro yo ayude a esas personas!

-Iniciaremos sometiendo a su cuerpo a temperaturas más allá del límite de un humano para después tomar una biopsia de diferentes órganos y medula ósea mientras es sometido a este stress

El ahora desesperado Bobby observa dos avanzadas tenazas mecánicas la cual una de ellas porta una gran inyección conectada a una gruesa aguja

-¡Oigan no hablaran en serio! ¡No me van a meter eso sin anestesia!

-Creo que se le dijo muy claro sujeto de prueba; usted no es humano, la anestesia es para humanos

Desesperado Bobby intenta quitarse sus ataduras pero es inútil

-¡Oh dios mío no lo hagan!

-Iniciemos

Los tubos en las paredes de la habitación comienzan a llenarse de tremendas llamas mientras las mecánicas tenazas con la gran aguja se aproximan al desesperado cuerpo de Bobby

Oscuridad

-Sujeto de pruebas numero 751, anteriormente conocido como Humberto López

-¿Hola hay alguien ahí?, no puedo ver nada

-Testigos indicaron que tiene la capacidad de transformar partes de su cuerpo en las de saurios prehistóricos cuando sometió al sujeto de pruebas numero 133

-Muy parecido al sujeto de pruebas numero 457, ¿No le parece Dr. Rottwell?

-Solo que este no puede transformar todo su cuerpo

-¿Hola? enciendan alguna luz por favor

-Ya se ha apuntado eso y mayores procedimientos se harán a estos dos sujetos de prueba en futuros estudios

-¡Es en serio chicos enciendan una luz pero ya!

-La mutilación es más aceptada cuando no se observa el procedimiento

-¡¿Mutilación?! ¡No digan esas pendejadas!

-M. .K. Ordeno que se tomen cada una de sus extremidades para después implantarlas en los soldados de H.A.M.M.E.R voluntarios, después la plasmaferesis y que sea enviado a su celda

-¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿En serio van a cortarme partes de mi cuerpo?!

-Comiencen

-No por favor ¡Por favor no! ¡Por favor dios mío no!

Humberto comienza a gritar del dolor cuando puede sentir la sierra quirúrgica sobre sus brazos comenzando a cortar su piel y hueso

Oscuridad

Un científico se encuentra dentro de una habitación llena de avanzada tecnología rodeada a su vez por cuatro ventanas opacas mientras este se encuentra ocupado con una avanzada pantalla holográfica en sus manos

La puerta de la habitación se abre y por esta entra un maduro, delgado y pálido científico calvo

-¿Como van los sujetos de prueba?

El científico calvo se aproxima a una de las ventanas opacas

-El sujeto de pruebas numero 665 antes conocida como Tora Olasdotter ha soportado el stress a la que la hemos sometido doctor Frio

El doctor Frio observa por la ventana a la pequeña niña de cabellos blancos de pie sosteniendo su foca de felpa con sus manos en medio de una habitación rodeada por nieve y gruesos témpanos de hielo en sus paredes

-Increíble ha estado dentro de esa habitación por más de 72 hrs a más de 5 grados bajo el cero absoluto y ella aun está de pie

-Increíble que solo tenga 8 años

La pequeña Tora voltea su inocente mirada hacia la ventana opaca donde el doctor Frio la observa y sonríe confiadamente

-M.O.D.O.K ha ordenado que la observación de este sujeto de prueba cese para que se tomen biopsias de cada uno de sus órganos y después sea llevada a su celda

-Se hará de inmediato doctor Frio ¿Continuamos con la observación del sujeto de pruebas 439?

El doctor Frio se aparta de la ventana que muestra la habitación donde se tiene dentro a la pequeña Tora para dirigirse a otra ventana opaca

-¿La brasileña?

El doctor Frio observa ahora una habitación llena de incandescentes flamas para después aproximar su pálido rostro a la ventana intentado encontrar alguna señal de vida dentro de ese infierno; de pronto los dos puños de una mujer golpean la ventana

El doctor Frio se aparta de la ventana para ver a la hermosa mujer de cabello verde y largo quien lo observa con gran ira

-¡Esto va mas allá de lo increíble esa mujer está dentro de un infierno y luce como si estuviera en la playa!

-¿Brasileñas he?

El doctor Frio voltea a ver con una seria mirada al científico que le ha dicho eso para reprenderlo, el científico baja su mirada para observar la pantalla holográfica en sus manos

-Aumenten la temperatura y obsérvenla por otras 48hrs quiero que sus órganos estén listos para la toma de la biopsia después de someterlos a su limite

-Si doctor Frio

El segundo científico sale de la sala dejando solo al doctor Frio quien observa seriamente a la hermosa mujer de cabello verde quien lo observa con gran resentimiento

Inesperadamente el doctor Frio aproxima su rostro a la ventana que muestra a la mujer de cabello verde para besar la superficie de la ventana donde se encuentra el rostro de la sorprendida mujer

-Te veré después Beatriz

Oscuridad

Una habitación vacía

De pronto un estallido dentro arrebata la calma a esta solitaria habitación cuando el niño de cabello, piel, y cola color azul aparece desnudo con solo el collar de acero en su cuello en medio de ese estallido cayendo exhausto al suelo

-Sujeto de pruebas 33 antes conocido como Kurt Wagner, se ha monitoreado por más de 72hrs y aun no podemos encontrar datos exactos que nos indiquen a donde desaparece cuando se tele trasporta

El exhausto Kurt voltea a ver hacia el techo

-Por favor ya no más… duele mucho

Mientras se extiende Kurt muestra que tiene un avanzado aditamento tecnológico incrustado quirúrgicamente en su pecho

-Se hará de nuevo hasta que tomemos datos importantes sobre donde va cada vez que desaparece sujeto de prueba, rogar es una pérdida de tiempo

-¡No por favor!

El dispositivo en su pecho se carga de una poderosa energía eléctrica la cual le propina una terrible descarga a todo su cuerpo

El dolor es tan terrible que Kurt desaparece de la habitación

De pronto Kurt vuelve a aparecer para caer exhausto en el mismo lugar donde desapareció

-¿Algún dato?

-Nada…

Kurt aun en el piso exhausto dirige su vista llena de suplica al techo

-De nuevo

Oscuridad

-Hay diferentes clases de prisiones…

Un par de científicos trabajan arduamente en sobre diferentes mesas de metal en medio de un avanzado laboratorio de N.E.R.V. mientras un numeroso grupo de otros científicos revisan los avanzados instrumentos en el laboratorio

- Existen las prisiones en las cuales no te das cuenta de que eres un prisionero

Recuerdos de freezer viviendo rodeado de inmensurables lujos traídos por las miles de razas a su servicio mientras observa con gran rencor a su padre quien está sentado en el trono más grande del palacio vienen a su mente

- Existen las prisiones de tu propia negación…

Los recuerdos de Freezer herido gravemente por las manos de un sucio saiyajin sobre la tierra verde de NAMEKUSEI vienen a su mente

- Existen las prisiones en las que te obligan a estar encerrado…

Los recuerdos de Freezer llevando una vergonzosa vida acompañado por su leal pero derrotado ejército en el infierno vienen a su mente

-¿Doctor Zola, Doctor Ivo ya han terminado con nuestros tres sujetos de prueba?

-El señor Sensui no nos dejo mucho en que trabajar pero gracias a nuestras prótesis robóticas me complace decirle que hemos terminado señor Gendo

El grupo de científicos del equipo del doctor Zola y el doctor Ivo permiten el paso del serio Gendo Ikari así como a estos dos científicos hacia el centro del gran y avanzado laboratorio donde Gendo Ikari puede observar tres sombrías figuras de pie

- Pero no hay peor prisión que en la que te encuentras totalmente indefenso…

Gendo Ikari, el doctor Zola y el doctor Ivo observan con gran confianza a Freezer, Cooler y su imponente padre Lord Cold transformados en cyborgs de pie frente a ellos

Mientras el equipo del doctor Ivo y Zola junto con ellos se alegra y celebran el éxito de su trabajo freezer grita con todas sus fuerzas impotente desde lo más profundo de su Psique

Oscuridad

La imagen del confiado rostro de Norman Osborn se muestra en la pantalla holográfica sobre el escritorio del serio Gendo Ikari

-Gendo; le das la espalda a un negocio de mucho dinero

-He dicho que no Osborn

-Solo se trata de transportar algo del punto A al B eso es todo

-Los EVAS no son mulas para tus drogas o armas Osborn, que eso te quede muy claro

-Se supone que debemos trabajar juntos y ni siquiera puedo contar con tus EVAS, vamos el mundo tiene derecho de saber y ver un poco mas de esas pilotos que tienes ahí, puedo darte el respeto que tú y tu organización se merece

-Compréndelo Osborn: no puedes comprarme

Sin cambiar su fría actitud Gendo termina la llamada

-Es un idiota

Frente al escritorio del serio Gendo Ikari la doctora Ritsuko comienza a aproximarse

-Un idiota que cuenta con amigos poderosos e influyentes

Gendo Ikari le arroja un pequeño objeto cilíndrico a Ritsuko la cual lo atrapa sin dificultad

-Al igual que usted

-Son instrumentos los cuales uso cuando es necesario

Ritsuko observa dentro del pequeño objeto cilíndrico que Gendo le ha arrojado

-Veré que un equipo de eficientes pero confiables colegas analicen esto

-Así como también que lo multipliquen

Ritsuko observa con gran seriedad al ahora frio Gendo Ikari

-De inmediato señor

Ritsuko comienza a salir de la gran oficina de Gendo Ikari quien comienza a sonreír confiadamente

Oscuridad

Las blancas y gruesas puertas herméticas con el símbolo de N.E.R.V. se abren por la mitad dejando pasar a un par de soldados custodiando a una figura oculta por una larga manta que cae desde su cabeza hasta sus pies a un largo corredor blanco

Mientras los tres caminan por este corredor una puerta hermética a uno de sus costados se abre y por esta el serio doctor Crane acompañado por TASKMASTER sale

Los soldados de N.E.R.V. están a punto de detener a la misteriosa figura que custodian para permitirle un libre paso al doctor y a TASKMASTER; pero esta figura se adelanta a sus movimientos

Con una gran velocidad la misteriosa figura levanta tan rápido sus brazos que provoca que la manta que cubre su cuerpo oculte la visión de estos dos soldados quienes no pueden reaccionar a la misma velocidad para quitar la manta de su vista o para defenderse del ataque de la prisionera la cual se muestra como una hermosa adolescente de brillante cabello rojo, ojos amarillos, completamente desnuda mostrando su escamosa piel color azul así como el collar de acero en su cuello; a pesar de estar esposada de manos y piernas logra dar un salto para golpear con la parte posterior de su cabeza a uno de los soldados y con sus tobillos atados al otro

La hermosa adolescente de piel azul aterriza perfectamente sobre el suelo mientras los dos soldados de N.E.R.V. caen a este

Antes de que la hermosa adolescente de piel azul pueda atacar al indefenso doctor Crane su hombro derecho es atravesado por la filosa espada de TASKMASTER quien carga con ella hasta la pared del corredor conde la punta de su espada se introduce dejándola clavada sobre la pared

Un pelotón de soldados de N.E.R.V. fuertemente armados entra por el pasillo donde le apuntan con sus armas de asalto a la hermosa adolescente quien a pesar de tener la filosa espada atravesando su hombro aun intenta quitársela con la poca fuerza que le queda y seguir luchando

-¡Que puta!

TASKMASTER voltea a ver al doctor Crane

-¡¿Qué no se supone que esos collares los hacen más mansos?!

-Su capacidad de replicar lo obvio se vuelve molesta TASKMASTER

El doctor Crane se aproxima a la adolescente de piel azul

-¡Tenga cuidado DOC! Si esa pitufo le hizo eso a mis perros no quiero imaginar lo que le puede hacer a usted

El combativo rostro de la adolescente se refleja en los anteojos del serio doctor Crane

-Viólenla

TASKMASTER así como los soldados de N.E.R.V. no pueden creer lo que ha ordenado el doctor Crane quien los voltea a ver

-He dicho que todos ustedes la violen

Uno de los soldados que ella golpeo rápidamente se pone al frente

-A mi no me lo tendrá que repetir DOC je, je

Con el ánimo de sus compañeros el soldado comienza a quitarse la parte inferior de su uniforme ante la atónita mirada de la adolescente quien no puede creer lo que está a punto de pasarle

TASKMASTER voltea a ver al doctor Crane

-¡Eso solo la encabronara más! ¡¿No se supone que usted está para que no se vuelvan locos?!

-No quiero que se encabrone TASKMASTER, quiero que esa joven se convierta en la ira encarnada

-¡¿Cómo dice?!

La violación comienza con los terribles gritos de dolor de la indefensa adolescente de piel azul mezclados con el sonido de burlas y palabras de aliento de los otros soldados quienes han comenzando a tomar turnos para continuar con la despreciable labor

-Enfocara todo su odio contra los hombres, los humanos y por ultimo cuando la doctora Sofen comience su terapia con ella la volverá una perfecta asesina, lo que H.A.M.M.E.R y N.E.R.V. quieren: una obediente máquina de matar

TASKMASTER observa incrédulo al doctor Crane

-Sabe DOC algunas veces me asusta…

-¿Solo a veces?

TASKMASTER se retira de la presencia del serio doctor Crane quien aun observa el rostro lleno de dolor de la adolescente de piel azul mientras el terrible acto continua

Oscuridad

Una extraña capsula de metal del tamaño de una persona se abre en medio de un avanzado laboratorio

El denso humo gris que sale de su interior comienza a disiparse mientras un grupo de científicos que cubren sus cuerpos y rostros con gruesos trajes anti radiación se aproximan

El gas desaparece permitiendo ver que dentro de la extraña capsula de metal se encuentra una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rubio de excelente cuerpo atlético cubierta solo por un ajustado sostén y un par de ajustadas trusas color negro

-¿Capitana Danvers? ¿Carol puede escucharnos?

La hermosa mujer de cabello rubio comienza a despertar

-Sí, los escucho…

La capitana Danvers comienza a salir de la extraña capsula ante los científicos quienes guardan cierta distancia de ella mientras la analizan con los instrumentos holográficos en sus manos

-Masa muscular incremento a más del 100%

-Los niveles de poder a su alrededor indican lecturas que van más allá de lo esperado

Uno de los científicos se quita la gruesa mascara anti radiación demostrando que se trata de una delgada mujer de cabello negro

-Logramos la transferencia de los poderes de ese extraterrestre a la capitana Danvers, caballeros tengo el placer de decirles que el proyecto Miss Marvel ha sido un éxito

-Eso parece señorita Callahan; felicidades

-¿Comenzaremos por ahora con el programa génesis?

-Un paso a la vez, primero la voluntaria Danvers, luego personal sacrificable y después le daremos a Gendo un ejército conformado por personas más poderosos que los creadores de los súper soldados en la segunda guerra mundial nunca se hubieran imaginado

Con una ligera toma de la mano de la capitana Danvers a una de las puertas de la capsula basta para doblarlas como aluminio

-Díganle a M.O.D.O.K. que comience la selección de los Ravagers

Ala psiquiátrica…

Oscuridad

Una tranquila tonada de fondo llena el ambiente de una habitación de blancas paredes, techo y suelo donde se encuentra arrinconada la ahora desnuda y temerosa hija de Shiryu

La puerta de la sala se abre y por esta entra la mujer de cabellos rubios quien intento proteger a Tora y Kurt

La puerta de la habitación se cierra dejándolas a las dos dentro de la habitación; la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios voltea a ver a la temerosa hija de Shiryu en la esquina de la habitación

-Por el amor de dios

La hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios se aproxima con ella para abrazarla

-¿Pero qué es lo que te han hecho?

La hija de Shiryu observa con temor a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?…

-No lo sé; pero lo que si se es que no dejare que te hagan algo

-Gracias…

-Me llamo Sofía

-Yo soy Shiryuu

-¿Dime Shiryuu a ti también te trajeron aquí por lo del programa?

-¿Qué programa?

La hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios muestra desconfianza mientras coloca su mirada en el suelo

-No estoy muy segura pero me trajeron de mi celda a este lugar, mientras lo hacían escuchaba a los soldados hablar sobre elegir a ciertos prisioneros para que se unan a algo llamado los Ravagers

-¿Ravagers?; ¿Los que nos hacen esto quieren que nos unamos a ellos?

-No deberíamos compararnos con la gente con la que experimentan

Shiryuu observa a la hermosa mujer a su lado quien la observa con gran determinación

-Yo solía ser una trabajadora social en un centro correccional de adolescentes del estado de Nueva York, hasta hace unos días cuando uno de los adolescentes ahí decidió matar a cada uno del personal de las instalaciones con el poder que ese malnacido de DOOM y su novia Dante le dieron, yo corrí con suerte pero solo porque mi esposo un guardia me ayudo a esconderme, ese joven lo masacro frente a mi sin mostrar algo de piedad

Los ojos de la hermosa mujer rubia comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas las cuales oculta con sus manos

-Toda mi vida mi padre me obligo a vivir encerrada en casa, no tenía amigos, incluso se me prohibía siquiera salir a la escuela, la cual me impartían en casa y cuando por fin logro tener una carrera en la cual creo que ayudo a los demás un monstruo sin ningún derecho me arrebata a la única persona que se intereso por mi

Shiryuu observa con empatía a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios

-Mi padre también nos obligo a vivir en un exilio… me prohibió incluso pelear…

-¿Pelear?

-Aunque no lo parezca soy muy buena ya que entrenaba a escondidas, incluso me atrevo a decir que lo hice para lograr demostrarle que puedo ser más fuerte que el

-Tal vez entonces si nos trajeron a las dos aquí porque intentan organizar un programa de personas con talentos especiales como esa armada of light la cual trabaja para H.A.M.M.E.R

-Yo…

Shiryuu recuerda la voz de Louis Laine llamándola

-¿Qué pasa?

-A mi me invitaron a formar parte de esa armada of light

-¿Entonces vas a formar parte?

Shiryuu observa con gran determinación a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios

-Si…

La puerta de la habitación se abre y por esta un par de soldados de N.E.R.V. toman a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios por la fuerza

-¡No!

-¡Déjenla!

La hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios es violentamente dirigida a la salida de la habitación por medio de los dos soldados de N.E.R.V.

-¡Recuerda Shiryuu no eres como ellos tu eres especial!

Shiryuu observa con determinación a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios diciéndole eso antes de que los dos soldados de N.E.R.V. la saquen de la habitación

-Soy especial…

La puerta de la habitación se cierra

El pasillo detrás de la puerta que acaba de cerrarse los soldados sueltan a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios quien comienza a caminar hacia una próxima puerta la cual al abrirse muestra dentro al serio doctor Crane sosteniendo una carpeta en su mano derecha mientras observa detrás de una ventana oscura a la hija de Shiryuu

-Lo hizo muy bien doctora Sofen

La hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios que el doctor Crane ha llamado doctora Sofen enciende un cigarrillo en su boca

-Lo digo en serio doctor Crane; tener que ser yo la figura protectora de esos mutantes me repugna

-Usted debe guardar esos sentimientos de repulsión por esos mutantes, fue escogida de una larga lista de otras exitosas psiquiatras para ser la figura que les dará la sensación de protección en este agresivo ambiente

-TASKMASTER es el que se llevara la mejor parte al poder golpear a esos hijos de puta

El Dr. Crane le entrega la carpeta que sostiene a la doctora Sofen

-El cumple con su propósito de ser el atormentador, usted cumplirá con el suyo al convertirse en su confidente, su amiga e incluso por algunos como su madre

La doctora Sofen muestra gesticulaciones de molestia mientras exhala el humo de su cigarrillo y abre la carpeta la cual muestra una fotografía y expediente de Killua

-Todo eso para crear a los nuevos soldados

-No señorita Sofen

La melancólica hija de Shiryuu se refleja en los anteojos del serio doctor Crane

-La futura carne de cañón…

Oscuridad

El constante sonido de una gota cayendo desde el techo al suelo llena el ambiente de una poco iluminada, sucia y húmeda habitación la cual su centro es iluminado por un foco que cuelga del techo

Dentro del reducido espacio de luz en la habitación se encuentra un desnudo Shun sentado en una silla de metal frente a una simple mesa del mismo material

El frio ambiente dentro de esa húmeda habitación se refleja en el aliento que sale de la boca de Shun con cada expiración

De pronto el sonido de la gota cayendo al suelo desaparece por unos segundos cuando Shun puede ver al serio doctor Crane entrar en la celda para tomar asiento frente a el

El serio porte del doctor Crane no cambia en absoluto al tener frente a él a Shun

El sonido de la gota de agua cayendo al suelo vuelve a llenar el ambiente de la húmeda habitación

Los minutos pasan y Shun solamente puede ver frente al serio rostro del doctor Crane pudiendo solo escuchar el constante golpeteo de la gota de agua cayendo al suelo

-Son unos malditos…

El constante tintineo de los dientes por parte de Shun debido al frio que siente corta por momentos sus palabras

-No pueden…Hacerle esto… a personas inocentes… Les juro que… los denunciare… van a pagar… Por lo que han hecho aquí

-Creo que ha malentendido el motivo por el que me presento ante usted Shun; No estoy aquí para que me exprese sus denuncias acerca de cómo se les trata a los sujetos de estudio

Shun estalla en ira levantándose de la silla

-¡Ellos son personas! ¡Personas! ¡No sujetos de estudio! ¡Puedo escuchar por horas el sonido de gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños!

A pesar de la ira de Shun el doctor Crane continúa con su serio porte

-Si me hace repetirle de nuevo por qué estoy aquí daré por terminada esta conversación

Shun no puede creer lo que ha escuchado y por algunos instantes su ira parece hacerse a un lado para darle lugar a una gran incredulidad

-Ahora que he mencionado la razón de mi presencia ante usted daré inicio a la introducción, como sabe mi nombre es Jonathan Crane uno de los mejores psiquiatras del mundo, pero no fue hasta que el gobierno de los estados unidos requirió de mis servicios durante la invasión a Afganistán e Iraq y en la prisión de Guantánamo que mis métodos de investigación me dieron un reconocimiento mundial

La seria mirada del doctor Crane cambia por la de una que refleja una gran confianza mientras apoya sus codos sobre la mesa

-Usted se preguntara ahora, ¿De qué puede tratarse mi investigación?, bueno Shun el gobierno requería los servicios de un profesional de la psique humana para que las personas que inculcan el terror a otros, conozcan el significado del terror en carne propia

Shun observa la confianza con la que el doctor Crane lo observa

-Y créame cuando le digo que mis métodos fueron tan útiles que no se ha visto otra tragedia como el nueve de septiembre desde entonces…

-¿Lo siento pero eso se suponía que debería asustarme?

-Claro que está asustado Shun, lo ha estado desde mucho antes de mi introducción, lo ha estado desde que a su esposa fue diagnosticada con linfoma no Hodkin, desde que tuvo que vivir apartado de sus amigos de toda la vida, desde que lo abandono su hermano

-Usted no sabe nada de mí

-Se sorprenderá de todo lo que conozco de usted Shun, he pasado muy buenas horas de terapia con su hermano Ikki y él me ha redactado con mucho detalle todas esas aventuras

Shun comienza a negar con su cabeza

-No…

-Acéptelo Shun usted no es especial, no lo fue como santo, no lo fue como esposo y no lo es siquiera como un sujeto de pruebas dentro de estas paredes

-Yo salve al mundo en varias ocasiones

-No, el que lo salvo fue seiya

Shun no puede creer lo que ha escuchado

-Yo

-No, lo hizo seiya

Shun pone sus manos sobre la mesa para observar cabizbajo el suelo

-Es difícil asimilarlo, las ideas que se esforzaba por reprimir aflorando en un momento de grave estrés como este donde una persona sin ningún poder o habilidad fuera de la humana lo tenga bajo control

-¡¿Por qué hace esto?! ¡¿Qué es lo que he hecho para estar aquí y recibir este trato?!

-La razón fue en el mismo momento que decidió sobrepasar las leyes de los humanos siendo el juez y verdugo de otros mutantes sin registro como usted

-¡Basura mucha gente hubiera muerto si no hubiera!

-¿Intervenido? No se mienta más a usted mismo Shun, usted nunca ayudo a nadie en esas peleas, el que siempre se llevo el crédito y la gloria es Seiya, usted solamente fue un personaje auxiliar en esas batallas como lo fue en la de la plaza roja

Shun molesto voltea a ver a los ojos del doctor Crane

-¡¿Si no soy especial entonces que hago aquí?!

-Dada la sentencia que dicta la ley de registro súper humano usted así como otros mutantes sin registro tienen que ser capturados y estudiados en estas instalaciones por el tiempo que su personal científico lo crea conveniente

-¡¿Esto es un atropello a nuestros derechos?! ¡¿Qué autoridad les da dictaminar esas brutales sentencias?!

-El senado de los estados unidos así como los líderes del G8 los gobiernos más poderosos del mundo ya han reconocido esta ley; en estos momentos no podemos permitir que cualquier hijo de perra con poderes crea que puede estar por encima de la ley capturando a otros mutantes sin registro hiriendo o matando a gente inocente en el proceso

-¡Esto no se quedara impune! ¡La mayoría son niños sus familias!

-Sus familias no se pueden comparar con las millones de familias en el mundo que están satisfechas con ver a la armada of light de Osborn protegiendo su estilo de vida golpeando mutantes, no les importa a donde vayan a dar esos mutantes o que les pase después mientras su estilo de vida no sea perjudicado

Shun no puede creer lo que ha escuchado

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?

-Este es el inicio del punto álgido Shun… el punto en nuestra conversación donde se da cuenta de que usted no es y no puede ser el salvador de estos sujetos de prueba ya que siempre ha sido tan patético como ellos…

Shun estalla en ira

-¡No!

Shun toma la mesa la cual arroja a una pared, intenta atacar al doctor Crane quien mantiene su seria postura pero una gran debilidad y sentimiento de derrota lo hacen caer exhausto al suelo

-Justo la reacción que estaba esperando Shun y con ello doy por terminada la charla

El serio doctor Crane se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación

-Cuando yo haya salido de esta habitación será la última vez que nos veremos o que una persona lo llame por su nombre

El serio doctor Crane toma el picaporte de la puerta

-Desde ahora será el sujeto de prueba numero 56 y jamás podrá salir de estas instalaciones

La puerta se abre y el doctor Crane comienza a salir de la habitación

- Crane…

A un paso de salir por la puerta de la celda el doctor Crane se detiene para mirar sesgadamente a Shun

-No le temo a usted… y la próxima vez que nos veamos usted será el que conozca el significado de la palabra miedo

El doctor Crane sale de la habitación dejando a Shun en el suelo

La luz se apaga

**Nota: según lo que me paso Ocnarf, parece ser que que pronto habrá una nueva versión del zorro, debo decir que me gustan mucho sus películas, este estará basado en El Zorro: La Leyenda Comienza, Johnshon Macculley era un hombre que amaba California(al punto de que murió en Los Ángeles, California en 1958, aquel pueblito que pintara como algo apacible pero no tan apacible, su familia todavía vive ahí) y lo crean o no se basa en una historia real en la de Diego de la Vega y Gaxiola miembro de la hermandad de la hoja creada por William de Lombart apodado "El Zorro", ellos operaron para darle independencia a México. El video, El Zorro, la verdadera historia detrás de la leyenda , de Evidencia XD está bueno, lo recomiendo ( el cual es un auténtico fanboy del personaje, vive en México y es un periodista) y este personaje y sus historias han logrado que mucha gente se sienta interesada por la historia de california y México. Es más, el mismo Wal Disney exigió perfección en la Serie del Zorro, exigió que todo fuera tratado cercano a los Ángeles y muchos actores como el que hacía de Don Alejandro de la Vega era de México o de California o de Texas.**

**La película estará basado en la novela de Isabel Allende, quien con la aprobación de Zorro Producción (compañía perteneciente a los Macculley), que recopilo casi todo el material de series, comics, novelas, películas y esta interesante. **

**Ahora, también vi un video asqueroso llamado Bernardo y el Zorro la verdadera historia de Ricezehau que solo es otro de esos estúpidos otakus que atacan todo lo que no sea japon, incluso si no le gusta el personaje, es una falta de respeto al actor que lo interpreto e invito a todos que se unan para cerrarle el canal en youtube.**


	8. Chapter 8

LOOK BEYOND... SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

Autor: Sicario

[Comentarios - 382] [Reportar Esto]- Tamaño del Texto + | Tabla de Contenidos

Capítulo especial: Cuando no quedan mas nazis que golpear...

Notas del capítulo:

Como siempre es un agrado saludarlos por este medio donde en este capitulo doy inicio a los capitulos especiales que se llevaran a cabo durante la segunda temporada los cuales estaran ubicados en la misma linea de tiempo y que nos dara un poco mas de informacion sobre los miembros de la armada of light y su rudo entrenamiento en la habitacion del tiempo donde veremos algunas sorpresas ya que me imagino que muchos creen que su entrenamiento sera similar al que goku y sus amigos llevaron por su parte durante las temporadas de su serie; pero se llevaran una gran sorpresa

Terminare agradeciendo su lectura y sus comentarios hasta la proxima

Una cegadora luz lo cubre todo

Pronto esta brillante luz se extingue dejando a un sorprendido capitán América en medio de un vacio espacio blanco

-Con que esta es la habitación del tiempo

El capitán América observa a su alrededor solo pudiendo encontrar un gran vacio

-¡¿Soldados?!

La fuerte voz del capitán América resuena por pocos segundos en el vacio espacio donde se encuentra

-Quedándome aquí no los encontrare, tengo que realizar algún reconocimiento en esta área para encontrarlos

Pronto el capitán América comienza a correr hacia el vasto vacio infinito que se muestra frente a el

Los momentos que el capitán América pasa dentro de ese vacío espacio pronto se convierten en horas

Y días…

Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda un cansado capitán América se detiene en medio del blanco espacio que lo rodea para restablecer su aliento

-No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí pero… es como si no hubiera recorrido ninguna distancia, todo luce igual

El capitán América observa el brillante cielo blanco sobre el

-Incluso no he visto la noche en todo este tiempo

De entre sus ropas el capitán América toma una de las semillas del ermitaño la cual ingiere

-Increíble vuelvo a sentirme totalmente satisfecho con solo comer esa pequeña semilla…

De pronto sus sentidos lo hacen observar seriamente el blanco espacio a su alrededor, cuidadosamente con una mano comienza a guardar la bolsa con las semillas del ermitaño en su cinturón mientras con la otra comienza a preparar su escudo

La concentración del capitán América se rompe un poco cuando puede ver entre el vasto espacio infinito blanco un diminuto e inocente copo de nieve caer suavemente sobre su escudo

Rápidamente coloca su escudo frente a él pudiendo cubrirse de una fría y cruenta ventisca de nieve

De inmediato el vacio espacio a su alrededor comienza a llenarse con gigantescos témpanos de hielo que se crean mientras la congelante ventisca aun sopla sin clemencia

-¡Tengo que buscar un refugio!

Con solo su escudo frente a él intenta abrirse camino entre la congelante e inclemente ventisca pero esta es tan poderosa que le impide avanzar

El capitán América intenta caminar pero sus piernas no avanzan, lentamente su mirada observa sus piernas logrando observar que están congeladas

Y el hielo ha comenzado a subir hasta su abdomen

Con sus últimas fuerzas el capitán América intenta mover su escudo pero es inútil sus manos están ahora adheridos al escudo debido a que este se ha congelado

Su mirada solo puede seguir observando a sus brazos y escudo congelados frente a l mientras puede sentir como el hielo congela completamente su cuerpo

En esos momentos el capitán América comienza a cerrar sus ojos

-¡Capitán Rogers!

El serio capitán América vistiendo su uniforme formal del ejército de los estados unidos se encuentra ahora sentado frente a un estrado precedido por serios generales quienes lo observan desde el alto estrado

Uno de los más serios generales ajusta sus anteojos en su rostro para después tomar un documento oficial sobre el estrado para leerlo

-Steven Rogers nombre código: Capitán América, quien sirvió como parte del escuadrón especial llamado aulladores donde se desempeño como su oficial superior por el periodo de marzo de 1944 a julio de 1945

Uno de los serios generales de mayor edad se inclina en su asiento para descansar sus codos sobre el estrado y observar con determinación al serio capitán América

-Capitán ¿Sabe las razones por las cuales ha sido traído a esta corte militar?

-No señor

-Fue traído aquí por los cargos de: insubordinación a un oficial superior e incumplimiento en la línea del deber

-Señor; si con esas acusaciones se refieren desobedecer las órdenes de extraer la tecnología, científicos e incluso capturar con vida al cráneo rojo, ahorrare el tiempo de esta corte, soy culpable

Otro de los serios generales en el estrado observa con molestia al capitán América

-¿Tiene usted conocimiento de que algunos de los laboratorios de cráneo rojo fueron saqueados por los rusos?

Un serio general en el estrado se cruza de brazos

-No solo la tecnología sino incluso personal científico fueron extraídos por ellos

El serio general con anteojos observa con molestia al capitán América

-Tecnología y científicos que pudieron habernos ayudado a continuar con el sistema de avanzada para protegernos de la ahora latente amenaza del comunismo

El capitán América se levanta indignado de su silla

-Tecnología y científicos de cráneo rojo no son para defensa, solo para destrucción, tanto el cómo sus científicos no tenían respeto alguno por la vida; yo y mi pelotón fuimos testigos de ello una y otra vez en cada una de las incursiones a sus bases donde tenían soldados aliados prisioneros e incluso civiles entre ellos niños usados como esclavos o como ratas de laboratorio; extra oficialmente señor puedo decirle que la tecnología de defensa no debe estar respaldada por la crueldad resultante de la creación de esta

El serio general en el estrado se quita sus anteojos para observar molesto al capitán América

-¡¿Y cuál es la función de una arma si no es dañar capitán Rogers?!

Otro de los serios generales en el estrado estalla en ira

-¡¿Y con que se supone que podríamos defendernos capitán?! ¿Más como usted?

El serio general encuentra entre los documentos frente a él un documento titulado "proyecto súper humano"

-Si más lo recuerdo el programa del súper soldado no logro más que un solo éxito: ¡usted!

El serio general que descansa sus codos sobre el estrado observa al capitán América

-Usted fue de utilidad en la guerra así como en la guerra contra cráneo rojo pero dudamos que después de tal insubordinación ante las órdenes de sus superiores pueda ser nuestra lanza contra una guerra en contra de los comunistas

-Si mi nación necesita que pelee créanme que lo hare, pero lo hare por los valores en los que se fundó esta nación: la verdad y la libertad

Fríamente uno de los generales en el estrado observa al capitán América

-También está el hecho de que en posibilidad de que una guerra contra los comunistas estalle no podemos permitir que usted sea capturado

Con valentía el capitán América observa al frio general

-Señor usted olvida que también existe la posibilidad de evitar una guerra con el dialogo y no con armas señor

Todos los generales parecen indignados después de haber escuchado las palabras del capitán América

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

-Creo que fui muy claro señor

El serio general con los codos sobre el estado se reclina en su asiento mientras otro se coloca sus anteojos para leer el veredicto

-Capitán Steve Rogers, es acusado culpable de insubordinación e incumplimiento en la línea del deber

Los fornidos oficiales de la policía militar toman al capitán América bajo custodia

-Sera dado de baja deshonrosa del ejército de los estados unidos de Norteamérica, sin embargo su cuerpo al ser propiedad del gobierno de este país será llevado a las instalaciones secretas de avanzada en nuevo México para ser estudiado por el personal científico en esas instalaciones el tiempo que este personal y el militar a cargo lo consideren necesario

El serio general toma su mazo de juez

-Se levanta la sesión

El golpe del mazo trae de vuelta al capitán América al vacio espacio blanco donde se encuentra tirado en el suelo

El capitán América débilmente comienza a ponerse de pie

-El hielo…

El capitán América observa sus puños los cuales cierra con fuerza

El tiempo vuelve a transcurrir

Y con ellos el inclemente clima vuelve a cambiar de un inhóspito clima tropical a una mortal tormenta glaciar

Los enormes glaciares de hielo surgen violentamente entre el vacio espacio en blanco mientras la veloz figura del capitán América las esquiva con rapidez entre la inclemente ventisca congelante

De repente un gigantesco glaciar surge frente a él impidiendo su avance; mientras la inclemente ventisca de hielo sopla a su alrededor el capitán América se detiene frente a esta inmensa pared de hielo para reunir todas sus fuerzas y arrojar su escudo el cual viaja con una impresionante velocidad en curso de colisión al gigantesco glaciar frente a el

Con un tremendo impacto el escudo se estrella en la congelada estructura quedándose atorada en esta

-¡No!

El escudo en cuestión de segundos comienza a congelarse hasta formar parte del gigantesco glaciar que se aproxima al capitán América quien no podrá evitar su avance hacia el

Frio

Oscuridad

-Debe entenderlo Sr. Rogers…

El capitán América se encuentra de pie solo vistiendo un ajustado pantalón corto dentro de una avanzada cámara hibernación que se ubica en el centro de un avanzado laboratorio secreto del gobierno

Uno de los muchos científicos que se hallan dentro del laboratorio esta al costado de la cámara de hibernación hablando con el serio capitán América

-La formula dentro de usted es demasiado valiosa como para permitir que esta se dañe con el paso del tiempo o caiga en las manos equivocadas

El capitán América aparta su vista de este científico

-Lo entiendo doctor, si las personas que mi pueblo eligió como sus líderes consideran que puedo ser más útil para la nación de esta forma no tengo por qué negarme

El científico observa respetuosamente al serio capitán América para después apartarse de la avanzada cámara de hibernación

Al estar a varios metros de distancia el científico da la orden al personal de laboratorio quienes comienzan con la activación de la avanzada cámara de hibernación la cual se cierra y congela en un sueño criogénico al serio capitán América

La consciencia comienza a regresar poco a poco mientras el capitán América despierta en el vacio espacio en blanco

-No puedo darme por vencido…

El capitán América se levanta del suelo para comenzar a correr hacia el infinito vacio frente a el

Con el paso del tiempo el capitán América comienza con un riguroso entrenamiento soportando el inclemente calor así como la soledad

Hasta encontrarse arrojando su escudo a gran velocidad hasta que este desaparece de la vista por la rapidez que ha adquirido

La seria vista del capitán América sigue el rápido movimiento de su escudo y con una rapidez mayor desaparece para segundos después a varios kilómetros de donde se encontraba aparecer atrapando su escudo

El sonido que el choque de su escudo con la palma de su mano provoca suena en todo el vacio espacio

Resonando en sus recuerdos

El constante sonido del segundero de un reloj de pulso despierta al inconsciente capitán América quien se encuentra acostado sobre una cama de exploración en un pequeño consultorio médico vistiendo solo el mismo pantalón corto que cubre su pelvis

Su vista borrosa limita su vista solo pudiendo observar a su costado una difusa figura la cual produce un incesante pitido

Con el paso de segundos ese pitido comienza a transformase en claras palabras en su idioma

-¿Señor? ¿Señor puede oírme? ¿Muévase un poco si puede?

-¿Qué?

Débilmente la vista del capitán América comienza a restablecerse pudiendo darse cuenta que la difusa figura próxima a él se trata de un de un joven médico asiático vistiendo una bata blanca y debajo de esta una colorida camisa hawaiana y un par de pantalones militares

-Ah ya despertó

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

El alegre medico asiático revisa los ojos del capitán América con una pequeña lámpara

-Algunos soldados durante su ronda en el almacén lo encontraron y trajeron al consultorio de la base

-¿Una base china?

El médico asiático apaga su linterna para sonreírle al capitán América

-Es el primer blanco que no cree que soy japonés

El joven médico ayuda a sentarse sobre la cama del consultorio al capitán América

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquilo hombre, primero dígame su nombre, la fecha y donde cree estar

-Me llamo Cap… Steven Rogers, creo que es lunes veintidós del mes de junio de 1945 y creo estar en una base militar secreta de la armada de los estados unidos

El joven médico asiático toca la frente del capitán América

-¿Sensación de nauseas? ¿Vomito? ¿Dolor de cabeza?

-Yo… un poco ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?

-Porque al parecer ha estado congelado más de medio siglo

-¡¿Qué?!

El capitán América intenta levantarse de la cama pero es detenido tanto por sus débiles intentos así como por el joven médico asiático

-Tranquilo Steve, se que la noticia debe sorprenderte pero caerte de la cama por los músculos atrofiados no es la forma de tratar con este problema

El capitán América observa impotente sus manos

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Siglo veintiuno, base norteamericana en Japón

-No pareces un oficial medico

El joven médico asiático sonríe mientras sostiene su colorida camisa hawaiana

-¿Qué? ¿Por esto?, bienvenido a la "base F"; o base FUCHIDA, los chicos le pusieron ese apodo ya que aquí envían a lo peor que el ejercito puede ofrecer así como también todos sus inventos fallidos, si quieres ver el primer prototipo de los lentes de visión nocturna o las primeras armas de microondas este es el lugar

-El almacén…

-YEAP, todo lo fallido

La cruenta tormenta de nieve regresa y con ella los peligrosos y enormes glaciares que surgen de todo el vacio espacio alrededor del serio capitán América quien con más velocidad que antes esquiva cada uno de sus violentos surgimientos

De pronto un filoso tempano de hielo que emerge del suelo frente al capitán América está a punto de atravesar su pecho pero este con una sorprendente velocidad lo esquiva para después golpearlo con su escudo logrando destruirlo

Los témpanos de hielo así como los glaciares continúan con su violento surgimiento a una velocidad jamás vista por el hombre mientras la temperatura sigue cayendo y el capitán América continua esquivándolos a una velocidad mayor

Por unos momentos la atención del capitán América se aparta de estas gélidas estructuras para observar su pecho y hombro izquierdo los cuales son revelados después de que el frio tempano ha cortado sus ropas sobre su torso

El pecho así como el hombro izquierdo del capitán América poseen una tonalidad oscura dada por un horrible hematoma que se expande por debajo de su piel

La tonalidad oscura de ese hematoma pronto trae a la memoria del capitán América una tarde dentro de un humilde departamento en la ciudad de Tokio

El timbre de la puerta suena y el capitán América vistiendo un conjunto casual de civil abre la puerta encontrando al otro lado al sonriente oficial medico asiático vistiendo un casual pero colorido atuendo de civil

-¿Qué dice la vida de civil Steve? ¿Fiesta relámpago?

-Visita de medico Choi; ¿tengo que ser más claro?

El simpático Choi muestra su maletín de medico que escondía a sus espaldas

-Solo bromeaba, pero hubiera sido un detallaso que me recibieras con un par de margaritas y algunas chicas fiesteras

El capitán América se sienta en un sofá en la sala mientras Choi comienza a revisar con su estetoscopio los sonidos cardiacos del capitán América

-Llevas un poco más de un año fuera y los chicos de la base así como yo tenemos curiosidad por saber que has hecho de nuevo

-Tengo un buen trabajo, pero desde hace algunos meses comencé con mareos y debilidad

-¿Qué tan seguido?

-Primero una vez por mes pero ahora es casi todo el tiempo

-Tu corazón suena algo alterado… ¿no has comenzado a notar la parición de moretones?

El capitán América se quita su playera y es en ese momento que el joven Choi se sorprende al ver sobre el hombro izquierdo del capitán América varios hematomas

-¿Tus piernas?

-Si también ahí han aparecido

-Necesito tomar varios estudios de sangre

-Choi, la razón por la que te llame es porque tu como los chicos de la base son las únicas personas que saben de mi despertar de una cámara criogénica y aun así me dejaron salir de la base en lugar de llamar a sus superiores quienes desconocían y no se interesan por lo que se almacena en la base, mi sangre guarda algo muy importante que no puede llegar a ser analizada por cualquier laboratorio; dime sin rodeos que es lo que tengo

El amistoso rostro de Choi desaparece para ser reemplazado por una gran seriedad

-Cuando estuviste en la base muchos pensábamos que eras un chiflado ya que Steve Rogers alias cap. América es un personaje de ficción de los tiempos de mi abuelita; pero uno de los chicos indago un poco más sobre ti y encontró entre tu capsula de hibernación documentos muy viejos en muy mal estado donde explicaba que eras parte de un proyecto del súper soldado o algo así, que fuiste congelado para preservar tus células las cuales nunca pudieron comprender por lo que abandonaron el proyecto a mediados de los 70s, no sin antes tomar varias muestras de sangre… me atrevo a decir que esas tomas de sangre no las hicieron con los cuidados pertinentes ocasionando que las sustancias que coagulan tu sangre se activaran… lamentablemente dentro de tu cuerpo

El capitán América observa cabizbajo el suelo

-Se le llama coagulación intravascular diseminada, la misma fórmula del súper soldado en tu sistema debe de controlar parcialmente este padecimiento ya que en estadios tan graves las personas están moribundas

-¿Cuánto tengo?

-Hay tratamientos, podemos intentarlo pero no puedo garantizar una cura milagrosa, tal vez si hubiéramos intentado el tratamiento anti-coagulante años atrás podríamos tener alguna mejoría pero…

-¡Choi! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?!

-Tal vez solo unos meses antes de que se forme un coagulo tan grande que bloquee alguna de tus arterias importantes que irrigan tu corazón o cerebro

El serio capitán América se levanta del sofá de la sala para con un serio porte militar entrar a la cocina

-¡Steve! ¡Cielos no te pongas así! ¡No quería decirlo así pero tú me obligaste! Rayos sabía que no debía decirle de esa forma

De repente el capitán América sale de la cocina con dos cervezas en su mano una de las cuales le ofrece al sorprendido Choi

-Se que no es una margarita, pero en serio agradezco tu sinceridad Choi

La simpática sonrisa de Choi regresa a su rostro para después tomar la cerveza

La cual su frio toque lo regresa a la realidad donde observa su determinada mirada reflejada en las congeladas paredes de un gigantesco glaciar de hielo el cual está deteniendo su avance con sus manos desnudas vistiendo gastados harapos de lo que fuera su uniforme militar mientras sus largos mechones rubios caen hasta su desalineada barba

Pronto las desnudas manos del capitán América comienzan a congelarse para formar parte del gigantesco glaciar donde el agotado capitán América cierra sus ojos sintiendo el frio recorrer todo su cuerpo de nuevo

El capitán América se encuentra acostado sobre su cama observando seriamente el techo de su departamento recordando las palabras de Choi

De pronto el sonido de una explosión lo hace levantarse de su cama así como olvidar las palabras de Choi

El sonido pronto cambia por la desesperada huida de cientos de personas por la calle aledaña a su departamento; pronto el capitán América se levanta de la cama para observar a una multitud de personas huyendo de los oscuros soldados de APOKALIPSE

La crueldad de estos soldados es comparable con los horrores que el capitán América vivió durante la guerra…

Una guerra que se prometió a si mismo que si tenía que volver a luchar en ella…

El serio capitán América rápidamente saca de su armario una caja con la inscripción en su tapa

-De los muchachos de la base F para el guerrero del pasado:

"El capitán América"

Al abrir la caja encuentra dentro un uniforme de infante de Marina de los estados unidos así como una pistola automática 9mm, una M4 y una réplica de su escudo con la etiqueta del sitio de internet donde fue comprado

Lo haría sin dudarlo

El capitán América abre sus ojos con gran valentía para observar el gigantesco glaciar que esta frente a él y el cual ha aumentado de dimensiones debido a la baja temperatura que la cruenta tormenta produce

-¡No romperé mi promesa!

Los recuerdos de sus compañeros de la armada of light peleando a su lado así como las personas que ha conocido en su vida llegan a su memoria

-¡Saldré de aquí!

Usando todas sus fuerzas el capitán América logra detener al gigantesco glaciar

-¡Y todos nos reuniremos para pelear de nuevo!

El hielo que congela sus brazos y lo unía con el gigantesco glaciar es roto con su fuerza para con una sorprendente velocidad tomar su escudo en su espalda y arrojarlo contra la gigantesca estructura de hielo la cual al ser impactada por el escudo esta es destruida

Enormes fragmentos de hielo resultado de la destrucción del gigantesco glaciar caen caóticamente a donde el capitán América se encuentra pero este con una mayor velocidad esquiva estas enormes estructuras de hielo alcanzando su escudo en el aire

Es en ese momento que el capitán América puede ver a poca distancia una gran entrada la cual sobre su marco se encuentra tallada la figura de un gran ojo y sobre la superficie de sus puertas las figuras de personas en agonía

-¡Esa es la salida!

Sin importarle el peligro el capitán América toma impulso de uno de los enormes fragmentos del gigantesco glaciar que destruyo para arrojar a la gran entrada la cual ha comenzado a abrir sus puertas

-¡Allá voy soldados!

Las puertas se abren justo en el instante que el bravío capitán América llega a esta perdiéndose en el brillante resplandor al otro lado de la entrada.

**Nota: Pondre y tomare prestado info de Wikipedia para este gran hombre.**

**Johnston McCulley (Arthur Johnston McCulley) (Ottawa, Illinois, 2 de febrero de 1883 - Los Ángeles, California, 23 de noviembre de 1958) fue un periodista, escritor y guionista, creador del personaje El Zorro.**

**Tapa de All-Story Weekly (1919) con La maldición de Capistrano.**

**Biografía y carrera profesional**

**Comenzó su carrera como reportero policial en el periódico de prensa amarilla The Police Gazette, sirviendo más tarde como oficial de Relaciones Públicas del Ejército de los EEUU, durante la Primera Guerra Mundial.**

**Aficionado al tema histórico, comenzó a escribir historietas, usando con frecuencia el ambiente de California como fondo. Su personaje El Zorro apareció por primera vez en su cuento La maldición de Capistrano, publicado en 1919 en la revista cómic All-Story Weekly. La historia se tradujo a 26 idiomas y fue leída en el mundo entero.**

**Creó los personajes de cómic The Black Star y The Crimson Clown. Escribió cientos de cuentos, 50 novelas y numerosos guiones para el cine y la televisión. Fuente: wiki/Johnston_McCulley**


	9. Chapter 9

Primogenito

Notas del capítulo:

Hola que tal, como siempre es un gusto para mi traerles un nuevo capitulo de la segunda temporada de este proyecto que cada vez recibe mas visitas ya que la primera temporada esta cerca de las 30mil visitas algo muy bueno y por lo que les agradesco a todos los lectores del mismo

Que podria mencionar de este capitulo donde veremos un poco mas de la personalidad de Edward Elric asi como su busqueda para regresar a su mundo para conseguir traer consigo a su hermano y otros alquimistas pero ya veremos mas adelante lo que sucede asi como con los miembros de la resistencia asi como veremos que es lo que pasa con Reed Richards y el grupo de Johnny Storm en el zombiverso donde se dara una explicacion de esa realidad sin mas que agregar para evitar emocionarlos les entrego este capitulo no sin antes una disculpa por no responder rapido sus comentarios pero acabo de salir del trabajo y ya me ando cambiando para ir al gym jeje hasta pronto!

La luz del interior de un amplio estudio de una mansión muestra a un serio Hohenheim dibujando un complejo círculo de transmutación en el cual se encuentra Edward Elric en el centro trazando sobre su rostro, desnudo tórax y abdomen varios símbolos alquimistas

-Sabes yo lo hubiera hecho el circulo en menos tiempo

-Sabes a mi no me agrada el ayudar a mi hijo a matarse

Edward Elric termina de dibujar los símbolos alquímicos en su torso

-Logre cruzar la puerta en más de una ocasión lograre hacerlo de nuevo

Hohenheim termina de dibujar el círculo de transmutación para después limpiarse el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano

-No me preocupa el que lo cruces… me preocupa si tu cuerpo completo llegara al otro lado

La convicción en el rostro de Edward Elric al ver a Hohenheim no cambia en absoluto

-Me recuerdas a mi a tu edad…

Hohenheim choca las palmas de sus manos e instantáneamente la energía que se produce dentro de sus manos se transmite al círculo de transmutación el cual comienza a brillar

Edward Elric choca las palmas de sus manos, la energía en sus manos comienza a transmitirse al círculo de transmutación el cual comienza a brillar con más intensidad

-Está listo ¡Ahora sal de aquí!

Hohenheim permanece de pie frente el círculo de transmutación; de pronto Hohenheim mueve su dedo índice provocando que una ráfaga de energía se transmita al círculo de transmutación y de nuevo a su cuerpo desintegrando su camisa y que sobre la piel de su rostro, tórax y abdomen aparezcan símbolos alquimistas

-¡¿Qué crees que haces viejo tonto?!

-Tienes un poder sorprendente pero aun así no podrás cruzar la puerta sin un cuerpo al otro lado

-¡No digas sandeces! ¡Pasamos más de cuatro horas formulando este círculo de transmutación! ¡Podre lograrlo!

-No lo lograrás…

Hohenheim choca las palmas de sus manos provocando que la energía en el círculo de transmutación se incremente haciendo que el brillo de este aumente tanto que ya es difícil visualizarlo

-¡Perfecto tuvieron que pasar más de 100 años para que actúes como un padre!

-Edward…

-¡Ahórrame los sentimentalismos solo buscas otra excusa para abandonar a tu nueva familia!

-Edward…

-¡Hazme un favor y luego juega a ser padre! ¡Vete de aquí!

-¡Edward por primera vez en tu vida escúchame!

Edward Elric se ha quedado sorprendido por la seria actitud de su padre

-En estos momentos podría decirte palabras que compensen la falta que les hice a ti y a tu hermano, recordar algún momento sentimental de su niñez, pero la verdad es que no las hay por qué no estuve ahí; yo soy un mal padre lo que te diga o haga en estos momentos jamás compensaran mi abandono… ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame tanto como para no dar mi vida por ti!

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Tu muerte solo será escapar de nuevo de tus responsabilidades!

-Espero que entiendas que esta vez será la primera vez que cumpliré con la responsabilidad de ser padre Edward…

Hohenheim choca las palmas de sus manos provocando que la poderosa transmutación tenga lugar y una imponente entrada que tiene sobre su marco un gran ojo tallado y en sus puertas las figuras de personas sufriendo aparezca detrás de Edward

-¡Hohenheim!

Las puertas de la imponente entrada se abren y estas comienzan a absorber a Edward mientras que el cuerpo de Hohenheim comienza a desaparecer

-¡Salva al mundo! ¡Pero sálvate a ti mismo en el proceso hijo!

-¡Padre!

Oscuridad

Consciencia

Luz

Edward Elric despierta para encontrarse tirado en medio de un soleado paramo

Segundos después comienza a ponerse de pie observando que su cuerpo se encuentra totalmente intacto, después de ver esto se da cuenta de que se encuentra a poca distancia los restos de lo que fuera una cabaña

-Aun no lo olvido… he regresado

Las concurridas y alegres calles de la ciudad sureña de Nueva Orleans son iluminadas por el alumbrado publico al comenzar a caer la noche; así como tambien comienza a iluminar sus mas populares bares y centros nocturnos mundialmente conocidos los cuales son visitados por cientos de turistas

En cada uno de estos una multitud de personas se aglomeran en sus entradas para poder introducirse al fantastico ambiente que sucede dentro

Pero solo en uno de estos establecimientos sobre la mas pupular calle de la ciudad es que las personas hacen una larga y organizada fila para entrar

Siendo una noche comun en la parte frontal del salon iceberg el centro nocturno mas popular de la ciudad

Un increible auto ford clasico se estaciona frente a la concurrida entrada, las puertas se abren y por estas un serio Guile sale del lado del chofer junto con un serio Nick Fury que sale del lado del pasajero

El fornido y serio guardia de seguridad en la entrada observa sin mucha impresión a estos dos quienes han comenzado a aproximarse a la entrada

Al estar frente a este serio guardia de seguridad Guile así como Nick Fury le muestran sus identificaciones de la agencia H.A.M.M.E.R

El personal de seguridad de la entrada dejan entrar al club Iceberg a ambos quienes no son sorprendidos por el grandioso ambiente del lujoso centro nocturno a reventar

-Según la informacion de mis agentes este lugar ha repartido muchos sobornos a alto oficiales del gobierno por lo que esas identificaciones de H.A.M.M.E.R. nos daran unos momentos sin que sospechen de nosotros

Guile observa a las hermosas empleadas y las hermosas bailarinas sobre el escenario al final del centro nocturno donde tres diferentes Djs llenan el centro nocturno de impresionante musica electronica sobre un gigantesco escenario

-Tendremos unos minutos hasta que su personal de seguridad intente reconocer nuestros rostros que sus camaras tomaron con la base de datos de H.A.M.M.E.R para que se den cuenta de nuestro engaño

Nick Fury se sienta calmadamente en una proxima mesa

-¿Qué puedo decir? me gustan estos lugares para los reencuentros

Desde donde se encuentra Nick Fury señala con su dedo indice hacia el segundo piso del centro nocturno donde se encuentra la sala V.I.P

Al dirigir su mirada hacia donde Nick Fury señala la mirada de Guile se muestra molesta

-No puede ser que las hayas juntado Fury…

Dentro de la a seccion VIP del club se encuentra una mesa principal llena de hermosas mujeres rodeando a un regordete adolescente de larga nariz

De pie proximas a esta mesa principal se encuentra una hermosa mujer asiatica que peina sus negros cabellos con dos bucles vistiendo un ajustado atuendo azul, una hermosa y ruda mujer afroamericana de cabello corto color negro vistiendo un ajustado atuendo color blanco, una amistosa y hermosa mujer caucasica rubia quien viste solo un ajustado traje de solo una pieza de color azul y blanco y por ultimo una hermosa mujer caucasica de largos cabellos rubios que peina con dos largas trenzas vistiendo un ajustado atuendo color verde

-Hace casi un año que asigne a Li, Waller, Morse y Cammy a infiltrarse en la organización de Cobblepot

-¡¿El mafioso de los casinos?!

Nick Fury se sienta en una mesa proxima a la gigantesca pista de baile

-Tranquilo; para llegar a ser de su sequito personal pasan años, por los que las asigne a su sobrino quien es un cerdo chovinista que no le diria que no a cuatro hermosas mujeres

-¿Qué hay con los demas?

Nick Fury señala a un alcoholisado hombre caucasico de compleccion atletica sentado frente a la pista de las bailarinas en el escenario observandolas atentamente sin perder cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos

-Cole Cash; porque no estoy sorprendido

Nick Fury señala ahora a un hombre caucasico de cabello negro corto que viste una ajustada camisa roja sentado en la barra rodeado por una gran concurrencia quienes lo observan arrojar el palillo de madera de un martini al otro lado del salon clavandose justamente en la pared

Los testigos de su hazaña comienzan a pagarle el costo de la apuesta pero un hombre caucasico de cabello rubio que porta un par de antejos para el sol y una ajustada camisa color azul toma el dinero de la mano de ese tirador experto para con un palillo igual atravesar el palillo que este arrojo haciendo que la gente que los rodea se sorprenda aun mas mientras Guile niega con su cabeza

-Floyd Lawton y Clint Barton no han cambiado mucho; Clint aun sigue usando esos lentes de proxeneta

-Fue facil saber que vendrian aquí despues de haber destrozado cada bar en la costa este… y oeste

-Ha sido muy educativo y todo eso pero te conosco Fury, aun falta que me digas lo peor que se resume a: ¿Dónde esta Slade?

Nick Fury aparta su atencion de Guile para ver su reloj

-Bueno ya sabes la clase terquedad que lo caracteriza y por ello al saber que se negaria a venir lo contrate para matar al sobrino del pingüino

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

Una seccion del techo de la zona VIP del salon iceberg cae provocando el caos dentro; sin perder ni un instante Guile corre para intentar auxiliar a las personas que resultaron heridas por la explocion encontrando que la explosion fue causada para permitirle entrar a un fornido hombre que viste una agresiva armadura comprendida por una mascara mitad color naranja color negro fuertmente armado y con una filosa espada sobre su espalda

Guile observa fija y friamente al mortifero y enmascarado asesino

-Deathstroke…

El brillante sol ilumina las figuras de una sorprendida Lina Inverse quien observa al sonriente Xellos frente a ella mientras Gaudí le ayuda a ponerse de pie

-¡Lina! Ha pasado tiempo déjame ayudarte

Lina se pone de pie para rehusar su ayuda

-¡Olvídalo Xellos no necesito ni quiero tu ayuda!

-¿Amigo tuyo hechicera?

Lina Inverse voltea a ver a su derecha encontrando a un serio Zoro acompañado por Reed Richards, Nami, Sanji, Susan Storm, Robín, Chopper, Usopp, Franky y Luffy

Lina Inverse voltea nuevamente para mirar seriamente a Xellos

-Yo no tengo amigos…

Gaudí con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro se señala a si mismo

-¿Y yo qué?

Con gran seriedad mientras aprieta sus dientes Lina Inverse le responde

-Ni lo menciones cerebro de calamar…

-Hey chicos tómenlo con calma estoy del mismo lado

Zoro se cruza de brazos

-¿En serio?; porque yo no te vi combatiendo a ese bastardo de armadura dorada

Xellos se rasca la nuca para sonreír nerviosamente

-Aunque no lo parezca si lo estoy; ¿por qué no hablamos de ello?, conozco un buen lugar con buena comida y excelente vino

Sanji se aproxima con Xellos

-¿Y dónde puede ser ese lugar? ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en medio del océano!

-En el palacio de mi ama; ella ha puesto su atención en ustedes y tiene muchos deseos de conocerlos

La seriedad en el rostro de Lina Inverse comienza a tornarse más fría y calculadora mientras que Reed Richards se pone al lado de Sanji

-¿Y quién es tu ama?

-Alguien a la que no debemos tomar a la ligera

Reed Richards voltea a ver a la seria Lina Inverse

-Es de tanto cuidado que provoca esa reacción en ti

-Créeme Reed, cuando te diga que no tomes a la ligera a una persona; es porque en serio no debes tomar a la ligera a esa persona

Reed Richards voltea a ver seriamente a Xellos

-¿Qué pasaría si nos negamos?

-Ella estaría muy decepcionada, y mi trabajo depende de que ella nunca se sienta decepcionada

Una fría mirada aparece en el rostro de Xellos

-Y me considero a mi mismo como un excelente empleado

Luffy en ese momento se pone al frente

-¡Yo me apunto!

-¿Luffy?

-No hay que hacer nada espontaneo; tenemos que analizar esto y encontrar nuestras opciones

Luffy voltea a ver a Reed Richards

-Estoy de acuerdo y por ello vamos a seguir mi instinto

-Luffy…

-Reed, mi instinto no se equivoco en confiar en ti y confió que no se equivocara ahora

La alegre expresión en el rostro de Xellos regresa al escuchar eso

-Sabia decisión

Un golpe con su báculo mágico basta para hacer aparecer un torbellino mágico el cual en pocos segundos se expande consumiendo a todas las personas que se encontraban dentro de la gran esfera transparente la cual comienza a desaparecer al desvanecerse las personas que se encontraban en su interior

Sobre una de las sucias y pobremente iluminadas calles de los barrios bajos de brooklyn un auto sedan de reciente modelo transita lentamente frente una derruida casa de madera de dos pisos

En la ventana del copiloto el rostro de María Hill se muestra observando la derruida casa usando un par de lentes de visión térmica

Misato conduciendo el sedan no aparta su mirada del frente

-¿Y bien?

-Solo veo a tres personas reunidas en la cocina de la casa

-¿Solo tres?

María Hill se quita los anteojos de visión térmica para voltear a ver a misato

-Puede que tengan sótano donde puede haber más, pero por el aspecto de la casa fue hecha hace mas de 30 años y en esa época no les colocaban sótano

El sedan da la vuelta en la esquina para pocos metros después estacionarse

Misato apaga el motor para voltear a ver a Steven y a Shinji sentados en el asiento trasero

-Quédense aquí

-Sigo opinando que esto es una locura

María Hill voltea a ver a Steven

-Locura es ir por más de sus súper amigos sin dinero ahora quédate aquí y si hay problemas protege a Shinji

Misato le entrega las llaves a Steven

-¿Aquí es la parte donde me dicen que si no regresan en 5 minutos me vaya?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Esperas por nosotras!

Misato abre la puerta del sedan así como María Hill lo hace con la puerta de su lado saliendo las dos sigilosamente hacia una oxidada cerca de alambre la cual atraviesan por una de sus muchas aberturas

Steven suspira para después observar las llaves del auto en su mano y luego observar al melancólico Shinji quien esta tan deprimido que ni siquiera ha notado la salida de misato y María Hill quienes han llegado al patio trasero de la derruida casa atravesando las deterioradas cercas de las casas vecinas

Ambas son iluminadas por la pobre iluminación del patio trasero de la derruida casa donde aguardan

-¿Puerta del frente?

-Es de acero, apostaría una cerveza a que tiene tantos candados como el Vaticano

Misato observa el segundo piso de la casa

-¿Ventana?

-Esa es mi chica

Misato comienza a subir por la derruida estructura de la casa usando los huecos por la putrefacción de la madera como peldaños para subir seguida por María Hill

En pocos momentos María Hill alcanza una de las ventanas del segundo piso la cual cuidadosamente rompe con su codo para abrirla

Misato así como María Hill entran en la casa donde desenfundan sus armas automáticas colocan silenciadores en estas y con gran sigilo salen de la habitación donde entraron para con el mismo bajar las escaleras llegando hasta las afueras de la cocina de la casa donde no han sido notadas por las tres personas dentro las cuales están bromeando entre ellos

Una de ellas es King Li y las otras dos son un par de gemelas afroamericanas una de las cuales deja de reír y bromear al ver entrar a misato y María Hill entrando en la cocina apuntándoles con sus armas

-No se muevan

Las risas pronto son remplazadas por insultos en coreano e insultos por parte de las gemelas afroamericanas

-¿Dónde está el dinero?

King Li aumenta el tono de sus insultos cuando de pronto misato le dispara en la pierna ocasionando que caiga de rodillas

-¡Maldita bruja esa es mi pierna!

-¿Dónde está el dinero?

-¡En tu trasero perra!

Misato le dispara en la otra pierna provocando que King Li caiga al suelo y comience a llorar mientras las gemelas afroamericanas le protegen

-Respuesta incorrecta es una bala ¿entendiste cara culo?

Tirado en el suelo de la cocina King li solamente llora mientras sus piernas no dejan de sangrar

-¿Dónde está el dinero?

Una de las gemelas afroamericanas le responde a misato

-¡Púdrete!

Misato le dispara en el hombro a King Li

-¡Maldita Bruja!

-Eso también va para ustedes chicas, le puedo seguir disparando a su novio toda la noche, ¡¿Dónde está el dinero?!

Una de las gemelas afroamericanas se pone de pie y molesta quita una de las alacenas de la cocina mostrando que detrás de esta se encuentra un agujero en la pared donde hay varias fajas de dinero

María Hill aparta a la gemela afroamericana para comenzar a tomar el dinero mientras que misato no deja de apuntarles a los tres

-Se arrepentirán putas; no saben a quién le han robado tenemos contactos

María Hill toma el dinero y misato sin dejar de apuntarles sale de la cocina junto con ella hacia la puerta principal

-Sin panchos ni osos

Misato se distrae por las palabras de María Hill sin notar que una de las gemelas con su talón golpea el suelo de la cocina tres veces

En ese momento un disparo de escopeta que sale del sótano destruye parte del suelo del corredor de la puerta de entrada casi volándole el pie a misato

-¡Corre!

De la puerta del sótano de la casa ubicada en la cocina salen varios hombres afroamericanos armados con escopetas disparando en contra de misato y María Hill quien dispara a los candados en la puerta principal mientras misato contesta el fuego

Una de las gemelas afroamericanas toma una Uzi que se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina con la que comienza a disparar provocando que misato de un gran empujón a la puerta principal tirándola

Misato y María Hill caen sobre la puerta en el derruido porche de la casa

-¿Qué decías?

-¿Central?

Sobre la banca de una parada de autobuses al lado de un camino de terracería en medio de extensas parcelas de trigo se encuentra sentado un sorprendido Edward Elric y próximo a él se encuentra un maduro hombre que viste un sombrero vaquero, una camisa, gastados pantalones de mezclilla y un par de gastadas botas

-Sí, todo el mundo migro allá con la crisis económica hace ya muchos años, dejando a Rizenbul como un pueblo fantasma ¿Camino todo ese camino señor?

-Si claro, no hice aparecer una bicicleta de la nada ¿Falta mucho para que pase el autobús que va a central?

-Ya no debe tardar, ¿Tiene prisa?

-Podria decirse…

Edward Elric se levanta de la banca para caminar unos cuantos pasos y observar con esperanza el cálido cielo sobre el

-Espero encontrarme con alguien a quien no he visto desde hace mucho tiempo

La luz que producen las llamas que cubren el cuerpo de Johnny Storm muestra el interior de una derruida estación del tren subterráneo

Sus salidas y entradas están bloqueadas por toneladas de escombros permaneciendo intacta la única salida el túnel del metro por el que Johnny Storm volando en el aire, la mole cargando el cuerpo de una inconsciente Bra sobre su hombro, ameria y Zelgadis usando su hechizo para volar entran siendo guiados por un hombre que usa la pesada y velica armadura de War machine

War machine aterriza en el centro de la estación mientras que Zelgadis y Ameria lo hacen a unos pasos detrás de el

-Estamos en un lugar seguro ahora, pueden poner a su amiga en una de las bancas detrás de mí

La mole observa una banca y sin decir ni una palabra comienza a dirigirse hacia esta

Las llamas que provienen del cuerpo de Johnny Storm iluminan como la mole delicadamente acuesta a la inconsciente Bra sobre la banca; War Machine voltea a verlo

-Les dije que aquí es seguro; puedes bajar el calor vaquero

-Lo siento pero yo no tengo tanta confianza en los extraños como el feo ben y los dos magos de allá tienen

War machine comienza a quitarse su pesado casco

-Me temo que tienes razón en no confiar; si muchas personas lo hubieran hecho al inicio de esto aun estarían con vida…

War machine se quita su pesado casco revelando su rostro ante Zelgadis, Ameria, la mole y Johnny Storm

-Mi nombre es Trunks vicepresidente de industrias Stark, y ahora que yo me he presentado me gustaría saber qué es lo que hacian antes de que los salvara

Zelgadis comienza a caminar hacia el maduro Trunks de barba y largo cabello canoso

-¿Tu demandas respuestas?

Trunks señala a la pesada mole y al flameante Johnny Storm

-¡Lo hago ya que el Ben Grimm y el Johnny Storm de por allá no se parecen en nada con el Ben Grimm y el Johnny Storm de allá afuera!

Ameria con una gran emoción se pone al lado de Zelgadis

-¡Él es Zelgadis! ¡Y yo soy Ameria! Somos justicieros miembros de la Armada Of Light un equipo formado para defender la justicia y proteger al inocente del mal

-¿Armada Of Light?... porque no solo me dicen que pertenecen a otra realidad

Ameria se queda totalmente sorprendida con la acertada conclusión de Trunks

-Si eso es exactamente… pero esa explicación no tiene chispa o emoción alguna

Zelgadis da un firme paso hacia el frente

-Dinos Trunks ¿Cómo comenzó esta locura?

-Locura, No hay mejor forma para describir ese evento…

Trunks cierra por un momento sus ojos para volverlos a abrir y observar a Zelgadis, Ameria y Johnny Storm con gran convicción

-En mi realidad hace ya más de 10 años el más poderoso ser del universo llamado Invictus arribo a la tierra; hacia parecer a los androides y a Cell que combatí en mi adolescencia como principiantes; carajo era tan poderoso que coleccionaba sistemas solares enteros como si fueran estampillas

-Se fijo entonces en su sistema solar

-Por si solo ningún héroe sobre la tierra lo pudo detener; no fue hasta que Batman nos unió y juntos pudimos acabar con ese bastardo; en ese momento se fundó la liga de los vengadores todos los héroes del mundo reunidos bajo la promesa de proteger

-¿Y cuando fue que cambiaron su idea de proteger a comer?

-Fue hace solo cinco días… el cielo brillo y un objeto cayó sobre la 5ta avenida de New York; el coronel América y un grupo de miembros de la liga fueron a investigar; lo que paso después es que comenzaron a devorar a toda persona cercana al lugar, en media hora ya se habían devorado a la mitad de la ciudad, los demás miembros de la liga de los vengadores intentaron detenerlos pero al hacerlo ellos también se transformaban devorando a toda persona que alguna vez juraron proteger, incluyendo a mi madre y mi padrastro…

Ameria dirige su vista hacia otro lado mientras se tapa su boca con su mano en señal de repulsión y la mole deja escapar una palabra de su boca

-Dios…

-Lo único que sabemos es que si te muerden, hieren o tienes contacto con su sangre te vuelves como ellos; un monstruo hambriento que no puede ser detenido ni por una bala en la cabeza o el estallar en mil pedazos

-¡Están limpios!

Una hermosa jovencita de cabello largo color naranja vistiendo un uniforme de secundaria se ha puesto de pie sobre unos escombros a varios metros de distancia sosteniendo en sus manos un par de binoculares de visión nocturna

Johnny Storm, Ameria y Zelgadis observan que a su alrededor sobre los escombros comenzar a ponerse de pie dos hermosas adolescentes: una de cabello rosa y anteojos que sostiene una arma automática, a su lado una seria adolescente de cabellos lacios color negro que empuña una filosa katana; ambas vistiendo un uniforme de secundaria, detrás de ellas se encuentra una hermosa mujer adulta de cabello rubio largo de exuberante cuerpo vistiendo una bata blanca protegiendo a una pequeña niña de corto cabello color café que viste un vestido color rosa, a varios metros de ellas un robusto adolescente de cabello grasoso color negro que sostiene un pesado Milkor MGL y próximo a este un serio adolescente de cabello negro que sostiene una ametralladora H&K con lanzagranadas vistiendo cada uno un uniforme oscuro de secundaria

-¿Querían estar seguros de que no nos habían infectado?

-Ustedes no son los únicos que tienen derecho de no confiar en los demás; pero ahora aclarado ese dilema es tiempo de ir a nuestro verdadero refugio

Trunks presiona un botón en el antebrazo de su armadura y en ese momento un luminoso portal de energía de una redonda circunferencia se abre frente a el

-¿Pero que?

-Es un Teletrasportador; este es solo un prototipo pero mis padres lo patentaron

-¿Es seguro?

-Es más seguro que este lugar

Los adolescentes comienzan a entrar uno por uno mientras que la mole con Bra en sus brazos lo cruza acompañado por Ameria y Zelgadis

Johnny Storm es el penúltimo en cruzar el portal y al hacerlo sus flamas se extinguen para darle paso a un rostro de sorpresa en su mirada al ver que están dentro de una gigantesca cueva

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es mi hogar

Johnny Storm, la mole, Ameria y Zelgadis voltean a ver a su lado derecho encontrando a un anciano de cabello cano usando un traje oscuro y un bastón

Trunks cruza el portal y este desaparece

-Chicos permítanme presentarles a una de las personas más valientes que he conocido: el doctor Thomas Wayne mejor conocido como Batman miembro fundador de la liga de los vengadores

-Bienvenidos a la Bat-cave

Con gran coordinacion y profecionalismo sus hermosas guardaespaldas protegen al sobrino del pingüino quien lanza un ultimatum

-¡Aves de presa acaben con ese enmascarado!

Deathstroke esta a punto de dispararle cuando la hermosa mujer asiatica toma rapidamente la mano con la que este sostiene su arma para con un rapido movimiento desarmar la parte superior de esta inutilizandola

Con una rapidez mayor Deathstroke golpea a esta mujer dejandose expuesto para un segundo ataque por las otras hermosas aves de presa quienes con gran habilidad lo atacan pero ni siquiera el conocimiento combinado de artes marciales de las tres son un incoveniente para este asesino profecional quien esta a punto de atravesar con su espada a la alegre mujer de cabellos rubios

El ataque de las tres se detiene cuando Guile ha atrapado la filosa espada de Deathstroke con sus manos

-¡Slade detente!

Sin perder ni un segundo la hermosa mujer afroamericana le dispara a quemarropa a Deathstroke provocando que este caiga a la parte inferior del salon

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Guile observa que esta seria mujer esta a punto de dispararle pero este rapidamente golpea la mano con la que esta le apuntaba con su arma la cual cae al suelo

Sin poder prevenirlo la hermosa mujer asiatica golpea sus piernas provocando que caiga al suelo donde la hermosa mujer rubia de largas trenzas atrapa su cuello entre sus bien torneadas piernas

-¡Esperen!

Las hermosas aves de presa observan a Guile

-Llamo a Deathstroke por otro nombre

-Debe trabajar con el

-Entonces matemoslo

Guile observa con desesperacion a las aves de presa

-¡No esperen trabajo con Nick Fury!

Las cuatro al escuchar ese nombre voltean a verse

De pronto un comando que viste un uniforme negro emerge de la avertura que Deathstroke abrio para sorprender a la hermosa mujer rubia de largas trenzas a la que patea con ambas piernas para caer sobre ella en el piso inferior del salon

-¡Cammy!

La hermosa mujer afroamericana voltea molesta a ver a Guile quien intenta ponerse de pie para restablecer su aliento despues de casi ser asfixiado por las piernas de esa hermosa mujer

-¡Sabia que solo era una distraccion!

La hermosa mujer afroamericana toma su arma del suelo para apuntarle al sorprendido Guile pero antes de que este pueda moverse cambia de objetivo contra otro comando que emerge de la abertura en el muro del salon

De inmediato mas comandos con uniformes color negro y fuertemente armados se introducen por la puerta principal del salon iceberg disparando contra el personal de seguridad iniciando un sangriento enfrentamiento

La hermosa mujer afroamericana observa a Guile con una sincera mirada para despues dirigirse con sus otras hermosas compañeras

-¡Aves de presa acaben con el enemigo!

Las hermosas aves de presa saltan hacia la parte inferior del salon iceberg para enfrentar a los comandos fuertemente armados

Guile voltea a ver a Nick Fury en la parte inferior del salon

-¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! ¡¿Otra de tus buenas ideas?!

-¡Llamalo improvisacion!

El comando que tiene bajo sus pies a la hermosa Cammy comienza a reir

Pero su risa pronto termina cuando Cammy lo patea provocando que este caiga sobre una mesa que queda destrozada despues del impacto dejandolo fuera de combate

-¿Te reias?

La hermosa y amistosa mujer rubia se enfrenta sola contra tres comandos

-Esto me recuerda un chiste

La hermosa mujer esquiva la trayectoria de sus disparos para atacar a uno de ellos de los cuales toma el control de su arma de asalto con la que le dispara a sus otros atacantes

-Una mujer entra en un bar

La hermosa mujer desarma a su ultimo atacante para dispararle con su propia arma

-Oh olvidalo estas muerto…

Con una gran maestria en las artes marciales la hermosa mujer asiatica deja fuera de combate a una gran cantidad de atacantes los cuales apenas pueden defenderse de esta

Al bajar la guardia uno de estos comandos esta a punto de dispararle cuando la espada de Deathstroke atravieza su pecho

La hermosa mujer asiatica mira con seriedad al agresivo Deathstroke

-Yo trabajo solo

-¿Te parece si terminamos lo que?

El violento ataque de Deathstroke interrumpe a esta hermosa mujer quien comienza su asombrosa pelea contra este asesino mientras la hermosa mujer afroamericana se apura en ir a su ayuda la descarga mortal de armas automaticas de alto poder siendo disparadas en contra suya la hacen desviar su camino a resguardarse detrás de la barra del bar donde puede ver a un ebrio Cole Cash bebiendo de una botella de licor acompañado por un confiado Floyd Lawton contando el dinero producto de las apuestas mientras Clint Barton intenta calmar a la hermosa barman

-¡Esos malparidos casi me matan!

Un molesto Clint la desarma para sorpresa de esta

-¡Floyd hablame!

En solo un instante Floyd deja de contar su dinero para levantar su mirada por encima de la barra

-Las luces del techo ¡Ahora!

Sin dejar de ocultarse detrás de la barra Clint dispara contra las luces a poca distancia de la barra provocando que los atacantes sean golpeados por una lluvia de cristales rotos que hieren su cuerpo y provocando que los pocos que no fueron heridos huyan de las proximidades de la barra

La hermosa mujer asiatica es herida en su torneado abdomen con la filosa espada de Deathstroke quien se prepara a atravesarla con esta

-¡Chun Li!

La hermosa y alegre mujer rubia bloquea la mortal trayectoria de la espada de Deathstroke salvando a la hermosa Chun li con una larga porra de acero que manipula con ambas manos

Con sorpresa Chun Li observa a su compañera frente a ella

-¡Monkingbird!

-¡Estupida!

-¡Tu no les haras daño a mis amigas!

La hermosa Monkingbird transforma esta porra en dos porras de acero que empuña en cada mano con la que con gran habilidad ataca a Deathstroke quien tiene problemas en evitar este furioso ataque

-La ira es una buena arma

De pronto Deathstroke guarda su espada en su espalda para sin ningun problema bloquear el ataque de las dos porras de Monkingbird a quien le da un violento cabezazo provocando que esta caiga herida al suelo

Antes de que Deathstroke pueda darle el golpe de gracia tiene que desenvainar su espada para cortar una botella de alcohol que le ha sido arrojada a su cabeza

Deathstroke voltea a ver quien ha sido el que ha arrojado esa botella pudiendo ver a un serio Clift Barton y a su lado un molesto y ebrio Cole Cash quien le reprocha a este:

-¡Oye arroja una hermana pero nunca una botella de alcohol!

En ese instante el cañón de una arma de 9mm se coloca sobre la nuca de Deathstroke mientras que la hermosa Chun Li y Cammy se preparan para atacarlo ante cualquier movimiento que el intente

-Se acabo Deathstroke

-Yo no recibo ordenes de mis victimas

La hermosa mujer afroamericana sabe que este asesino jamás se detendra a menos de que acabe con su vida en ese momento, su dedo sobre el gatillo comienza a tensarse

-¡Se ha terminado Slade!

Las hermosas aves de presa, Deathstroke e incluso Cole Cash y Clift Barton voltean a ver a Nick Fury acompañado por Guile frente a ellos

La mayoria de ellos al verlo dicen una palabra en voz baja

-Fury…

Mostrando un gran liderasgo Nick Fury se aproxima a ellos

-Eso tambien va para ti Waller, baja tu arma

Deathstroke arroja una retadora mirada a Nick Fury

La hermosa mujer afroamericana llamada Waller por Nick Fury no suelta su arma mientras que Deathstroke no baja su filosa espada

-Yo puedo salir de aquí por mi cuenta Fury

-Contaba con ello Slade y la policia ya sabe donde sobre todas tus posibles rutas de escape

-Blofeas

-Pruebame

Nick fury les da la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del salon Iceberg junto con Guile

Deathstroke envaina su filosa espada de nuevo mientras Waller guarda su arma y Chun Li y Cammy bajan la guardia

Cole Cash y Floyd Lawton salen detrás de la barra del bar mientras que Clift se les adelanta para ir a ayudar a ponerse de pie a la hermosa monkingbird

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, no lastimo mi buen humor

Waller observa seriamente a todos los presentes

-Debemos apurarnos puedo escuchar a los equipos S.W.A.T. comenzar a rodearnos

Chun Li sonrie confiadamente

-No usaron sirenas para una operación encubierta, de seguro Fury les dijo que seria la oportunidad de atrapar a Deathstroke

Cammy cruza a su lado

-Seguir a Fury es el menor de los males mientras nos alejemos de la opcion de enfrascarnos en una lucha contra nuestros propios compañeros de las agencias federales

Las hermosas aves de presa junto con Deathstroke, Cole Cash, Floyd Lawton y Clift Barton siguen a Nick Fury internandose en un profundo pasillo del destruido salon iceberg que de entre sus escombros el sobrino del pingüino emerge para preocupado caer de rodillas al suelo

-¡Oh no! Mi tío de seguro matara a alguien por esto… y me encargare que no sea yo

Misato se pone de pie inmediatamente seguida por María Hill para comenzar a huir

-¡Steven el auto! ¡El auto!

Las desesperadas voces de misato llegan a los oídos de Steven quien enciende el auto y con toda velocidad acciona la reversa observando huir a las desesperadas misato y María Hill de una lluvia de balas por el espejo retrovisor

-¡Shinji Quédate abajo!

Shinji en ese momento deja su depresión para no colocarse a cubierto molestando a Steven

-¡Shinji dije abajo!

Steven detiene el sedan a pocos pasos de Misato y María Hill quienes se apuran en llegar a donde se encuentra

Shinji en ese momento sale del sedan

-¡Shinji!

Shinji extiende sus brazos mostrándose ante la gemela afroamericana y los otros hombres afroamericanos quienes les disparan pero antes de que alguno de ellos pueda dispararle a Shinji Misato lo empuja al interior del sedan entrando junto con María Hill

-¡Sácanos de aquí!

Steven cambia a overdrive accionando el acelerador saliendo rápidamente mientras una de las gemelas afroamericanas y los hombres afroamericanos aun les disparan

-¡¿Qué diablos intentabas hacer Shinji?!

Con miedo en su mirada al ver el enfado de Steven Shinji le contesta

-Solo intentaba ayudar…

Steven no tiene tiempo de seguir observando a Shinji ya que tiene que prestarle atención al camino

Así como también no quiere seguir viendo como Shinji le ha mentido…

Desde la cocina de la casa la otra gemela afroamericana observa este hecho grabándolo todo con su teléfono celular mientras King li desde el suelo la observa débilmente

-Llévame a un hospital…

-En un minuto Bebe, primero las hare pagar por lo que nos hicieron, las voy a hacer pagar

La gemela afroamericana busca el número de teléfono de uno de los contactos de su celular

Un teléfono móvil dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de un hombre caucásico de cabello largo color negro que peina con una cola de caballo quien se encuentra dentro de las recientes oficinas de la rama de H.A.M.M.E.R. en la ciudad de New York comienza a sonar

El hombre caucásico toma el celular de su pantalón para contestarlo

-¿Si?, Kimblee habla; un momento no puedo entenderte con todas esas malas palabras, controla tu léxico un poco y dime lo que paso, aja, aja ¡Estúpidos! ¡¿De cuánto hablamos?! ¡Lo de dos semanas! ¡¿Quiénes fueron?!

El rostro de ira en el rostro de Kimblee cambia al de una sonrisa al recibir una fotografía en su teléfono celular

-Espera un momento

Kimblee pone el celular en modo de silencio

-¡Oye Archer acaban de robarnos 60 grandes de uno de nuestros distribuidores de Brooklyn y adivina quienes fueron!

Un hombre británico de cabello cortó color negro con un serio porte militar se aproxima con Kimblee quien le muestra una fotografía tomada por un celular que muestra el rostro de Shinji

-Hay que levantar a Osborn de su cama de oro, esto le va a encantar

Una seria y determinada Louis Laine se encuentra sentada frente a una computadora en medio de una extensa y vacia sala de redaccion en uno de los ultimos pisos de un alto rascacielos perteneciente a una importante cadena de noticias

Sus dedos rapidamente activan el teclado de la computadora mientras esta no es perturbada ni siquiera con el sonido de la puerta de acceso siendo abierto estrepitosamente

-¡Tenemos visitas!

Apuradamente pregunta entra en la vacia sala de redaccion

-¿Qué son unos guardias de seguridad para ti?

Con gran velocidad pregunta coloca la silla de un escritorio proximo bajo el picaporte de la puerta de acceso trabando esta

-¡Para mi nada! ¡Pero estos no son guardias de seguridad!

Un grupo de agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. fuertemente armados se encuentran detrás de la puerta de acceso la cual comienzan a golpear intentando abrirla

-¡Te dije que no usaras tu cuenta de usuaria!

-No pudieron ser mas inoportunos estaba a punto de terminar

Pregunta se apura en colocar un pesado escritorio contra la puerta

-¡Despidete rapido de tus lectores suscritos!

-¿Quién dijo que esto solo sera para lectores suscritos?

Louis Laine termina su articulo y al precionar la tecla ENTER su articulo se transforma de un simple documento a un virus que rapidamente se expande por toda la red de la importante cadena de noticias

Pronto su articulo se observa tanto en las paginas relacionadas a esta importante cadena de noticias así como a las populares redes sociales donde miles de personas comienzan a leer el articulo

Louis Laine rapidamente se pone de pie

-¡Aun recuerdo mis días cuando hakeabamos las redes de las cadenas de television!

Un apurado pregunta toma de la mano a Louis Laine para dirigirse rapidamente a las puertas del ascensor en el mismo instante que los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. rompen la puerta de acceso a la sala

-¡Dentengance los dos!

-¡Por la autoridad de H.A.M.M.E.R.!

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y rapidamente Louis Laine como pregunta entran a este

-¡No me rendire a una autoridad que no reconosco!

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran justamente en los rostros de los rudos agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. quienes algunos se limitan a golpear las puertas mientras que rapidamente otros se dirigen a las escaleras del edificio

Dentro del ascensor pregunta comienza a quitarse su larga gabardina

-¿Calor?

Debajo de este pregunta le muestra a Louis Laine que tiene puesto un resistente arnes

-Equipo de alpinismo

Las puertas del ascensor se abren ante los rudos agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. quienes apuntan sus armas al interior del ascensor sorprendiendose al ver que este se encuentra vacio

-¡Busquen en todo el edificio el director Osborn la quiere con vida!

Las puertas del ascensor pisos superiores se abren mostrando a pregunta sujetado de su arnes por la cuerda de acero que sostiene al ascensor mientras una confiada Louis Laine en sus manos da un salto hacia el piso frente a ellos

Pregunta se quita el arnes de su cuerpo para dar un salto aterrizando de pie al lado de la confiada Louis Laine

-Tantas molestias para un mensaje

-"Tantas molestias para enviar un importante mensaje", que no se te olvide terminar tus frases

Confiadamente Lois Laine comienza a dejar atrás a pregunta para internarse en el piso por el que acaban de entrar el cual esta siendo remodelado

-No puedo ser ademas de tu compañera tu redactora

Pregunta comienza a aproximarse a ella

-No somos compañeros, somos aliados por el momento yo despues continuare con mi causa y tu con la tuya

Lois Laine se detiene justamente frente a un vacio ventanal el cual aun no le han colocado ventanas

-Pues por el momento intenta ser un caballero y ayudame a pasar

Pregunta le ayuda a Louis Laine a pasar sobre el vacio ventanal para esta pararse firmenmente sobre un improvisado andamio hecho por los contructores a cargo de la remodelacion del piso

-Siempre puedes confiar en los tardados contratistas

Pregunta pasa el vacio ventanal para pararse a su lado

-El mensaje ha sido enviado… ahora solo falta esperar que haya sido recibido…

De pronto una intensa luz que proviene del cielo los ilumina a ambos

-¡Louis Laine por autoridad de H.A.M.M.E.R. debe ser puesta bajo arresto para interrogatorio!

Un helicoptero oscuro con el logo de H.A.M.M.E.R. los ilumina a ambos

Pregunta rapidamente rompe con el solo golpe de su pie uno de los tablones del andamio sobre el que se encuentran produciendo que este caiga transversalmente a la parte inferior del andamio deslizandose rapidamente por este

-¡No mas comentarios astutos Louis corre!

Louis Laine así como pregunta se apuran en bajar rapidamente el andamio mientras el helicoptero continua iluminandolos

Al llegar a la parte final del andamio Louis Laine y pregunta se apresuran para llegar al final de la calle solo para ver que por ambos lados de esta se aproximan agentes fuertemente armados de H.A.M.M.E.R.

-¡¿Ahora que?!

De improvisto un auto deportivo se coloca en medio de ellos y los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R.

La puerta del auto frente a ellos se abre mostrandoles a Marc Spector sentado en el asiento del chofer

-¡No piensen y suban ya!

Antes de que Loius Laine o pregunta puedan entrar al auto deportivo de este ejecutivo los certeros disparos de los francotiradores de H.A.M.M.E.R. en los neumaticos hacen que se den cuenta que el escape por medio de este vehículo no sera posible

-¡Maldicion les dije que se apuraran ¡Ahora tendre que hacer esto!

Marc Spector acciona el overdrive dejando el acelerador presionado para despues salir de su auto el cual se dirije a toda velocidad contra los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. quienes le disparan sin lograr evitar que este vehículo arrolle a algunos de ellos

Desesperado Marc Spector pasa en medio de Louis Laine así como pregunta

-¡Corran! ¡Corran!

-¡Que buen rescate!

Los tres corren por la abertura que el auto deportivo de este ejecutivo les dio mientras el resto de los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. se apuran en alcanzarlos y el helicoptero continua siguiendolos iluminandolos con su luz

En un desesperado movimiento pregunta toma por el brazo a Louis Laine así como a Marc Spector para dirigirse junto con ellos a un oscuro callejon

La luz del helicoptero rapidamente ilumina este oscuro callejon pero para sorpresa de sus tripulantes los tres sospechosos han desaparecido

Los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. comienzan a revisar minuciosamente el callejon sin entender como los sospechosos han escapado sin siquiera sospechar en que estos recibieron ayuda

Una oscura ayuda

El brillante resplandor versoso que producen los ojos de necroplasma de Spawn sobre una pared apartan las sombras en un callejon muy alejado de los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R.

Entre estas sombras que se apartan una confiada Louis Laine así como pregunta y un confundido Marc Spector comienzan a aparecer

-Te dije que te quedaras cerca Spawn, casi me da un ataque cardiaco cuando no te vi en el callejon donde te dijimos que nos esperaras

El fornido así como demoniaco cuerpo de Spawn comienza a revelarse frente a Louis Laine

-La luz del helicoptero era intensa necesitaba mas oscuridad para invocar la transportacion entre sombras

Louis Laine suspira y dirije su mirada hacia otro lado

-No vale la pena molestarme el mensaje ha sido enviado

Pregunta se cruza de brazos mientras recarga su espalda sobre la pared frente a ellos

-Un poderoso demonio y lo trata como si fuera un chico, esta mujer es increible

Marc Spector observa sus manos incredulo

-Estabamos hace unos momentos rodeados por las fuerzas de H.A.M.M.E.R. y ahora estamos a calles de distancia… ¡No claro que no fue magia! No me hagas levantar la voz

A pesar del extraño soliloquio que Marc Spector acaba de realizar frente a ellos Spawn observa con mas detenimiento el oscuro final del callejon

-¿Spawn que pasa?

-¡EMIT WOHS!

Ante sus ojos Louis Laine observa como un par de luces que asemejan las luces de reflectores de un escenario iluminan ahora el callejon donde ella se encuentra

Así como tambien ilumina a una confiada Zatanna, un desalineado John Constantine, la hermosa Mikami, el lugubre Batman, un candido Tony Stark , una formal Pepper, la hermosa Bulma y un serio Dr. Strange quien se aproxima a los tres

-¿Dr. Strange? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-He acudido por la ayuda de su guardian señorita Laine

-¿Mi guardian dice?

-Se refiere a mi

Loius Laine observa como braviamente Spawn se coloca a su lado para mirar con gran valor al Dr. Strange

-Ha llegado el día ¿No es así?

-Me temo que así es viejo amigo

-¿A que día se refiere Spawn?

Spawn voltea a ver con la misma mirada a Louis Laine

-El día en que Raven y Wanda se uniran a nuestra batalla

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continuara...

Y en solo siete dias no te puedes perder el capitulo especial:

"Solo un suspiro"

Donde veremos el pasado de seiya asi como su presente en el dificil entrenamiento en la habitacion del tiempo

Y en solo 14 dias el siguiente capitulo de la segunda temporada:

"Cabala"

Donde podremos descubrir la personalidad de la persona mas poderosa del mundo: Norman Osborn y un poco de su pasado hasta pronto y suerte!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo especial: Solo un suspiro

Notas del capítulo:

Como siempre es un gustazo para mi traerles este nuevo capitulo de este proyecto donde podran indagar un poco mas sobre el pasado de Seiya antes de los eventos que iniciaron en la primera temporada asi como la breve aparicion de un personaje que se ha convertido en uno de sus favoritos en este mismo proyecto, sin mas que agregar les dejo aqui el capitulo especial deseandoles lo mejor a todos ustedes

La intensa luz le da paso a la oscuridad

Una oscuridad que incluso nubla la vista de cualquiera

Incluso la de un caballero de athena

-¿Dónde estoy?

Al intentar encontrar alguna pista que le indique donde se encuentra el o incluso sus compañeros con los que acaba de cruzar la misteriosa puerta que piccolo les mostro solo encuentra una infinita oscuridad que lo rodea

-Piccolo dijo que aquí podríamos entrenar para lograr aumentar nuestras habilidades pero solo hay un gran vacío… ¡una absoluta nada! ¡¿Cómo alguien podría entrenar en estas condiciones?!

La desesperación en la voz de Seiya aumenta con cada momento en el que se encuentra en esa profunda oscuridad rodeado por la nada

-¡Ni siquiera sé si estoy de pie! ¡No puedo sentir mis brazos o mis piernas! ¡¿Mi boca es la que habla o solo son mis pensamientos?!

Lo único que seiya puede sentir es la desesperación

-¡Tengo que concentrarme! ¡No caer en esta desesperación o la locura que este infinito vacio inspira!

Incapaz de usar sus cinco sentidos en esta infinita oscuridad Seiya intenta enfocar toda su energía para lograr encender su cosmo

-¡Mi cosmo me guiara! ¡Como lo ha hecho a través de las doce casas! ¡En los congelados parajes de Asgard! ¡Y a través de los pilares del templo de Poseidón en el fondo del mar!

La oscuridad no se aparta

-¡Logre llevar mis sentidos más allá de los cinco sentidos hasta el séptimo sentido!

El infinito vacio no se llena con el resplandeciente cosmo de su estrella guardiana

-¡Tengo que elevar mi cosmo hasta el infinito!

El silencio que le sigue a sus bravías palabras no es reemplazado por las incondicionales voces de sus amigos

-¡Que se encienda mi cosmos!

El grito lleno de desesperación y dolor sume a seiya en lo más profundo de su mente

Llevándolo a través de sus recuerdos

-¿Por qué no solo nos vamos como ella lo hizo?...

El cálido viento veraniego levanta el ancestral polvo de las desgastadas y antiguas ruinas que conformaron alguna vez el santuario de athena

Agitando con ello el cabello de Seiya quien se encuentra de pie vistiendo su dañada armadura en medio de las ruinas que fueron alguna vez parte de la sala del patriarca que resulto destruida después de su batalla contra Saga

Seiya se limita a observar el cielo lleno de estrellas que se cierne sobre el manto de la noche mientras una hermosa mujer de cabello verde y exuberante figura vistiendo una gastada armadura color purpura se encuentra de pie a solo unos pasos de el

-Todos ya se han ido, la ambición de Saga así como la de Poseidón ha terminado; los caballeros dorados han depositado sus armaduras dentro de sus casas del zodiaco e incluso Shiryu y los demás han entendido que el tiempo de los caballeros de athena ha terminado

Seiya deja de observar las estrellas para mirar por encima de su hombro a la preocupada mujer

-No para mi Shaina… a pesar de lo que todos hayan decidido, a pesar de lo que ese mensajero de los dioses nos dijo yo no creo que Athena nos abandonara, aun puedo sentir su cosmo protegiendo al planeta entero

-Ese es mi punto Seiya, ¿porque si la tierra ahora está en paz gracias a su cosmo tú aun te niegas a recibir su bendición?

-Una vida de paz… ¿Para un caballero?; me niego a aceptarlo, aun hay maldad ahí afuera y es deber de un caballero de athena combatir el mal con el bien; no se puede vivir en paz en medio de una guerra

Las palabras de Seiya son interrumpidas al sentir el calor y la pasión que Shaina le trasmite al tomar sus manos

-Como una simple mortal, una caballero de plata, no puedo imaginarme cuanto durara el capricho de los dioses con esta paz, pero lo que si se es que la vida de una mortal para esos dioses a los que les juramos lealtad y obediencia solo duraría uno de sus suspiros y si athena después de tales batallas nos dio algo maravilloso eso fue el poder elegir, elegir una vida, uno de sus suspiros, una vida que yo he decidido pasar junto a ti…

Seiya toma las manos de Shaina para voltear a verla a los ojos

-Sí; eso es algo que me gustaría vivir…

Seiya besa a Shaina

Para después ambos comenzar a vivir

Sus años en medio de violentas y brutales peleas comienza a ser reemplazado poco a poco por un tiempo de alegría y felicidad viviendo como un pacifico agricultor en una pequeña granja que forma parte de una humilde aldea en medio de la campiña griega

Las manos capaces de golpear a la velocidad de la luz o fragmentar fuertes armaduras son ahora capaces de arar la tierra cultivando vida así como criándola con animales de corral que le brindan tanto a él como a su compañera alimento y sustento para llevar una vida tranquila

El tiempo que Seiya pasa con Shaina le hacen dudar sobre la existencia de los dioses cada vez que este observa la felicidad que su compañía le ofrece y el vacio que siente sin su presencia

Al ver el cielo lleno de estrellas donde se dice que se encuentra el hogar de los dioses es que seiya se pregunta:

-¿Cómo puedo ser tan feliz sin la necesidad de la presencia de athena? ¿Acaso ella es la responsable de mi felicidad? ¿Acaso el hombre es capaz y siempre lo fue de encontrar la felicidad sin la presencia de un dios?

Con el paso de los años la respuesta de seiya llega en la forma de una extraña fiebre que azota la pequeña aldea en la campiña enfermando a los más jóvenes y ancianos pero de entre ellos afecta también a la persona que se ha vuelto lo más importante para él: Shaina

En solo pocos días la fiebre termina y con ella la vida de todos a los que afecto

Seiya observa la tumba de Shaina frente a el mientras el ocaso ilumina la humilde cruz de madera que se alza sobre la tierra removida que indica la tumba de su amada

Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Seiya cuando cae sobre sus rodillas frente a la tumba de Shaina justo cuando el sol se oculta en el horizonte

-¡¿Por qué me la has arrebatado athena?! ¡Ella solo quería ser feliz a mi lado como yo buscaba serlo al suyo! ¡¿Acaso me castigas por intentar llevar una existencia lejos de la violencia y dolor que significa ser tu caballero?! ¡Respóndeme!

Seiya levanta su encolerizada mirada hacia el cielo estrellado

-¡Te maldigo a ti y a toda tu casta divina Athena! ¡Te maldigo!

A la mañana siguiente seiya toma la caja de su armadura que se llenaba de polvo en uno de los viejos y olvidados rincones de la choza en la que residía para comenzar su viaje

Un viaje donde se propone encontrar alguna pista de la existencia de la bondad de la diosa a la que maldijo

Un viaje para encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta:

¿Cuál es la finalidad de un dios?

Con las últimas monedas que recibió por parte de sus pocos vecinos de la aldea Seiya puede comprar un austero velero atracado en las costas de Grecia las cuales sus ancestrales iglesias son las primeras en ser visitadas en su viaje

Pronto llega a los místicos templos de la india donde ningún sabio puede darle la respuesta que busca

La misma respuesta se repite por parte de los monjes en los antiguos y exóticos templos de Myanmar, Laos y Tailandia

Su búsqueda por la respuesta comienza a mostrar los mismos resultados desalentadores con cada hombre que se dice santo o iluminado en cada uno de esos lugares sagrados

Hasta que su búsqueda lo lleva a atracar en el puerto de la ciudad de Manila

Sin ser capaz de encontrar un templo, un lugar sagrado o incluso personas que se hagan llamar santas o puras en medio de esa metrópoli Seiya está a punto de regresar a su velero con la firme intensión de navegar sin rumbo

Hasta que puede ver en medio de los muchos anuncios iluminados con luz de neón de los muchos centros nocturnos un símbolo de fe

Una cruz

Su relieve es iluminado por un margen parpadeante de luces, al admirar con más atención este símbolo Seiya puede ver que esa cruz solo se trata de un anuncio que indica el nombre de una sucia taberna llamada:

"La misión"

Sin ya nada más que perder Seiya entra dentro de ese sucio establecimiento

Dentro solamente puede ver a un solitario grupo de depresivos alcohólicos sentados en el poco iluminado fondo

Algunos de ellos lo observan mientras que la mayoría no deja su melancolía y depresión con la que continúan bebiendo sus embriagantes bebidas

Seiya se sienta en un asiento frente a la barra

El rudo cantinero solo le dirige una fría mirada

-Lo más fuerte que tenga…

El rudo cantinero se limita a servirle en un pequeño vaso uno de sus licores mas fuertes para después retirarse

Seiya observa el líquido dentro del pequeño vaso

-La respuesta no está ahí…

Seiya aparta su atención del vaso que sostiene frente a él para voltear a ver al hombre que le ha hablado encontrando a un desalineado John Constantine sentado al otro lado frente a la barra

-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que busco?

John Constantine recorre un poco su gastada manga de su gabardina para observar su reloj

-Son las 13:21 alguien que bebe un trajo en la mañana es porque quiere abrir los ojos para aliviar la resaca; alguien que bebe en la noche es porque no bebió lo suficiente, pero los que beben en la tarde es porque están tan inmersos en su desesperación de obtener una respuesta que no piensan en otra cosa ni siquiera en comer

Seiya aparta su atención del desalineado John Constantine para observar de nuevo el vaso frente a el

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué es lo que te hace buscar una respuesta tan temprano?

Seiya sonríe levemente

-¿El por qué dios permite el sufrimiento y la maldad?

John Constantine suspira

-Es una buena pregunta… filósofos, científicos, santos y cualquier persona que te puedas imaginar ha pensado esa pregunta como tú lo haces

-¿Hallaron respuesta?

-No se apareció dios si es a lo que te refieres, cada uno encontró por su parte su propia respuesta; algunos piensan que el mal es necesario, otros que si dios no es felicidad o amor no debería existir, otros que no tiene porque existir, otros que el mal solo es una falta de bien como la oscuridad es la ausencia de luz

-Yo he vivido el sufrimiento y puedo decir que no es un bien necesario

-Sin sufrimiento no se podría reconocer la felicidad

Seiya dirige su mirada al desalineado John Constantine

-Lo sé porque yo también he vivido el sufrimiento y he estado en la misma situación que tu atraviesa s creyendo que solo se puede ser infeliz, pero la verdad es que si el sufrimiento me ha mostrado algo es que no es eterno

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque si la vida es solo sufrimiento ¿Por qué tengo razones de beber?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Yo no bebo para encontrar una respuesta o porque necesito olvidar, Bebo porque me recuerda que estoy vivo, su agrio y robusto sabor, su ardor quemando mi garganta, ¡Ja! Apagando el fuego pero conservando el calor listo para otro trago, listo para otro bar, listo para otra aventura

John Constantine toma de un solo trago su vaso para levantarse de su lugar

-Son las cosas que me recuerdan vivir y seguir haciendo lo que hago

-¿Y qué es lo que haces?

John Constantine se aproxima a seiya para golpear amistosamente su hombro

-Vivir amigo, solo vivir

John Constantine camina hacia la salida de la taberna dejando a Seiya quien vuelve su mirada hacia el vaso frente a el

Es en ese momento que un leve suspiro sale de su boca empañando un poco con su calor la cristalina superficie del vaso que sostiene frente a él impidiendo que pueda seguir observando su reflejo

-Solo un suspiro…

Seiya deja el vaso sobre la barra para salir del bar y dirigirse a los muelles de la ciudad donde suelta las amarras de su velero para continuar su viaje

Mientras navega por las aguas del océano el determinado rostro de seiya es iluminado por la luz del sol que brilla en su punto más alto en el cielo

El sol comienza a resplandecer y continua resplandeciendo hasta apartar las sombras de la noche mostrándose ante Seiya como una brillante e imponente entrada conformada por enormes puertas que resalen sobre su superficie la figuras de seres en sufrimiento y sobre el marco de esta entrada un ojo tallado

-¡Fui capaz de experimentar el séptimo sentido por unos instantes! ¡Fui capaz de elevar mi cosmos hasta el infinito! ¡Incluso si mi vida es solo un suspiro para los dioses!

El cuerpo de seiya comienza a resplandecer con mucho más fulgor que la misma puerta

-¡Entonces lo volveré un regido que retumbara en la eternidad!

Las puertas de la imponente entrada comienzan a abrirse

-¡Viviendo una vida y no un instante con los siete sentidos!

Seiya se arroja hacia el brillante interior de la imponente entrada

-¡No apagando mi cosmos para que este ilumine toda mi existencia así como la batalla que peleare junto con mis compañeros de la Armada Of Light!

Perdiéndose en su brillante interior


	11. Chapter 11

Cabala

Notas del capítulo:

Es un placer para mi traerles un nuevo capitulo de este proyecto, ya se que un poco mas temprano de lo usual pero hoy tengo un compromiso con unos amigos por la noche y no puedo faltar a eso jeje

Ente tanto les dejo esta capitulo nombrado "cabala" el cual se traduce del hebreo como "recibir" ya que en este episodio veremos como Norman Osborn recibe un regalo por parte de un personaje que desde la primera temporada ha comenzado a tomar un gran revuelo en el proyecto y como este continuara con sus planes que veremos mas adelante en proximos capitulos sin mas que agregar para todos ustedes les traigo este capitulo hasta luego!

El sonido de un moderno teléfono móvil activandose sobre una elegante repisa próxima a una cama de armazón de oro solido comienza a sonar dentro de una elegante habitación en el interior de un lujoso castillo sobre un nublado paramo en la campiña escocesa

El teléfono es tomado por la mano de Norman Osborn quien se encuentra acostado sobre la cama

-Más vale que sea importante, viuda

-Lo es, alguien le dio la oportunidad de poner contra las cuerdas a Gendo Ikari

Norman Osborn rápidamente se sienta sobre su cama

-¿Qué tienes para mí?

Norman Osborn aparta el móvil de su oído para ver la fotografía de Shinji en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y comenzar a sonreír

Las afueras del salon iceberg en Nueva Orleans son rodeadas por muchas patrullas de diferentes corporaciones oficiales así como vehiculos de emergencia quienes atienden a los heridos por el terrible enfrentamiento que sucedió hace momentos

Pero entre las ambulancias que acudieron al llamado de emergencia una activa su sirena y sale a toda velocidad de la escena de violencia sin despertar sospecha alguna mientras es conducido por un serio Nick Fury y sentado en el asiento del copiloto un formal Guile

En la parte trasera de la ambulancia Amanda Waller, Chun Li, Cammy y Monkingbird observan al frio Deathstroke quien tiene a su lado a un alcoholisado Cole Cash, un desconfiado Floyd Lawton y un confiado Clint Barton que les sonrie a estas

-Esto me recuerda un chiste sobre un carro de payasos

-Ahora no Monkingbird…

Chun Li se dirige con Nick Fury y Guile en la parte delantera de la ambulancia

-Con todo respeto señor pero creo que usted ya no esta en condiciones para remover a agentes en activo de sus operaciones

Sin desviar su mirada del camino Nick Fury le responde confiadamente

-Si estas molesta por haber roto tu cubierta para encerrar a Cobblepot ahora hay cosas mas importantes

Deathstroke deja de cruzarse de brazos para mirar seriamente a Nick Fury

-Por la distancia que escucho las sirenas nos hemos retirado aproximadamente trecientas yardas del cerco de la policia…

Clint Barton observa con preocupacion a Deathstroke desenvainando lentamente la filosa espada en su espalda

-¡Oh viejo no de nuevo! ¡Aquí esta muy estrecho como para pelear!

-Aquí me bajo…

Deathstroke atravieza con su filosa espada el suelo de la parte trasera de la ambulancia exactamente en la seccion donde las ruedas traseras del lado derecho se encuentran

Nick Fury pierde el control de la ambulancia la cual se estrella con una fila de autos estacionados comenzando a dar violentas volteretas en la calle hasta el punto de quedar volcada sobre su techo

Con heridas menores Nick Fury y Guile en la parte frontal de la ambulancia recuperan el sentido

-Te dije que una ambulancia con bolsas de aire

Nick Fury se quita su cinturon de seguridad para pasar a la parte trasera donde Cole cash, Floyd Lawton, Clint Barton, Amanda Waller, Monckingbird, Chun Li y Cammy no han resultados heridos mientras que Deathstroke totalmente intacto corta con su espada las puertas traseras de la ambulancia para salir

-Tienes unos cuantos minutos antes de que la policia este aquí Fury; así que sera mejor que me digas lo que me ofreces o comiences a huir

-Si me ayudas te dire la localizacion exacta de Rose y Wade

Deathstroke voltea a ver seriamente a Nick Fury

-Mentira; si tus agentes conocieran algo yo lo sabria

Nick Fury señala con su dedo indice su sien

-Yo lleve a cabo mi propia investigacion, la unica informacion sobre tu familia esta aquí

La bella Cammy se pone de pie a un lado de Nick Fury

-¿Y que infiernos eso tiene que ver con nosotras? ¿Crees que nos agrado usar estos ajustados conjuntos y que te digan ave de presa?

Amanda Waller se pone de pie al lado de Cammy

-No es para nada el tipo de respeto que tenia pensado al unirme a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Alegremente la hermosa Monkingbird se pone en medio de las dos

-¡Eso me recuerdo un chiste!

La seria Amanda Waller le tapa la boca a Monkingbird

-No mas de tus chistes…

Monkingbird a pesar de tener la boca tapada por la mano de Amanda Weller sonrie amistosamente mientras que Chun Li se coloca a su lado

-Señor perdimos contacto con la agencia pero aun así sabemos de su situacion de fugitivo

El ebrio Cole Cash suelta una fuerte carcajada mientras que ojo de halcon se cruza de brazos

-Increible, el hijo de puta que manejo nuestros traseros a su voluntad por tantos años ahora es un profugo como nosotros

Con un rapido movimiento el serio Floyd Lawton toma del ajustado atuendo de Amanda Weller su arma para apuntarla a la cabeza a Nick Fury

-El que tiene graves problemas con este hijo de perra soy yo; ya que este bastardo me puso en su escuadron suicida donde estube a punto de morir mas de una vez

La filosa espada de Deathstroke se posa sobre el cuello de Floyd Lawton

-Si lo matas tu estas muerto Deathshoot

-¿Qué paso con la actitud: "que se joda Nick Fury" que mostraste hace unos momentos Deathstroke?

-Este bastardo es el unico que sabe donde estan mis hijos y si lo matas yo te acabare

-Y mi hija me llama papa sobreprotector

La atencion de Deathshoot, Deathstroke así como Cole Cash, Clint Barton, Chun Li, Waller, Cammy y Monkingbird se posan en un confiado Guile quien los observa

-Todos tenemos razones para odiar a Fury; creanme cuando les digo que yo tambien quisiera ver muerto a ese tuerto

-No ayuda en mucho sargento…

-Pero el matarlo solo nos llevaria a sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos por el poco tiempo que nos quedaria de vida

Deathshoot tensiona con su dedo el gatillo del arma

-Blofeas, no tiene ningun poder con agencia alguna; nadie vengaria a este cerdo si lo matamos aquí mismo y ahora

-¿Sabes que fue lo que paso en los angeles hace unos días Deathshoot? ¿O tu Cole sobre Rio? ¿O tu Clint sobre Palermo? ¿Y alguna de ustedes sobre los acontesimientos de ayer en la noche?

-¿Nos estas diciendo que sus súper amigos vengarian su muerte?

-Sus súper amigos estan ahora peleando en otras galaxias o lo que sea contra enemigos que podrian acabar con este mundo con un solo pedo, Lawton la razon por la que no podemos matarlo es porque el nos necesita y sabe que somos los unicos que podemos salvar tanto su trasero como el trasero de cada persona que nos importa en este mundo

Monkingbird observa sus manos

-Yo no creo que pueda arrojar la energia que Pan arroja

Camy se cruza de Brazos

-O yo la fuerza y velocidad de Kara

Cole Cash observa retadoramente a Guile

-Te has equivocado de personal nosotros fuimos dados de baja por S.H.I.E.L.D. no somos heroes

Waller observa con seriedad a Guile

-Yo no estoy deacuerdo, yo y mis compañeras somos personal prioritario par S.H.I.E.L.D. o bueno soliamos serlo para esta agencia pero la nueva agencia de pacificacion mundial veria con buenos ojos que les llevaramos a Nick Fury

-Eso o los encerraria a todos, ¿tienes una moneda para lanzar Waller? porque eso es lo que todos harian si no dejan de lado sus asuntos con Nick Fury para acudir a este que sera el ofrecimiento mas importante que les haya hecho a todos ustedes

-¿Y que va a ser?

-¿Un gran negocio?

-Mas dinero que gastaria en clubs de stripers y alcohol

-Yo apenas pude sobrevivir a mis dos años con el escuadron suicida; no me unire a otro grupo de suicidas para misiones con poco éxito

-¿Oye Chun Li aun trabajamos para S.H.I.E.L.D. o somos tambien fugitivas como Fury?

Guile con un determinado paso se aproxima a los ocupantes de la ambulancia

-Salvar el mundo

Todos dentro de la ambulancia observan seriamente a Guile

-Se de algunas de las razones que tienen para odiarlo, tambien se que no tienen talentos como los de los integrantes de la Armada Of Light, pero si se de algo de ustedes: que son los mejores en sus campos ya sea espionaje, artes marciales, contraterrorismo, armas, vehiculos aereos o maritimos, combate en cualquier tipo de terreno, ustedes son los unicos que este mundo cuenta para detener a un maniaco llamado Bison en Myanmar antes de que su guerra y locura lleguen hasta la inestable frontera entre India y China; si no lo hacemos el mundo no solo se tendra que preocupar por una horda de poderosos seres si no una guerra que llevara a la desestabilizacion mundial

Chun li da un paso aproximandose al serio Guile

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Cole Cash se levanta emocionado del suelo de la ambulancia

-¡Diablos no voy a dejarle toda la diversion de salvar el mundo a esos ñoños de la armada of light! ¡El grifter se une a la pelea!

Debido a su estado de ebriedad Cole Cash cae sobre Clint Barton quien lo mantiene en pie

-Este ebrio no podria sobrevivir sin mi ayuda, el verdadero y original Hawkeye tambien ira

Deathshoot le arroja su arma 9mm a Waller quien la toma sin dificultad

Deathstroke retira el filo de su espada del cuello de Deathshoot mientras que Nick Fury voltea a ver a cada uno de ellos

-¡¿Qué esperan aves de presa?! ¡Vayan por un nuevo vehículo aun tenemos que llegar a los pantanos a las afueras de la ciudad donde un barco nos llevara al golfo donde algunos contrabandistas nos daran un abenton hacia las costas de Myanmar!

Guile observa con suma confianza a Chun li, Monkingbird, Camy, Waller, Clint Barton cargando a Cole Cash, Deathshoot y Deathstrooke

-Ya escucharon al hombre

Amanda Waller mira desconcertada el techo de la ambulancia

-Adios al respeto que creia merecer…

-¡Oigan chicas eso me recuerda un chiste!

-Ni lo pienses Monkingbird

Chun li seguida por Monkingbird, Camy, Waller, Hawkeye, el grifter, Deathshoot y Guile salen de la ambulancia dejando a Deathstrooke junto con Nick Fury

-Solo lo hago por mis hijos

-Lo se…

Antes de salir de la ambulancia Deathstroke se detiene para decir:

-Y cuando los recupere tu y yo vamos a arreglar cuentas

Deathostroke sale de la ambulancia dejando a Nick Fury dentro

-Tambien lo se…

El que fuera el moderno Helicarrier de la organización S.H.I.E.L.D. sobrevuela ahora los oscuros cielos del espacio aéreo norteamericano

En su moderno interior varios obreros trabajan en remodelando una de sus extensas salas que sufre graves daños

En medio de estos obreros se encuentra la bella viuda negra terminando de hablar por su moderno teléfono móvil unos instantes después un magico portal rodeado por una aura color azul tiene lugar detrás de ella

La viuda negra voltea a ver la fuente de este brillo encontrando a Norman Osborn usando un elegante traje; el magico portal desaparece cuando Osborn aparece por completo frente a la hermosa viuda negra

-Señor

-Romanova; ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Aun trabajan en la remodelación del Helicarrier?

-De hecho reparan los daños provocados por…

En ese instante un alcoholizado Lobo entra en la sala portando una botella de licor en una mano y una pesada arma laser en la otra

-¡Osborn tienes 3 segundos para llenar este lugar de prostitutas y licor o acabare con este chiquero!; ¡Al carajo lo destruiré solo por diversión!

Lobo comienza a reír mientras dispara a diestra y siniestra su pesada arma laser destruyendo aun más la sala por la que Osborn se apura en abandonar acompañado por la bella viuda negra

-Eso durara un rato… Romanova ¿Quiénes tomaron la fotografía?

-Uno de nuestros distribuidores de la costa este, estos a su vez hicieron contacto con los encargados de esa sección

Osborn acompañado por la bella viuda negra comienzan a avanzar por un largo pasillo

-¿A quienes tenemos ahí?

La hermosa viuda negra le entrega a Osborn una moderna pantalla táctil la cual muestra los perfiles de Kimblee y Archer

-Frank Archer un préstamo de las S.A.S británicas debido a un caso de corrupción y tratas de blancas; el otro es Solf. J. Kimblee un ex bombardero de la E.R.I previamente usado por Fury en su iniciativa del escuadrón suicida

-Ya veo; demasiado talentosos como para matarlos y demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos libres, recuérdame felicitar a quien les encomendó nuestras operaciones en la costa este

Osborn y la hermosa viuda negra llegan al salón principal del Helicarrier donde Osborn se aproxima a una pantalla holográfica que muestra el símbolo de H.A.M.M.E.R.

-Comunícalos

La pantalla deja de mostrar el símbolo de H.A.M.M.E.R. para mostrar al serio Archer acompañado por un confiado Kimblee

-Señor

-Caballeros, déjenme ponerles esto en términos que puedan entender (suspiro); tráiganme a ese piloto y hare que sus recuerdos del típico verano britanico sean remplazados por ustedes viviendo como reyes en alguna cálida playa del pacifico sur

Kimblee comienza a alegrarse mientras Archer continua con su seria postura militar

-Si nos da los medios; señor

-Una tropa de hombres de confianza bien armados con dos helicópteros de combate van en camino hacia ustedes mientras hablamos

-Se lo traeremos en 24hrs señor

La comunicación termina; Norman Osborn comienza a notarse pensativo para después voltear a ver a la hermosa viuda negra

-Envíales también a tu primo

La viuda negra se nota muy sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras

-¿A él?

-No, al que baila ballet ¡Claro que a ese!

Viuda negra se molesta con Osborn para después activar su teléfono móvil por el cual comienza a hablar en ruso

En ese momento un tímido Kensuke Aida usando el uniforme del personal de H.A.M.M.E.R se aproxima con Norman Osborn

-Señor tenemos una situación en Dubái ¿Las sailor Cuarteto preguntan a quien enviara?

-Spiderman

-¿Señor está seguro? ¿No es muy repentino?

Norman Osborn le da la espalda a ken para caminar hacia la salida del salón central

-Niño hazme un favor y jamás vuelvas a dudar de mis órdenes

-Inútil…

Iracundo Osborn voltea a ver a Ken

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Un temeroso Ken le responde

-Dije que las sailor cuarteto ya han sido notificadas señor

Norman Osborn comienza a sudar frio y a notarse intranquilo

-Sí; eso está mejor

Las puertas del salón central se abren y por estas un preocupado Norman Osborn sale del salón central

-Los duendes no existen… Los duendes no Existen…

Hace 72hrs…

El enorme interior de la biblioteca de una mansión es iluminada por el fuego de la gran chimenea al fondo de esta

Frente a esta gran chimenea un melancólico Norman Osborn observa el fuego mientras da un trago a su vaso de whiskey

-El futuro tiene muchos nombres…

-¿Qué?

Norman Osborn deja de observar melancólicamente el fuego de la chimenea para voltear a ver quién ha dicho eso encontrando próximo a un estante de libros un confiado Lex Luthor quien toca con su mano la portada de un antiguo libro acompañado por su seria chofer

-Para los débiles es inalcanzable, para los temerosos lo desconocido…

Lex Luthor deja de tocar el antiguo libro para ver a los ojos a Norman Osborn

-Pero para los valientes es una oportunidad, Víctor Hugo; los miserables esta es una primera edición, de hecho uno de los primeros libros que leí durante mi infancia

Norman Osborn se dirige hacia Lex Luthor y su seria chofer

-Creí que tu sirvienta me había traído para hablar de negocios no para hablar de novelitas o tu infancia

-Directo al grano, todo un Osborn; te traje aquí porque lo que tengo para ofrecerte puede ser mejor que cualquier negocio que tu padre o su padre pudieron haber tenido

-Patrañas

Norman Osborn está a punto de dejar la biblioteca cuando la seria Mercy le entrega una moderna pantalla táctil la cual muestra la imagen de la organización H.A.M.M.E.R.

-¿De qué se trata esto?

-Sobre ser lo que tu padre o su padre nunca lograron alcanzar; ser un héroe

Interesado Norman Osborn comienza a mover la imagen de la organización H.A.M.M.E.R. en la moderna pantalla táctil con sus dedos encontrando información sobre el Helicarrier, la organización S.H.I.E.L.D. así como un video mostrando a Nick Fury apuntando con su arma contra Spiderman mientras el profesor Elric y seiya se encuentran de testigos

-¿H.A.M.M.E.R.? ¿NERV? ¿Qué es esto?

-Tu futuro

-Estoy a punto de perder la compañía de mi padre y tú quieres que me encargue ahora de la paz mundial

-No solo eso; también necesito que alguien se encargue de mis otros negocios mientras me concentro en mi campaña

Mercy le indica a Norman Osborn que siga observando la moderna pantalla táctil donde al hacerlo Norman Osborn se sorprende

-¿Esto es en serio?, venta ilegal de armas, narcotráfico, redes de sobornos en altas esferas de gobierno, asesinatos, trata de blancas, Luthor aquí hay suficiente como para darte tantas cadenas perpetuas que no alcanzarían un milenio para cumplirlas

-Mercy dale a Norman el móvil

La seria Mercy le entrega a Norman Osborn un moderno teléfono móvil el cual se encuentra listo para marcar a la interpol

Norman Osborn toma confundido el teléfono el cual está a punto de presionar la tecla de marcado

-Piénsalo bien Osborn el futuro puede ser visto por diferentes tipos de personas, y lo que tienes en tus manos es el futuro

Norman Osborn observa la moderna pantalla táctil en su mano así como el moderno teléfono móvil en la otra

-Dime Norman ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Un débil? ¿Un temeroso? ¿O un valiente?

Norman Osborn piensa por unos instantes para después presionar la tecla de no marcado y devolver el moderno teléfono móvil a Mercy lo cual provoca una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Lex Luthor

-Tomaste la decisión correcta

Lex Luthor aplaude dos veces y en ese momento uno de los estantes de la biblioteca se abre mostrando que detrás de esta se encuentra una gran pantalla plana mostrando varias imágenes de diferentes cámaras de vigilancia en la mansión

Lex Luthor camina hacia la pantalla mientras que Mercy le indica a Norman Osborn que lo siga

-¿Qué es eso?

-Son tu equipo

Lex Luthor le señala en la pantalla a las hermosas sailor cuarteto vistiendo cada una de ellas despampanantes y reveladores vestidos de noche dentro del salón principal de la mansión donde se lleva a cabo una elegante fiesta

En otra pantalla le señala a un confiado Bullseye vestido con tuxedo acompañado de bellas mujeres en la misma elegante fiesta

Otra pantalla muestra a un serio Sensui en la misma fiesta vistiendo un tuxedo tomando tranquilamente un vaso de agua mineral con hielo mientras recarga su espalda en una columna de mármol

Otra pantalla muestra a un alcoholizado lobo bebiendo botellas de champagne como si estas fueran botellas de agua flotando en una cama inflable con la forma de un delfín en medio de la gran piscina de la mansión

Otra pantalla muestra a un confiado Hisoka armando un castillo de naipes sobre la barra del bar del salón

Otra pantalla muestra a la hermosa viuda negra de pie vistiendo un elegante y revelador vestido de noche en el centro del gran salón

Otra pantalla que muestra el patio de la mansión muestra a un serio Ikki vestido con un tuxedo de pie observando melancólicamente el océano mientras tiene las manos dentro de sus bolsillos

Otra pantalla muestra a un irreverente Deadpool quien aun usando su máscara viste un anticuado y gastado tuxedo mientras bromea con una aristócrata en la elegante fiesta que se lleva a cabo en el gran salón de la mansión

La última pantalla muestra a un serio Daken saliendo de un Ferrari estacionado en la entrada de la mansión vistiendo un par de anteojos oscuros de diseñador, un elegante tuxedo siendo acompañado por una hermosa modelo europea

-¿Equipo?

La seria Mercy toca la pantalla táctil en las manos de Osborn mostrando los perfiles de las personas en las pantallas bajo el titulo de miembros de la New Armada Of Light

-En tres horas tienes una reunión con los líderes del G8 reunidos en ginebra donde les expondrás la nueva organización pacificadora mundial H.A.M.M.E.R y su rama secundaria a cargo de la tecnología NERV; ya todo está arreglado y solo tienes que usar tus encantos para convencerlos; incluso te dejare usar mi avión

-Oye yo nunca he dudado de mis habilidades pero se supone que yo reuní a estas personas que para mi punto de vista no les confiaría ni un perro muerto

-Haces bien en no confiar en ellos, es por ello que tengo un regalo para ti; X-23 ya puedes salir

-¿X-23? ¿De qué hablas ahora Luthor? ¡¿De dónde carajos salió esta?!

Un sorprendido Norman Osborn da un paso hacia atrás al ver que a su lado derecho se encuentra de pie una jovencita de alrededor de 15 años largo cabello lacio y negro vistiendo lo que es un ajustado top de piel color negro, un par de pantalones del mismo color y material y un par de botas de combate color negro

-No tengas miedo de ella es solo X-23

-¿X-23?; no parece tener más de 15 ¿Quién es ella?

-El fracaso de arma X no lo fue del todo uno; de hecho nos dio frutos inesperados; muéstrale X-23

Norman Osborn se nota confundido por las palabras de Lex Luthor pero esta confusión no es duradera ya que este no puede creer cuando de las manos de esa joven llamada X-23 comienzan a salir dos garras de sus puños y de la punta de sus botas

-Y yo que testifique contra Striker…

-Ambos lo hicimos pero alguien tenía que pagar por los platos rotos y en su error mis científicos lograron crearla

-¿Es un clon de ese cabeza hueca de Logan?

-¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿GATTACA?; tengo tecnología pero la clonación aun es inestable

Lex Luthor toma por los hombros a X-23

-Le inseminamos a una voluntaria el material genético de Wolverine; 15 años de arduo entrenamiento y aquí está el resultado: la más perfecta máquina de matar

Lex Luthor aparta sus manos de los hombros de X-23

-Quien será tus ojos y oídos con esos revoltosos de la New Armada Of Light

-Me estás diciendo que tengo a la más perfecta máquina para matar a mis servicios

-Obedecerá todas tus órdenes

Norman Osborn observa fríamente a X-23

-Corta los dedos de tu mano derecha

Solo un instante y los dedos de la mano derecha de X-23 caen al suelo

-¡Increíble! ¡Ni siquiera pude ver cuando lo hizo!

-Tú no te andas con rodeos he Norman

Norman Osborn voltea a ver a Lex Luthor

-Entonces tomo tu avión privado; espero que sea el grande, llego a ginebra convenzo a los peces gordos del G-8 en que me condicionen la seguridad del mundo y me hago cargo de tu imperio de crimen

-Si

-Pan comido

Norman Osborn comienza a caminar a la puerta

-¡Espera Norman!

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Se me olvidaba entregarte otro regalito

La seria Mercy le arroja un pequeño tubo de cristal a Norman Osborn quien lo atrapa para después observarlo meticulosamente

Se trata de un tubo transparente el cual le recuerda un tubo de ensayo solo que el material del que está hecho parece mucho más resistente que el vidrio

Dentro de este tubo se encuentra un espeso líquido negro

-¿Qué es esto?

Lex Luthor comienza a sonreír

-¿Por qué no lo acercas mas a tu rostro para que lo veas mejor?

Curiosamente Norman Osborn lo aproxima a su rostro y al observar con más cuidado el espeso liquido negro cobra vida atacándolo con una sorprendente velocidad chocando en la transparente superficie del tubo

-¡¿Pero que es esa cosa?!

-Eso fue el responsable de que uno de mis satélites cayera en Olgiy

-¿Olgiy?

-Era un bonito pueblo de unos 500 habitantes en Mongolia claro antes de que eso llegara y despellejara vivo a todos los habitantes

-¿Conservas una baba negra que mata?

-¿Sabes lo que es un parasito Norman?; un organismo vivo que necesita un huésped, según mis biólogos los habitantes de Olgiy no eran lo bastante "buenos" para ser su huésped

-¿En que se basan?

-Eddie Brock un ex NAVY SEAL fanático a los esteroides anabólicos formaba parte del equipo que envié por el satélite; esa cosa se apodero de él y le dio tanta fuerza y rapidez que acabo en pocos minutos con un equipo de los más rudos mercenarios del mundo pero 48hrs después murió de un infarto fulminante

Norman Osborn observa con interés al espeso líquido negro el cual choca una y otra vez contra la transparente superficie del tubo en su mano

-Antes de morir Eddie se refería a el mismo como veneno…

-¿Si solo puede ser usado por personas fuertes porque no lo pruebas en?

-¿La new armada of light?, por el momento son demasiado valiosos; te lo estoy obsequiando para que encuentres al perfecto conejillo de indias en quien probarlo

-Sera interesante… pero bueno ahora si me disculpas tengo un avión privado que abordar

Norman Osborn camina hacia las puertas de la biblioteca

-Tu destino te espera

Norman Osborn abre las puertas para después salir y cerrarlas dejando dentro de la biblioteca a un confiado Lex Luthor acompañado por la seria Mercy quien voltea a verlo

-Lo echara a perder…

-Con eso cuento

La calle de una moderna ciudad estilo europea se muestra frente a Edward Elric quien observa los autos y autobuses transitando sobre esta; su atención pronto pasa de la calle a la de la multitud con la que comparte la acera

-No hay mucha diferencia en la arquitectura o en los vehículos de los que hay en la otra realidad

En ese momento un grupo de jóvenes pasa a su lado

-Tampoco en la moda

De repente su atención se centra en la playera de uno de ellos

-¿Ese chico tenia la imagen de ese petulante Roy Mustang en su playera?

Edward Elric comienza a negar con su cabeza

-No, debe de ser una playera de alguna película de terror…

La luz roja en el señalamiento que indica no cruzar la calle hace que tanto él como la multitud aguarden al paso de luz verde para cruzar a la acera de en frente

-Estoy en una realidad diferente, no tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado en los últimos 90 años ¿Qué puedo hacer?

La luz verde se enciende y es entonces cuando Edward Elric sabe lo que tiene que hacer

Algunos minutos después Edward Elric se encuentra frente a una computadora dentro de un café internet

-Siempre puedes confiar en la red

El buscador en la pantalla del monitor se abre

-Aquí el buscador se llama MOOBLEE… GOOGLE se pondrá celoso, veamos Alphonse Elric

Edward Elric presiona buscar

-Más de 260 mil resultados, eres popular hermanito, veamos que dice aquí de ti

La pantalla de internet cambia a la de una página llamada MIKIPEDIA en la que aparece la biografía de un maduro hombre de traje

-Alphonse Elric fundador de…

Edward Elric se sorprende tanto que se levanta de su silla

-¡La universidad Edward Elric de alquimia!

El sonido del chillido de varios murciélagos se mezcla con el sonido de las aguas de ríos subterráneos desembocando en cascadas que caen al fondo de una fría, oscura y húmeda caverna la cual se extiende por cientos de metros

En medio de esta oscuridad es donde un portal mágico comienza a surgir para en breves instantes desaparecer

Las luces artificiales que se encuentran en el techo de esta extensa caverna iluminan la más increíble así como avanzada tecnología compuesta por computadores, vehículos para cualquier terreno y artilugios para enfrentar o escapar de cualquier situación reposando sobre sus muros

Así como ahora iluminan el intrigado rostro con el que Louis Laine observa al serio Spawn a su lado

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son Raven y Wanda?... ¿Y dónde estamos ahora?

Con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro el Dr. Strange le responde a la intrigada reportera

-Con las tropas de Osborn tan cerca decidí transportarnos a la guarida de uno de nuestros aliados y con respecto a su primera pregunta Raven y Wanda se tratan de mis hijas

Louis Laine observa al orgulloso mago frente a ella

-¿Hijas? ¿Usted tiene hijas?

-Nunca lo pregunto reportera

-Nota para mí misma, entrevistar a cada uno de los integrantes de la Armada Of Light

-Nunca creí que alguien acusara a la reportera Louis boquifloja Laine de no hacer suficientes preguntas

Louis Laine voltea a ver al irreverente John Constantine quien se aproxima tanto a ella como al Dr. Strange

-¿Quién es el ingles encantador?

John Constantine observa retadoramente a Louis Laine mientras la hermosa Mikami se aproxima a ella

-No le hagas caso; es solo un cerdo disfrazado de hombre llamado John Constantine

-Se pone así al escuchar hablar a otros con orgullo ya que nadie habla así de el

La bella Zatanna se coloca al lado del irreverente John Constantine quien observa a las dos hermosas mujeres a sus lados sin mucha importancia

-Palabras de mis fanáticas…

En ese momento ambas apartan indignadas su mirada en otra dirección

-Sueñas cerdo

-Como si tuvieras tanta suerte

Ante este denso ambiente Louis Laine conserva su seria actitud de reportera para dirigir su atención con el bravío Spawn

-¿Cómo podrás ayudarles? ¿Y qué aliado podría pertenecerle este lugar?

-Esta es mi guarida

Louis laine deja de observar al sombrío Spawn para ver próxima a ella al serio Batman quien está acompañado por el cándido Tony Stark quien a su vez está acompañado por su hermosa asistente Pepper y la bella Bulma

-¿Cómo no pude relacionar el estilo de cueva gótica con el mas gótico de la Armada Of Light?, no te pongas celoso Spawn

Una pequeña sonrisa se esboza en el enmascarado rostro de Spawn mientras observa a la determinada reportera aproximándose hacia el serio Batman, el cándido playboy y su formal asistente

-Y bien ¿quién me explicara cómo es que Spawn encaja en sus planes?

Tony Stark da un confiado paso al frente mientras conserva su cándida actitud frente a la reportera

-Hace años Spawn recibió parte del poder mágico de Wanda quien aumento sus poderes demoniacos así como el de los hechiceros que acabas de conocer; Strange nos ha explicado que si ellos reúnen sus poderes lograran abrir un portal

-Un portal; ¿Si mas recuerdo abrir uno necesita un colisionador de hadrones? ¿Cómo lograran crear un aparato que les llevo al hombre más inteligente del mundo y su equipo de los mejores científicos casi diez años de investigación?

Batman observa seriamente a Louis Laine para después señalar con el dedo índice de su mano al grupo conformado por el Dr. Strange, John Constantine, Mikami, Zatanna y Spawn

-Porque los tenemos a ellos

Bulma se aproxima a la determinada Louis Laine

-¿No puedes hacer las cuentas Louis? Ahora mismo frente a ti tienes a una de las más brillantes científicas; con la tecnología que Batman y Tony cuentan y con la ayuda de esos magos podre crear un portal que nos lleve con las hijas de Strange que de quien he escuchado nos llevaran con mi hija y tu hijo para traerlos de vuelta

La mirada de Louis Laine se aparta de la bella científica frente a ella para mirar con esperanza a su lado izquierdo

-Los traerán de vuelta…

Los recuerdos de la despedida de su hijo terminan cuando Louis puede recordar el momento de su despedida con Steven y Misato; Louis en ese momento voltea a ver con gran determinación al confiado Tony Stark

-¡¿Pero qué pasara con la resistencia?! ¡Hace solo unas cuantas horas envié a Steven y Misato a continuar con esta!

El cándido Tony Stark voltea a ver a su formal asistente a su lado y después de observarla a los ojos mira de nuevo a la determinada reportera

-La cuestión es simple Louis; debemos partir para encontrar a nuestros aliados; aliados entre los cuales está tu hijo Jasón

-No intentes jugar con mi maternidad Tony, yo sé muy bien que mi hijo está allá afuera enfrentándose contra poderosos y desconocidos enemigos en solo dios sabe qué condiciones, lo sé porque yo estuve de acuerdo con esa decisión que el tomo

La hermosa y formal asistente de Tony se coloca determinada al lado de este para contestar a la objetiva reportera frente a ellos

-Tan determinada como siempre; el cambio en la estrategia será que tú y tu amigo sin rostro lleven la resistencia desde la guardia de Batman

Louis Laine observa fijamente a la formal Pepper mientras se cruza de brazos

-Como vez posee la mejor tecnología e incluso su ubicación subterránea les será de mayor utilidad para llevar la clandestinidad de la resistencia

-Y evitar que corramos algún peligro…

-Esa es la idea

Louis Laine deja de cruzarse de brazos para mirar con gran valentía en su mirada a la formal Pepper

-No gracias; no necesito que se sientan responsables por mí, esta resistencia no se peleara desde una cueva; tiene que ser peleada desde el frente de batalla para informar a las personas y encontrar a las otras personas que escucharon mi mensaje

Preocupado Tony Stark intenta hacer cambiar la actitud de Louis Laine

-Louis, trata de comprender la resistencia continuara pero tiene que ser modificada; no tenemos tiempo que perder ya que mientras más tiempo perdamos será más el tiempo que ganen nuestros enemigos e incluso los más peligrosos que aguardan en las sombras

-No me sorprende en absoluto

El misterioso Pregunta se coloca al lado de la determinada reportera

-En los primeros datos de problemas abandonan a sus miembros sustituibles como los que no tienen poderes para largarse a golpear monstruos más allá de las estrellas

-Alguien que tiene que ocultar su rostro bajo una máscara como esa tiene serios problemas al decir que no está sorprendido, por lo menos la de Batman da miedo pero ¿qué te paso a ti? ¿Una lijadora te ataco y buscas venganza?

-Mi mascara solo refleja el rostro que una persona puede tener bajo este imperialismo represor que domina al mundo

-¿Quién es este payaso?

Louis Laine voltea a ver a pregunta

-Al parecer el único que a parte de mi que recuerda que hay personas que aun confían en ustedes y que los necesitan

Spawn respalda las palabras de Louis Laine al colocarse a su lado

-Concuerdo con Louis y pregunta; si es que requieren mi participación tendrán que darle un aliado a la resistencia

Tony Stark voltea a ver a Pepper quien suspira decepcionada

-Por mucho que nos agradaría cumplir con tu demanda Spawn sabes que ahora mismo no hay muchos miembros de la Armada que puedan dar su protección a Louis

-¡Apúntenme con ella!

Pepper así como Tony Stark, Pepper, Bulma, Batman, Dr. Strange, John Constantine, Mikami, Zatanna, pregunta y Louis Laine voltean a ver a un serio Marc Spector

-¿Usted? ¿Y quién es usted?

Pregunta se cruza de brazos mientras observa con su máscara a Marc Spector

-Se trata de Marc Spector, socio mayoritario de una de las cadenas de televisión más importantes del país, en su juventud fue un actor para series de su misma televisora

John Constantine deja de observar a Marc Spector para buscar entre los bolsillos de su gabardina una cajetilla de cigarrillos

-Un riquillo, como si su Armada no tuviera ya suficientes

John Constantine encuentra la cajetilla de cigarrillos la cual abre para sacar de esta un cigarrillo que es cortado por la mitad antes de que pueda colocarlo en su boca por un objeto tan veloz que ni siquiera los presentes pueden ver cuando fue arrojado

John Constantine así como los demás voltean a ver a un determinado Marc Spector quien refleja un fulminante resplandor azul de sus ojos para transformarse en Moon Knight

-Eso sí que capto mi atención

-Eso ya es un logro; ¿Y entonces es Marc Spector o?

Con gran seriedad en su porte Moon Knight le responde a Pepper

-Me pueden llamar Moon Knight y como miembro de la Armada Of Light tomo la responsabilidad de ayudar a la resistencia

Zatanna así como Mikami observan con atención a Moon Knight después de que este ha dicho tales palabras

Tony Stark voltea a ver a Louis Laine

-¿Louis?

-No me mires así Tony yo no tengo la autoridad para acreditar a cualquiera como miembros

-¿Escuchaste su mensaje también cierto?

Louis Laine así como Tony Stark voltean a ver a Zatanna así como Mikami quienes observan con gran seguridad en sus miradas al serio Moon Knight

-Escuchen soy nuevo con esto del equipo pero no pueden solo abandonar a los otros como yo que ahora mismo son buscados por toda agencia de la ley; tienen que ayudarlos y si la única con el valor para no darles la espalda es Louis entonces juro por mi vida que estaré a su servicio

Batman observa seriamente a Moon Knight, Tony Stark aparta con vergüenza su mirada en otra dirección, su hermosa asistente observa como el misterioso Pregunta se coloca al lado de la determinada reportera, Bulma se cruza seriamente de brazos mientras la capa del sombrío Spawn comienza a agitarse

De pronto la demoniaca capa deja de agitarse, Batman así como los demás dejan de moverse mientras que el humo que sale de la boca del irreverente John Constantine deja de flotar frente el rostro de este hechicero quien observa sin mucha importancia este extraño acontecimiento

-Si lo que querías era que lo aceptara está bien lo hago: me preocupo que no detuvieras la pelea entre estos "disfrazados" a tiempo ¿Contenta?

John Constantine dirige su vista hacia un próximo rincón oscuro de la caverna donde la siempre enigmática así como misteriosa Madame Web comienza a emerger de entre las sombras conservando su siempre calmada actitud sentada sobre su silla con la forma de una telaraña mientras sus gruesos anteojos oscuros reflejan al confiado hechicero frente a ella

El sonido de un monitor cardiaco llena el oscuro ambiente del interior de una enorme caverna

El sonido nos guía hasta la iluminada parte superior de la caverna donde se encuentra una inconsciente Bra sobre una camilla y junto a esta se encuentra un monitor cardiaco el cual registra su actividad cardiaca mientras un par de cánulas nasales en su nariz le suministran oxigeno

A su alrededor se encuentra la fornida mole quien a pesar de su ruda apariencia de piedra la preocupación puede ser notada en su rostro, Johnny Storm, Ameria, Zelgadis, el grupo de adolescentes armados, la hermosa y voluptuosa mujer de bata blanca, una niña de cabello café, Trunks y un serio doctor Thomas Wayne quien observa el monitor cardiaco

-Su ritmo cardiaco se encuentra bien, despertara en un par de horas

-Pero al hacerlo deseara no haberlo hecho…

El serio doctor Wayne suspira

-Admito que es fácil perder la esperanza en estos momentos de desesperación pero la calma es un deber que tenemos que mantener

Trunks golpea la palma de su mano

-¡Comenzaremos un nuevo plan de ataque!

Johnny Storm se muestra molesto con esas palabras

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No hablaran en serio?! ¡Los monstruos de allá afuera no son los mierderos zombis de la noche de los muertos vivientes! ¡Son los héroes más fuertes que devoraron a todo el mundo!

Ameria se cruza de brazos

-Si tienes miedo de enfrentar al mal no tienes el derecho de llamarte héroe

-Prefiero ser un miedoso a ser un "héroe" devorado

Zelgadis se cruza de brazos

-Johnny tiene un punto, salir allá sin un buen plan de ataque contra un enemigo el cual nos supera en número es un suicidio y para esos monstruos un banquete…

Trunks se molesta con las palabras de Zelgadis y Johnny Storm

-¿¡Que proponen entonces?!

La mole en ese momento responde

-Salir de aquí

-¡Oh por favor! ¡¿Cómo cobardes?!

-Ya he visto suficiente sangre y muerte por lo que me queda de vida, y creo que los jóvenes de por allá y la chica sobre la camilla también, no necesitan ver otra matanza

-¡Somos justicieros! ¡Tenemos que salvar este mundo de esos monstruos!

-No queda más que salvar allá afuera…

La seria adolescente de cabellos rosas y trenzas ajusta sus anteojos mientras ameria y Johnny Storm la voltean a ver

-¿Cómo?

-Mis compañeros de clase así como War machine y el señor Wayne somos los únicos sobrevivientes de todo el planeta

-¡Es por ello que debemos pelear por la justi!

La seria adolescente de cabellos rosas y trenzas interrumpe a Ameria

-De hecho yo opino igual que la antorcha humana y Ben Grimm; si hay una forma de escapar tomémosla, dejemos a esos monstruos pudriéndose aquí

La seria adolescente de cabellos rosas y trenzas traduce sus palabras a sus compañeros de clase siendo el adolescente de cabello negro el primero en mostrarse molesto por las palabras de su compañera

-¿Hablas en serio Saya? ¡Esos monstruos devoraron a nuestros padres y seres queridos!

La niña se tapa los oídos mientras que la hermosa adolescente de cabello morado que sostiene una katana observa a Saya con molestia

-¡Takashi tiene razón hay que vengarnos de esos monstruos!

La hermosa mujer voluptuosa de bata blanca se muestra muy asustada

-Saeko-Kun es muy ruda…

Saya observa a la asustada mujer de bata

-Enfermera Shizuoka si no tiene argumentos inteligentes le pido que se abstenga de hablar y se concentre en proteger a la pequeña Alice

El robusto adolescente de cabello grasoso observa cabizbajo el suelo

-Uno solo va a la guerra si sabe que puede ganarla

La hermosa adolescente de cabello naranja observa con molestia a su robusto compañero

-¡Cierra tu negativa boca Kohta!

-Solo soy realista Rei, esos monstruos acabaron con toda la civilización sus ejércitos sus armas en una semana… ¿Qué oportunidad tenemos nosotros?

El doctor Thomas Wayne golpea su bastón contra el suelo provocando un agudo sonido que interrumpe la confrontación

-¡Basta!; aunque no nos agrade esta es nuestra realidad: la guerra ya se ha perdido

Los adolescentes armados se muestran tristes con esas palabras así como Trunks y Ameria

-Pero esos cadáveres solo han ganado un mundo lleno de muerte y su insaciable hambre, mientras que nosotros saldremos de aquí continuaremos viviendo como lo hubieran querido todas las personas que no lo lograron

Trunks, Johnny, la mole, Zelgadis, Ameria, Saya así como sus compañeros de secundaria se muestra de acuerdo con las palabras de Thomas Wayne mientras que esta pregunta curiosa:

-Mis compañeros de clase y yo nos preguntamos: ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Johnny Storm señala con sus pulgares el traje que viste

-Solo tienen que vestir uno de estos trajes y activarlo

Saya se muestra muy recatada después de escuchar eso

-No esperaran que nos cambiemos frente a ustedes ¿o sí?

-¿Ah no debíamos?

Saya así como sus demás compañeros y la mole se sorprenden al ver que la voluptuosa enfermera Shizuoka muestra su desnudo torso

-¡Enfermera Shizuoka!

Ameria con una fuerte bofetada hace que Zelgadis voltee en otra dirección mientras que Johnny Storm observa gustoso esa escena

-No hay nada mejor para bajar los nervios que ver un buen par de tetas

Dentro de una gran oficina en el edificio central perteneciente a la rectoría de las instalaciones de una enorme universidad conformada por varios edificios de facultades rodeadas por extensas áreas verdes una hermosa y joven mujer de piel morena, cabello negro lacio peinado con una seria cola de caballo, de ojo derecho color rojo e izquierdo color verde, vistiendo una blusa color blanca que tiene desabrochados los primeros tres botones, un pantalón color beige y un par de zapatillas del mismo color se encuentra manipulando un palo de golf con el que está a punto de golpear una pelota de golf para meterla dentro de un vaso de cristal al otro lado de la oficina

De pronto el sonido de un comunicador sobre el escritorio interrumpe su tiro

-Rectora Bassam un hombre quiere hablar con usted

-Janet te he dicho que no quiero que me molesten cuando practico mi SWING

-Dice que es importante

-También mi SWING

La rectora Bassam golpea la pelota de golf con el palo de golf la cual viaja lentamente hacia el interior del vaso de cristal

Pero antes de que esta entre en el vaso es detenido por la suela del zapato de Edward Elric quien ha entrado a su oficina

La rectora Bassam observa sin mucha sorpresa a Edward Elric

-¿Y se supone que usted es…?

-Mi nombre es Edward Elric

-Usted disculpara si yo no me impresiono como lo hace mi secretaria con el primer farsante quien intenta hacerse pasar por el famoso alquimista por el que fue nombrado esta universidad a la cual me gusta llamar: "mis dominios"

Edward Elric choca las palmas de sus manos y en ese instante la energía que sale de estas transforma el palo de golf de la rectora en una raqueta de tenis

La rectora sin mucha sorpresa deja la raqueta sobre el escritorio

-Janet cancela mi próxima cita

La hermosa rectora se sienta en la silla de su escritorio indicándole a Edward Elric que se siente en una de las sillas frente a este

-Digamos que le creo, ¿Qué es lo que Edward Elric quiere al presentarse frente a mí?

Edward Elric confiadamente se sienta frente al escritorio

-Necesito que me lleve donde se encuentra mi hermano

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continuara...

Y en solo siete dias no te pierdas el entrenamiento que Yusuke Urameshi tendra que pasar dentro de la habitacion del tiempo donde veras su parte mas humana y su vulnerabilidad cuando observes su pasado en el capitulo titulado:

"No resuelves todo con los puños"

Y en solo 14 dias un nuevo capitulo de la segunda temporada nombrado:

"Donde terminan los sueños"


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo especial: No todo lo resuelves con los puños

Notas del capítulo:

Como siempre para mi es un gusto traerles este capitulo especial donde veremos el papel protagonico que tiene el personajes de Yusuke Urameshi en el proyecto de Look beyond...

El personaje le pertenece a su creador asi como los otros personajes que el proyecto toma pero en este caso especial me gustaria comenzar por responder a la pregunta ¿Porque este personaje (que tal vez la mayoria no conoce) se merece un capitulo especial?

Como habia aclarado anteriormente en sus siempre buenos comentarios Yu yu hakusho en el proyecto continua sus aventuras pocos meses despues del final de esta serie, en caminandome a mostrar a algunos de estos personajes en su forma mas humana y real posible, tomando como inspiracion una fotografia de los heroes de marvel en la vida real trabajando incluso en restaurantes por la crisis economica; asi como tambien mi caso personal ya que esta serie se convirtio en una de mis favoritas por poderme sentirme conectado con el protagonista Yusuke "Yuske" Urameshi un chavo problematico que sus profesores dicen que no tiene ningun futuro e incluso se pelea con ellos; la historia de mi vida jaja ya solo me faltaba volverme detective espiritual pero bueno

Tomo tambien la inspiracion en este capitulo especial sobre los problemas que los adolescentes y no tan adolescentes tienen cuando deciden llevar a cabo el paso siguiente en su relacion con otra persona y vivir juntos, la impotencia e ira que puede surgir al intentar dar el paso hacia la madures e independencia y porque no la gran responsabilidad de volverse un padre (y tambien una madre) y tropezar, algunas veces no importa cuantas veces te digan la buena frase de batman inicia caemos para ponernos de pie porque el trancaso es muy fuerte y en algunos casos no podemos ponernos de pie...

Pero en algunas ocasiones como tanto Yusuke y ustedes veran en este capitulo algunos tienen ciertas oportunidades que otros no tienen...

jeje que lo disfruten!

En una de las regiones más remotas del áfrica Sub sahárico se encuentra una región a la que la mayoría de las personas no se aventuran a entrar debido a la lejanía y difícil acceso

Entre la espesa selva llena de vida de áfrica puede observarse una gran comunidad de chozas habitadas por amigables personas que caminan por sus limpias calles

El reino de Wakanda

Un reino gobernado por una tribu que ha decidido alejarse de las otras tribus así como a la amenaza de los extranjeros a los que se les ha prohibido entrar con solo su familia real con derecho a viajar al mundo exterior a su reino y regresar para traer las mejores virtudes que este puede ofrecer

Así es como en este reino alejado de cualquier ciudad cosmopolita del mundo "civilizado" nacieron las artes, las culturas, un sistema económico estable que perpetua el derecho a educación que puede competir contra cualquiera de los países desarrollados entregando la más avanzada tecnología en pro del pueblo que goza de una vivienda digna, dejando atrás las palabras ignorancia y pobreza es donde un serio Koenma observa el amistoso juego de futbol entre un alegre grupo de niños y niñas

De entre el alegre grupo la hermosa Keiko resalta por su alegría y animo; los niños juegan con ella como si solo se tratara de otra de ellos

-¡Esta bebida sí que es refrescante!

Koenma no deja de observar seriamente a la alegre Keiko mientras la hermosa Botan quien sostiene el vaso de madera conteniendo una bebida adornada con una exótica flor sobre su borde se coloca a su lado

-Los habitantes de este lugar son los más amigables que he conocido; me dieron esta bebida que sabe mejor que cualquier bebida energética hecha solo de ingredientes naturales ¿No gusta príncipe Koenma?

Botan nota la seriedad con la que Koenma observa a Keiko

-¿Qué pasa príncipe? ¿Está preocupado por Keiko? ¡Por qué si es así no tiene porque, los niños de aquí son sorprendentes! ¡Leen a una velocidad de adultos! ¡Hacen ecuaciones matemáticas de gran dificultad y algunos de ellos hablan más de tres idiomas a tan corta edad!

Botan confiadamente se cruza de brazos

-Además recuerdo que Keiko quería ser maestra; en mi humilde opinión príncipe creo que ella solo quiere mostrar un nivel de esfuerzo similar al entrenamiento de Yuske al intentar aprender las costumbres de Wakanda para mostrarse a sí misma que puede ser digna de el

Botan amigablemente le da un par de delicados codazos en su costado mientras un par de orejas de gato aparecen sobre su cabeza al aproximar su boca al oído de Koenma

-Aquí entre nos, no tiene porque cuidarla de que ella busque alguna aventura con un local mientras Yuske se encuentra entrenando

Un fornido y bien parecido joven africano pasa junto a ellos en ese momento

-A pesar de lo atractivos que son…

Koenma deja de poner su atención con Keiko para voltear a ver a la embobada Botan con el joven que acaba de pasarlos de largo

-No es eso

Botan deja de admirar al joven que ya los ha dejado varios pasos atrás para voltear a ver a Koenma

-¿Entonces que puede ser?

-Es… la actitud de Keiko…

Koenma voltea a ver de nuevo a la alegre Keiko quien sigue jugando alegremente con los niños

-No parece la actitud de una preocupada esposa

-Prometida…

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Debería lucir más preocupada por Yuske!

-¿Pero porque debería? En cada una de las aventuras que Yuske se ha metido o en cada difícil entrenamiento él ha salido airoso y estoy segura de que tanto Keiko como yo sabemos que esta no será la excepción

-Te equivocas…

-¡¿Cómo ha dicho príncipe Koenma?!

La mirada de Koenma se muestra con mucha más seriedad al ver a Keiko

-Yusuke se ha enfrentado con diferentes oponentes y de igual forma con entrenamientos que lo han llevado a alcanzar no solo un poder más allá que cualquier otro detective espiritual si no también el de sus límites, durante su última pelea el fue derrotado y el ser que lo derroto fue derrotado a su vez por alguien mucho más poderoso incluso más poderoso de lo que Yuske jamás será y para poder entrar a esa batalla con tan terribles enemigos no puedo ni imaginarme a qué clase de entrenamiento se verá obligado a realizar

Botan observa tristemente el suelo

-No lo había pensado de esa forma…

-Debería decirle esas palabras a Keiko para que tome esta situación con mucha más seriedad en lugar de solo estar dando brincos por aquí y por allá

-Ella ya lo sabe

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quién se lo ha dicho?!

Botan voltea su mirada llena de esperanza hacia Keiko quien continua jugando

-Nadie lo hizo o tendrá que hacerlo…

Uno de los niños que jugaba sufre una fuerte caída

Antes de que alguno de ellos vaya en su ayuda Keiko rápidamente deja su posición para ir en su ayuda

-El amor de una mujer es tan fuerte que incluso si una ama a un hombre que ha decidido vivir al límite incluso de la vida misma

El niño deja de llorar cuando Keiko besa tiernamente la herida en su rodilla

-La mujer se queda a su lado…

El niño se levanta para jugar y gozando de una nueva actitud comienza a jugar como si el accidente jamás hubiera ocurrido mientras Keiko lo observa

-Porque así es el amor de una mujer…

Keiko dirige su mirada al soleado y puro cielo observando con gran esperanza la tonalidad azul de este

-Yuske…

Un gigantesco glaciar golpea el cicatrizado y mal herido cuerpo de un Yusuke de cabello largo y ropas hechas harapos dentro de la caótica realidad congelante que ahora impera en la sala del tiempo

-¡Maldición!

Con mucha dificultad Yusuke acumula todo su poder espiritual en la punta de su dedo índice

-¡REIGAN!

El sorprendente poder espiritual de Yusuke choca contra el gigantesco glaciar destruyendo poco más de la mitad de esa titánica estructura de hielo pero no detiene su pesado avance mientras con cada segundo que el frio impera en esta realidad regenera su congelada estructura

-¡Rayos! ¡Llevo meses aquí dentro y aun no puedo destruirlos por completo!

Sus agotados ojos pueden ver el reflejo de su mal herido cuerpo sobre la pared de hielo del titánico glaciar

La imagen de esta colosal estructura viaja en los más profundos recuerdos de Yusuke quien recuerda su enfrentamiento con un invencible oponente que resistió hasta la más poderosa de sus técnicas de energía espiritual

Su pelea contra el cruel leviatán

Poco a poco el agotamiento y la hipotermia que sufre su cuerpo hacen que Yusuke comience a dejar de ver al gigantesco glaciar frente a él para verlo ahora como la colosal figura de leviatán

Lleno de ira Yusuke levanta su dedo índice frente a él para concentrar su poderosa técnica en la punta de su dedo

-¡REIGAN!

La técnica de Yusuke golpea por segunda ocasión el gigantesco glaciar que no sufre ningún daño en absoluto

Sin más poder espiritual Yusuke cierra sus ojos al sentir una gran impotencia tan grande como la que sufrió cuando no pudo impedir que el imponente leviatán destruyera el helicóptero donde viajaba su amada

-Jamás podre salir de aquí…

El glaciar se detiene

Yusuke sin dar crédito abre sus ojos para ver que el caótico y congelante ambiente que reinaba ha terminado abruptamente para darle lugar a un brillante y caluroso clima

El cálido ambiente comienza a derretir con gran rapidez los gigantescos glaciares a su alrededor

La tranquilidad que Yusuke goza termina al ver que en solo segundos el agua resultado del derretimiento de esos gigantescos glaciares llega a sus rodillas

-¡Oh no!

Yusuke comienza a escalar el gigantesco glaciar frente a él intentando subir a un lugar más alto pero sus movimientos se ven impedidos ya que el líquido llega a su pecho

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡La fuerte gravedad que tiene este lugar hace sentir el agua tan densa como si estuviera dentro de arenas movedizas!

El sonido de una gran tempestad aproximándose a donde se encuentra hace a Yusuke voltear detrás encontrando un imponente tsunami a punto de golpearlo

-¡No!

En solo segundos el gigantesco tsunami formado por el derretimiento de todos los glaciares lo golpea

Yusuke bajo toneladas de agua y sufriendo por las salvajes corrientes se esfuerza por nadar a la superficie

Desesperado por el poco oxigeno dentro de sus pulmones nada con todas sus fuerzas pero a pesar de esto no logra más que avanzar pocos metros hacia la superficie

El aire que queda en sus pulmones sale de su boca al quedar exhausto después de empeñar tanta fuerza en sus desesperados braceos

Mientras es arrastrado al fondo de las oscuras aguas Yusuke observa la interminable paz que le espera en el fondo de estas oscuras y densas aguas

- Estoy muriendo…

La vista de Yusuke se pierde en las profundas aguas oscuras en las que se hunde recordando el dolor y la calma que siguió después de la primera vez que murió a manos de Sensui

- Esto no es como aquella vez

Yusuke recuerda la confiada sonrisa de Sensui en su nuevo encuentro dentro del Helicarrier de H.A.M.M.E.R

- No hay dolor…

Yusuke comienza a cerrar sus ojos mientras sus recuerdos le hacen ver la pelea que sostuvo contra leviatán en el fondo del mar donde este estaba a punto de ahogarlo

- Solo calma…

Yusuke cierra sus ojos por completo mientras su cuerpo sigue hundiéndose hacia la oscura profundidad del fondo de estas aguas

Y es entre esta calma que Yusuke puede escuchar una voz…

-Se te hará tarde…

Aun no amanece en uno de los humildes complejos de departamentos en una de las zonas más pobladas y pobres en Tokio cuando Yusuke acostado en una pequeña cama voltea a ver el apacible rostro de Keiko dormida al otro lado de la reducida cama que comparten

Con solo un paso Yusuke alcanza la puerta del armario de la habitación para ponerse rápidamente su ropa y no perder el tiempo peinando su cabello al colocarse una gorra con un logotipo de una constructora

Un par de pasos y Yusuke se encuentra en la cocina del departamento donde solo toma una manzana y un termo con café dentro

Con el sigilo que ha logrado hasta ahora Yusuke camina un par de pasos para cruzar por el reducido recibidor donde en la mesa se encuentran varios libros de texto de preparatoria abiertos

-Finales…

Yusuke abre la puerta del departamento para salir de este y rápidamente dirigirse a la estación del metro donde se apura para llegar a tomar el primer tren pero al estar demasiado lleno es detenido por uno de los oficiales de tránsito

-El metro está lleno, tendrá que esperar al siguiente señor

-¡Si no llego a tiempo a la constructora me van a reducir el salario de nuevo!

-Usted elija señor: esperar o caminar

Yusuke comienza a sonreír pareciéndole extraño a este oficial quien tiene que quitar su atención de Yusuke para reprender a un hombre por intentar entrar a uno de los llenos vagones

Cuando el oficial vuelve su atención a Yusuke este ha desaparecido sin imaginar que este se encuentra dentro de los túneles corriendo a una rapidez sorprendente

-¡Increíble! ¡¿Por qué no había pensado en esto antes?!

De pronto un veloz metro subterráneo está a punto de arrollarlo si este no lo esquiva

Al intentar saltar a la otra vía otro veloz tren subterráneo está a punto de arrollarlo teniendo que colocarse entre los dos veloces trenes

La turbulencia que estos provocan hacen que Yusuke esté a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer a las vías de alguno de estos pero justo en el momento que los dos metros han pasado Yusuke cae a las vías

-Ahora lo recuerdo…

Al llegar a su estación Yusuke junto con otros trabajadores de la constructora tienen que subir a la parte trasera de un camión de carga y ser llevados a las afueras de la ciudad para continuar con la ampliación de una carretera

Yusuke rápidamente se apura para marcar su tarjeta en la máquina de chequeo pero una larga fila de otros de sus compañeros que han llegado antes le impide hacerlo con la rapidez que él había deseado

Cuando por fin es su turno Yusuke ha llegado diez minutos tarde

El día laboral trascurre sin mayores incidentes o percances y cuando termina Yusuke se aproxima al capataz

-Jefe

-Dime rápido Urameshi

-Bueno me preguntaba si podría darme un

-¿Adelanto?, Ja ¡ni lo sueñes!

-Oh por favor soy el que más trabaja de mi equipo de trabajo

-Y el que siempre llega tarde

-Por lo menos deme algunas horas extras para poder tener un poco más de ingresos, se que necesita personal el fin de semana

-Sí pero solo personal que opere maquinaria pesada

-Kontha me enseño como operar la excavadora hace poco lo hare bien

El capataz voltea a verlo con decepción

-(Suspiro) No dudo que no lo hagas Urameshi pero… es algo del sindicato, no puedo dejar a alguno de los hombres que llevan más tiempo que tu sin horas extras

-¿Y qué tal si alguno de ellos me sede su lugar?

-Puedes intentar convencerlos pero…

-¡En seguida vuelvo!

Yusuke rápidamente se aproxima con un grupo de maduros obreros

-¡Furuya!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Déjame ir en tu lugar este fin de semana

-Oh no cuentes con ello necesito esas horas extras

-¡¿Qué me dices tú Kirito?!

-¿Bromeas? Aun debo la ortodoncia de mi hija y la dentista opina que mi hijo menor también va a necesitar

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Daisuke?, ese cabron solo gasta su sueldo en putas y porno

-Gracias, así lo hare

Yusuke se apura en encontrar a Daisuke quien se encuentra terminando de vaciar concreto en la guía de acero de la carretera

-¡Daisuke!

Daisuke presta atención a Yusuke

-¿Ah? eres tú, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Déjame trabajar en tu lugar este fin de semana

El concreto deja de fluir de la parte trasera de la mezcladora y es entonces que Daisuke se dirige con Yusuke

-¿Y que ganaría yo?

-Oye vamos no seas así, solo te pido un favor

-¡Relájate chico! Créeme yo tengo todas las intenciones del mundo de hacerte un favor, pero… ayúdame a ayudarte

-Está bien… te lo pagare después lo prometo

-No hay cuidado con eso chico, el dinero no es algo que en estos momentos me preocupe

-¿Entonces qué quieres?

-Tú tienes una hermosa novia, lo sé porque mis amigos y yo la vimos cuando construíamos ese edificio hace meses en la ciudad y ella te trajo el almuerzo

Yusuke observa con gran seriedad a Daisuke

-Solo dame una de sus pantaletas usadas

-Cerdo

-Hey tranquilo chico, a mi no me urge el dinero; yo puedo darte la espalda y seguir trabajando

Yusuke observa con gran impotencia al confiado Daisuke quien lo toma amistosamente por el hombro

-Vamos es una situación ganar-ganar ¿Qué dices?

Yusuke observa con gran determinación a Daisuke

-¡Digo que te pudras!

Yusuke golpea con tal fuerza a Daisuke que este es arrojado al cemento fresco donde Yusuke se arroja para seguirlo golpeando

Se necesitaron a casi todos los obreros del turno para separar a Yusuke del ahora herido Daisuke

El capataz se pone entre los dos

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!

-¡El me ataco!

-¡Eres un cerdo hijo de perra Daisuke!

-¡Ya basta Yusuke estas despedido!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si él fue el que me provoco!

-¡El nos provoca a todos a diario y no por eso le partimos la cara! ¡Ahora la empresa tendrá que darle incapacidad y pagar los gastos médicos!

Yusuke apenado mira el suelo mientras que el numeroso grupo de obreros lo sueltan

-Toma ya tus cosas y lárgate, no quiero volver a verte

-¡Ala verga este trabajo de mierda!

-¡Olvídate del finiquito y recomendaciones!

Yusuke comienza a salir de las instalaciones de la constructora para horas más tarde llegar a su humilde departamento a altas horas de la noche encontrando a la hermosa Keiko estudiando arduamente en el reducido recibidor

-¿Yuske?

Yusuke intenta ignorar a Keiko pero está el ver sus nudillos llenos de sangre así como sus ropas llenas de cemento deja sus libros para ir con el

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te paso?

-Nada, no es nada

-Te despidieron de nuevo

Yusuke deja de prestarle atención a Keiko con lo que esta recibe su respuesta

-¡Dios Yusuke! ¡Dijiste que ese trabajo te gustaba!

-¡Un idiota dijo cosas de ti que no debía!

-¡¿Y vas a golpear a cada persona que te diga algo?!

-¡Por favor Keiko! ¡¿Podrías ponerte de mi lado esta vez?!

-¡Estoy de tu lado! ¡¿Pero sabes quien también está de nuestro lado?! ¡Las cuentas por pagar!

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡Maldición!

Yusuke está a punto de golpear la pared del departamento pero Keiko se interpone

Yusuke deja de lado sus intensiones de golpear la pared para entrar a la cocina, abrir el pequeño refrigerador, abrir una lata de cerveza fría y darle un trago

Al terminar de beber su cerveza Yusuke observa la silueta de su rostro en la lata de cerveza permitiéndole a Keiko abrazarlo por la espalda

-Lo importante es que aun estamos juntos

-Quebrados pero juntos

Keiko deja de abrazar a Yusuke quien se pone frente a ella quien le sonríe

-Ya te he dicho que para mí que este sea un departamento o un palacio no importa mientras estemos juntos

-Pero para tus padres si es importante

-No hagas caso de lo que mis padres dicen, si ellos solo pudieran ver el potencial que yo veo en ti

-Algunas veces creo que tú eres la única que lo puede ver

-También queda la posibilidad de que regreses a la escuela para que obtengas un titulo y un mejor trabajo

-No bromees con eso, con solo pensar en los libros o exámenes como tú lo haces ya me provoca jaqueca; la escuela o un trabajo con un traje nunca fue lo mío… tal vez solo debería volver a pelear…

Molesta Keiko golpea la lata de cerveza en las manos de Yusuke tirándola al suelo

Yusuke observa la molestia en la mirada de Keiko mientras esta lo observa fijamente a los ojos

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso…

-¡Gane mucho dinero entonces! ¡¿Por qué no volverlo a hacer?!

-¡Tu manejador te estafo en la pelea final! ¡¿Qué ya no recuerdas?!

Yusuke aparta su atención de Keiko pero pronto esta toma tiernamente el rostro de Yusuke obligándolo a verla a los ojos

-Todos los días que sabía que tenias una pelea yo rogaba para que no le hicieras daño al otro peleador, Yusuke tú podrías matar a una persona sin ningún problema

-Keiko…

-¡Prométemelo Yusuke! ¡Prométeme que ya no pelearas o les harás daño a los demás!

-Keiko yo…

-¡Prométemelo!

-Yo… te lo prometo…

Yusuke toma tiernamente las manos de Keiko para ambos tomar el vientre de esta

-Y también lo prometo por nuestro hijo…

Yusuke y Keiko se besan tiernamente para juntos ir a su habitación y dormir juntos

La mañana siguiente Keiko se apura en acudir a la escuela mientras que Yusuke pasa el día entero en busca de un nuevo trabajo sin tener suerte

Con el paso de los días Yusuke comienza a perder las esperanzas viéndose a sí mismo como un desempleado mas mientras pasa las tardes completas en su departamento recordando su pasado como un detective espiritual

Un pasado que con cada hora y cada día que pasa se ve más y más distante

La puerta del departamento se abre y por esta entra una adolorida Keiko

-¿Keiko estas bien? ¿Por qué has regresado tan temprano de la escuela?

-No es nada, solo un dolor de estomago… ya pasara con un poco de descanso

-Déjame llevarte a la cama

Yusuke ayuda a Keiko llevándola sobre sus brazos dándose cuenta que cursa con una fuerte fiebre

Yusuke coloca cuidadosamente en la cama a Keiko quien al sentarse en esta muestra un gran dolor

-¿Qué paso?

-Mi abdomen me duele mucho, ni siquiera puedo tocarlo

-Estarás bien Keiko

Yusuke rápidamente va por un par de toallas mojadas para colocarle en la frente pero a pesar de sus intentos la condición de Keiko lejos de mejorar empeora hasta que Yusuke la toma entre sus brazos para llevarla al hospital más próximo

Las horas que Yusuke pasa sentado en la sala de espera se vuelven más y más desesperados al no tener noticia alguna de su novia, hasta que ya entrada la noche de ese día un cansado medico vistiendo una holgada bata y debajo de esta un traje quirúrgico entra en la sala

-¡¿Keiko Yukimura?!

Yusuke se pone de pie rápidamente aproximándose en solo cuestión de segundos frente al cirujano

-¡Soy su novio! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra Keiko?!

El cirujano deja de lado la sorpresa que le ha producido ver a este joven ponerse frente a él en solo un instante para mirarlo seriamente a los ojos

-Ella se encuentra estable, tuvimos que operarla de emergencia debido a que presentaba un cuadro muy avanzado de un embarazo ectópico

-¿Embarazo qué?

-Normalmente cuando una mujer se embaraza el feto se implanta en el útero para poder crecer pero en otras ocasiones como esta se implanta en el trompa de Falopio donde este puede provocar un gran sangrado interno a su madre

-Oh dios mío… ¿el niño?…

-Lo siento era demasiado prematuro, murió horas antes de la cirugía

Yusuke se tapa su boca con sus manos en señal de preocupación

-¿Está bien señor?

-Yo… ¿Esto pudo haber no sucedido? ¿Si la hubiera llevado con el médico desde que supimos que estaba embarazada?

-¿Nunca la llevo a un control médico del embarazo?

-No, yo; ella… nosotros esperábamos que consiguiera un trabajo para que me dieran seguro medico

-No quiero ser inoportuno señor pero la cirugía, los estudios para su ingreso a quirófano y el internamiento a cuidados posquirúrgicos deben ser pagados

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es de rutina señor, si es desempleado y no cuenta con ningún seguro medico le recomiendo que acuda con servicio social pero tengo que advertirle que aun con esa ayuda tendrá que pagar una parte

Furioso Yusuke toma del cuello de la bata al cirujano

-¡Bastardos! ¡¿Cómo le pueden poner precio a una vida?!

-No le ponemos precio a una vida señor Urameshi, le ponemos precio a nuestro trabajo y tanto el cirujano como, los ayudantes, el anestesiólogo, los laboratoristas cumplen con su trabajo un trabajo por el cual tienen que recibir una remuneración; si es tan rudo adelante golpéeme si eso lo hace sentir mejor pero eso no pagara las cuentas

Yusuke suelta el cuello de la bata del cirujano para salir corriendo de la sala de espera

Al salir del hospital Yusuke no se detiene para seguir corriendo por toda la ciudad pero a pesar de su grandiosa velocidad no puede dejar de sentirse impotente y totalmente inútil

Un joven empresario de traje acompañado por una hermosa mujer sale de un elegante restaurante en una de las más exclusivas zonas de la ciudad para subir a su lujoso automóvil de reciente modelo

De pronto como un fantasma Yusuke aparece detrás del joven empresario tomándolo totalmente desprevenido para empujarlo fuertemente al suelo

-¡Dame todo lo que tengas maldito desgraciado!

La acompañante de este comienza a gritar mientras observa al iracundo Yusuke

-¡Cállate puta o les juro que los matare!

-¡Toma! ¡Toma todo lo que quieras pero no nos lastimes!

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito rico bastardo te matare dame todo! ¡Te digo que me des todo lo que traigas!

-¡No nos lastimes por favor! ¡No lo hagas!

En esos coléricos momentos cuando el joven empresario le entrega su billetera a Yusuke este observa el reflejo de su rostro en la ventanilla del auto

La furia que Yusuke observa en su rostro lo hace dudar si él es quien se encuentra frente al asustado joven empresario o alguno de los demonios que solía combatir

Yusuke comienza a calmarse para después tirar al suelo la billetera y salir huyendo de la escena

El pabellón de recuperación de toco cirugía del hospital general de la ciudad de Tokio luce tranquila mientras sus pacientes se encuentran acostadas tranquilamente en sus camas

Una de las enfermeras a cargo de ese pabellón realiza su última ronda para después salir de este hacia la estación de enfermería localizado a pocos metros de distancia para apuntar los datos vitales de cada una de las pacientes en su informe diario

Al salir esta enfermera apaga las luces del pabellón sin notar que una rápida figura se ha internado en el pabellón que ella acaba de abandonar

En medio del oscuro pabellón en una de las muchas camas se encuentra una apacible Keiko durmiendo; en ese momento la veloz figura se detiene al lado de su cama mostrando que se trata de Yusuke

La triste y melancólica mirada de Yusuke observa el apacible rostro de Keiko quien duerme profundamente

-Keiko… lo siento tanto; pero no poseo el potencial que siempre decías que tenía

Una lágrima cae del rostro de Yusuke sobre la mano de Keiko

-No pude darte la vida que merecías… no pude ser la persona que te merecías… soy solo un gran fracaso… mi última pelea la que tanto te preocupo… la que te dije que mi manager me estafo la única verdad es que el no tuvo la idea de estafarme… yo se la di; ya que vendí mi última pelea, perdí apropósito porque nadie quería pelear contra mí…

Yusuke se prepara para abandonar a Keiko

-Ni siquiera puedo darte un hijo saludable, no te merezco, lo mejor que puedo hacer es…

-¿Huir?…

Yusuke no puede creer lo que escucha cuando puede ver a Keiko abriendo sus ojos lentamente para mirarlo seriamente

-Keiko…

Lentamente Keiko toma débilmente la mano de Yusuke mientras sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas

-¿Cómo un cobarde? Ese no eres tu Yuske; ese es el hombre que todos esperan que seas después de recibir las difíciles pruebas que la vida te pone enfrente

-No puedo, ¡no puedo hacerlo esta bien! ¡¿Eso es lo que todos querían escuchar?!

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Solo sirves para golpear? ¿Solo eres un par de puños? ¿Cómo podrás golpear a los problemas? ¿Al hambre? ¿O la enfermedad? ¿Huiras de nuevo? ¿Siempre escaparas?

Yusuke guarda silencio para comenzar a apartar su mirada llena de vergüenza de Keiko mientras que ella toma con más fuerza su mano

-Hace tiempo seres del reino espiritual me preguntaban ¿Cómo una simple humana podría ser la compañera de tan poderoso detective espiritual? Y es por la razón que sostengo tu mano en estos momentos para recordarte tu humanidad, recordarte que no importa que tan fuerte o rudo puedas ser; la vida está lista para colocarte problemas tan fuertes que te harán caer derrotado al piso y es en esos momentos que te das cuenta de lo fuerte y lo débil que eres en verdad que tienes que ver a la persona que está a tu lado para ofrecerte su mano y su fuerza para ayudarte a ponerte de pie porque aquel que no conoce la bondad o el amor en su interior esa condenado a llevar la peor de las existencias una totalmente solo

Yusuke levanta su mirada para observar a la sincera y dulce Keiko

-Y yo no te permitiré llevar esa vida Yusuke… porque te amo demasiado como para permitírtelo

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello? Tal vez nuestro amor siempre fue un error

Aun al haber escuchado esas frías palabras por parte de Yusuke Keiko sonríe dulcemente

-Yo se que nuestro amor es verdadero porque tu no dejas de tomar mi mano…

Yusuke no puede creer las hermosas palabras de Keiko las cuales lo hacen olvidarse de su dolor para sentarse cuidadosamente a su lado y abrazarla apasionadamente

-Permíteme ayudarte a levantarte Yusuke, permíteme estar a tu lado…

-Lo hare; jamás volveré a dudar nuestra unión, jamás volveré a dudar de nuestro amor y usare mi fuerza no para volverme más fuerte si no para permanecer juntos ante cualquier problema que este frente a nosotros

Ambos amantes cierran su promesa con un apasionado beso el cual hace que Yusuke comience a cerrar sus ojos envolviéndolo en una apacible oscuridad

-¡No me rendiré!

Aun con el casi inexistente oxigeno en sus pulmones Yusuke coloca sus manos y dedos para realizar su técnica

-¡No lo hare ahora ni nunca!

La poderosa energía espiritual que Yusuke concentra en la punta de sus dedos comienza a evaporar el agua a su alrededor

-¡Keiko me está esperando para llevar una vida juntos!

La energía espiritual de Yusuke comienza a crecer hasta conformar una esfera tan grande que supera las dimensiones de su propio cuerpo

-¡Y esta habitación! ¡El infierno! ¡DOOM! ¡O Dante! no me lo impedirán!

¡REIGAN!

La poderosa técnica espiritual de Yusuke es disparada y este es empujado a una velocidad inimaginable hacia la superficie mientras que el inmenso océano comienza a evaporarse por el calor que la técnica de Yusuke produce

Al salir de las apacibles y densas aguas del recién creado océano la técnica de Yusuke aun lo eleva hasta cientos de pies de altura mientras que el nivel del océano comienza a disminuir con cada segundo que este se eleva

La energía espiritual que desprende la técnica de Yusuke evapora el inmenso océano en solo cuestión de segundos para esta abruptamente desaparecer dejando solo una poderosa aura cubriendo su cuerpo cuando este aterriza sobre el blanquecino suelo de la habitación del tiempo mostrando su erizado cabello largo así como una gran variedad de agresivos y brillantes tatuajes tribales formados a partir de la misma energía espiritual que rodea su cuerpo

- Porque mi amor por ti me ayuda a atravesar cualquier prueba…

Una imponente entrada de puertas con relieve de personas en sufrimiento y un gigantesco ojo sobre su marco conformada de una resplandeciente energía comienza a formarse a pocos metros de distancia frente a Yusuke

-¡Vuelvo a casa!

Las puertas de la imponente entrada se abren justo en el mismo instante que Yusuke con una sorprendente velocidad desaparece dejando solo una palabra que resuena por todo el infinito vacio al cerrarse y desaparecer la imponente entrada

-¡Keiko!

Notas finales del capítulo :

Fin de capitulo especial...

En solo ocho dias no te pierdas un nuevo capitulo de la segunda temporada llamado:

Donde terminan los sueños...

Donde podremos ver los dominios de la poderosa señora de Xellos la señora de las pesadillas asi como tambien el desenlace del encuentro de madame Web con los miembros de la Armada Of Light e incluso la reunion con Edward y su hermano Alfons la cual los dejara con el ojo cuadrado!, ¿la respuesta sobre si Johnny y los demas saldran del Zombiverso y la aparicion de tres personajes que se volvieron de sus favoritos en este proyecto jeje

Hasta entonces!


	13. Chapter 13

Donde terminan los sueños...

Notas del capítulo:

Hola que tal, espero que todos estan muy bien, jeje una disculpa por no responder pronto sus comentarios que la verdad si leo y me llena de gran felicidad y dicha leer tenganme un poco de calma los respondere con el paso de los dias lo prometo ya que estoy algo apurado jeje pero en medio de la apuracion no puedo olvidar traerles un nuevo capitulo, lleno de gran emocion y aventura, me despido como siempre deseandoles lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes agradeciendo su lectura y comentarios hasta pronto!

La imagen del irreverente así como desarreglado John Constantine conservando su calmada e incluso confiada actitud se refleja en los anteojos de la mística así como enigmática Madame Web quien ha emergido de las sombras de un rincón de la Bat-Cave mientras que el tiempo a su alrededor se ha detenido

-¡Constantine!

La atención de John Constantine se aparta de la enigmática y misteriosa Madame Web para voltear a ver a una furiosa Mikami quien lo empuja bruscamente

-¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?!

-Rayos mujer ya solo te faltan los tubos en el cabello y el rodillo en la mano

Con un porte amenazante Mikami señala a este hechicero con su dedo índice

-¡No me vengas con tus idioteces! ¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero ya que puedo ver a un kilometro de distancia cuando estas a punto de hacer uno de tus timos!

-¿Lo dices por la noche que pasamos juntos después de derrotar a Sargón?

-Eso fue un error ¡Pero a lo que me refiero es a eso!

Mikami aparta su dedo índice del rostro de Constantine para señalar furiosa a los estáticos Batman, Tony Stark, Pepper, Bulma, Louis Laine, Pregunta y Moon Knight a solo unos pasos de ellos; a lo que el irreverente John Constantine no muestra reacción en absoluto

-¡Se que tu estas detrás de eso! ¡Y sea lo que sea que estés planeando no podrás evitar que sea yo la que se quede con los tesoros místicos de otras realidades!

-¡¿Es eso cierto?!

Justo en ese momento un brusco empujón por parte de la encantadora Zatanna hace a este hechicero posar su atención en tan hermosa maga a su costado derecho

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan bajo como para arrojarles a nuestros aliados un hechizo que los paraliza en el tiempo? ¡Eres ruin Constantine!

-¿Disfrutando el entretenimiento?

Una confiada sonrisa se esboza en el rostro de la misteriosa y enigmática madame Web al tener a su lado al serio Dr. Strange

La atención tanto de la hermosa caza fantasmas como de la encantadora Zatanna pasa del irreverente hechicero hacia la misteriosa y enigmática madame Web

-Madame Web…

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Con un serio porte el Dr. Strange se coloca justo frente a la misteriosa y enigmática madame Web

-La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Por qué paralizo a Louis y los otros?

-Mi encuentro ante ustedes no es mera casualidad; es una advertencia

Zatanna no puede creer las palabras que madame Web ha dicho, el Dr. Strange conserva su seria actitud, Mikami observa con frialdad a la misteriosa mujer mientras que John Constantine conserva su despreocupada actitud

-¿Una advertencia? ¿No lo entiendo?

Mikami se cruza de brazos

-¿Nos amenazas?

La mirada del Dr. Strange se vuelve tan fría como la de Mikami

-No puedes amenazarnos Web, y menos ahora que iremos en busca de mis dos hijas y Ángela

La misteriosa así como enigmática personalidad de madame Web no cambia ante las palabras del amo de la magia frente a ella

-No deben ir en su búsqueda

Zatanna da un determinado paso al frente

-¡¿A qué se debe eso?! ¡Ellas se han preparado en las artes místicas de otros mundos pueden sernos de utilidad en estos momentos!

El Dr. Strange en ese momento levanta su mano hacia Zatanna como una señal de que guarde silencio

-Ahórrate las explicaciones Zatanna; Madame Web es uno de los entes cósmicos más poderosos de nuestra realidad ella sabe muy bien lo que está ocurriendo

-Pero…

-Ella jamás nos ayudo tanto en el pasado como en las batallas que acaban de suceder; si ella nos prohíbe acudir en búsqueda de Raven, Wanda y Ángela es porque ellas pueden ser aliados poderosos en nuestro bando; un bando contra el infierno…

Zatanna observa con desilusión a madame Web

-Es… ¿es eso cierto? ¿Le sirves al infierno?

-Como su guía al inicio de su viaje de conocimiento de la magia les riego que tomen mi consejo y se olviden de la búsqueda de Ángela, Wanda y Raven

Zatanna baja su mirada avergonzada al suelo mientras que el Dr. Strange mira de reojo a Mikami quien le regresa la mirada en esa forma

-¡Y tu toma esto de mi parte como la respuesta!

En solo un instante las manos de la hermosa caza-fantasmas son cubiertas por una poderosa aura espiritual creando un poderoso látigo el cual en menos de un segundo está a punto de impactarse contra el rostro de madame web quien no pierde su enigmática personalidad

De pronto el sonido del poderoso látigo espiritual de Mikami impactándose contra la mano de un hombre llena el ambiente

Tanto Mikami como el Dr. Strange y Zatanna no pueden creer el hombre que ha detenido su ataque

El serio y poderoso Beyonder se encuentra justo frente a madame Web y la ha protegido del ataque de Mikami

La confiada actitud de John Constantine desaparece para ser reemplazada por un rostro de seriedad

-Se acabaron los juegos de niños…

-Esta no era la clase de encuentro que tenía en mente…

Dentro de un cementerio en Central Edward Elric se encuentra frente a una lapida mientras que la hermosa rectora Bassam vistiendo un saco beige que hace juego con sus pantalones y zapatillas se encuentra aburrida recargada en una lapida detrás de el

-Había imaginado tantas veces lo que le diría al verlo y ahora…

Edward Elric toca la parte superior de la lapida frente a el

-Ya no tiene sentido…

La lapida muestra la inscripción:

ALPHONSE ELRIC

1900-1976

-Como odio cuando las personas me cuentan de su vida personal…

La hermosa rectora Bassam deja de recargarse en la lapida para aproximarse con Edward Elric

-Sabes conozco a un excelente psiquiatra el cual te dirá todas las palabras condescendientes que necesites

-Regresar fue una pérdida de tiempo

Edward Elric comienza a retirarse de la tumba de su hermano ante la sorpresa de la hermosa rectora Bassam

-Tu madre te dejo ¿cierto?

Edward Elric se detiene para voltear a ver a la hermosa rectora Bassam quien se aproxima a él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su saco

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Por tu forma de reaccionar ante los problemas; tu madre, tu padre o alguna figura de autoridad te dejaron a muy temprana edad; me atrevería decir que en la niñez por la rapidez con la que querías escapar al ver que las cosas no salieron como las planeaste

-Tú no lo comprendes

-Si lo hago, tanto que te mostrare ahora lo equivocado que estas al no guardarle el respeto pertinente a tu fallecido hermano

La hermosa rectora Bassam le da la espalda a Edward Elric para después de dar algunos pasos alejándose de el voltear a verlo

-¡¿Y bien?! ¡No tengo todo el día!

Edward Elric camina en dirección a la hermosa rectora Bassam saliendo juntos del cementerio hacia su lujoso auto estacionado en el amplio estacionamiento del cementerio

Una hermosa y enorme luna llena en un cielo lleno de un millar de estrellas iluminan el más hermoso paisaje de un mundo lleno de exótica vida tanto animal como vegetal que se extienden hasta donde la vista de un sorprendido Luffy y un serio Reed Richards alcanza

-Es…

-¡Completamente increíble! ¿Es esto ONE PIECE?

Pregunta el emocionado Luffy a un sonriente Xellos frente a ellos

-No joven pirata, esto es el reino de mi ama la señora de las pesadillas

Xellos extiende sus brazos mostrándoles que a pocos metros de distancia de ellos se encuentra un enorme palacio de oscuros muros rodeado por una fosa llena de oscuras y tranquilas aguas las cuales no reflejan la enorme luna o los millares de luminosas estrellas en el cielo

Un animal reptilesco de rudas facciones se comporta como un gatito tierno ante Nami quien admirada acaricia su mentón

-Digas lo que digas Xellos esto no parece una pesadilla

Robín observa una manada de unicornios corriendo majestuosamente a unos metros de ellos

-Yo concuerdo, he vivido una pesadilla y esto no luce como una

De la boca de Sanji comienza a salir saliva cuando este observa fijamente a un grupo de sexis figuras femeninas con formas felinas a poca distancia

-Si esto es una pesadilla entonces yo quiero dormir mal todas las noches

Usopp pasa al lado del enamoradizo Sanji

-Si eso es lo que quieres solo dilo y te cambiare de cama

-Ya he visto suficiente

Zoro le apunta con una de sus filosas katana s a Xellos

-Llévanos con tu ama para regresar a nuestro camino de ONE PIECE

Sin perder su sonrisa Xellos les permite el paso hacia las enormes puertas del palacio las cuales comienzan a abrirse

Luffy, Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Lina Inverse, Gaudí, Zoro, Sanji siendo arrastrado por Nami, Robín, Chopper, Usopp, Franky y Brook se dirigen hacia el interior del enorme palacio mientras que sus imágenes son reflejadas en las oscuras aguas que los rodean al cruzar por el puente hacia la entrada del palacio

Reed Richards observa detenidamente la arquitectura del palacio mientras se adentran en este

Una arquitectura la cual le parece muy familiar

-Reed…

Al escuchar esa tranquila voz Reed Richards deja de ver la arquitectura del palacio para observar que se encuentra ahora sentado frente a una larga mesa que sostiene un gran banquete compuesto de exquisitos platillos dentro de un lujoso y enorme salón iluminado por un gigantesco candelabro colgado en el techo mientras un grupo de músicos agrupados al final del salón llenan el ambiente con sus delicadas y melodiosas notas musicales

-¿Susan? ¿Cuándo llegamos?

-No estoy segura Reed

Zoro observa la enorme sala donde se encuentran reunidos

-Esto es muy extraño…

Robín observa con extrañez la enorme sala

-Ni que lo digas

Luffy comienza a devorar los platillos sobre la mesa

-¡Lo extraño es que aun no toman ni un platillo!

-Por favor no le tomen importancia al cómo llegaron

Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Lina Inverse, Gaudí, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robín, Chopper, Usopp, Franky y Brook dirigen su vista hacia el frente encontrando un lúgubre trono sobre lujosos peldaños de mármol en donde está sentada una hermosa mujer de piel trigueña, cabello negro y largo que porta sobre su cabeza una gótica corona dorada, un sostén de oro cubriendo su exuberante busto mientras que delicadas telas de seda cubren su pelvis y piernas

-La señora de las pesadillas asumo

-Asume bien científico, soy la dueña de estos dominios así como del mundo de donde proviene la hechicera Lina Inverse

-No hables de mí como si fuéramos tan cercanas; aun no consiento el que tú me hayas poseído en la batalla contra Fabricio

-Por favor Lina, no aburras a mis invitados y a tus nuevos compañeros en relatos del pasado, este es un evento social… socialicen

La mirada de Reed Richards deja de observar a la confiada señora de las pesadillas sentada en su lúgubre trono para mostrar ahora que se encuentra de pie bailando junto con Susan Storm en el centro del enorme salón

-No se tu Reed pero esto ya me erizo la piel

Próximos a ellos se encuentran bailando un Sanji que no deja que Nami se aparte de sus brazos por más que ella forceje, Zoro y Robín dejan de bailar apartándose lentamente el uno del otro mientras que Brook toca su violín junto con los músicos, Franky esta bebiendo de una botella de vino frente a un confundido joven de largo cabello pelirrojo que tiene una cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla izquierda, vistiendo un gastado kimono, cargando una katana en su cinturón, Chopper se encuentra al lado de un imponente mago de corta estatura el cual porta un largo báculo y ropajes blancos quien tiene a su lado a una hermosa y seria mujer de largos cabellos lacios color azul sentada en una silla de ruedas, Luffy aun continua devorando el banquete y Usopp se encuentra al lado de un tímido adolescente de cabellos alborotados color negro vistiendo gastadas ropas color azul

La molesta y sonrojada Lina Inverse se aparta del lado de Gaudí con quien estaba bailando

-¡Apártate cerebro de calamar!

Lina Inverse toma confiadamente una copa de vino que se encontraba sobre una charola que un sirviente del palacio próximo a ella le ofrece

- ¡Aun tengo una reputación que mantener!

Mientras bebe de su copa Lina se sorprende tanto que escupe el vino que estaba tomando

-¡¿Qué hace el aquí?!

La señora de las pesadillas observa con jocosidad la reacción de sorpresa de Lina así como la de Gaudí, Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robín, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brook y Luffy quien ha dejado de devorar los platillos por unos momentos al ver al caballero de géminis de largos cabellos color azul vistiendo solamente un atuendo color azul recargado sobre una columna de mármol con una mirada perdida

-Tranquilícense todos aquí son mis invitados y como mis invitados deberán comportarse

Reed Richards voltea a ver de nuevo a la hermosa señora de las pesadillas

-Socializar… eso quiere decir que el joven pelirrojo con la katana, el hechicero, la mujer, el joven de por allá, su nuevo escolta y el caballero dorado que combatimos con anterioridad también han llamado su atención

-MMMM… El método científico; estamos en el segundo paso ¿cierto Reed?

-Me considero a mi mismo como un buscador de la verdad

La señora de las pesadillas le sonríe coquetamente a Reed Richards provocando celos a la hermosa Susan Storm

-Y yo como una comprensiva soberana

La hermosa señora de las pesadillas pone su mano derecha sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho

-Se los diré de corazón; me intereso mucho su adorable armada of light, recolectar a los héroes de otros mundos para formar un frente de batalla en contra un enemigo en común

Usopp confundido voltea a ver a Reed Richards

-¿Armada of light? ¿De qué habla? nosotros somos la tripulación del sombrero de paja

Nami le da un codazo en el pecho

-Guarda silencio de una buena vez, me interesa escuchar esto

La hermosa señora de las pesadillas comienza a levantarse de su trono

-Inclusive yo; su comprensiva reina decidí ayudarlos con su búsqueda

La hermosa señora de las pesadillas se levanta gloriosamente de su trono extendiendo sus brazos

-Miembros de la armada of light con orgullo les presento a los héroes más poderosos que he reunido de las realidades que aun el infierno no ha conquistado

La hermosa señora de las pesadillas señala al adolescente de cabellos negros y ropas azules

-¡El caballero dragón! ¡Fly!

La hermosa señora de las pesadillas señala con su otra mano al caballero de géminis

-¡Un ex aliado del infierno! ¡El caballero dorado de géminis! ¡Saga!

La hermosa señora de las pesadillas señala ahora al joven pelirrojo con la cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla izquierda

-¡El mejor espadachín de su época! ¡Kenshin Kimura!

La hermosa señora de las pesadillas señala ahora al imponente hechicero de corta estatura

-Desde el mundo de Céfiro el más poderoso mago ¡Gurucleff!

La hermosa señora de las pesadillas ahora señala a la hermosa y seria mujer de cabellos azules sentada en la silla de ruedas

-¡Y por último a la gran Guerrera mágica del mundo de Céfiro! ¡Marina!

Franky observa con extrañez a las personas que la señora de las pesadillas les ha presentado

-Si eso es lo mejor, estamos jodidos

Susan Storm se dirige frente a la hermosa señora de las pesadillas

-Le agradecemos su interés en nuestra misión, pero algo me dice que nos esconde algo

-Las soberanas como yo no ayudamos sin recibir algo a cambio; como por ejemplo su fidelidad y obediencia

Reed Richards se coloca firmemente frente a la misma señora de las pesadillas

-Siento declinar su oferta, pero nosotros ya tenemos una misión y ahora mismo tenemos que seguir con esta después de encontrar a dos de nuestros compañeros

-La obstinación de los mortales… Reed, ¿sabes cuantas realidades de distancia se encuentran tus queridos compañeros?

-Aunque sean millones o miles de millones los encontrare

En las oscuras y tranquilas aguas en la fosa que rodea el palacio comienzan a emerger muchas burbujas del fondo apartando la tranquilidad de estas aguas

-Te tomaria mas de una vida siquiera llegar cerca de ellos, deja tu obstinacion y jura lealtad ante mi

Lina Inverse, Gaudí, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robín, Chopper, Usopp, Franky y Brook comienzan a reunirse al lado del serio Reed Richards mientras Luffy continua comiendo

-Entonces…

Reed Richards se dirige con Fly, Kenshin, Gurucleff, Marina y Saga

-¿Les parece si nos vamos?

Fly, Kenshin, Gurucleff y Marina se muestran de acuerdo con la propuesta de Reed Richards

En ese momento un serio Saga se coloca a un lado de Reed Richards ante la atonita mirada de la señora de las pesadillas

En las ahora turbulentas aguas oscuras en la fosa en las afueras del palacio un grupo de figuras comienzan a emerger de estas

-Esto es un atropello ¿Cómo se atreven?

Reed Richards voltea a ver con gran convicción a la señora de las pesadillas

-¿Qué puedo decir? la obstinación de los mortales

La señora de las pesadillas observa iracunda a estos héroes para después comenzar a sonreír

-Bueno no sería una excelente soberana si no me preparara para casos como estos, ¿Xellos me haces el favor?

-Con gusto mi señora

Xellos abre las puertas del enorme y lujoso salón donde Usopp se dirige a la salida

-Qué bueno que lo capto y no tendremos que enfrascarnos en una lucha a muerte o algo por el estilo

Luffy cargando un montón de comida se pone al lado de Usopp

-Sí, aunque no puse atención a palabra que decía ¡gracias por la comida!

Luffy al ver lo que hay al otro lado de la puerta deja caer el suculento pedazo de jamón que tenía en la boca al quedarse boquiabierto

Un grupo conformado por una hermosa joven pelirroja vistiendo un revelador y ajustado vestido color rojo que amplifica sus atributos naturales con botas del mismo color, un ser idéntico a la mole vistiendo una bata blanca, un serio adulto que porta sobre su cabeza un sombrero de paja y ropas iguales a las de Luffy, un hombre cubierto de vendajes en todo su cuerpo exceptuando sus ojos vistiendo ropas iguales a las de Kenshin así como su espada, un Anciano de corta estatura calvo que cuanto apenas puede cargar la gastada y vieja armadura samurái que viste así como las tres katana s que cuelgan de su cinturón, un adulto de cabello rubio largo peinado hacia atrás fumando un elegante habano vistiendo un lujoso traje del mismo color que el de Sanji, un fornido y alto hombre que viste el disfraz de SOGEKING, una niña que viste un vestido color tinto y de rostro oculto por un sombrero vaquero que tiene sobre su cabeza, una fría y seria Nami de cabello recogido, que usa un par de anteojos, vistiendo un recatado conjunto, un joven caucásico que viste el sombrero de Chopper, un frio robot que tiene la misma compleción que Franky, un alegre, vivido y habilidoso violinista, un fornido ser humanoide de piel de reptil, alas de dragón y brillante símbolo en su frente, un benevolente Saga de cabellos largos y azules usando los benignos ropajes del gran patriarca se encuentran al otro lado de la puerta mientras que una hermosa y misteriosa Susan Storm que oculta su ojo izquierdo con un largo y lacio mechón de su cabello corto rubio vistiendo un ajustado vestido verde, largos guantes y largas botas del mismo color se coloca al frente de este grupo

-Nos pueden llamar la liga de las pesadillas

El confiado Johnny Storm presiona el símbolo de la Armada Of light sobre su traje

-Muy bien antes de salir de esta muerta realidad les tengo que dar sus boletos de salida así que prepárense esto se ve muy genial; ¡iniciar protocolo reclutamiento de la armada of light!: ¡nueve!

Solicitud negada protocolo BYO-HAZARD ACTIVO

Los adolescentes armados así como Trunks se notan decepcionados al ver que no ha pasado nada en absoluto

-¿Eso es lo sorprendente en su realidad? porque aquí se le llama por lo contrario

-¿Qué?, debe ser una descompostura temporal ¡inicia protocolo de reclutamiento de la armada of light!: ¡nueve!

Solicitud negada protocolo BYO-HAZARD ACTIVO

El rostro de confianza en el rostro de Johnny Storm comienza a tornarse a uno de desesperación mientras que Ameria voltea a ver curiosamente a la preocupada mole

-¿A qué se refiere el traje con eso de BYO-HAZARD?

-No lo recordaba pero los trajes… no pueden ser activados si uno de los usuarios está expuesto a un patógeno desconocido

Johnny golpea la camilla frente a el

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres decir que no podremos salir de aquí?! ¡¿De quién putas fue esa genial idea?!

-¡Es por protección! ¡No podemos volver con un patógeno que ponga en riesgo la vida o en este caso que vuelve al que se infecta en un monstruo que come carne humana!

Saya le apunta con su arma a Johnny Storm

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que uno de ustedes está infectado?!

-Baja el arma niña nosotros no estamos infectados; el padre de la chica sobre la camilla si lo está pero él no está aquí

Un serio doctor Thomas Wayne comienza a observar el techo de la caverna

-Díganme: ¿si sus trajes son tan avanzados también cuentan con algún sistema de rastreo?

Johnny Storm no le pone atención al doctor Wayne para buscar algún botón de reinicio en su traje

-¿Qué importa eso ahora? ¡lo que debe de importar ahora es hacer que estos trajes funcionen!

-No lo harán

El serio doctor Thomas Wayne comienza a separarse de Johnny Storm, la mole, Ameria, Zelgadis, Trunks y el grupo de adolescentes armados reunidos alrededor de una inconsciente Bra

-¿Doctor Wayne?

-No se activara si uno de los que usan esos trajes está infectado o está cerca de alguno que lo pueda llevar a su mundo

En ese momento la desesperación y la molestia en el rostro de Johnny Storm cambia a una de una gran sorpresa cuando decide mirar hacia el techo de la caverna junto con la mole, Ameria, Zelgadis, Trunks y el grupo de adolescentes armados reunidos alrededor de una inconsciente Bra quienes se han dado cuenta de lo que el doctor Thomas Wayne les ha querido decir

En la superficie de la caverna han arribado los putrefactos y agresivos miembros de la liga de los vengadores acompañados por un iracundo vegeta

Y todos ellos están hambrientos…

El intenso brillo que el látigo de energía espiritual que brota de las manos de Mikami comienza a desaparecer con el toque del ser cósmico conocido como el Beyonder quien ha hecho su aparición frente a ellos

-El es…

Con su gran seriedad el Dr. Strange observa con atención al Beyonder

-El Beyonder

Zatanna observa a este ente cósmico con gran preocupación

-El ser más poderoso de toda nuestra realidad ¿Qué es lo que él hace aquí ahora?

-El era la advertencia de la que Madame Web nos hablo

John Constantine comienza a caminar hacia el poderoso Beyonder ante la asombrada mirada de Zatanna

-Él es quien no nos puede permitir ir en búsqueda de Ángela y sus dos pequeñas niñas

Los pasos de John Constantine se detienen justo cuando este se encuentra frente a este ser cósmico

-Dime Bey ¿Cuándo te pusiste del lado del infierno? ¿Fue antes o después de que Dante te diera el trasero?

-Te conozco John Constantine, y tú retorcida lógica no podría comprender lo que Stephen Strange está a punto de desencadenar si le permito buscar a su familia

El resplandor que el aura mágica que envuelve el cuerpo del Dr. Strange interrumpe al poderoso Beyonder

-¡Desconozco lo que desencadenare! ¡Pero conozco lo que hare si sigues impidiendo que lo haga!

-Tu ira o la de tus compañeros no impedirá mi misión; ¡te exijo que me entregues el ojo de Agamotto! Si lo haces puede que les permita continuar con su existencia

La aura mágica que brota del interior del sombrero de copa de Zatanna comienza a cubrir el cuerpo de esta maga

-Si nuestra ira o poderes no te impedirán que lo obtengas…

El poder espiritual de Mikami comienza a cubrir su cuerpo

-¿Por qué no vienes por él?

John Constantine deja escapar un suspiro

-¿Qué más se puede decir?

Rápidamente John Constantine se quita su largo abrigo mostrando las mangas de su camisa recogidas mostrando sus tatuajes en sus brazos

-¡Si el chico extraño y las dos brujas ya han dicho lo que se tenía que decir!

En menos de un segundo John Constantine coloca las palmas de sus manos en el suelo y con ello activa un poderoso hechizo mágico que rodea e ilumina toda la Bat-Cave

El Beyonder queda atrapado dentro del poderoso hechizo que lo desintegra en un instante

Batman así como Tony Stark, Pepper, Bulma, Moon Knight, pregunta, Spawn y Louis Laine salen del hechizo del tiempo notándose muy confundidos al ver a John Constantine rápidamente aproximándose con el Dr. Strange, Zatanna y Mikami quienes tienen cubriendo sus cuerpos por una fulminante aura mágica y energía espiritual

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Mikami observa confiadamente al irreverente John Constantine aproximándose a ella

-Ese hechizo fue la razón por la que no participaste en el acalorado debate de la reportera y el millonario ¿cierto?

-Ya me conoces nena; no soy muy hablador pero a la hora de la acción siempre pueden contar con un as bajo mi manga ¡Spawn! ¡¿Vienes acá o te envió una invitación?!

El demoniaco Spawn rápidamente da un salto aterrizando próximo a ellos mientras que John Constantine observa fijamente a los ojos al Dr. Strange

-¡No ataque al Beyonder con mi mejor hechizo por casualidad! ¡Quería aprovechar que ustedes convocaron sus poderes mágicos porque solo podremos abrir el para que una persona o máximo dos lo atraviesen! Tendrás que elegir a alguno de los disfrazados para buscar a Ángela y las niñas; no hay otra opción

El Dr. Strange observa a los confundidos Tony Stark, Pepper, Bulma, Louis Laine, Moon Knight, Pregunta y Batman quienes aun no se recuperan del todo del hechizo del Beyonder

-¡Batman! ¡Tony!

Sin perder un instante Batman así como Tony Stark voltean a ver al Dr. Strange quien junto con John Constantine, Mikami, Zatanna y Spawn han concentrado una gran cantidad de energía mágica a su alrededor

-¡Abriremos el portal pero solo ustedes podrán cruzar!

Pepper voltea a ver preocupada al serio Tony Stark

-¡¿Tony que es lo que paso?!

Ocultando su incertidumbre con su característica personalidad Tony Stark le sonríe levemente a su hermosa asistente mientras observa como el poder mágico del Dr. Strange, John Constantine, Mikami, Zatanna y Spawn comienzan a formar una brillante entrada hecha de energía

-¡Pepper pase lo que pase!

El cuerpo del Beyonder se restaura por completo justo en el instante en que la mística e imponente entrada conformada por puertas cuyo relieve resalta la figura de seres en sufrimiento y sobre su marco un ojo tallado hace su aparición

-¡Regresare!

Batman así como Tony Stark corren con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada la cual sus puertas han comenzando a abrirse revelando su brillante interior

-¡No deben hacerlo!

Con el leve movimiento de su mano las puertas comienzan a cerrarse lentamente haciendo que tanto Batman como Tony Stark salten hacia el brillante interior de la imponente entrada

-¡Batman!

A solo instantes de entrar Batman dirige su mirada hacia el Dr. Strange quien le arroja su místico ojo de Agamotto el cual gracias a su gran habilidad Batman logra atrapar justo al cruzar al otro lado de la entrada

Las puertas se cierran y con ello la entrada desaparece dejando a los débiles Dr. Strange, John Constantine, Mikami, Zatanna y Spawn frente al furioso Beyonder

-No tienen idea alguna de lo que han provocado

Las filosas medias lunas que Moon Knight ha arrojado contra el Beyonder se desintegran a solo centímetros de su rostro sorprendiendo a tanto a este como a Pepper, Bulma, Pregunta y Louis Laine

-¡Strange! ¡¿Dinos que necesitas que hagamos?!

La furiosa mirada del Beyonder se posa en Louis Laine quien a pesar de ser una mortal así como los que la acompañan ahora muestra gran determinación para combatir a este poderoso ente cósmico

El Beyonder está a punto de desintegrar a esos molestos humanos con el solo hecho de pensarlo cuando la magia de la misteriosa Madame Web los ilumina a cada uno de ellos haciéndolos desaparecer

El Beyonder pasa su atención a la misteriosa madame Web quien con gran respeto observa a este

-Me disculpo por no haberme desecho antes de esos humanos, no ocurrirá de nuevo

-El daño está hecho…

-Nos has fallado hijo mío…

La mirada del Beyonder se llena de sorpresa cuando la Bat-Cave comienza a transformarse en el vacio infinito del cosmos

Ante la mirada de este ente cósmico así como ante los ojos del agotado John Constantine, Mikami, Zatanna, Spawn y Dr. Strange el vacío infinito del cosmos que los rodea forma parte de la figura de un hombre que viste una capa acompañado por una mujer de cabello largo

-Eternidad… Kismet…

El poderoso Beyonder comienza a levantar su mirada hacia estos dos seres que forman la existencia misma

-Padres…

-En una muestra de la máxima desobediencia y osadía estos seres se han interpuesto ante la razón y la máxima lógica que la misma existencia representa

-Sin tener conocimiento de ello Stephen Strange ha desobedecido solo para saciar el vago deseo humano de encontrarse con su familia

El Dr. Strange levanta su mirada hacia Eternidad y Kismet

-No un deseo vago… el deseo de un padre…

Con el solo movimiento de la mano de Eternidad basta para hacer desaparecer en el infinito cosmo de la existencia que conforma su cuerpo a este hechicero

El cuerpo de Zatanna y Spawn desaparecen en el infinito cosmos que conforma el cuerpo de Kismet

Mikami toma la mano de John Constantine mientras que este la sujeta con sus últimas fuerzas restantes antes de ambos desaparecer en el infinito cosmo que conforma el cuerpo de eternidad

La apartada y remota región de los cinco picos en china

El fulgor que produce un portal mágico aparta las sombras de la noche en esta oscura y remota región del mundo donde el cuerpo de Pregunta aparece

Su rostro desconcertado es oculto por su máscara mientras observa la imponente cascada de Rozan frente a él, las escarpadas cordilleras a su alrededor y el bosque a sus espaldas

De entre las aguas al fondo de la cascada Pregunta puede observar lo que va desde su distancia le parece el cuerpo de una persona

Sin pensarlo dos veces Pregunta entra a las aguas al fondo de la cascada para auxiliar a la persona al fondo de esas aguas encontrando a un mal herido Shiryu al cual se apura en rescatar

Pequeña granja en carolina del norte

El fulgor producido por la magia de un portal ilumina el interior de una humilde casa rustica

El portal desaparece dejando a un confundido Mark Spector en la sala

-¡¿Pero qué diablos pasa aquí?!

El sonido de alarmados pasos aproximándose a él hace que este dirija su atención hacia su espalda encontrando a un asustado hombre acompañado por su esposa

-¿Señor que hace en mi propiedad?

-Llamare al alguacil

-No, no hace falta yo ya me retiro pero…

Mark Spector saca del interior de su saco su lujosa billetera

-Si en lugar de llamar al alguacil le llama a mi asistente de la cadena le recompensaría muy bien

El temor en el rostro del hombre desaparece para observar a Mark Spector dudosamente

-¿Cadena?

El temor en el rostro de la esposa de este hombre desaparece mientras esta comienza a aproximarse a este

-¿Usted es de la televisión?

-Mi nombre es Mark Spector ustedes deben conocer mi cadena de televisión según los datos indican que seis de cada diez televidentes americanos nos sintonizan

Rápidamente la esposa de este hombre voltea a ver con emoción a su esposo

-¡Viene de la cadena Joseph eso quiere decir que por fin alguien nos ha hecho caso!

La incertidumbre en el rostro de Joseph desaparece

-Bendito sea dios, nuestras plegarias han sido respondidas

-¿Televisión? ¿Dios? ¿Plegarias? Sean un poco más claros; alguien podría demandarme si me escuchan diciendo esas palabras en una frase

-Nuestra hija Kitty, desapareció y conocidos de otros pueblos dicen que esa organización del gobierno H.A.M.M.E.R la secuestro

-Hemos llevado nuestro caso con las autoridades y con los medios pero ninguno parecía escuchar nuestra denuncia

-Hasta ahora

Mark Spector puede ver la gran preocupación en la mirada de estos padres por lo que con gran seguridad en su porte y tono de voz les responde

-Por eso estoy aquí señora, vamos a cambiar las cosas y hacer que sus voces sean escuchadas

Fábrica abandonada en medio de los barrios bajos de la ciudad de Washington DC

Un robusto hombre maduro que viste una gastada boina sobre su cabeza así como una gruesa bufanda que cubre tanto su cuello como la parte inferior de su rostro entra a este edificio cargando una charola de comida así como un par de frazadas

Al llegar a una fila de anticuadas y obsoletas maquinarias este hombre presiona el viejo panel de control de esta; de pronto la gigantesca maquinaria comienza a moverse revelando debajo de esta unas estrechas escaleras que llevan a un extenso laboratorio subterráneo lleno de la más avanzada tecnología donde en medio de esta se encuentra una deprimida numero 18 sentada en una incómoda silla

-¡June!

Numero 18 levanta su mirada hacia este hombre mostrando una sonrisa al verlo

-¡Bibbo!

El amistoso Bibbo deja la charola y las mantas en una mesa próxima para quitarse la gruesa bufanda revelando su feliz sonrisa la ver a número 18 recibiéndolo con un amigable abrazo

-Se que no es mucho; pero es lo mejor que pude tomar para que no sospecharan

Numero 18 termina su abrazo para observar las cosas que Bibbo ha traído consigo

-Algunas provisiones, mantas y un par de tus súper expresos, no podría pedir más

Numero 18 observa con gratitud a Bibbo

-Mi gratitud no sería suficiente

-No tienes nada que agradecer June hace mucho tu salvaste mi vida es lo menos que podía hacer

-¿Pero dos cafés?

-Creí que tu nuevo casero podría necesitar un poco de cafeína

-John no es mi casero, me ayuda hasta que pueda revertir esta situación con H.A.M.M.E.R

De pronto la brillante luz que produce un mágico portal a poca distancia de ellos interrumpe a numero 18

-Por los guantes de rocky marciano

El portal mágico desaparece mostrando a Pepper y Bulma

-¿Qué paso?

-¡¿Dónde está Tony?!

-¿Bulma?

Bulma rápidamente voltea a ver quien la ha llamado encontrando a pocos pasos frente a ella a numero 18

-¿Numero 18? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Conoces a otra con esta edad y con este cuerpo?

Bulma corre a abrazar emotivamente a numero 18

-¡Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo!

-Lo mismo digo vieja amiga…

-¿Alguien me puede decir como aparecieron esas dos en mi laboratorio?

Pepper es la primera en voltear a ver a un fornido hombre afroamericano de cabeza rapada, portando un par de gruesos lentes de protección y torso desnudo que porta un pesado mazo de acero

-¿John Henry Irons?

Bulma no puede creer las palabras de Pepper

-El era un brillante científico de Lex Corp. Pero murió hace un par de años

John Henry Irons se quita sus gruesos anteojos protectores para observar con más atención a Bulma y Pepper

-Decidí fingir mi muerte después de descubrir lo que Luthor intentaba hacer con mi tecnología; ahora que he respondido sus preguntas ¿Podrían aclararme que hace Pepper Potts y la ex propietaria de corporación capsula en mi laboratorio?

Pepper comienza a rasarse su cabeza

-Yo no lo sé; estábamos en la guarida de Batman cuando de repente estamos ahora aquí…

Bulma por su parte comienza a observar interesada la tecnología a su alrededor

-¿Cuál es su trabajo exactamente Sr. Irons?

-Bajo estas circunstancias solo llámeme "Acero" y me especializo en Tecnología armamentista avanzada

La atención de Bulma se centra ahora en los planos holográficos de varias armas así como armaduras

-Tal vez no conozca el cómo llegamos aquí pero sé lo que podemos hacer aquí

Bibbo con gran alegría sonríe confiadamente mientras se cruza de brazos

-Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien pusiera el toque femenino a este lugar…

Bar "el cisne" en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de San Petersburgo

El portal mágico aparta por unos segundos las coloridas y estroboscópicas luces de un pequeño escenario improvisado donde hermosas mujeres vistiendo reveladora lencería desfilan

El portal mágico desaparece dejando a una sorprendida Louis Laine en medio de este escenario

-¡Strange!

El sonido de los seguros de armas de 9mm así como fusiles de asalto siendo retirados llenan el ambiente del bar cuando Louis Laine puede verse rodeada por una gran multitud de mafiosos fuertemente armados

-No es el mejor momento para decir que no soy una buena bailarina ¿cierto?

-(traducido del ruso) ¡Bajen sus armas!

La multitud de mafiosos comienzan a dejar de apuntarle con sus armas a la sorprendida reportera en el escenario mientras un hombre cubierto por las sombras del interior del bar comienza a aproximarse a ella

-Reconozco esa voz, tú eres la madre de Jasón la mujer que me llamo para la pelea

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo de usted pero tengo el gusto de conocer a…

Las sombras se apartan mostrando que se trata de Hyoga vistiendo un costoso traje sastre rodeado por una gran cantidad de escoltas fuertemente armados

-Hyoga o para los amigos el cisne, y si no le importa creo que lo mejor sería que se sentara en mi mesa para aclarar su repentina aparición en mi establecimiento

En un lugar más allá de nuestro tiempo… espacio y comprensión

La imponente entrada conformada por puertas de relieve de personas en sufrimiento y un gran ojo tallado sobre su marco aparece en medio de un vacio espacio en blanco

Sus puertas se abren y por estas salen tanto el millonario playboy Tony Stark junto con el sombrío Batman

La entrada comienza a desaparecer dejando a estos dos en medio del infinito vacio

-Si esto es lo que hay detrás de esa imponente puerta no estoy impresionado

-AZARATH…

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue qué?

-METRION…

Batman solo tiene segundos antes de voltear a ver a su derecha encontrando la sombría aura mágica que tiene la forma de un gigantesco cuervo

-¡ZINTHOS!

El aura mágica a una asombrosa velocidad los cubre a ambos para transformarse en fuertes grilletes que los aprisionan de manos y piernas

-¡¿Por qué no me advertiste a tiempo?!

-¡Silencio Tony!

-¡Ambos guarden silencio!

La sorprendida mirada de Tony Stark refleja a una hermosa adolescente de pálida piel vistiendo una oscura túnica y debajo de esta un ajustado leotardo del mismo oscuro color que cubre su torso y pelvis acompañada por una bella mujer de largo cabello café que porta una diadema rosa con la forma de una M, de capa rosa que cae desde sus hombros, un ajustado leotardo rosa, unas mallas con un tono rosado más bajo que la capa o el leotardo y un par de botas rosas

-Y será mejor que sean cautelosos con sus palabras

Una sensual mujer de cabello largo que porta una corta capucha que cubre la mitad superior de su rostro y ajustados ropajes que simulan un gótico vestido victoriano se aproxima a ambos

-Porque pueden ser sus últimas…

A solo minutos del amanecer las afueras de las instalaciones de H.A.M.M.E.R en New York tiene lugar un gran ajetreo mientras varios vehículos tipo Hummer se estacionan y de estos salen varios mercenarios fuertemente armados con la insignia de H.A.M.M.E.R. en sus ropas

Un serio Archer acompañado por un confiado Kimblee sale de las instalaciones

-Mira esto tenemos a un escuadrón de la muerte a nuestro servicio, ¿hace algunos años te habrías imaginado eso Archer?

En ese momento un par de helicópteros de combate aterrizan sobre el helipuerto en el techo de la base H.A.M.M.E.R

-Aun no hay que contar dinero que no tenemos Kimblee, primero tenemos que localizar a ese piloto

Archer usando una moderna pantalla táctil comienza a observar el video de la fuga de Shinji

-Según las placas el vehículo en el que escapo pertenece a un vehículo robado… fueron listos en optar por un modelo de hace algunos años no cuenta con localizador via satelite

Archer con una gran seriedad en su mirada observa el video una y otra vez

-La ultima vez que fueron vistos fue cuando fueron captados por una de las camaras en las afueras de la ciudad de New York

-A unas pocas millas de la interseccion de la interestatal, pudieron tomar alguna ruta de escape a la frontera canadiense

-No, saben que la frontera estara custiodiada por nuestras fuerzas… podrian tomar la carretera a Virginia

-Caminos de terracería; hay muchas por las granjas en ese estado

Los dedos de la mano de Archer quitan el video del escape de Shinji en la moderna pantalla táctil para abrir una nueva ventana en la cual aparece la imagen satelital de las autopistas y caminos de la ciudad de Virginia

Archer observa con mucha atención estos caminos encontrándose muy interesado por una vieja autopista que lleva a Ohio

-Prepara a los hombres partimos de inmediato a Ohio

-¿Qué? ¿Ohio?

Archer le entrega a Kimblee la moderna pantalla táctil para verlo seriamente

-¿Recuerdas esa alerta que la NSA nos envió sobre un chico?

-Ya me conoces; no leo mucho

-Despues del virus que la reportera Laine esparcio por la red hubo una gran cantidad de partidarios por los traidores de la vieja Armada Of light; de entre todos ellos hubo un chico que en pocos minutos despues del mensaje envio un correo viral parecido al de esa reportera explicando que este había escuchado un mensaje parecido un día antes en el cual lo habian llamado miembro de la Armada Of Light y que si tú también lo habías escuchado lo contactaras; despues de horas de trabajo de los mejores tecnicos de la NSA lograron desencriptar su mensaje dieron con su paradaro; Columbus

-Esos idiotas no estan huyendo, van a verlo

En ese momento un magico portal rodeado por una aura color azul ilumina la espalda de Archer y Kimblee quienes con gran sorpresa voltean a ver un alto y muy fornido hombre caucásico de cabello rubio y corto que tiene el tatuaje de una telaraña en su cuello, vistiendo una ajustada playera con el diseño de líneas blancas y rojas horizontales con el símbolo de H.A.M.M.E.R en sus mangas, un pantalón de mezclilla y un par de botas atravesar un portal de energía color azul atravezando el portal magico

-¿Dime Archer como nombraras el casino que abrirás con el dinero que Osborn nos dará?

Archer comienza a sonreír

Los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminan a un sedan con algunos agujeros de bala en su parte trasera estacionado frente una rustica tienda de víveres al lado de un desolado camino de terracería

Dentro en su asiento trasero se encuentra un dormido Shinji mientras que en el asiento del copiloto se encuentra María Hill dormida

Vaciando un galón de gasolina en un embudo conectado a la toma para el tanque de gasolina se encuentra un serio Steven

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda de víveres sonando llama su atención logrando ver misato saliendo cargando un par de bolsas llenas de comida chatarra devorando un panecillo TWINKI para después beber el contenido de una lata de cerveza mientras se aproxima a Steven

-¿Vas a comer eso?

Misato deja de beber su cerveza para prestarle atencion

-El desayuno de los campeones

Misato le ofrece un trago de su cerveza a Steven quien lo acepta después de vaciar el contenido del galón de combustible mientras que misato pone dentro del auto las bolsas con los viveres

-Sabes, desde que se nos encomendó esta misión note que tú estabas deseoso en participar

Steven deja de tomar la cerveza mientras que misato voltea a verlo

-Sin importar que tienes que cuidar de ese pequeño niño deprimido o lo difícil que parezca ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

Steven sonríe un poco

-Sabes Shinji me ayudo muchísimo una vez

-¿En serio? ¿El?

-Cuando llegamos al hangar de los EVAS y Rei me dijo que yo era especial; yo no lo podía creer y no hubiera piloteado ese EVA, ayudado a tantas personas y conocido a esos extraordinarios heroes de no ser porque él creyó en mi

Steven señala hacia el oeste

-Ahora mismo hay varias personas como yo en ese momento; que necesitan que alguien los apoye tal como Shinji lo hizo en ese momento conmigo

Misato termina la cerveza la cual arroja al bote de basura a las afueras de la tienda de víveres

-¿Pues que esperamos? Hay un tal Amadeus Cho que ya respondio el mensaje que Louis envio y no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados

Steven le sonríe a misato y ambos suben en el auto sedan el cual sale a toda velocidad de la tienda de víveres pasando un viejo señalamiento que indica que la ciudad de Columbus Ohio se encuentra a pocas millas

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continuara...

En solo siete dias no te pierdas un nuevo capitulo especial titulado:

"Forastera"

En donde descubriran el pasado de Kara dentro de nuestro mundo un capitulo imperdible para comprender tanto el pasado asi como la personalidad que esta personaje tiene dentro del proyecto

Y en solo 14 dias no pueden perderse un nuevo capitulo de la segunda temporada titulado:

"Deseo(Pt1)"

Donde veremos el desenlace de las aventuras de Reed Richards y los demas dentro de la realidad que gobierna la señora de las pesadillas, asi como tambien el pasado de uno de los mas queridos personajes del proyecto, ¿Que descubrira Edward sobre su hermano?, ¿Johnny y los demas podran salir de la Batcave antes que los zombis de la liga de los vengadores los atrapen? solo dos semanas para encontrar las respuestas a estas preguntas!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo especial: Forastera

Notas del capítulo:

Hola como siempre les traigo un nuevo capitulo especial esl cual esta dedicado a Kara

¿Porque el titulo forastera?

Bueno como superman es el inmigrante numero uno de una nacion que se dice orgullosamente americana pues tomo eso a considerar como los escritores en DC con la nueva version que dan de supergirl donde ella llega a un mundo nuevo sin hablar su idioma, todo un personaje con el que todos los que hemos sido migrantes o tenemos familiares migrantes nos podriamos identificar

Sin mas preambulo se los entrego a cada uno de ustedes agradeciendoles de antemano su lectura; hasta pronto!

El sonido de titanicos glaciares fragmentandose en pedazos llena el inmenso vacio blaquecino que impera dentro de la habitacion del tiempo

La blanquecina luz ilumina la caida de los imponentes glaciares ante una veloz figura la cual es tan rapida que ni siquiera puede ser visualizada mas que cuando su impacto vuelve estas gigantescas montañas de hielo añicos

Los extensas planicies cubiertas por estos titanicos monumentos de hielo comienzan a caer coordinadamente mientras esa veloz figura no es detenida

La destruccion termina y es entre los gigantescos restos de hielo que la figura de la hermosa Kara flotando en el aire dando profundas exhalaciones e inspiraciones en un intento de restablecer su aliento es que puede ser vislumbrada

-Tanto poder…

Las gigantescas piezas de hielo de cientos de toneladas caen a su alrededor e incluso las mas pesadas de estas la aplastan bajo sus congeladas toneladas

De pronto la poderosa vision calorifica que sale de sus ojos derriten en solo segundos los tempanos que la aplastaban así como cualquiera de esas pesadas piezas de hielo a su alrededor los cuales en pocos minutos vuelve vapor

El calido vapor que se produce por el derretimiento de estas congeladas piezas cubre el cuerpo flotante de Kara quien observa timidamente a esa calida neblina que se eleva al cielo y el extenso vacio que esta ha visto por meses

-Tanto poder… y no puedo salir…

Los recuerdos de Pan y Jasón al conocerse por primera vez en el Hellicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D. vienen a su mente

-Para ir a su encuentro…

Mientras su mirada se pierde en el calido vapor que la rodea y sigue elevandose a los blanquecinos cielos le parece ver entre ese calidos vapor los rostros de sus otros compañeros de la Armada Of Light

-¡Ellos me necesitan!

Kara extiende sus manos provocando con ello poderosas corrientes de aire las cuales disipan el tibio vapor que la rodeaba mostrandole el vacio espacio a su alrededor

-¡Y no les puedo fallar de nuevo!

Los recuerdos de la mortal bala de kriptonita disparada por la fría viuda negra así como la famelica condicion que esta le provoco llenan su mente

-¡No les fallare!

A una velocidad jamás vista por el hombre Kara desaparece para elevarse hacia el blanquecino cielo

En solo segundos se ha elevado a una altura mayor a la de cualquier avion mientras con esta velocidad continua elevandose

-¡Encontrare una salida!

El blanquecino infinito del cielo sobre el vacio espacio en el que se encuentra es lo unico que Kara puede observar

-¡Puedo hacerlo!

Kara cierra sus ojos mientras continua manteniendo la misma velocidad sin hacer caso al dolor que recorre todo su cuerpo debido a la presion de la atmosfera dentro de la habitacion del tiempo

-¡Lo lograre!

Su nariz comienza a sangrar, todos los músculos de su cuerpo comienzan a tensionarse, su corazon esta a punto de llegar a su limite mientras este continua bombeando la sangre a la misma velocidad con la que ella continua elevandose, sus ojos comienzan a derramar lagrimas de sangre y el dolor se incremeta a tal grado como jamás creyo soportar

-Lo hare…

Sin importarle estos factores Kara continua manteniendo esa velocidad así como tambien continua elevandose en el infinito cielo blanco

-Porque eres superchica…

Kara abre sus ojos

Para ver un famelico y delgado reflejo de si misma a una edad que no va mas alla de los cuatro años sobre una reflejante superficie perteneciente a un grueso cristal el cual la encierra dentro de una reducida celda de paredes del mismo transparente material que la pared en la que ella refleja su rostro mientras una tenue y extraña luz roja la ilumina dentro de esta

La famelica niña dentro de su reducida celda de cristal enfoca su atencion mas alla de su reflejo para ver a un grupo de personas que visten gruesos anteojos y batas blancas sobre sus ropas observando y trabajando arduamente en las computadoras que existen al otro lado de esa cristalina pared que la aprisiona

Entre los monitores de esas maquinas la joven Kara puede ver que hay imágenes de lo que puede reconocer como ella misma

Esas personas que se encuentra detrás del cristal la estan estudiando

El reflejo sobre el transparente y grueso muro de cristal va cambiando con el paso del tiempo

La famelica niña pronto comienza a crecer mientras que los rostros en el personal cientifico al otro lado son reemplazados e incluso comienzan a disminuir de una multitud a solo unos cuantos aun interesados en la pequeña y la tecnologia que trajo consigo

Mas facil fue para esos hombres colocar esa complicada tecnologia que ni las mentes mas brillantes de ese mundo pudieron comprender dentro en cajas que no se volverian a abrir en un largo tiempo

Así como tambien olvidar a una niña dentro de una cristalina prision bajo una luz rojiza

La niña con el paso del tiempo comienza a crecer hasta volverse una famelica adolescente quien aun sigue observando su reflejo en el transparente cristal para lograr solo ver a un viejo cientifico de cabello y barba cana el cual siempre se encuentra trabajando frente a una alejada computadora a pocos metros de su prision

La rutina es estipulada el viejo cientifico trabaja por horas en la computadora, entre momentos deja de trabajar para observarla por encima de su monitor

Sus miradas se cruzan por breves instantes

Pero siempre terminan cuando este regresa su mirada al trabajo frente a la computadora

Sin importarle sentir la mirada de la joven prisionera a pocos pasos de distancia continua con su trabajo y ella continua mirandolo hasta que su rutina se ve interrumpida con la ausencia de este cientifico quien solo un dia como otro jamas vuelve a su lugar de trabajo

Sola con solo la tenue luz rojiza como su compañera Kara sigue observando su rostro sobre la cristalina superficie de su prision

Y asi una nueva rutina es marcada para esta adolescente observar su mismo rostro

Pronto su rostro se transforma no solo en la imagen que ella reconoce como si misma si no como un calendario que le indica el paso del tiempo dentro de su prision mientras lo observa cambiar con el paso del tiempo pero se vuelve lo mas importante

Una compañera

Pero como toda rutina a la que Kara esta acostumbrada esta tambien termina abruptamente cuando su reflejo deja de reflejarse sobre la superficie de cristal

La tenue luz rojiza se apaga

Por primera vez en su vida Kara puede sentir el miedo, la confusion de verse rodeada por la oscuridad

Por primera vez en su vida se siente sola

En pocos instantes la oscuridad es reemplazada por una tenue luz blaquecina asi como las luces fuera de su prision comienzan a encenderse

-¡No sabe lo que esta haciendo!

El miedo y la soledad que siente Kara no es reemplazado ni siquiera al escuchar esos extraños sonidos

Las puertas blindadas del laboratorio se abren y por estas una determinada Amy vistiendo un par de serios anteojos asi como una bata blanca sobre su vestido sastre acompañada por un hombre de mediana edad que viste una bata blanca sobre sus ropas entran aproximandose a la cristalina prision donde una asustada Kara los observa

-¡La estan matando eso es lo que se!

-¡Aun no sabemos como su fisiologia podria responder ante la radiacion de un sol amarillo!

-¡El recrear el ambiente de su mundo nativo fue un error! ¡según los datos que he traducido de la nave en la que vino ella fue enviada aquí porque nuestro ambiente podia salvarle la vida!

-¡Solo ha llevado un par de semanas en este proyecto, el profesor Hamilton no ha visto aun esas evidencias en las que basa sus palabras!

-¡Le han robado parte de su vida a esta niña al encerrarla aquí y no elegi ayudar en este proyecto para quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el profesor Hamilton espera hacerle una necropsia a esta niña!

La confusion pronto comienza a reemplazar el miedo que Kara sentia ya que no puede explicarse el como puede escuchar la discusion entre esas dos personas a travez de las paredes cuando ni siquiera podia escuchar palabra alguna de la multitud de cientificos que discutian sobre ella durante su infancia

Con gran molestia al escuchar los sonidos que esas dos personas producen Kara desesperadamente coloca las palmas de sus manos sobre sus oidos intentando con ello dejar de escucharlos

Pero a pesar de ello no deja de escuchar su discusión

En esos desesperados momentos Kara observa su reflejo sobre la superficie del muro frente ella y es entonces que puede ver su rostro iluminado con la blanquecina luz que proviene del techo

Un rostro que ha dejado de lado su famelica condicion para mostrarse ahora con un rostro saludable y hermoso; la confusion que recorria su cuerpo cambia por una intensa furia al no poder reconocer el rostro frente a ella

En un exabrupto de furia Kara arroja sus puños contra el reflejo de esa extraña rompiendo en mil pedazos la dura pared de cristal

Tanto Amy asi como el cientifico que la acompaña interrumpen su discusión para voltear a ver a la furiosa Kara quien sorprendida por la accion que acaba de hacer los observa a ambos

Sus miradas se cruzan por solo un instante, un instante que termina cuando Kara con gran velocidad salta de su celda hacia la entrada del laboratorio impactando a la misma con su hombro

La pesada puerta cae al otro lado con la furiosa Kara sobre ella

Sus oidos pronto escuchan un gran conjunto de alboroto conformado por una gran cantidad de voces asi como pasos aunque el pasillo al cual ha salido se encuentre totalmente vacio

El cientifico que acompañaba a Amy desesperadamente presiona un boton rojo sobre una de las paredes del laboratorio

El sonido de la alarma suena en todo el complejo sin excluir por el pasillo por el que Kara se abre paso

El agudo sonido de la alarma le provoca un gran dolor a Kara quien no puede continuar huyendo por el pasillo y de nuevo intenta desesperada ocultar sus oidos con sus manos sin lograr mitigar un solo desnivel del sonido que la tortura

La furia en Kara aumenta a tal grado que sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de una sorprendente cantidad de energia calorifica la cual concentra en un poderoso laser que corta las paredes del pasillo abriendo una entrada a un oscuro exterior

Kara oberva el oscuro exterior que ha abierto gracias al laser que ha salido de sus ojos; sin pensarlo dos veces Kara se aventura arrojandose a ese oscuro exterior

La tenue luz de la luna ilumina a Kara huyendo entre los aviones de ultima generacion alrededor de la plataforma externa del Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sin importarle los fuertes vientos que agitan su cabello Kara sigue empeñada en continuar huyendo lejos del molesto sonido que esas personas asi como los objetos dentro del laboratorio que conocio durante toda su vida producen

Al lograr escapar de los molestos sonidos se lleva una gran impresión al ver que ha llegado hasta el otro lado de la plataforma

El profundo vacio a solo un paso de distancia se refleja ahora en la mirada de Kara quien aparta su atencion de este al poder escuchar el sonido de muchos pasos que pertenecen a una gran cantidad de personas aproximandose a donde esta se encuentra

Con solo sus instintos guiandola Kara se arroja al oscuro vacio recordando el miedo y la soledad que sintio cuando conocio esta ausencia de luz por primera vez

Pero ahora Kara solo siente una gran tranquilidad al solo poder escuchar las tranquilas corrientes de aire a su alrededor mientras esta sorprendemente desiende lentamente como una hoja que cae de un arbol a pesar de los miles de pies de altura que se encuentra el Hellicarrier

Su tranquilidad es tal que Kara comienza a cerrar sus ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida

La paz que pudo hayar en la oscuridad desaparece cuando Kara comienza a abrir sus ojos viendose acostada sobre el suave cesped debajo de un viejo y frondoso cedro en medio de un bosque mientras el sol de la atarde la ilumina

La causa de la interrupcion de su paz son las leves vibraciones que su cuerpo asi como su sentido del oido puede sentir provenientes de varios objetos moviles muy pesados

El sonido de extrañas y violentas detonaciones llega a sus oidos asi como el sonido que puede reconocer como el de gritos de sufrimiento

Con su curiosidad solo guiandola Kara comienza a caminar lentamente hacia donde sus sentidos le indican que se encuentra la fuente de tales sonidos pero su paso pronto cambia de una lenta caminata a un veloz trote que incluso la hace desaparecer

A varios kilometros de distancia un peloton entero de soldados Serbios fuertemente armados acompañados por una division de tanques que abren fuego contra un poblado proximo

La mayoria de los soldados disparan contra las ruinas de lo que conformaban las casas de este poblado donde una furiosa Misato hablando por un moderno movil satelital y una aguerrida Maria Hill quien responde el fuego causando bajas entre los soldados quienes intentan vengar a sus compañeros caidos se encuentran guiando una gran cantidad de refugiados

-¡Que su puta madre! ¡Les estoy diciendo que necesitamos refuerzos aquí!

-¡Se les dijo que solo reportaran la actividad de los hostiles en el area no que comprometieran su investigacion!

-¡Si no hubiesemos intervenido los Serbios hubieran acabado con todos los habitantes de esta aldea! ¡Talvez para ustedes sentados en sus oficinas sea facil lavar la sangre de inocentes de sus manos pero para las que estamos entre esta mierda no lo es!

-Comunicación fuera

-¡A la mierda entonces con ustedes!

Maria Hill deja de disparar para voltear a ver a Misato

-¡¿Dueto de nuevo?!

Misato coloca una nueva carga en su ametralladora para mirar determinada a Maria Hill

-¡Solo las mejores tocan por su cuenta amiga!

-(unisono) ¡Rock and roll!

A pesar de tener todo en su contra Misato y Maria Hill comienzan a disparar contra la gran cantidad de soldados logrando diezmar a una gran cantidad de ellos

De pronto uno de los pesados tanques se abre paso atraves de una casa frente a ellas

La municion en la ametralladora de ambas termina cuando observan el cañon del tanque apuntandoles; Misato y Maria Hill no apartan su vista llena de valor de este tanque en esos que saben las dos que seran sus ultimos momentos

El mortal explocivo sale del cañón a una velocidad impresionante solo para estrellarse a pocos metros frente a ellas y la gran cantidad de refugiados ocasionando tanto la sopresa de los soldados Serbios alrededor de las ruinas asi como de Maria Hill y Misato cuando pueden ver a una seria Kara frente a ellas

Los soldados Servios comienzan a disparar contra Kara solo logrando que sus balas revoten en su piel invulnerable

Los ojos de Kara arrojan un poderoso laser que incinera a todos sus atacantes y corta por la mitad al tanque que disparo en su contra

Su sentido del oido le indica que la torreta de otro tanque esta girando para apuntar su cañon en su contra pero esta es detenido por las manos de esta cuando con una gran rapidez aparece frente al tanque

Kara reune todas sus fuerzas y arranca la parte superior de este pesado carro de guerra arrojandolo contra uno proximo el cual estalla; los ocupantes del tanque huyen mientras que el resto de la division de tanques los imitan al ver lo que esa adolescente puede ser capaz

Misato asi como Maria Hill observan boquiabiertas a la adolescente frente a ellas quien voltea a verlas, Maria Hill esta a punto de apuntarle con su arma cuando Misato la detiene

-No

-Mira lo que esa chica le hizo a los Serbios… no creo que sea de fiar

-(entre dientes) Maria solo cierra la boca, callate

Misato aclara su garganta mientras comienza a aproximarse lentamente a Kara

-MMMM… Gracias… eso fue… ¡Súper! ¡Chica!

Kara no comprende el dialecto con el que Misato le ha hablado pero entonces puede notar algo detrás de ella que capta su atencion por completo

-Viene para aca

-¡No hagas nada estupido!

Kara pasa de largo a ambas para ofrecerle su mano a una refugiada quien la observa temerosamente desde el suelo donde intentaba cubrirse de las balas de los soldados Serbios

La refugiada toma la mano de Kara quien le ayuda a ponerse de pie mientras que una gran cantidad de refugiados la imitan rodeandola para observarla con gran gratitud en sus miradas y agradecer en sus muchos dialectos a esta quien sonrie al verlos rodeandola

A unos cuantos pasos de la agradecida multitud Maria Hill recarga su codo sobre el hombro de la intrigada Misato quien observa a Kara la cual no aparta su atencion de los refugiados

-¿Por qué crees que nos ayudo?

-No lo se…

Misato observa con mas atencion los famelicos rostros de los refugiados quienes lo tienen cubierto por un fino polvo rojizo perteneciente a la arcilla y ladrillos que las balas impactandose en las ruinas cercanas a ellos cuando se cubrian de los disparos de los soldados

-Tal vez vio algo familiar en ellos…

El rostro de los famelicos refugiados a su alrededor cambia por el rostro de serios cientificos de bata y otros con trajes anti contaminacion quienes ahora la rodean dentro de un estrecho pasillo del Hellicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D

Antes de que alguno de ellos se aproxime a ella la seria Misato y la aguerrida María Hill los apartan de Kara

-¡Apartense de ella buitres!

-¡La chica nos salvo y no dejaremos que alguno de ustedes la usen como su conejillo de indias!

De entre la curiosa multitud de cientificos una seria Amy se abre paso

-Me alegro que hayan podido encontrarla y mostrarle el camino

Tanto Misato como María Hill se sorprenden de las palabras de Amy pero su sorpresa pronto es sustituida por su ruda actitud

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡¿De que casa hablas?!

-¡¿Una jaula?! ¡No lo permitiremos!

Amy sonrie dulcemente mientras extiende su mano hacia Kara

-Por favor sigeme…

Kara toma la mano de Amy y en compañía de Misato, María Hill y la gran multitud de cientificos acompañandolas Amy la guia hacia el resguardado arsenal del Hellicarrier

Mientras Amy comienza a teclear el codigo para abrir la pesada puerta un preocupado grupo de cientificos se aproxima a Amy

-¡¿Esta segura de lo que hace?!

-Solo lo descubrire cuando abra esta puerta…

La pesada puerta del arsenal comienza a abrirse

-Y ella descubra su destino

Las luces en el techo se encienden mostrando la inmensa sala llena de una gran cantidad de tecnologia la cual Kara comienza a observar hasta encontrar al fondo del arsenal una extraña y pequeña nave por la cual extrañamente se siente atraida por esta

Poco a poco con timidos pasos Kara comienza a aproximarse a esta nave la cual al tocar su superficie esta comienza a encenderse

El grupo de cientificos así como Misato y María Hill observan impresionados la nave encendida mientras Amy se quita sus anteojos para limpiarlos

Ante la mirada de Kara una imagen holografica de un hombre de palida piel, corto cabello rubio que usa un extraño ropaje negro que cubre su cuerpo se forma justamente sobre el fuselaje de la nave

Esta imagen holografica comienza a hablar un dialecto desconocido incluso para Kara quien solo le limita a observarla

Entre el desconocido discurso que esta imagen pronuncia los presentes solo pueden reconocer un par de palabras:

KARA JOR-EL

La imagen holografica comienza a desaparecer en cuestion de algunas desconocidas oraciones despues de esas palabras dejando a todos los presentes desconcertados

Kara al ver desaparecer esa imagen holografica cae de rodillas al suelo, al ver a la desconcertada adolescente Misato comienza a aproximarse a ella

-¡Espere agente Katsuragui!

Misato se detiene para mirar por encima de su hombro a la seria Amy

-Ella acaba de recibir un golpe muy fuerte, durante toda su vida le fue privado el medio de socializar con otros, no puede comprender nuestro dialecto así como el dialecto de su mundo, y ahora que ha visto que ha perdido todo lazo que pudiera tener con su raza a la que pertenece; ella se ha dado cuenta que es una forastera en un mundo que no comprende y que quisas ahora no tenga ningun deseo de comprender…

-Es una chica muy especial; esta confundida y necesita ayuda

El numeroso grupo de cientificos esperan lo peor al ver a Misato colocarse frente a la deprimida Kara quien la observa comenzando a sentarse para mantener una postura al mismo nivel que ella se encuentra

-Tu

Misato señala con sus dedos a Kara

-Kara

Kara parece comprender mientras observa a Misato señalandose a si misma

-Misato, Yo soy Misato

Timidamente Kara comienza a abrir su boca

-Mi… Misato

Misato le ofrece su mano a Kara quien la toma para ambas comenzar a ponerse de pie ante la incredula mirada de los cientificos a su alrededor

Al ponerse ambas de pie María Hill se pone a su lado

-Sabes es como una maldita trajedia lo que esa nerd nos conto sobre que la mantuvieron cautiva

Misato voltea a ver seriamente al grupo de impresionados cientificos

-Ni que lo digas…

-Eso me recordo a esos niños cautivos en Manila; quisas podamos enseñarle algunas palabras asi como algo mas mientras nos da una mano con esa mision

Misato le sonrie a María Hill

-Creo que el comandante Fury al escuchar esa propuesta pensara lo mismo que yo; ¡que es una genial idea!

Misato voltea a ver a Kara quien al ver su sonrisa ella la imita

-El mundo podria necesitar a esta chica y sus habilidades, porque despues de todo tu eres súper chica

Kara abre sus ojos logrando ver una imponente entrada conformada por un marco que tiene sobre este la impresionante figura de un ojo abierto, sus puertas poseen sobre su superficie la figura de seres en agonia las cuales han comenzando a abrirse revelando detrás de esta una gran cantidad de luz

Usando solo sus instintos como lo hizo en aquella ocasión Kara no deja de volar a la supersonica velocidad con la que inicio su travesia pero a pesar de ello no puede aproximarse a la imponente entrada la cual ha comenzado a cerrar sus puertas

Olvidandose de todo sufrimiento que acoja su cuerpo y con el solo recuerdo de volver a ver a sus compañeros de la Armada Of Light y el mundo que llama hogar en su mente es que Kara aumenta su velocidad hasta superar incluso la velocidad de la luz desvaneciendose del vacio infinito que impera dentro de la habitacion del tiempo justo cuando las puertas de la imponente entrada se cierran por completo

Notas finales del capítulo :

Fin de capitulo especial...

Y en solo siete dias un nuevo capitulo de la segunda temporada:

"Deseo" (Pt1)

No se lo pueden perder!


	15. Chapter 15

Deseo (Pt1)

Columbus Ohio:

El caluroso sol matinal ilumina una típica escuela secundaria sobre una de las calles del centro de la ciudad recibiendo a un numeroso grupo de adolescentes a su entrada

Entre la lenta marcha de estudiantes un emocionado jovencito asiático de cabello alborotado color negro vistiendo una gastada chamarra color verde, un par de pantalones de mezclilla y un par de gastados tenis tipo converse se desvia de la entrada de la secundaria para dirigirse hacia las gradas del campo de futbol detrás de esta secundaria

-¡Hora de comer amiguito!

En el momento en el que dice esas palabras un pequeño cachorro de labrador sale de una vieja caja de cartón debajo de las gradas mostrándose muy feliz mientras que el joven asiático de cabellos alborotados color negro comienza a buscar algo dentro de su mochila

-Espero que te guste la comida que mi mama preparo ayer ya que si te alimento con la de la cafeteria te envenenaria

El joven asiático pone frente al pequeño cachorro un plato de hielo seco; al abrirlo muestra que contiene una porción de picadillo de carne de res dentro

El pequeño cachorro de labrador devora el picadillo mientras el observa esta escena con gran alegría

Unos momentos después este joven voltea a ver hacia su lado derecho encontrando que sentados sobre las gradas se encuentra un grupo de adolescentes reunidos

-Quédate aquí y termina tu comida pequeño ahora regreso

Al aproximarse hacia donde los adolescentes con patinetas se encuentran reunidos estos de inmediato lo observan y reconocen

-¡Hey que tal AC!

-¿Qué pasa Kurt? ¿Un nuevo video de algún truco?

-No, otro de esos mutantes de DOOM y Dante está a punto de destruir Dubái y lo vemos todo por medio de mi Ipad

El joven asiático de cabellos alborotados color negro observa la pantalla de la Ipad la cual muestra una de las calles de la ciudad de Dubái en medio de la noche

El alumbrado público de esta moderna Metrópoli es opacado por el brillo que produce un portal de energía color azul que ha aparecido en medio de esa calle

De pronto el hilo de una telaraña el cual se pega a la pared de un edificio próximo sale del portal seguido instantáneamente por un emocionado Spiderman

-¡Es Spiderman!

-Yo esperaba ver a Pan; esa chica gótica esta buena

-¿Ya no lo recuerdas? está muerta amigo ese es parte de la New Armada Of Light

-Fuera lo viejo y hola lo nuevo

El joven asiático de cabellos alborotados color negro observa con atención a Spiderman en la pantalla del Ipad

Ciudad de Dubái:

-¡La pizza ya está aquí!

Spiderman observa la calma en la ciudad para después activar un sofisticado Bluetooth en su oído

-¿Qué es esto Osborn? ¿La típica novatada al nuevo?

Dentro del salón principal del Helicarrier H.A.M.M.E.R un confiado Norman Osborn observa en una gigantesca pantalla holográfica frente a el a Spiderman sobre la pared de un edificio en Dubái

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?; las sailor Cuarteto querían hacerlo pero me negué y les ordene que te enviaran a esa misión

-¿De qué se trata la misión? ¿Aburrirse?

-¡Es tu momento de brillar chico! hace 20 minutos el gobierno del emirato árabe solicito la ayuda de mi iniciativa debido a un robusto ser de color amarillo que su milicia no pudo evitar que se aproximara a la ciudad de Dubái por lo que las sailor cuarteto enviaron a algunas de mis tropas de tierra las cuales hicieron retroceder a esa cosa

-¿Entonces?, envíame de nuevo al Helicarrier estaba a punto de ver una emocionante película con mi estrella favorita

-Esa cosa sufrió una transformación; y elimino a mis tropas en pocos segundos, esa es la razón por la que interrumpí tu película

-¿Y donde se supone que esta?

De repente un edificio al final de la calle comienza a caer

-Olvídalo Osborn pregunta tonta

De entre los escombros del edificio un ser humanoide de piel roja larga cola y aspecto demoniaco comienza a emerger

-Ya solo le hace falta un tridente

-Janemba

-¿Cómo dijiste Osborn?

-Esa cosa repetía esa palabra una y otra vez

-Bueno terminare con esto antes de que mis palomitas se enfríen

Spiderman se arroja contra Janemba columpiándose velozmente con ayuda de las telarañas que salen de la base de sus manos intentando patearlo con ambas piernas pero antes de que pueda siquiera tocarlo Janemba comienza a desintegrarse en millones de diminutos cubos evitando su ataque

-¡¿Pero qué?!

El puño de Janemba impactándose en el rostro de Spiderman lo obliga a caer al suelo siendo arrastrado varios metros por la fuerza del golpe

En el suelo Spiderman voltea a ver a su oponente pero este se desintegra de nuevo en millones de diminutos cubos

-¿Qué eres tú? ¿El cubo rubik del diablo?

De repente la pierna de Janemba se integra a un lado del rostro de Spiderman golpeándolo con gran violencia

Spiderman es arrojado hacia la planta baja de un edificio donde se estrella en su interior

-¿De nuevo mi rostro?

Spiderman entre los escombros que quedan después de su violento impacto se pone difícilmente de pie

-Tengo torso sabes

Una corta risa burlona comienza a salir de la boca de Spiderman pero en ese momento el puño de Janemba se integra frente a Spiderman propinándole un violento golpe el cual lo hace atravesar el techo del primer y segundo piso donde antes de que pueda decir otra cosa Janemba se integra a su lado dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen el cual lo hace atravesar la pared del edificio estrellándose contra la calle

Gravemente herido Spiderman intenta ponerse de pie pero este es golpeado una y otra vez sin piedad por Janemba quien se integra una y otra vez

Esta brutal paliza es observada por Norman Osborn así como por los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R en el salón central los cuales a pesar de ser aguerridos agentes observan con gran sorpresa la paliza que Spiderman está recibiendo

Entre los agentes en el salón central un asustado Ken comienza a teclear en el teclado de su moderna computadora

-Llamare a las Sailor Cuarteto enviaremos a Ikki o a lobo o…

-¡Tu no harás nada pendejo!

Ken tímidamente comienza a mirar al suelo del salón central después de la reprimenda por parte de Norman Osborn

-Sin triunfo no hay regreso

La brutal paliza termina cuando el cuerpo de Spiderman se estrella sobre un auto al que vuelve chatarra, su cuerpo muestra su pierna rota y varias heridas mientras su disfraz casi en harapos está manchado por su sangre

Janemba integra su cuerpo a pocos metros de Spiderman para después apuntarle con la palma de su mano donde comienza a formarse una luminosa esfera de energía

La luz que produce la esfera de energía en la demoniaca palma de la mano de Janemba ilumina a Spiderman quien observa fijamente su puño izquierdo sosteniendo un pequeño tubo parecido a un tubo de ensayo

-¿Qué tienes en la mano Parker?

Spiderman comienza a recordar algo de su pasado

Peter Parker…

Un delgado adolescente de anteojos quien está sentado en una vacía banca de la última fila dentro de una cafetería de secundaria oculta en su mano un teléfono móvil a un grupo de varios adolescentes que lo rodean

-Por favor déjenme tranquilo

Uno de los adolescentes que lo rodean toma bruscamente el móvil que tenía en su mano

-¡Mira esto!

El adolescente que le ha arrebatado el móvil se lo arroja a otro de los adolescentes que rodean al ahora preocupado adolescente de anteojos

-Por favor regrésenmelo

-¡Miren esto! ¡El gusano de Peter Parker tiene una novia!

Los adolescentes que rodean al temeroso Peter Parker se burlan de él quien en un arrebato de ira se arroja contra el adolescente que tiene su móvil

-¡Devuélvemelo!

A pesar de su ira Peter Parker falla en obtener de nuevo su móvil cuando este adolescente le da un rodillazo en su entrepierna

Al caer al suelo Peter Parker es violentamente pateado por todos los adolescentes

Después de algunos minutos la salvaje golpiza termina con un adolorido Peter Parker en el suelo, el adolescente que tiene aun su móvil se aproxima al rostro de Peter

-Eres patético

El adolescente escupe el rostro de Peter para después arrojar su móvil al suelo y retirarse con todos sus amigos mientras que la mayoría de ellos aun se burlan de el

Peter Parker no observa a sus abusadores, observa la pantalla de su teléfono móvil tirado a pocos centímetros de su rostro donde la fotografía de internet de una hermosa jovencita pelirroja se muestra

-Tú eres la única que me entiende Mary Jane…

Unas horas después Peter Parker llega a su humilde hogar donde una amigable ancianita en la cocina lo observa dirigirse rápidamente hacia las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso

-¿Peter?

-¡Voy a mi cuarto tía!

El sonido de sus apurados pasos por las escaleras pronto es remplazado por el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose

En la cocina la tía May deja de observar con preocupación el techo para voltear a ver a un amigable anciano sentado en la mesa de la cocina quien se encuentra leyendo el periódico

-¿Ben?

-¿Si?

-¿No iras a hablar con él?

El anciano deja de leer su periódico para ver a la preocupada tía May

-Él quiere estar solo May…

-Es un hombre como tu; ve a charlar con el

-Es un adolescente May, los días en los que solía jugar con él en la canasta sobre la cochera han pasado, mis viejos huesos no podrían tomar un balón otra vez; dejémoslo solo

La tía May deja de observar al tío Ben para volver su mirada a la comida que está preparando

-Sé que para Peter no fue fácil la pérdida de sus padres y el tener que mudarse aquí a una parte de los suburbios llenos de ancianos retirados como nosotros y sin niños de su edad pero…

El tío Ben abraza por la espalda a la triste tía May

-Hicimos lo mejor para nuestro sobrino May; él es ahora un buen chico y sé que lograra ser mucho mejor de lo que es ahora, es por ello que si él quiere estar solo hay que respetarlo con el mismo respeto que nos muestra cada vez que nos obedece

Debido a las delgadas paredes de la humilde casa las palabras del tío Ben no solo llegan a los oídos de la tía May, sus palabras han llegado a los oídos de Peter Parker quien está dentro de su oscura habitación acostado en el suelo al lado de su cama observando la fotografía de internet de la joven llamada Mary Jane

-Es por eso que solo tú me entiendes…

Tú no me hablas…

El día siguiente llega, un día más donde toma un humilde desayuno con sus tíos, un día mas donde le recuerdan que tiene que ir a la secundaria que tanto detesta en busca de un futuro mejor

Un día más donde toma el autobús donde es molestado

Un día mas donde toma sus clases y es molestado

Un día más donde toma el humilde almuerzo que su tía May le preparo y es molestado

Un día más cuando terminan las clases y en el autobús de regreso es molestado

Y así los días pasan…

Los días se convierten en meses…

Los meses en años…

Mientras sale de la ceremonia de graduación Peter no deja de pensar sobre las promesas de sus tíos sobre un futuro mejor

Se observa apurado en retirarse justo cuando la ceremonia ha terminado mientras que todos sus abusadores se encuentran emocionados a la espera de la fiesta de graduación a la que el faltara

El siempre hizo lo correcto, nunca falto a clase alguna o jamás se atrevió a presentar un trabajo de alguna materia por debajo de una A

¿Dónde está su recompensa?

Porque todos sus abusadores tienen amigos, tienen dinero en sus billeteras y lo más importante

Una novia con quien compartir su tiempo

El salir de la secundaria no solo significo el fin de los abusos para Peter, también significo el inicio en su búsqueda para encontrar sus recompensas

Pero la bolsa de trabajo en New York no está muy abierta para jóvenes que acaban de salir de la secundaria, gracias al esfuerzo que mostro en su clase de biología su profesor lo envió con uno de sus colegas Curt Connors para ser uno de sus tantos ayudantes en el laboratorio de la universidad donde pronto gracias a sus esfuerzos pudo alcanzar ser el mejor en el grupo de ayudantes

Pero eso solamente lo alejo mas de tener amigos con quien gozar esa recompensa

Así fue como un día como cualquier otro durante un experimento con arañas modificadas genéticamente Peter Parker recibió una extraña recompensa de un ser el cual jamás creyó recibir algo

Después de recibir una picadura de una de las arañas genéticamente modificada recibió extraños poderes

Pronto pudo hacer lo que ni siquiera en sus sueños más extraños creería ser capaz

Por fin obtendría su más preciada recompensa

Después de acudir a un anuncio en el periódico Peter obtiene la primera parte de su recompensa, conoce gente, amigos, recibe felicitaciones, respeto y por fin el buen futuro que sus tíos tanto quisieron para el parece ser alcanzado

Hasta una funesta tarde

-¡Peter ayúdame el edificio frente a mi está a punto de colapsarse!

Spiderman observa a su tío intentando mover a un joven latino de los restos de un edificio el cual está a punto de caer; y al estar a punto de ir en ayuda de su tío escucha una voz:

-¡¿Que putas crees que haces chico?!

-¡Maxie es mi tío si no lo ayudo!

-¡No cerebro de araña mira allá esta una reportera de la CNN con una cámara y esa cadena no está afiliada a la WWE, si sales mostrándote antes de la lucha entonces estas acabado! ¡Adiós a las mujeres, los autos, el dinero! ¡Te vas a la mierda de donde saliste! ¡¿Eso quieres spider?!

Peter Parker observa a su tío desesperadamente tratando de ayudar a ese joven latino

En esos segundos lo ha decidido

El deseo de tener esos bienes es más fuerte que la responsabilidad que le enseño su tío

En ese mismo instante el edificio que esta frente al tío ben se colapsa aplastándolo a él y al joven latino que trataba de ayudar bajo cientos de toneladas de concreto

El desesperado grito de negación que Peter arrojo después de esa trágica escena aun resuena en su alma

Spiderman comienza a gritar a consecuencia de la gran furia que siente mientras Janemba confiadamente le arroja una esfera de energía en su contra

El tubo en el puño izquierdo de la mano de Spiderman se rompe cuando este presiona con gran ira su puño

La esfera de energía destruye toda la calle frente al confiado Janemba el cual está a punto de seguir con su camino de destrucción cuando de pronto un pesado camión de carga le es arrojado

Janemba comienza a desintegrar su cuerpo en millones de cubos cuando de pronto una telaraña que envuelve rápidamente su cuerpo le impide desintegrarse provocando que el pesado camión de carga le impacte frontalmente

El pesado camión con Janemba en su frente son arrojados varios metros de distancia hasta que los dos se estrellan en la calle donde el camión estalla

Mientras las fuertes llamas de la explosión consumen los restos del camión de carga un par de telarañas se introducen entre estas sacando con gran violencia al cuerpo de Janemba directamente hacia el puño de un Spiderman usando un ajustado disfraz negro con la figura de una araña color blanco en su torso

El fuerte golpe de Spiderman arroja a Janemba hacia una fila de autos estacionados los cuales impacta y atraviesa

Una nueva telaraña atrapa por el cuello a Janemba a quien Spiderman comienza a hacer girar en círculos sobre él hasta arrojarlo hacia el cielo donde es violentamente halado de nuevo hacia la tierra cuando la mano de Spiderman toma con fuerza la telaraña

Spiderman toma un gran impulso el cual es tan fuerte que la calle debajo de él se agrieta alcanzando en milésimas de segundo al cuerpo de Janemba en el aire donde le propina una poderosa patada con ambas piernas en su abdomen

Janemba es arrojado a un alejado edificio el cual atraviesa para estrellarse en un edificio próximo

Spiderman con una sorprendente velocidad se introduce dentro del edificio por la misma abertura que Janemba abrió para después golpearlo en la barbilla y arrojarlo hacia el techo atravesando todos los pisos superiores hasta llegar a varios metros por encima del edificio

La telaraña en su cuello es halada de nuevo al interior del edificio donde Spiderman lo arroja hacia la base del edificio atravesando todos los pisos inferiores hasta la planta baja

El joven asiático de cabellos alborotados color negro y los jóvenes con patinetas observan boquiabiertos

Norman Osborn comienza a sonreír confiadamente, los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R en el salón central no lo pueden creer así como toda persona que ha visto esta pelea cuando observan a Spiderman con un serio porte vistiendo el disfraz negro salir del edificio por su entrada principal arrastrando el cuerpo sin vida de Janemba con la telaraña con la que aprisiono su cuello

-Eso fue…

-Brutal…

Los jóvenes con patinetas observan al joven asiático como un bicho raro

-¡Fue genial!

-¡Sí!

Todos los jóvenes con patinetas comienzan a mostrarse muy emocionados mientras el joven asiático los observa decepcionado

-¡Hey la pelea ya está en YouTube!

-¡Hay que verla otra vez!

-¡Ese Spiderman se ha convertido en mi héroe favorito!

El joven asiático comienza a bajar cabizbajo de las gradas

-Amadeus Cho

El joven asiático voltea a ver quien lo ha llamado encontrando frente a él a la hermosa Misato de pie sosteniendo entre sus brazos al feliz cachorro de labrador

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Misato Katsuragi y he venido a que formes parte de la armada of light

-Dr. Flint, favor de presentarse en la sala de cardiología alquímica, Dr. Flint

Las puertas de cristal de la entrada de urgencias medicas de un moderno hospital en la ciudad de central se abren cuando la hermosa rectora Bassam vistiendo una seria bata de doctora sobre su elegante traje beige seguida por Edward Elric entran a la limpia estancia de la recepción de urgencias

-Todo el camino en el auto te la pasaste hablando por tu móvil en ISHVALANO ¿Me podrías decir Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Todo a su tiempo Edward, y este no es cualquier hospital, bueno lo es pero me gusta pensar que este hospital escuela de mi universidad es mejor que los otros en central

-¿Hospital escuela?

La hermosa rectora Bassam abre una puerta que tiene en su frente la leyenda de solo personal autorizado para entrar a la sala de urgencias seguida por Edward Elric quien puede ver que a pesar de estar llena; los médicos vestidos de blanco con batas blancas dibujan símbolos alquímicos en los brazos de las personas

Al activar los símbolos las personas que tienen escritos estos dejan de toser, sentir fiebre o dolor

-¿Ellos están usando alquimia para curar a esas personas?

-No solo a esas personas todas las personas en AMESTRIS tienen derecho de recibir salud universal

La hermosa rectora Bassam abre las puertas de la entrada de la sala de urgencias mientras el la sigue; antes de salir Edward puede ver como un joven médico dibuja un símbolo alquímico en la pierna de una pequeña niña que tiene una gran herida

Al activar el símbolo alquímico la herida comienza a cicatrizarse hasta desaparecer

Al salir ambos de la sala de urgencias edward se limita a seguir a la hermosa rectora Bassam quien camina por un pasillo lleno de personal del hospital

-Sorprendido he

-En mi época…

Ambos llegan al final del pasillo donde se detienen frente a las puertas de un ascensor

-Déjame adivinar, no todos podían aprender la alquimia

La hermosa rectora Bassam desliza su tarjeta de identificación del hospital por una ranura en el marco de la puerta del ascensor, las puertas de acero de este comienzan a abrirse

-Es por ello que te traje aquí Edward

La hermosa rectora Bassam entra por el ascensor seguida por Edward Elric, las puertas del ascensor se cierran

Dentro la hermosa rectora Bassam presiona el botón correspondiente al piso 12 y el ascensor comienza a subir

-Creí que me trajiste porque no le mostré el respeto suficiente a mi hermano fallecido

-¿Sabes quién fue el?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, él es mi hermano

-Un hermano que no volviste a ver en más de 60 años, ¿Sabes por lo menos lo que significa su nombre para todos los habitantes del mundo?

-¿Del mundo?

-Alphonse Elric fue una de las figuras más importantes del siglo veinte; él junto con otros pensadores, políticos y defensores de los derechos civiles como Roy Mustang

-¡Espera! ¡Detén tus caballos un minuto! ¿Roy Mustang una figura importante?

-Te agradecería que no me interrumpieras cuando hablo, odio cuando lo hacen y más para preguntar tonterías

Edward Elric hace la señal de cerrar su boca con un zipper

-Como debes de recordar a principios del siglo XX solo se les permitía a un selecto grupo de personas aprender la alquimia y aprenderla con fines bélicos, lo que termino con la muy reprochada guerra en ISHBAL la cual el gobierno de AMESTRIS aun paga al pueblo de ISHBAL por el holocausto cometido

En 1936 tu hermano Alphonse decidió fundar una escuela para enseñar alquimia a todo el que quisiera aprenderla, no para un fin bélico si no en pro de la sociedad; no tengo que decirte como la entonces dictadura militar se opuso, el junto con Roy Mustang movilizaron a miles de personas para realizar manifestaciones pacificas exigiendo elecciones y así en 1947 se celebraron las primeras elecciones donde el estado militar fue derrocado y desde entonces una republica ha mantenido el control del país

En 1948 Alphonse Elric funda la universidad Edward Elric para fomentar la educación alquímica en todo el país hacia las ciencias y la tecnología donde ilustres inventores como Winry Rockbell dieron al mundo increíbles inventos alquímicos entre estos las primeras prótesis bio-alquímicas las cuales comenzaron como brazos y piernas; hasta el día de hoy podemos encontrar riñones, corazones e incluso ojos artificiales que combinan la tecnología de lo que en tu época llamabas AUTOMAIL con la alquimia medica

-Increíble… ¿ellos dos acaso?

-No ella nunca se caso, nunca se supo por qué una mujer tan hermosa nunca lo hizo, pero hoy me doy cuenta…

El ascensor se detiene y las puertas de este comienzan a abrirse lentamente permitiendo que la luz del sol comience a iluminar la mirada de Edward Elric

Mientras que en otra realida una luz bastante parecida comienza a ser más brillante

Y más brillante

Hasta transformarse en un intenso fulgor azul el cual sale del brillante símbolo en la frente del ser de piel de reptil y alas de dragón que se encuentra en la entrada del enorme salón del palacio de la señora de las pesadillas

Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robín, Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Franky, Brook, Kenshin, Gurucleff, Marina, Saga, Gaudí, Lina Inverse y un sorprendido Fly son iluminados por el fulgor que sale de este símbolo

-¡Es el aura dragón protéjanse!

-¿Aura qué?

-¿Son una especie de coordenadas?

-¿O ingredientes de una receta?

-Jamás había escuchado ese hechizo

De pronto el poder que sale del símbolo en la frente de este hibrido es suficiente para provocar una tremenda explosión que destruye por completo la entrada del enorme salón del palacio

Después de la gran explosión no parece haber nada más que ruinas en el lugar donde Reed Richards y los demás se encontraban pero es entonces que entre el polvo comienza a aparecer la hermosa Susan Storm quien con un campo de fuerza invisible logra despejar todo el humo mostrando que ha protegido a todos sus compañeros de la explosión con un campo de fuerza

-¡Escuchen! ¡Esos tipos no quieren ser nuestros amigos así que pelearemos dándole oportunidad a Lina para que prepare un hechizo que los vaporice!

Usopp se muestra asustado mientras observa la cortina de humo frente a ellos donde aguardan sus nuevos enemigos

-¡¿Somos ahora parte de un equipo?!

Nami prepara su Perfect clima tact

-¡Somos un grupo de personas que tienen que pelear juntos para que no los maten! ¡Si eso no es un equipo entonces no se que sea!

Cuando Lina Inverse está a punto de recitar un hechizo, ella así como Gaudí, Reed Richards, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robín, Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Fly, Kenshin, Gurucleff, Marina y Saga comienzan a sentir un terrible dolor dentro de sus cuerpos provocando que la hermosa Susan Storm voltee preocupada a verlos

-¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa?!

Luffy desesperado comienza a estirar su torso con sus manos

-¡Siento que voy a estallar!

El sonido de pasos aproximándose a ella hace que la hermosa Susan Storm voltee a ver frente a ella pudiendo ver como su misteriosa doble de cabello corto ha comenzado a aparecer frente a ella

-¡Estas expandiendo campos de fuerza dentro de sus cuerpos!

Susan Storm comienza a concentrarse y dentro de pocos segundos Lina Inverse, Reed Richards, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robín, Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Reed Richards, Fly, Kenshin, Gurucleff, Marina y Saga dejan de sufrir ese terrible dolor

-¡¿Qué rayos Paso?!

-¡Susan!

Reed Richards puede sentir que el campo de fuerza que esta dentro de su cuerpo aun continúa dentro pero no ha aumentado de diámetro; voltea entonces a ver a la hermosa Susan Storm encontrándola de rodillas mostrando un gran agotamiento mientras su confiada doble de cabello corto esta frente a ella

-Tengo que seguir conteniéndola…

Reed Richards se apresura en ir en su ayuda pero recibe un poderoso golpe en su rostro por parte del ser idéntico a la mole que viste una bata de laboratorio que ha salido de la cortina de humo frente a él; el golpe es tan fuerte que hace que su cuello se estire y su cabeza golpee el suelo

El ser de piel de reptil, alas de dragón y símbolo luminoso en su frente toma a Fly por sus hombros para después salir los dos del salón rompiendo el techo de este

El robot con la misma complexión de Franky lo enviste fuertemente siendo los dos arrojados hasta el final del enorme salón

El filo de las cuerdas del arco de un violín ataca repetidamente a Brook quien tiene problemas para defenderse del habilidoso, vivido y alegre violinista quien lo ataca sin dejar de tocar su melodiosa música

Ante este sorpresivo ataque Kenshin bloquea nueve poderosos y veloces golpes de espada provenientes de la nube de polvo frente a él de donde emerge el hombre cubierto en vendas que viste ropas iguales a las suyas atacándolo con una excelente maestría en la espada

Gaudí está a punto de ir en ayuda de Kenshin pero su mano es pronto tomada por la mano de la seria Marina quien tiene a su lado a un serio Gurucleff

-Aguarda…

Luffy intentando llevar la ofensiva ataca con su técnica la nube de polvo frente a ellos, sus millones de golpes despejan el polvo mostrando que sus puños hacen contacto millones de veces con los puños de su doble más serio y maduro

Luffy arroja con más fuerza y velocidad su técnica pero no basta para evitar que sus golpes choquen con los puños de su doble

Nami intenta ir en ayuda de Luffy pero su fría y seria doble le bloquea el paso mientras sostiene una cadena con ambas manos

-¡Apártate de mi camino!

Su fría y seria doble no la deja pasar

-¡Si ya lo comprendí! ¡Son nuestros dobles! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Si yo soy bella e inteligente entonces tu como mi doble eres una idiota y recatada!

La fría y seria Nami sonríe un poco

-No, yo soy tu más profundo deseo…

La fría y seria Nami hala un poco la cadena que sostiene y de inmediato un salvaje ser mitad escualo mitad hombre encadenado por el cuello atraviesa la pared próxima a esta

-¡Arlong!

Nami observa con mucho terror al encadenado y salvaje Arlong frente a ella; es en ese momento que su fría y seria doble suelta la cadena con la que lo controla dejando que este rabioso la ataque

-¡Nami!

Sanji se apresura en ir en ayuda de Nami cuando uno de sus pies es pisado por el zapato del adulto de cabello rubio largo peinado hacia atrás fumando un elegante habano vistiendo un lujoso traje del mismo color que el de el

-¡Date a desear por la perra!

-¡¿Cómo la has llamado?!

-Esa perra jamás te respetara si corres siempre que ella te necesite

-¡Ella no es ninguna perra!

Sanji se dispone a darle una poderosa patada a su doble pero este sin dificultad alguna bloquea su patada con su pie logrando que Sanji eleve su pie a poco más de unos centímetros del suelo

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Todas lo son! ¡Maldito amateur!

-¡Cierra la boca!

Antes de que Sanji pueda intentar darle otra patada su doble le propina un poderoso rodillazo en la barbilla la cual basta para arrojarlo al techo del gran salón cayendo sobre el gigantesco candelabro provocando que tanto el cómo esta estructura de fino cristal caigan al suelo

Zoro en ese momento desenfunda dos de sus Katana s

-¡A parar con esta locura! ¡¿Mi deseo más profundo es el de ser un anciano decrepito?! ¡Por favor!

Zoro golpea con la empuñadura de una de sus Katana s el pecho del anciano que viste una gastada armadura samurái, ocasionando que comience a caer al suelo

-¡No jueguen conmigo!

De pronto el anciano con una sorprendente velocidad toma impulso de una de sus tres katana s sujetas a la gastada cuerda que usa como cinturón usándola como bastón para ponerse de pie y desenvainarla con una velocidad mayor intentar cortar a la mitad a un sorprendido Zoro el cual reacciona bloqueando su ataque difícilmente con sus dos Katana s

-¿De joven siempre fui tan iluso?... ¡Ja!

El anciano a pesar de su decrepita imagen logra evitar el bloqueo de Zoro para comenzar a atacarlo a gran velocidad con tres Katana s las cuales comienzan a brillar con la luz que proviene de una gran llamarada de fuego que sale del Kabuto de Usopp

En el instante en el que la llamarada está a punto de impactarse contra el anciano este con una sorprendente velocidad esquiva la llamarada para apagarla con los movimientos de sus tres espadas

El rostro lleno de valentía de Usopp pronto es opacado por una de gran sorpresa al tener que agacharse evitando una llamarada de fuego mucho más poderosa

Levantando poco a poco su mirada Usopp puede ver al fornido y heroico SOGEKING portando su Kabuto con el cual le arroja poderosas llamaradas las cuales lo hacen huir por todo el salón

Robín Y Chopper se disponen en ir en ayuda de sus amigos cuando tanto la niña que viste un vestido color tinto, rostro oculto por el sombrero vaquero que tiene sobre su cabeza y el joven caucásico que usa el sombrero de Chopper les bloquean el paso

-¿A dónde crees que vas Robín?

-No hemos tenido tiempo de charlar Chopper

-¡No tenemos tiempo háganse a un lado por favor!

Tanto la niña como el joven caucásico comienzan a notarse muy tristes

-Sí, siempre nos han hecho a un lado

-¿Cómo?

-Ella tiene razón… siempre ponen a otras personas antes que sus más profundos deseos

Chopper observa con curiosidad al joven frente a el

-Nuestros más Profundos deseos…

-Todos nosotros somos sus más profundos deseos que esconden dentro de su corazón

La niña mueve con un dedo de su mano el sombrero vaquero mostrándoles su inocente rostro y mirada sincera

-Muchos de ustedes pueden guardar deseos egoístas y autodestructivos dentro de su corazón

Es en ese momento Robín voltea a ver a la agotada Susan Storm frente a su misteriosa doble de cabello corto frente a ella

-Puedes ser comprensiva y compasiva pero el desear no serlo más te puede volver una mujer fría sin compasión por los demás

Robín observa el elástico cuerpo de Reed Richards siendo estirado violentamente hasta sus límites por el ser idéntico a la mole

-La penitencia que guardas dentro de tu corazón aceptando las cargas de los demás te puede convertir en un hombre resentido con todo el mundo

El palacio entero de la señora de las pesadillas se estremece cada vez que las poderosas auras dragón de Fly y su versión hibrida chocan entre si

-El miedo que intentas ocultar dentro de tu corazón por lo que puedes llegar a hacer; o ser puede acabar contigo

El robot con la misma complexión de Franky atrapa con sus brazos mecánicos los brazos de este impidiéndole moverse para después arrastrarlo por toda la pared posterior del salón causando gran destrucción con su cuerpo

-La búsqueda de volverte tan frio como una maquina puede darte lo que deseas

El hueso del brazo derecho de Brook siendo separado de su cuerpo así como su largo fémur no interrumpe en absoluto la melodía del vivido y alegre violinista que ataca sin piedad con el arco de su violín a un preocupado Brook

-Enfocarte tanto en tu más profundo deseo puede hacer que no veas que le haces daño a la gente a tu alrededor como a ti mismo

Kenshin tiene problemas en bloquear los ataques de espada del hombre envuelto en vendajes cuando sus dos espadas chocan con una terrible fuerza

-El deseo de cambiar a los demás como a tus oponentes puede llegar a cambiarte volviéndote una persona a la que no puedes reconocer

Los puños de Luffy golpean una y otra vez los puños de su maduro y serio doble

-Te mueves como yo… luces igual que yo… ¡Pero tú no eres yo!

Luffy ataca con su mejor técnica a su maduro doble pero sus puños chocan con los de él sin importar la fuerza o velocidad con los que los arroje en su contra

De improvisto la cabeza del maduro doble de Luffy golpea la cabeza de Luffy arrojándolo hacia el piso del enorme salón provocando que cree un cráter, su maduro doble salta y comienza a caer en dirección al centro del cráter donde se encuentra Luffy

-¡Tienes muchísima razón yo no soy como tú! ¡Yo soy el Luffy que todos quieren ver!

El maduro doble de Luffy comienza a golpear con una verdadera lluvia de puños al herido Luffy en el suelo

-¡Un serio capitán que de su boca salen ordenes maduras y no las jugarretas de un niño!

La lluvia de puños se detiene; Luffy desde el fondo del cráter le muestra una débil sonrisa a su maduro doble quien se prepara para arrojarle su puño

-¡Un verdadero rey de los piratas!

El poderoso puño elástico del maduro doble de Luffy golpea el cuerpo del herido Luffy en el fondo del cráter el cual dobla su tamaño después de ese golpe

-El deseo de cambiar tu manera de ser por la crítica de los demás puede provocar un gran resentimiento en tu interior

Nami totalmente asustada intenta mantener a raya con su Perfect clima tact al salvaje Arlong que la ataca con sus agresivas mandíbulas mientras la fría y seria Nami la observa

-Desear tu propio beneficio sin importar los fines con los que alcances el máximo éxito te pueden volver una fría mujer a la que no le importe nadie más que si misma

El herido rostro de sanji se refleja en cada una de las cuentas de fino vidrio del candelabro donde se encuentra tirado

-¡Levántate!

El gallardo doble de Sanji le da una patada en la entrepierna a Sanji provocándole un terrible dolor

-¡La lección apenas comienza maldito amateur!

-El deseo de volverte un gran conquistador puede hacer que dejes de ver a las mujeres por su verdadera belleza así como también dejar de ver la belleza en todas las cosas incluyendo la vida de los demás

La sangre de Zoro comienza a gotear el piso del enorme salón mientras bloquea cada golpe del anciano quien a pesar de su decrepita imagen no permite que Zoro logre contraatacarlo

-El desear solo ser un instrumento de muerte puede llevarte a un solitario camino

Desesperado Usopp aun escapa a toda la velocidad que sus delgadas piernas le permiten de su heroico doble el cual le arroja una poderosa llamarada

-¡Deja de huir para ponerle un punto final a esto! ¡Yo soy fuerte! ¡Valiente! ¡Autosuficiente! ¡Sin necesidad de mentiras o amigos!

Usopp es alcanzado por la onda expansiva de una explosión provocada por una gigantesca figura de un ave formada de fuego que sale del Kabuto del heroico SOGEKING

-No hay peor engañado que el que se engaña a si mismo con sus mismas mentiras

Robín en ese momento desesperada toma su cabeza con sus manos

-¡Ya basta! ¡Detente! ¡¿Por qué nos dices esto a nosotros?!

-Porque no todos ustedes tienen deseos autodestructivos

-El regresar a tener una infancia o el ya no ser visto ante los demás como un extraño pueden lograrse

Robín y Chopper no pueden creer lo que han escuchado

-Juren fidelidad a la señora de las pesadillas y ella con su gran poder como han sido testigos hará sus deseos realidad

Saga en ese momento toma del hombro a la confundida Robín

-No los escuchen

Saga voltea a ver con gran valentía en sus ojos a la infantil doble de Robín y al doble de Chopper

-Solo intentan distraerlos; vayan por sus amigos y no miren atrás

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo

Saga se sorprende al ver frente a él a su benevolente doble vistiendo los ropajes del patriarca

-Si uno elimina a su más profundo deseo no tendrá una meta que seguir, su vida perdería el sentido, lo mismo pasa a quienes deciden darle la espalda

Saga comienza a molestarse mientras presiona con fuerza sus puños

-Tú también solo intentas confundirme

El benevolente Saga extiende sus manos dejándose expuesto a un ataque

-Adelante atácame Saga y acaba con tu deseo de reinar con benevolencia, un hombre y no un dios guiando a su pueblo hacia la máxima utopía

Los puños de Saga comienzan a dejar de ser presionados cuando este cae de rodillas derrotado al suelo mientras el benevolente doble de Saga abraza cariñosamente a los dobles de Robín y Chopper

-Ustedes saben sus deseos

-Tomen la oportunidad que les ofrece la señora de las pesadillas

-Ustedes muy en su interior saben que lo desean

Robín y Chopper se muestran muy confundidos pero pronto reciben un empujón detrás de ellos por parte de una molesta Lina Inverse quien los hace a un lado ya que entre sus manos tiene un poderoso hechizo

-¡Que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino sean destruidos!

De pronto la energía del poderoso hechizo que Lina ha acumulado en sus manos comienza a brillar iluminando el enorme salón

-¡DRAGON SLAVE!

El sorprendente hechizo sale de las manos de Lina Inverse en contra de los miembros de la liga de las pesadillas

Metros después de que el hechizo ha dejado las manos de Lina la hermosa joven pelirroja que viste el ajustado vestido rojo que resalta sus atributos naturales se pone frente al poderoso hechizo de Lina

-¡Estoy segura de que ese hechizo es bastante bueno para acabar con el 99% de los malparidos de un pueblo!

La voluptuosa doble de Lina conjura un hechizo de protección el cual desvía su poderoso hechizo destruyendo algunas secciones del enorme palacio

-¡Pero yo estoy en el 1%! ¡Flecha de Hielo!

El hechizo congela el cuerpo tanto de Lina así como de Robín y Chopper del cuello hacia abajo

-¡No de nuevo! ¡El DRAGÓN SLAVE ya no es lo que solía!

Tirado en el suelo un herido Usopp observa a la semi-congelada Lina Inverse

-Le dimos tanto tiempo para que su hechizo no funcionara… que fraude…

Su voluptuosa y hermosa doble se aproxima a la semi-congelada Lina

-No es que ese hechizo no funcione, si no que como lo dijo Saga ustedes no pueden eliminar a sus deseos más profundos

La hermosa y voluptuosa doble de Lina voltea a ver a la señora de las pesadillas quien está sentada en su trono observando las confrontaciones que tienen lugar en el enorme salón de su palacio mientras toma un vaso de vino ofrecida por el servicial Xellos a su lado

-Mi señora

La hermosa señora de las pesadillas sin mucho interés la observa para después señalar con el pulgar de su otra mano hacia abajo

La hermosa y voluptuosa doble de Lina saca una filosa daga oculta en sus ropas la cual aproxima poco a poco al cuello de Lina Inverse mientras ella se aproxima lentamente su boca al oído de Lina para susurrarle:

-Pondré tu cabeza sobre la cómoda de mi habitación para que observes como le hago ciertas cositas a un espadachín que tú conoces y que siempre se las quisiste hacer je, je

-¡No te atrevas! ¡Tengo una reputación que proteger!

Lina Inverse intenta deshacerse del hechizo de congelamiento pero no podrá realizarlo a tiempo ya que la filosa daga ha comenzado a cortar la piel de su cuello

De pronto la daga en su mano cae, Lina no comprende esta acción por parte de su voluptuosa doble si no es hasta que puede ver un luminoso haz de luz con la forma de una espada saliendo de su voluptuoso pecho

Un instante después la voluptuosa doble de Lina Inverse estalla en millones de gotas de agua dejando solo un charco sobre el piso

-Gaudí…

Lina Inverse encuentra frente a ella a Gaudí con una mirada llena de convicción y valor sosteniendo su espada de Luz mientras que a su lado se encuentra una seria Marina sentada en una silla de ruedas acompañada por un serio Gurucleff y un serio Sirius

El sonido de los seguros de armas de grueso calibre comenzando a ser retirados así como las municiones dentro de sus cargadores siendo introducidas en las ranuras de estos llena el ambiente de la enorme cueva donde se encuentra un grupo de adolescentes armados, La mole, Ameria, Zelgadis, Johnny Storm, un maduro Trunks y un serio anciano llamado Thomas Wayne, rodeando una camilla donde se encuentra una inconsciente Bra

En ese momento la seria Saeko desenvaina la filosa Katana que tiene en sus manos para señalar con la punta de esta el techo de la cueva

-¡Emboscaremos a esas criaturas!

Saya voltea a ver a Johnny Storm

-Dice que debemos emboscarlos

Johnny Storm desesperado le responde a esta adolescente

-¡Contra vegeta! ¡¿Estás loca?!

La mole rápidamente coloca a la inconsciente Bra entre sus brazos

-¡Conociéndolo a él y a su poder solo tenemos segundos antes de que destruya todo el techo y venga a servirse un bocadillo con nosotros! ¡Hay que salir de aquí pronto!

El maduro Trunks se nota interesado en ese nombre

-¿Vegeta?

Johnny se dirige con el serio Dr. Thomas Wayne

-¡¿Dónde está la salida?!

-Ya es tarde…

De pronto el techo de la cueva estalla; este caos es seguido de una marejada de putrefactos cadáveres con vida llenos de hambre liderados por el pútrido vegeta cayendo en dirección a ellos

Las armas de los adolescentes comienzan a ser activadas con gran desesperación mientras observan que su lluvia de balas no puede retrasar el alud de muerte que estos zombis traen consigo

Los filosos dientes del veloz zombi vegeta ya están a punto de morder el rostro del sorprendido Trunks; pero su pútrido cuello pronto es halado por el viejo bastón del Dr. Thomas Wayne el cual tiene atado un extraño cinturón color amarillo lleno de varios bolsillos

El Dr. Thomas Wayne usando todas sus fuerzas desvía las filosas fauces y el pútrido cuerpo del zombi vegeta hacia un próximo y profundo abismo de la cueva donde segundos después tiene lugar una gran explosión

-¡Sr. Wayne!

-¡Trunks sácalos de aquí!

A pesar de su edad el Dr. Thomas Wayne logra golpear con sus puños al zombi perteneciente a Moon Knight y Daredevil

Sin perder ni un segundo Trunks toma la mano de ameria y Rei indicándoles que comiencen a huir hacia un pasadizo de piedra detrás de ellos

-¡Gocen la vida!

Ameria por algunos segundos antes de comenzar a huir puede ver como la habilidad del Dr. Thomas Wayne no es suficiente para contener la gran marejada de zombis la cual lo ha sobrepasado y han comenzado a devorarlo

Johnny Storm, la mole con la inconsciente Bra en sus brazos, el grupo de adolescentes armados, Zelgadis, Ameria y un maduro Trunks se dirigen rápidamente al pasadizo de piedra

-¡¿A dónde diablos vamos ahora?!

-¡Ustedes sigan corriendo sin detenerse por nada!

Desesperadamente Johnny Storm, la mole con Bra en sus brazos se introducen al interior del pasadizo de piedra junto con una triste Ameria, Zelgadis, el grupo de adolescentes armados y un maduro Trunks quienes aun huyendo activan sus armas intentando detener por algunos momentos la marejada de hambrientos muertos vivientes los cuales llenan el ambiente del pasadizo de piedra con sus fúnebres voces repitiendo una y otra vez:

-¡Carne! ¡Carne!


End file.
